Dragon Warrior 2099
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: It is the year 2099 A.D. and the exploits of Po and the Furious Five are now the stuff of legends. But when an old enemy resurfaces, a new hero must rise up and take up the mantel of the Dragon Warrior.
1. New Age, New Hero

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up. Ok so like I said at the end of my other story MK KFP I was going to try my hand at writing an OC story, so here it is, hope you guys like it. I actually got this idea from a line of Marvel comic books called Marvel 2099, where they would take popular Marvel heroes and put them in a futuristic setting. I thought that was a really cool idea so I thought I could try to do that with KFP and thus this was created. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, only the OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong> New Age, New Hero<strong>

"Aw man, I am so late." A young fox said, in a frustrated tone of voice. He had red fur, long ears, and surprisingly, he didn't have a tail like most of his kind did. He wore blue jeans and matching fingerless gloves, and a red unzipped hoody over a white T-shirt (**A/N: I always imagined him as a humanoid version of the Nine Tailed Fox from Naruto, and yet ironically I imagined him no tail, so yeah)**. He made no attempt to slow down as he made a mad dash to the edge of a very tall sky scraper. Once he was about to run off the edge he jumped forward, looked down to marvel at just how high he was in the air, and landed safely on the next building. He took a quick look at the buildings that surrounded him to make sure that he was still going in the right direction. The buildings were all very advanced and looked very futuristic as well. Most of them were made from dark metals, either black or dark blue, which were contrasted by the bright lights that illuminated from inside the windows and outlined the external structure. Also each building was uniquely shaped, not one building looking exactly like another, just one of the many things the young fox loved about the city. Once he identified his location he continued in the direction he was going. The fox jumped up onto a cylindrical platform, which lead to an elevator shaft, and leaped off it onto the next building. He quickly ducked under a railing and made a sharp left turn, realizing that the next building was too far for him to jump to. Luckily there was a large, thick pipe that connected the building he was on to another building so he jumped onto it and quickly walked across it, holding his arms out for balance. He continued this process, shimmying across polls, sliding down rails, and running across walls, until he was finally going the direction was going before. He kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he came to a building with a dome shaped roof and landed on the very top. He looked down from said rooftop and saw four lanes of hovercars zooming by. There were two levels of traffic, the upper one being about four stories higher than the lower one, and the latter being four stories high above the ground. Even though the fox has done this numerous times before, he still carefully calculated which car he would have the most chance of landing on. Once he found his target car he waited until it was close enough and then jumped off the building. He was freefalling for about twenty seven feet, his speed increasing the longer he fell. Just when he was about to pass the first level of traffic, his target car came right under him and he landed on it, safe and sound. The fox rode on the hovercar for a block or two and then jumped off it, grabbed a hovering traffic light, and swung over to the other lane, landing on another hovercar. The fox looked over the edge to find a target car in the lower level and once he found one he leaped off the right side of the car and freefalled for another four stories. Once he was next to the lower level, he pushed off the side of a building with his legs and grabbed the fender of the target car. He pulled himself up to the top of the hovercar and rode it the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Ok seriously, where the shock is he." Said an impatient wolf, as he and two others were waiting for their friend's arrival. They had all agreed to meet at the fast food restaurant at noon for lunch and their friend was fifteen minutes late.<p>

"Calm down Rex, I'm sure he's on his way." Said his chimpanzee friend. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time he's been late."

"Well I'm hungry," Said a female cheetah. "If your friend's not here in the next five minutes I say we go in without him."

"Don't worry, he'll be here, he would never just blow us off." Rex said, though he was annoyed he knew that his friend would come. Little did they know the hovercar that the fox was on just zoomed over them, taking him along with it.

* * *

><p>"Ah shock, I missed my stop." The fox said, once he realized he passed the restaurant he was supposed to stop at. He then got up to his feet and jumped onto a hovercar that was going in the other direction. He looked over the edge the whole time to make sure that he wouldn't miss his stop again. Once he spotted his friends he waited until he was directly over them and jumped off of hovercar. His friends, mostly the cheetah, were all startled when the fox landed perfectly right in front of them.<p>

"Sorry I'm late guys… I had to finish this science project for class and I lost track of the time." The fox said as he was catching his breath.

"No problem Darvel, we actually kind of figured you'd be late." The chimpanzee said.

"Oh well thanks Nolen, I'm glad to see you have confidence in me." Darvel replied sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well the point is you're here now, and just in time too, I was about to die of hunger out here." Rex interjected.

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Darvel said, as he too was hungry, who knew jumping off buildings could give you such an appetite.

"Ehem." The Cheetah said, as she was tired of being ignored.

"Oh right sorry." Rex apologized to the girl. "Uh Darvel, this is the girl I was telling you about, remember I said that she would be coming along." He introduced the cheetah to his friend.

"Oh yeah, you're… uh Christy right?" Darvel said uncertainly, which caused an angered look to appear on the feline's face.

"Christy, who the shock is Christy?" The cheetah questioned Rex with her hands on her hips.

"Uh dude, this is _Allison_, Christy was my last girlfriend remember? Ha Ha, he's no good with names." Rex said the last part to Allison nervously, which made an annoyed expression appear on Darvel's face. Rex had had so many girlfriends that it was hard for him to keep track of them. Rex wasn't a playboy or anything; he just never really liked the girls once he got to know them, and had no trouble finding another one.

"Well now that we've got the introductions out of the way, how about we go inside and get some grub." Nolen suggested to which everyone agreed. The four then proceeded to walk into the restaurant, stomachs rumbling in hunger.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the outskirts of the city, a tall figure stood. He wore an elegant green robe that had a hood which covered his face. He was accompanied by a nervous looking goose, who was following very close behind. The green garbed man looked up at a holographic sigh that said Fánróng Chéngshì, the City of Prosperity, and smirked.<p>

"I suppose this is it." He said to the goose.

"Yes Master Chen, this is the main entrance to the city." The goose replied. "May I ask again sir, why have you insisted on coming here all of a sudden?" He questioned, as Chen never really explained his reasoning.

"I had a vision Ji," Master Chen replied as he proceeded to enter the city. "I saw myself standing somewhere in this very city, looking up at the sky as if I was looking for something."

"Something, what kind of something, something… dangerous?" Ji asked nervously, which Chen found a bit amusing.

"Maybe, maybe not, we will just have to wait and see." He replied as he himself had no idea what exactly his vision was about.

"Y-yes, we, now tell me sir, why did you insist on taking me with you?" Ji questioned as he now feared for his life.

"Simple, you know this city, I don't." Master Chen said, this being his first visit to the thriving metropolis.

"Oh, yes, of course." Ji said barely above a whisper.

"Alright then, let us not waist anymore time, go on Ji, and lead the way." Chen stated as he waited for Ji to respond.

"Yes, Master Chen, right away." Ji replied as he quickly walked up in front of Chen and lead him into the city.

* * *

><p>"Order up, guys." Nolen said as he came back to the table with a tray of food. He set the tray on the table and everyone grabbed their orders. Darvel ordered a plain double cheese burger with medium fries and a sprite, Rex ordered a large double cheese burger with small fries and a Dr. Pepper, Nolan ordered a chicken sandwich and an apple pie, and Allison ordered a salad with a side of yogurt. The group began to eat their food when Allison spoke.<p>

"Hey Darvel, you mind if I ask you something?" She asked to which Darvel nodded for he had his mouth stuffed. "A few minutes ago when you arrived here, did you jump off a building or something?"

"No, I jumped off a hovercar, although I did jump off a building to get onto the hovercar." Darvel replied like it was no big deal.

"And you do this often?" Allison asked, surprised by this.

"He sure does, Darvel's a Traceur, which means he practices Parkour." Rex explained.

"Yeah, this guy can jump off a forty foot building like it's nothing." Nolen boasted as he playfully put his arm around Darvel's shoulder.

"Really, well that's quite a feat." Allison complimented.

"Yeah, but his real talent is in the sciences." Nolen continued. "Number one in all of his science courses and he just got an internship at the Alchemax Corporation."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Allison said.

"Eh, it's no big deal; Parkour is just how I get around, and the science thing, my dad helped me a lot, he's one of the lead scientists at Alchemax, so I kind of had an unfair advantage." Darvel said modestly, much to the chagrin of his friends. Darvel never really had very much self confidence and had a low self-esteem to boot. He was a gifted person but the only one who refused to see it was him.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a sec." Allison said as she got from her chair. She strolled down to the women's bathroom and once she was out of ear shot Darvel sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys; stop trying to set me up with girls you're planning to break up with." Darvel said exasperatedly, as Rex and Nolen did this all the time.

"Aw come on man, I think she was really impressed." Rex said a matter of factly.

"Any girl that _you_ date is automatically out of my league." Darvel stated, as he believed that a girl would never settle for him once she's gone out with Rex.

"That's not necessarily true, your great guy." Nolen said trying to convince him.

"Well if I'm so great then why can't I get a date on my own?" Darvel questioned with his arms crossed.

"Have you ever asked a girl out?" Nolen asked.

"Well, no." Darvel replied.

"Well that's why you can't get a date, you don't try" Rex stated.

"Exactly," Darvel said. "You see my friends; I don't try because I don't think any girl would be interested in me, I'm not very good looking, I'm socially awkward, I'm impolite, and to top it all off I'm unconfident. Plus, even I could get a date once she got to know me she would run for the hills." He concluded with a bit of sadness in his voice. Rex and Nolen looked at each other with concern, as they never liked it when Darvel talked about himself like that.

"Hey I've got an idea, let's change the subject." Nolen said in an upbeat tone, in order to cheer up his friend. "So Darvel, when do you start your internship?"

"Next week, but I'm meeting up with my dad later today at the corporate building, he wants me to see what I'll be working with before I actually start." Darvel replied as if the previous conversation never happened.

"Awesome man, you're on your way." Rex said as he and Darvel fist bumped.

"Yeah, I worked my shocking ass off to get a chance to work in that building, I keep having to remind myself that's it's just the beginning."Darvel said as he took a sip of his drink. He was excited about his internship, ever since he was little he wanted to become a scientist at Alchemax, just like his dad. Eventually Allison came back from the bathroom and the four finished their food and left the restaurant.

"So when do you have to go meet your dad?" Rex asked.

"Right now actually, you guys want to come with, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Darvel offered.

"Yeah sure why not." Rex said.

"I'm up for it." Nolen added.

"Well I can't, my parents are expecting me home." Allison stated.

"Oh yeah right, uh do you mind if we drop off Allison first and then go."Rex asked.

"No problem." Darvel said, and with that they all got into Rex's hovercar.

"Alright everyone buckled up?" Rex asked only to receive two answers. He looked behind him and saw that Darvel was nowhere to be seen. "Hey where's Darvel?" He asked and immediately heard something get on top of his hovercar.

"Guess." Nolen said. Rex then got out and saw Darvel sitting on top of the hovercar.

"What the shock man, why would want to ride _on _my car when you could ride_ in _my car?" Rex questioned, as Darvel literally almost never rode inside vehicles.

"I'm not going to ride on it the whole way; I'm just going to use it to get to the upper traffic level. Besides if I don't practice every time I get I'll get rusty." Darvel explained.

"Dude, it won't kill to just ride in the car, in fact you have less of a chance of dying in the car then you do by doing Parkour."

"Well you know what, it's been scientifically proven that Parkour not only improves you physically but it also improves your critical thinking skills."

"You know whatever, fine, ride on the car." Rex said, giving up. Darvel smirked in victory and got comfortable as Rex started up the hovercar and floated up to the first traffic level.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the first chapter. Sorry if it was a little boring, but considering this story is completely made up of OC's I had to take the time to introduce them you know. This is technically not a crossover but I will use some of the themes from the Marvel 2099 line, like the slang term 'shock' or the Alchemax corporation. I'm sure you could guess that because of the radical time difference from the original series none of the original KFP characters will physically appear in this story, although they will be highly referenced. Tell me what you guys think about this story, and if there's anything you think that could use some improvement, feel free to tell me, but be warned flames will be deleted. Well, see ya. **


	2. The Dragon Warrior Appears

**A/N: What' up guys, MCN here bringing you guys chapter two of my story. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon Warrior Appears<strong>

Darvel was once again jumping from roof top to roof top, heading at top speed towards the Alchemax building. He parted ways with his friends a few blocks back, thinking that it would take too much time to go all the way to Allison's apartment and then back to Alchemax, so Rex and Nolen agreed to meet him there. Darvel had just landed on a tall building when suddenly a green and orange blur ran in front of him.

"What the shock!" Darvel said in surprise, stopping dead in his tracks. The figure then turned his attention to him, it was an orangutan wearing a green vest, a green beret, and tattered pants.

"Ah, Darvel, how is my little protégé doing this fine day." The orangutan said in a French accent.

"Hey Frank (**A/N: Pronounced Fraunk**), I'm doing fine," Darvel said with a smile on his face. Frank was the person that taught Darvel how to do Parkour and since then they have become close friends. "I'm just heading over to the Alchemax building. What about you where're you headed off to in such a rush?"

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Frank questioned in an upbeat tone. "I am merely just strolling through, admiring the impressive architecture, feeling the flow of the city, after all that is what Parkour is about; the freedom to go where ever you may choose, is it not."

"Of course it is you don't think I'd forget that do you?" Darvel replied as he and Frank took a second to admire the city.

"So you say you are headed to the Alchemax building no?" Frank said, to which Darvel nodded. "Well then what do you say we have a race, like old times, we haven't done so in a while you know." He pointed out. Darvel thought for a moment, it was true that they haven't raced in a while, what with him being so busy with College and all. After a moment Darvel spoke.

"Ok, sure, first one to the Alchemax building is the winner." He said as he pointed to the building they were racing too. The Alchemax cooperate building was the tallest building in the city so even thought it was a long ways a way they could still see the top of it. The two racers took their positions at the center of the rooftop ready to dash forward in a moment's notice.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Frank announced as the two rushed towards the edge of the roof. They then leaped off of it to the other building; Frank used his powerful arms to get off the ground for his legs weren't strong enough. At first Darvel was ahead, but when he was about to climb up to a platform Frank jumped off his head onto it and dashed ahead of him onto the next rooftop. Darvel recuperated and leaped after him, running as fast as he could to catch up to Frank. He matched Frank move for move until he was finally on his tail, waiting for the right moment to overtake him. Darvel then made a sharp left turn, taking the route he usually took to get to Alchemax, and was surprised to see that Frank was still going strait.

"What is he doing?" Darvel said to himself. "He knows that some of the buildings over there are too far apart, no way is he going to make it without having to go around, I guess he's starting to choke." He concluded as he continued on his route. He jumped off the building and freefalled three stories until he landed on the traffic signal, which he leaped off of and grabbed onto a floating billboard. He shimmied over to the edge and swung onto another billboard and then onto another building. He then slid across a rail, looking around to see if Frank was anywhere near, but he was nowhere in sight. Darvel smirked at this as he leaped across the last couple of buildings until Alchemax was in full view right in front of him. The roof that he was on was much lower than the roof of Alchemax so to get to it he would need a little help. Darvel waited patiently for a few moments until a round maintenance drone came circling around. Darvel waited until it was close enough and then pounced on it, using it to ride all the way to the top. Once he was high enough he jumped off the drone and landed safely on the roof. Darvel panted a bit and then spoke. "Yeah, I won." He said in victory, but his happiness was short lived.

"Well, it is about time you got here, I was beginning to think you got lost." Frank said, causing Darvel to turn around to see him laid back on the edge of the elevator shaft.

"What the… but, how did you…" Darvel stuttered but was interrupted by Frank.

"The schedule for the maintenance drones changed for the building back there, I used those to close the gap between them." Frank explained.

"Aw man, I actually thought I could beat you this time." Darvel said in disappointment with his head hung low.

"Do not fret my protégé, you just need to keep updated with the changes, remember to truly master Parkour you must know the city better…"

"Better then the people who designed it, I know Frank, I haven't forgotten." Darvel finished Frank's sentence for him with a small smile on his face. "I guess I've just been so busy with college and all, I'm starting to think I'll never win a race against you. Why'd you have to be so awesome frank?" Darvel asked sarcastically to which Frank chuckled a bit.

"Ha Ha, oh but if I were not so 'awesome' then you would have no trainer and you would be walking on the ground level or worse; riding in those… hovercars." Frank said coldly before he spit down at the road way in disgust.

"Yeah, well in that case, thanks for being so awesome." Darvel said to which Frank nodded.

"Any time my friend, well I best be going now, tell your father I said; bonjour." He said before he leaped off the building onto a downward moving drone. Darvel let out a small laugh at this and then proceeded to jump off the Alchemax building and freefall past the upper traffic level, briefly land on a hovercar in the lower traffic level and onto the ground. He walked over to the main entrance and walked inside, awaiting his friends' arrival.

* * *

><p>"And that's a bank where people can withdraw and deposit their money, and that's a hospital over there." Ji said as if he was tour guide. He and Master Chen where well into the city and Ji was pointing out what things were and why they were important to the city. Chen was only half paying attention for he was looking carefully at his surroundings, trying to see if anything looked familiar from his dream. He would also occasionally look at the sky, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be looking for. Once he looked to the side an image of a golden dragon suddenly flashed in his mind for a split second, surprising him greatly. He then examined the building he was looking at more closely; it was a very tall building and had the work Alchemax written in large neon blue letters vertically from the top.<p>

"Strange." He said to himself. Ji then noticed that Chen had stopped and went to see what was keeping him.

"Master Chen, what are you… Oh yes this building, I can't believe I forgot to mention this one." Ji said once he realized which building Chen was looking at. "This is the Alchemax corporate building, this where it all happens sir, from the highly advanced weapons to the technology the people of this city use everyday; it's all made right here." He said.

"I see." Chen replied. He was still pondering what that strange sensation was, but since he didn't feel it anymore he set it aside for now. "Come Ji, let us continue." He said prompting the goose to continue his 'tour'.

* * *

><p>Darvel paced around the Alchemax lobby, impatiently waiting for his friends. After a few more moments of waiting, Rex and Nolen finally came through the front door and walked up to him.<p>

"Hey dude, sorry to keep waiting." Rex greeted.

"No problem, let's just get going, my dad's probably waiting." Darvel replied as he led the way to an elevator. Darvel pushed the button and once the door opened up they went in.

"So you sure your dad won't mind us tagging along?" Nolen asked as Darvel pushed the correct floor button.

"It shouldn't be a problem, you know you guys are always welcome, I actually think my dad's just glad I have any friends to begin with." Darvel replied, as he didn't have any friends until he met Rex in the second grade. Once the elevator reached their desired floor it opened up and they walked into the hallway. It was rather large and the walls were made of a light blue metallic metal. There were also security drones stationed at certain points in the hallway, mostly near restricted doorways. After walking down it for a while they came to a doorway that was labeled 'Restricted, Authorized Personal Only' and were stopped by a security drone before they could enter.

"Halt, please present identification." The drone said as a scanner popped out of it. Darvel then reached into his pocket, pulled out his state ID, and presented to the drone, which then proceeded to scan it. The drone processed it for a while and then flashed green. "Identity verified you may proceed." It said as it moved out of the way.

"They've already got you in the system?" Rex asked surprised.

"Yeah, once my dad heard that I got the internship he entered me in right away." Darvel explained as he put his ID back in his pocket. The doors then automatically slid open and the trio walked in. The room they had just entered seemed to be a large laboratory, filled with half made gadgets and gizmos, and some blueprints scattered here and there. In the middle of the room, tinkering with a strange device was a middle aged fox wearing a white lab coat.

"Dad." Darvel said gaining the fox's attention. The fox then stood up and smiled.

"Darvel, you're here." He said in a delighted tone as he walked up to him and gave him a hug. "How've you been son?" he asked.

"Fine dad, sorry I haven't visited lately, but you know with school and all." Darvel replied, feeling guilty that he hasn't made much time for his parents lately.

"That's alright; after all we'll be spending a lot more time together once you start working here." Darvel's father pointed out before he finally noticed the other two. "Rex, Nolen, good to see you two again." He greeted.

"Hey Mr. Richeen, I hope you don't mind us coming." Rex replied.

"Oh not at all, you know you boys are always welcome." Mr. Richeen said as he continued working on the devise.

"Hey by the way, aren't there supposed to be like, people working in here."Nolen asked as the lab was completely deserted besides the four.

"Oh you just missed them all, our team was reassigned to another project and we're putting this one on hold. Since I knew you were coming and wouldn't know where I went I stayed behind and used the time to put some finishing touches on this prototype part." Mr. Richeen explained as he finished the work he was doing and put the gadget back in its place. "Alright now, what do you say we start the tour?"

"Are you sure that now's a good time though dad, I mean don't the other scientists need you?" Darvel asked as he didn't want to take his dad away from an important project.

"Its fine son, I'm sure the others can get along just fine without me." Mr. Richeen assured with a smile.

"I don't know Richeen, you know good help is hard to find these days." A voice said from behind them, gaining their attention. They all turned to see a black panther standing behind them with an amused smirk on his face. He wore a gray suit and black dress shoes that made him look like a powerful business man.

"Well if it isn't Thomas Holk, CEO of Alchemax." Mr. Richeen said in an upbeat tone.

"Hey Uncle Tom." Darvel greeted. "Uh, guys this is my Uncle Tom, obviously not my real uncle." Darvel introduced once he realized that his friends have never met Thomas Holk before.

"That's true; I'm merely just a close friend of the family." Holk added. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Rex and that's Nolen." Rex said.

"We're Darvel's friends." Nolen added.

"_You're_ Darvel's friends." Holk said with surprise in his voice. Darvel could understand his surprise, at least with Rex he could. He had the typical cool guy look; he wore a black jacket with silver zippers, and ripped jeans held up by a black leather belt, on top of that he was tall and good looking. Nolen on the other hand was a bit more believable as his friend; he was a bit short, wore a black hooded sweat shirt with the name of some band written in big purple letters, and matching black sweat pants. After a moment of silence Mr. Richeen finally spoke.

"So Thomas, what brings you down to the labs?" He asked as Holk usually spent most of his time in his office.

"I was on my way back from a board meeting and I thought I might as well take a stroll down memory lane." Holk said as he began to look around the lab. "I haven't been CEO a year and I already miss the simple days of being a lab technician, not having to worry about politics, corporate management or anything of the sort."

"Well if you'll excuse us Thomas, I promised my son I would give him a tour of the place before he starts his internship." Mr. Richeen said interrupting Holk's thoughts.

"Ah yes, I heard you got an internship here, well done Darvel, I'm sure you'll do your father proud." Holk said to the young fox.

"Thanks Uncle Tom, see you later." Darvel thanked as he and the others walked towards the door. Once the group was out of the room Mr. Richeen lead them to the elevator and they all walked inside.

"Uh, dad the sector I'm going to be working is on a different floor." Darvel said as he saw his father pressing the wrong button.

"I know son, I just want to show you something before we get to that." Mr. Richeen explained.

"Ok, cool." Darvel replied. "Man, I just can't wait to start working here; it's going to be awesome." He stated excitedly as he thought about all the things he would do once he became an official employee of Alchemax.

"Well slow down there son, I'm glad that you want to follow in your old man's footsteps, but remember what I told you, always…" Mr. Richeen began but was interrupted by Darvel.

"Always keep your options open, I know dad, you told me that when I graduated high school." He finished for him with a little chuckle.

"What I'm trying to say Darvel is that you shouldn't rush these things, you have your whole life ahead of you and plenty of time to figure out what you really want to do with it. And remember no matter what you end up doing I will always be proud of you." Mr. Richeen stated sincerely as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad, but you don't have to worry about it; _this_ is what I want to do, I'm sure of it." Darvel said without a doubt in his mind.

"Well ok son, if you say so." Mr. Richeen replied with a blank expression on his face that concerned Darvel a bit. However the elevator reached its desired floor and the group walked out of it before they could press the matter any further. They walked up to a large door and once again a security drone stopped them, only this time it was Mr. Richeen that presented his ID. Once the drone scanned it and approved it, the group entered the room.

"Alright gentlemen, welcome to the Technology Archives." Mr. Richeen announced as the lights of the room they were in turned on to reveal that it was filled with gadgets and gizmos of all types. "Here we keep every single piece of technology officially developed by Alchemax throughout the years; I thought that this would be the perfect place to begin the tour." He continued. Darvel stood there, mouth agape, as he stared in awe at all of the inventions that were held in that large room.

"Holy shock, this place is AWESOME!" Darvel exclaimed as he took a closer look at all of the items. "Whoa, the XG Golem Armor, with authentic battle damage!" He said excitedly as he examined a bulky metallic armor with some dents and scratches in it. "The A-1 Plasma Saber, the first bladed weapon ever made using plasma generating technology." He stated as he moved on to a metal sword that looked like a futuristic katana. "The OT7 Stealth Suit." He said as he walked over to a seemingly empty display case. "I've only seen models of this model." He stated as he looked up close to a model of what seemed to be a submarine. Darvel continued in this manner for a few more inventions, much to the amusement of his friends and father until he came to shiny silver jet pact and gasped. "Nooooo, Ha Ha. The R4 Series Three Jet Pack primarily used during the first half of World War III before fossil fuels became obsolete." (**A/N: Does this scene sound familiar to any of you?**) He said excitedly as he stared at the jet pack. "Hey dad, do you think I could maybe…" He asked hopefully as he pointed to the pack.

"Go ahead son." Mr. Richeen replied, much to Darvel's delight. He took the jet pack off of its pedestal and eagerly strapped it on.

"Oh, this is so shocking cool! I feel like a real WWIII solider, check it out I even know the proper launching position, knees bent, body pointed in the direction of flight, and ignition." He said as he was about to press the start button.

"Wait Darvel don't!" Mr. Richeen exclaimed, but it was too late, Darvel pushed the button and before he knew it he was flying randomly all over the room. "There was still fuel left in it!" Mr. Richeen exclaimed.

"Why the shock didn't you tell me earlier!" Darvel questioned frantically as he hopelessly tried to stabilize he flight, but to no avail.

"Whoa, watch it man!" Nolen said as he ducked out of Darvel's way. After a few moments of knocking things over in his flight, Darvel was propelled towards the door. Luckily Mr. Richeen was able to open the door before his son crashed into it. Darvel tried his best to navigate his way through the hallways until he crashed right through a window and out into the city. His father and friends rushed to the window to see where he was headed.

"He's headed downtown, come on we'll take my hovercar." Rex said before the group rushed to the elevator to get back to the ground floor.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!" Darvel exclaimed as he flew aimlessly through the city. Darvel tried everything he could to steer the jet pack but even the slightest movement sent him hurling towards a direction he didn't want to go in.<p>

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." Darvel said as he pushed the power button hoping it would stop the crazy contraption, but it did nothing. "You have got to be kidding me!" He said in frustration as he continued to rapidly press the button but it still did nothing. He eventually gave up and refocused on where he was going, just in time to see that he was about to run strait into a hovercar. "Oh shock!" He exclaimed as he frantically swerved to the right, barely missing the vehicle. He then kept clumsily dodging the oncoming cars, much to the chagrin of the drivers. "Sorry!" Darvel apologized as he finally made it out of the traffic lane. He kept going like this for a few blocks, moving so fast and frantically that he had no idea where he was going, until he found himself flying strait up into the air.

* * *

><p>Master Chen and Ji where still walking around the city, Chen being bored out of his mind by all the useless facts Ji was telling him about it. They have been wondering around the city for what felt like an eternity and Master Chen still couldn't find what he was looking for, but then again he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for. He once again looked up at the sky like he was in his vision but this time he was met with the sight of something flying towards them at high speed.<p>

"Ji, duck!" Master Chen stated as he did so himself.

"Huh, duck? AHHH!" Ji exclaimed as he ducked at the last minute before the object came zooming past them. The two then stood up right and Ji realized that his hat was on fire. As he tried to put it out, Chen was staring at what just flew by that was now flying strait up into the air.

"It cannot be." Master Chen stated as his eyes widened once he realized what this might mean.

"What, what cannot be?" Ji asked cluelessly as he too stared up at the flying object.

* * *

><p>Darvel was still flying uncontrollably, praying that this 'joy ride' would soon end. Surprisingly his prayers were answered when he heard the jet pack's engine stop. Darvel sighed in relief, but this was short lived once he realized just how high above the city he was.<p>

"Shock, shock, shock, shock, SHOCK!" He exclaimed as he began to fall back down to earth. "Ok Darvel, just come down, you've done this a million times before, just freefall down and prepare for landing." He said to himself as he then did a nose dive down to the ground like he usually does during Parkour. Just when Darvel thought he was in the clear, he heard the engine make a strange noise and start back up again. "Oh you have got to be kiddin… AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as the jet pack was now propelling him down the ground at top speed.

"It's coming back!" Ji exclaimed as he crouched down to protect himself from the impact. Master Chen just backed up out of the way, not taking his eyes off the figure for a second.

Eventually the jet pack once again stopped working but it was already too late for Darvel to flip over and land on his feet. So instead he just prepared for impact and once he hit the ground he tucked and rolled all across the street until he hit the side of a building.

"Ow, just… ow."Darvel said in pain as he sat back up strait and quickly unstrapped himself from the pack before it started back up again. He then looked up to see two figures staring at him, a goose, and an unknown person wearing a green and gold hooded robe.

"I can't believe it." Master Chen said in bewilderment as he stared at the young fox before him.

"Uh, hey there… um, sorry if I scared you guys or anything, this jet pack just sort of flew off on its own you know, ha ha." Darvel said awkwardly as he showed them the dented, smoking jet pack.

"I just can't believe it." Master Chen repeated. "After centuries of waiting… the Dragon Warrior has returned." He stated, surprising Darvel quit a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, Darvel's the new Dragon Warrior. Sorry these first few chapters have just been boring background stuff, but I promise we'll be getting to the futuristic KFP stuff very soon. I just want to make it clear that this will not just be a retelling of Po's story with different character in a different setting, this is a completely different story. Sure there will be some similarities here and there, but I'm going to try my best to make this story as fresh as I possibly can, ok, good. Well see you guys later, and R&R please. **


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: And here's chapter 3 guys, I know the title kind of sucks but it's all I could come up with, so yeah. Also I would like to take this time to recommend to all that haven't yet go read PARENTS by KungFuPandaFanatic, and all of his/her other stories as well, their really good. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, only the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisions, Decisions<strong>

"_I can't believe it." Master Chen said in bewilderment as he stared at the young fox before him._

_ "Uh, hey there… um, sorry if I scared you guys or anything, this jet pack just sort of flew off on its own you know, ha ha." Darvel said awkwardly as he showed them the dented, smoking jet pack._

_ "I just can't believe it." Master Chen repeated. "After centuries of waiting… the Dragon Warrior has returned." He stated, surprising Darvel quit a bit._

"Ok, how is it that _I'm_ the one that just fell out of the sky and _you're_ the one talking crazy?" Darvel said a bit sarcastically. Chen chuckled.

"Yes I suppose that did sound a bit random, allow me to introduce myself." He said as he removed his hood. Darvel was surprised by what he saw, the man was obviously a tiger but of a variety he had never seen before. Instead of being orange with black stripes he was black with orange stripes, at least the part he could see was. Darvel could tell he was old for he had a slightly tired look on his face and a bit of Grey around his eyes and muzzle. "I am Master Chen, current grandmaster of the Jade Palace, and this is one of our servants, Ji." He introduced as Ji gave a nervous bow to the fox. "Now might I ask, what is your name?"

"I'm Darvel, Darvel Richeen, nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me…" Darvel replied as he began to walk away from the two strangers. After a few moments of walking he realized the two were following him. "Uh, can I help you?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Pardon my rudeness Darvel, but there's no time to waist, we have waited for your arrival for thousands of years." Chen said politely.

"Wait, you seriously think that I'm the Dragon Warrior?" Darvel questioned in disbelief, as he thought he was just kidding before.

"I see you have heard of the legend of the Dragon Warrior." Chen stated.

"Of course I have everyone has," Darvel replied. "But that's just it, it's a legend, as in not real, just a bed time story parents would tell their kids to help them sleep at night."

"I assure you Darvel; the Dragon Warrior was very much real." Chen said in a bit of a serious tone.

"Well even if he was, he lived thousands of years ago and if I remember correctly he was a panda, how could I possibly be the Dragon Warrior?" Darvel rebuked as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"There is a prophesy, given a while before the Dragon Warrior's death." Chen began. "It stated that there would be a 'second coming' of the Dragon Warrior, and that he would appear to us in the same manner that the original did, on a ball of fire."

"Ball of fire?" Darvel said in confusion that is until he looked down at the smoking device in his hand. "Oh you mean this? No, no, no, this-this was just fluke, you see my dad let me try it on and I pushed the start button without know that it still had fuel in it, it was just one huge accident." Darvel explained.

"There are no accidents." Chen stated, but Darvel was not satisfied with that.

"That makes absolutely no sense, of course there are accidents, they happen all the time." Darvel argued. "The very definition of accident is an action that is done unintentionally, and that's exactly what happened, I didn't mean to fall out of the sky in front of you; in fact I didn't even mean to be in the air at all, so it was an accident."

"The universe is always at work young one, there's a reason for everything." Chen replied which just exasperated Darvel.

"Huh, you know what, whatever; believe whatever you want." Darvel said as he walked over to a hovercar that was about to take off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chen questioned as he saw Darvel get on said craft.

"Home, that's all you need to know." He replied as he hovercar began to rise off the ground.

"What, you can't just turn your back on Master Chen like that, get back here you hooligan!" Ji shouted but Darvel just ignored him as the craft rose out of earshot. "Why that rude little…"

"Calm down Ji." Chen stated as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"But sir, if this fox really is the Dragon Warrior then you know what that means." Ji said in a panic tone.

"I do Ji, but rest assured fate is on our side." Chen responded. Just then, as if on cue, another hovercar landed right next to them.

"Ok I think the exhaustion trail ends here." Rex said as he, Nolen, and Mr. Richeen exited the vehicle.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of jumping from building to building, Darvel finally made it back to his dorm room, he was living on campus because he couldn't afford an apartment and he didn't want his dad to pay for it. He tried calling his dad or his friends, but the signal was down, they've been having problems with that so he instead sent his dad and E-mail telling him that he was at his dorm room.<p>

"Man, they really need to get the communications connections fixed." Darvel complained as the connections have been faulty lately. He then entered his dorm room and laid down on his bed, contemplating the day's events. "Ha, Dragon Warrior, yeah right." He laughed as he thought it was ridiculous that they would think _he_ was the Dragon Warrior. He remembered all the stories his dad used to tell him, about all the adventures Po and the Furious Five would have, all the enemies they would face, the people they would save, and he had to admit there was a time in his life that he would've liked to have adventures like that, but of course that was when he was a little kid and before he found his true calling. Darvel was about to fall to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door. He knew exactly who it was and quickly walked over and opened it up. Before he knew he had two arms wrapped around him.

"Darvel, Oh thank God you're safe, are you feeling ok son?" Mr. Richeen questioned in a concerned voice as he examined his son to make sure if everything was ok.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine, but the jet pack sure isn't." Darvel replied as he pointed over to his desk where the wrecked jet pack laid. "I am so fired aren't I?"

"Don't worry about that Darvel, that thing breaks all the time, we can fix it, I'm just glad you're safe." Mr. Richeen said sincerely as he hugged him again.

"So are we man, so how did you stop that thing anyway?" Rex questioned as he entered the room.

"I crashed landed." Darvel responded.

"Nice." Nolen said with a smile on his face, which fairly annoyed Darvel. "Oh yeah by the way, these guys said that they knew you." He continued as he moved aside to reveal Master Chen and Ji standing in the door way.

"HUH! W-what the shock are you two doing here?" Darvel exclaimed in surprise as he didn't expect to see them again.

"The universe works in mysterious ways." Chen stated which just irked Darvel even more.

"We ran into them when we followed you in my hovercar, when we got your E-mail they asked if they could tag along." Rex explained as the two walked into the room and began to look around.

"And you let them!" Darvel exclaimed in disbelief. "So all somebody has to day is say that they know me and you'll let them into my place?"

"Sorry man, but do you know them." Nolen asked as he assumed he did from his reaction from seeing them.

"Kind of." Darvel replied as he didn't really know them for they had just met a few minutes ago.

"Um, Master Chen was it, what exactly is it that you want with my son." Mr. Richeen asked gaining the elder tiger's attention.

"Well you see Mr. Richeen; I believe that Darvel, your son, is the long prophesied Dragon Warrior." Master Chen stated.

"**What?**" Everyone but Darvel said in unison, with Rex and Nolen having their mouths agape.

"I know crazy right?' Darvel said, not surprised by their reactions.

"Master Chen I think you might be mistaken…" Mr. Richeen began but was interrupted.

"I assure you I am not." Chen stated. "It is said that the Dragon Warrior will reveal himself to us on a ball of fire, and that is exactly what Darvel has done, he has fulfilled the prophesy." Darvel rolled his eyes at this, still not buying it, and Nolen then spoke.

"Holy shock, our best friend's the Dragon Warrior!" He said excitedly as he high fived Rex.

"Wait, you guys don't actually believe that, do you?" Darvel questioned as he couldn't believe that this friends would be buying into this. "I mean me, the Dragon Warrior, no way."

"I admit, you're the last person I would've suspected, but you did fulfill a prophesy." Rex replied, which just made Darvel sigh in annoyance.

"Look, just what exactly do you want with me?" Darvel questioned Chen, as he was getting tired of all this.

"Well, you see Darvel, there is a second part of the prophesy." Master Chen said in a very serious tone. "It states that the appearance of the Dragon Warrior will also mark the return of a great evil. I wish to take you back to the Jade Palace with me, so I may train you in the art of Kung Fu, in hopes that you will be ready to fight off this evil should the need arise." He explained, leaving Mr. Richeen, Rex and Nolen in awe. There is a moment of silence and then Darvel spoke.

"Yeah, no." He replied plainly.

"No?" Chen said quizzically, as he didn't expect him to be stubborn enough to refuse after hearing his speech.

"Yeah, I refuse, you two can see yourselves out now." Darvel said as he walked passed them and turned on a video game console.

"Young man, do you realize what a big opportunity this is?" Ji said in disbelief. "Master Chen is one of the greatest Kung Fu teachers in all of China, to learn Kung Fu from him is a privilege, plus if you don't learn th-then who will defeat the great evil?"

"Look I'm sorry, I would like to help I really would, but if this 'great evil' is really that dangerous, call the military or something, I think they could do a much better job of defending China then a nerdy fox with the combat skills of a squash." Darvel said sincerely as he began to play his game.

"You got to admit, he's got a point." Rex said.

"No, only the Dragon Warrior can defeat this evil, there is no other option. Darvel please reconsider." Chen stated seriously as he gravely wished that Darvel would change his mind.

"I told you the answer is no, I can even say it in Spanish; no." Darvel said a bit sarcastically as he just continued playing his game. Master Chen was starting to believe that this was hopeless, but then Mr. Richeen spoke up.

"Everyone would you mind stepping outside for a minute, I wish to speak with my son alone."He said to the whole group to which they all complied. They walked over to the door way and entered the hallway, leaving only the father and son foxes.

"Man, this has got to be one of the weirdest days of my life." Darvel said as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Darvel, turn that off, I want to talk to you." Mr. Richeen said to which Darvel complied.

"What's up?" He asked as he looked up at his father.

"Listen son, I know that this whole Dragon Warrior thing is a little ridiculous to you, but remember what I told you about keeping your options open." Mr. Richeen asked, and Darvel immediately knew where he was going with this.

"Wait, you're not actually saying I should go with them are you?" Darvel said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well Darvel, it was pretty specific prophesy, and the odds of it actually being a coincidence is like 1000 to 1."

"It's actually more like 1,492 to 1 (**A/N: I made that up**), highly unlikely but not impossible." Darvel pointed out.

"Look, this is a big opportunity for you, and I think it will benefit you greatly."

"So you want me to just drop everything I've worked for, college, my internship, and my future, just to learn how to punch, kick, and throw stuff, no way." Darvel said in an angry tone, as he had absolutely no interest in learning Kung Fu. Mr. Richeen knew that he wasn't going to convince him so easily so he decided to try something else.

"Ok Darvel, I'll make you a deal, try it for one month, just a month, if you don't like it then you can come back. I promise you that all of the things that you're leaving behind will be available to you if you come back, just give it a try." Mr. Richeen almost pleaded with both his words and his stare.

"Why do you want me to learn Kung Fu so badly, what do you care if I know how to break a board or not?" Darvel questioned as he once again had a feeling that his father was hiding something.

"I just want you be sure that working at Alchemax is really something you want to do, I know you say it is, but you really haven't tried anything else. I'm not going to force you to do it; I'm asking you to, as a favor to your old man." Mr. Richeen said in a tone of voice that Darvel could never refuse. He sighed in defeat and spoke.

"Ok, I'll do it, but only for a month, then I'm coming right back."

"That's all I ask." Darvel then got up from his chair and walked over to his door, opening it to reveal that everyone was still there.

"So, when do we leave?" Darvel said to Master Chen who brought a smile to his face.

"First thing tomorrow morning, that should give you enough time to get affairs in order. I'll meet you in the lobby at 7:30 AM so we can get there by sun down." Master Chen replied.

"Fine, but this only a temporary thing, once the month is up I'm gone, ok." Darvel said as he wanted the elder tiger to be clear on that.

"Very well then until tomorrow Dragon Warrior." Master Chen said as he bowed to the young fox and left with Ji following close behind. "Ji, call the rest of my students and inform them on the situation."

"Yes sir, right away." Ji said as he brought out a communicator and began pressing buttons.

"So Darvel Richeen now that you have earned the title of Dragon Warrior, what are you going to do now?" Rex said, imitating a news caster.

"I'm going to go back inside play some video games and then call my college and tell them that I'm dropping out." Darvel replied in a bitter tone as he walked back inside and played his game to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, as you can see Darvel is less then happy about being the Dragon Warrior, but he'll just have to deal with it for now. I know this chapter was really uneventful, but next chapter we get to see the Valley of Peace as well as... oops, I almost gave it away, guess you'll just have to wait and see. Well anyways, R&R please.**


	4. The Valley of Peace and the Furious Five

**A/N: And Chapter 4 is done, finally, it felt like it took longer then usual for some reason. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong> The Valley of Peace and the Furious Five 2099<strong>

Darvel woke up the sound of his alarm blaring; he set it for 6:30 AM so that he would have time to do something before his 'master' came to pick him up. He looked over at a small metal sphere on his desk that had holographic letters orbiting it that read: 6:30 AM, March 18, 2099. He pushed one of the buttons on the top of it and the alarm immediately turned off. Darvel took a moment to completely wake up and then started his morning routine, he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, had breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. As soon as he was finished he jumped out of his window, found a hovercar that was taking off, and used it to get to the second traffic level. After a few more rooftops and a freefall Darvel finally made it to his destination, the rooftop of a homeless shelter where his good friend Frank was sitting.

"Hey Frank." Darvel greeted gaining the orangutan's attention.

"Bonjour mon ami, back for a rematch I see." Frank replied with a smile on his face.

"Not today Frank, actually I came to say good bye." Darvel said in a bit of a sadden tone.

"Good bye, you are leaving?" Frank asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a month, apparently I have to "fulfill my destiny and become the Dragon Warrior"." Darvel said the last part in an exaggerated voice.

"Dragon Warrior, what is this Dragon Warrior you speak of." Frank questioned as he grew up in France and thus never heard of the Dragon Warrior before.

"It's not important, the point is I'm learning Kung Fu from some guy and I'm leaving today, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Are you sure you want to leave, a month is a long time you're Parkour will get rusty." Frank pointed out.

"I promised my dad I would try this, so have to." Darvel said, in a tone that showed he obviously didn't want to do it.

"Well, I'm sure it will not be that bad, you'll do fine, but I must admit I am going to miss you." Frank admitted as he put his arm around Darvel.

"Yeah, same here, but it's only for a month, I'm sure we can survive." Darvel said. "Well I better get going, or I'll be late, see you Frank."

"Au revoir my little protege." Frank said as Darvel left the rooftop.

Once Darvel made it back he waited where Master Chen had told him to with his bag in hand. It was almost 7:30 so he was expecting them shortly. After a minute or two Master Chen and Ji appeared through the doorway and walked up to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Chen asked.

"Yeah, let's just go." Darvel said in a mixture of sadness and bitterness in his voice. He then led the way out of the building and he was surprised to see none other than his dad and his friends waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?" Darvel asked.

"We came to see you off." Rex replied.

"Yeah after all we're not going to see you for a month." Nolen added. Darvel smiled and spoke.

"Thanks guys, for everything." Darvel said. All of a sudden Rex and Nolen got him into a group hug, which admittedly felt a little awkward to him. Once they let go Darvel moved on to his dad.

"Thank you for doing this son, who knows, you might end up liking it." Mr. Richeen said as he put his hand on Darvel's shoulder.

"I doubt that dad; just make sure that my internship is still open when I get back ok." Darvel said a bit jokingly which caused his dad to laugh a bit.

"Sure son, I promise you that." Mr. Richeen replied as he brought Darvel into a hug. "Take care Darvel."

"I will dad, say hi to mom for me." Darvel said as he pulled away from the hug, Mr. Richeen nodded. Darvel took one last look around the city, making sure to memorize every detail he could to sustain him until he came back. Once he was done he sighed sadly and continued onward, following Master Chen and Ji out of the city.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Darvel spoke up.

"So where is this Valley of Peace of yours?" Darvel asked the elder tiger.

"Not far, it's actually just beyond the mountains." Master Chen said as he gestured to the tall Wu Dane Mountains in front of them.

"Ok cool, we'll be there in no time." Darvel said which surprised Chen and Ji.

"I'm glad you think that, shall we?" Master Chen said as he continued walking. Darvel did the same but after a minute or two Darvel and Master Chen split up, both going in different directions. Darvel noticed this and spoke.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Darvel questioned, gaining the others' attention.

"We're going up the mountain like I said we would." Master Chen said wondering where else he would go.

"Up the mountain, why would we do that when there's a tunnel right over there?" Darvel said as he pointed to a metal circular tunnel just a short walks away. "We would get there much faster if we just use that."

"That's what I said when we first came to the city." Ji said.

"The quickest path is not always the right path." Master Chen said in a wise and mystical tone. "Sure if we go through the tunnel we could cut our trip in half or so, but then we will be missing out on the beauty and majesty that these mountains have to offer. It is because of these mountains that the Valley of Peace has been protected for the last three thousand years." After that speech Darvel knew that he wasn't going to back down, so he just sighed in defeat.

"Fine whatever, we'll go _over_ the mountain." Darvel said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "But just for that, I'm going to give you guys a lecture of the development of the Atomic Theory." He added as payback. Ji glared a bit at Master Chen, who only gave him an amused look. "The first Atomic Theory was developed by a man named John Dalton, who suggested that all matter…" Darvel began as the group started up the mountain.

"So elements in different groups will react to other substances in similar ways." Darvel said. He had finished his lecture on the Atomic Theory and has moved on to chemical reactions. "With that said, there's this one particular group of elements called Nobel Gasses that don't react to anything because they have a full outer energy level" He continued. Chen and Ji were walking behind the young fox, listening intently on his lecture, well at least Chen was.

"Master Chen… I don't think… I can go on anymore." Ji said in an exaggerated tone of voice.

"Oh please Ji, don't be so melodramatic, I actually find his lecture quite interesting." Master Chen said as he has probably learned more about non Kung Fu stuff in the last few hours then he has in his whole life.

"Well, I just hope we get to the valley soon." Ji said in an exasperated tone.

"Well actually, I can see it from here." Master Chen said just loud enough for Darvel to hear.

"Really well where is it?" Darvel asked as he didn't see the village anywhere.

"Come, I will show you." Master Chen said gesturing for Darvel come over to him. Darvel then did so and walked up the top of a hill. "Behold Dragon Warrior, the Valley of Peace." Chen said as he pointed out to the distance. Darvel looked to where he was pointing at and his eyes widened in amazement at what he saw. The scenery of the mountains and the shadows they made where breath taking and smack dab in the middle of the lush valley the mountains surrounded was a village, presumably the Valley of Peace.

"Wow, i-it looks like a painting that you would see in a museum or something." Darvel said as he stared at the sight.

"Yes, it is quite magnificent isn't it? Well, come now, we are nearly there." Master Chen said as he continued on the trail. Darvel and Ji followed sue and after a half an hour of hiking, they finally made it to the Valley. Once they entered, Darvel took a look around the quaint little village. Besides the occasional gadget or two, the entire village seemed completely untouched by time, the housed and shops all looking like they were kept the exact way they were built all those centuries ago. There seemed to be three species living in the village, bunnies, pigs, and geese and all seemed very friendly. When they walked down the street they greeted one another happily, something Darvel rarely saw in the City of Prosperity. There were little children playing about, darting through all of the adults as they chased one another, most likely playing tag. The whole village gave off a welcoming vibe and Darvel just couldn't believe that he had never been there before.

"I suppose you've never been to small village before have you." Master Chen said as he walked up next to Darvel.

"I guess I haven't, you don't really see many places like this around anymore since the industrial revolution after WWIII." Darvel stated.

"That's one of the things I love about the Valley, for the most part it has stood the test of time. Well enough dilly dallying, we must be on our way to the Jade Palace, my other student's are probably waiting." Chen said as he walked further into the valley. Darvel and Ji followed and eventually they all ended up near the border of the Valley. "Well here we are." Master Chen said.

"Here, but where's the Jade Palace?" Darvel asked in confusion as he started scanning the area looking for anything that remotely resembled a palace. Once he couldn't find one he looked back at Master Chen who was pointing up above them, Darvel looked up and his jaw dropped. Above him was what seemed to be a large black platform with a glowing blue ring around the edge and a blue dot in the very center.

"Whoa, an anti-gravity platform, so the Jade Palace is…" Darvel began but was interrupted.

"Yep, it's placed right on top of it." Ji said.

"Yes, we got it to replace the thousand stairs as a security measure, though the values of Kung Fu are still well in tacked, the times have changed, and like anything else, Kung Fu changed with it." Master Chen said as he went over to a small keypad and entered in a serious of digits. Once he was finished a holomatter (**A/N: a hologram you can touch and feel.**) platform appeared in front of them and the trio got onto it. "All right, up we go." Suddenly the platform began to rise up off of the ground up to the Jade Palace. Darvel had to admit he was a bit nervous, Chen mentioned something about other students and Darvel, being the socially awkward person he was, didn't like the idea of meeting new people, especially ones that could kill him without even trying. After what seemed like hours they finally made it up to the palace and walked over to the large front door. "Here it is, the entrance to the courtyard, are you ready Darvel?" Master Chen asked as he looked back at the young fox. Darvel could hear noises coming from the other side of the door, mainly the sounds of people punching and kicking each other, which made Darvel even more nervous. He took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Let's just get this over with." Darvel said in a nervous tone of voice. Once he said this Master Chen opened the large doors and the trio walked into the courtyard. The very first thing that caught Darvel's eye was the people in the center of it. There were five of them in total, two were fighting, three were watching. One of the spectators was a snake, a Cobra to be exact, who was light brown with a dark brown pattern all down his body. The thing that really stuck out about him was the fact that he wore a black device with blue lights and blue tip on it that ended at the very tip of his tail. The next one was a female black widow spider. As her name suggests, she was all black but had a red hourglass shaped marking on her abdomen, not that Darvel could see it since it was covered by a similar device the cobra had, black with blue lights that went all around half of her abdomen but had a hole at the tip to allow here webbing through. The third watcher was a Bald Eagle; his weapon was less noticeable as it was hidden among his other feathers. In his wings were feather shaped devices tucked in to look like part of his actual wings (**A/N: Think of futuristic versions of Shen's feather blade things.**). One of the fighters was a baboon wearing read pants, black heavy duty gloves, the same Mr. Richeen would use when working plasma energy, and holding what seemed to be a long pole completely made of said blue energy. His opponent, and final student, was a female white tiger, wearing a blue silk vest with silver vine patterns on it as well as black silk pants. Her weapons were black metal gloves she wore on her hands that had blue plasma claws extending from the tips of the fingers. Darvel watched as the two warriors fought, the baboon was swinging his plasma pole at the tiger but she was able to dodge or block all of his strikes. Eventually the tiger roundhouse kicked the baboons arm knocking the pole into the air, allowing her to land a combo which ended with a swipe that sent him across the field.

"Tag out." The spider said as the tiger rushed over to the baboon. The primate then taped the spider's leg and left the ring. The spider then turned her abdomen towards the tiger and shot out some webbing, only instead of being just plain white the web was glowing with a light blue. Once the tiger saw the web net she sliced through it with her plasma claw and quickly retreated. The spider then proceeded to shot a multitude of webs at her until finally one of them pinned the tiger's left arm to the floor. The spider then went in for a combo but the tiger used here free limbs to defend. She eventually broke free from the webbing and used her newly freed hand to swipe at the spider, but she dodged it. But as the spider came down from the air the tiger kicked her across the field, luckily the cobra caught her.

"Tag out." The cobra said to which the spider agreed. The spider then took a seat at the side lines and the cobra dashed towards the tiger. The device he wore then activated and generated a plasma sword at the end of his tail, which he swiftly swung at the tiger. Eventually the cobra was able to trip the tiger and then turned the sword into a plasma hammer which he tried to bring down on his opponent. The tiger however was able to role away just in time and found an opening that she could use to finish it, but just as she was about to counter attack an alarm sounded, ending the round.

"Well done everyone, excellent sparing matches." Master Chen said gaining all of their attention.

"**Master Chen.**" The students said in unison as they all rushed up to him and bowed.

"At ease my students." Master Chen said as causing the five warriors to get back on their feet. "Now I am sure Ji has already told you of the situation to you all, so without further a dew, I present to you the Dragon Warrior." Master Chen said as he gestured to Darvel. The warriors then looked at the fox with blank expressions which made him very uncomfortable.

"Uh… hey there." Darvel said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Darvel, these are my students; Spider, Cobra, Eagle, Baboon, and Tigria; the new Furious Five." Master Chen introduced.

"Ha." Darvel said as he found it amusing and ironic that a new Furious Five was formed just around the same time a new Dragon Warrior was named.

"So, you're the new Dragon Warrior huh?" Tigria said as she walked up to the young fox with her arms crossed.

"Um… yeah I guess." Darvel replied awkwardly as Tigria began to examine him.

"Oh god, here we go again." Baboon complained as the rest of the student's groaned in annoyance, gaining a glare from Tigria. Tigria then walked all around Darvel, as she continued to examine him. This made him uncomfortable and he immediately stiffened something that Tigria noticed.

_'Doesn't have much of a back bone, kind of scrawny too.' _Tigria thought to herself. Suddenly she finally noticed the young fox's strange deformity. "Where's your tail?" She asked.

"I was born without it; I'm getting really tired of people asking me that." Darvel replied in an annoyed tone.

"I see." Tigria said. "So fox, do have any experience in Kung Fu?"

"No." Darvel replied.

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"No."

"What first got you interested in learning Kung Fu?"

"I'm not."

"What?" Tigria questioned in surprise.

"I'm not really that interested in learning Kung Fu, I'm only here because your master insisted that I was the Dragon Warrior, I'm just going to try to not get myself killed and then I'm done." Darvel explained which got Tigria very angry

"Well if you're not going to take this seriously then you might as well leave right now," Tigria said an angry tone. "Because there's no reason the Master Chen should waste his time…"

"Tigria that is enough." Master Chen said in a stern voice, causing the white Tiger to reluctantly back off. "My apologize Darvel; my granddaughter can be quite rude at times." He apologized with a slight bow. Suddenly something he said hit Darvel.

"Wait, granddaughter?" Darvel said in confusion as he looked back and forth between the black furred, orange striped tiger and the white furred, black striped tiger. "I don't see it." He stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Master you can't honestly think that this fox is the Dragon Warrior, he obviously has no respect for the art of Kung Fu." Tigria said, seemingly ignoring Darvel's comment.

"All I am certain of is that he fulfilled the prophesy and thus he must be the Dragon Warrior." Master Chen replied.

"But master…" Tigria began but was interrupted.

"He's staying here and that is final." Chen stated firmly.

"Yes master." Tigria replied reluctantly.

"What's the big deal about being the Dragon Warrior anyway, it's just a title." Darvel asked plainly. Tigria let a low growl escape her throat and abruptly she grabbed Darvel by the caller and brought him to her face.

"Listen here fox, being the Dragon Warrior is the highest honor there is, and if you disrespect it then not only are disrespecting Kung Fu you are disrespecting me, my master, and our entire lineage, and I will _not_ stand for that." Tigria stated in an infuriated tone which scared Darvel greatly, but then something occurred to him.

"Lineage?" Darvel said quizzically.

"Yeah, Tigria and Master Chen are both direct descendants of the original Dragon Warrior." Eagle explained.

"And she never lets us forget it." Baboon added.

"Wait, I thought the original Dragon Warrior was a Panda, and you guys are Tigers, how is that..." Just then it hit him like a thousand bricks. "Wait a minute, the Dragon Warrior married Master Tigress… holy shock you guys are hybrids!" Darvel exclaimed in a surprised tone as he wiggled out of Tigria's grip.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tigria said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean 'what of it', do you realize how much of a scientific marvel you are." Darvel said excitedly as he began examining Tigria in a similar matter she did.

"Scientific…"

"I mean obviously the tiger gene is a little more dominant, but for the panda gene to still be prominent enough to cause physical anomalies after about forty or so generations is remarkable."

"What are you ta…?"

"That's probably due to a mutation caused by the two different genes fusing together, if we could figure out how to recreate that mutation with other types of genes that would could make a huge leap in genetics and medical science, we could cure people with genetically passed diseases and stop it from spreading. All I would need is just _one_ sample of you DNA." Darvel then tried to pick a hair off of Tigria's head but before he could she slapped his hand away from her.

"That's it, if you think I'm just going to stand around and let you turn me into some sort of science experiment, then you have another thing coming fox." Tigria nearly growled as she brought her hand up in front of his face to show off the plasma claw. Then, to her surprise, Darvel grabbed her hand and examined it.

"And the wonders continue, that's the new Plasma Claw X9-30, these haven't even gone into mass production yet, how the shock did you get these?" Darvel questioned in awe as he would've never thought to have seen that weapon there.

"Sometimes Alchemax lets us test out their new weapons, so what." Tigria explained as she pulled her hand away from Darvel. "Besides if they haven't gone into mass production yet, then how do you know about them?"

"Because my dad helped design them." Darvel explained, surprising the Furious Five.

"Wait, so your dad works at Alchemax?" Cobra asked.

"He doesn't just work there, he's one of the head scientists, and in fact he worked on all of your weapons. The Cyber Spinneret G6-12; fuses spider silk with plasma energy strengthening them then fold, the Hover Feather K7-02; uses anti-gravity technology to allow birds to fly longer distances without getting as tired, the Plasma Pole J5-90; can extend to any length and bend at any degree of the users choice, and finally the Snake's Tail F3-20; transforms into any kind of plasma weapon; short, mid, or long range. All of them totally awesome." Darvel said finishing his rant. Most of the student's were impressed by his knowledge but Tigria just rolled her eyes.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day, how about we get you situated Darvel. Students, take him to the barracks and show him his room." Master Chen ordered.

"**Yes master**." They all said in unison as they bowed to him.

"Come on, the barracks are this way." Spider said as she led the way. The rest of the Five followed sue. Tigria shot a glare at Darvel which he met with his own.

"Hmph." Tigria said as she turned her head way from him.

'_Great, I've only been here like ten minutes and I've already made an enemy, this is going to be a long month.'_ Darvel thought to himself as he followed the others out of the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, hope I didn't disappoint anybody, I feel like I'm going to get flames for the whole Furious Five 2099 thing, but oh well. I wanted to get the point across that most of the world is industrialized at this point and thus so is Kung Fu, that's why they'll normally use weapons, so yeah. Well, anyways, R&R please. **


	5. Training Begins

**A/N: What's up guys, MCN here bringing you another chapter of Dragon Warrior 2099, enjoy.**

**Miguel O'Hara: Some of your predictions are actually pretty accurate if you want to talk about this further create an account and send me a PM.**

** Megas: Sounds pretty interesting but if I did that then I would have to relabel this story as a crossover, sorry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs**

* * *

><p><strong> Training Begins<strong>

"And this is your room." Eagle said as he slid open a paper door and Darvel his new room. Darvel examined it; it was kind of small, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. The walls were made of paper and in the center of it was a green bed mat.

"Wow, quaint." Darvel said as he set his bag down.

"Yeah, I guess it's not much to a city kid like you, but feel free to make yourself at home." Cobra said from the doorway.

"He should be grateful that he's getting a room at all." Tigria mumbled bitterly just barely loud enough for them to hear it.

"Well it's getting kind of late; I think we should probably hit the hay." Baboon said as he yawned a bit.

"Yeah you're right; we usually get up pretty early, so you're going to want to get some sleep." Spider explained to Darvel in a friendly tone.

"I'm used to getting up early, in fact no matter what time I go to sleep at I always end up waking up at around the same time, sometimes I even beat my alarm clock, so that won't be a problem." Darvel said as he brought out a sheet of metal and pressed a button to turn it into a desk.

"Well if you're going to stay up passed curfew then at least try not to keep any of us awake with all of your science mumbo jumbo, got it." Tigria stated as she walked across the hall and into her own room.

"Geez, what the shock is her problem?" Darvel asked as he was getting a bit tired of her attitude.

"She does that to all of the new arrivals, some of them don't even last the first day." Eagle explained.

"I'm sure after a week or two she'll lighten up." Spider assured as she and the others left the room.

"I hope so." Darvel said as continued to unpack his things. Once he was done, he laid down on the bed mat and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came to the Valley of Peace as the sun began to appear over the horizon. Darvel was still sound asleep, dreaming that he was in the lab with his dad working on some kind of project. Just when the dream was getting good: GONG!<p>

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Darvel screamed as the gong rang throughout the entire palace.

"**Good morning master.**" The Furious Five said in unison as they stepped out of their rooms and greeted Master Chen.

"Good morning students." Master Chen replied.

"What the shock was that?" Darvel questioned as he stepped out of his room, holding chest so his heart beat would steady.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you Darvel," Master Chen began. "That was the morning gong, it rings every morning to signal the new day of training." He explained.

"Good to know." Darvel replied sarcastically gaining a mocking chuckle from Tigria.

"Alright everyone, let's get some breakfast and begin our training." Chen said as he and the Five began to walk to the kitchen. Soon Baboon noticed that Darvel was going back into his room.

"Hey, where are you going, don't you want breakfast?" He asked gaining Darvel's attention.

"No thanks, I got a granola bar in here, besides there's something I have to do." Darvel replied, gaining a shrug from Baboon. Once he was gone, Darvel sat at his desk and pulled up his sleeve. On his wrist was a black watch with a blue trim and buttons. Darvel pushed the on button and holomatter screen appeared in front of him, showing numerous little icons. Darvel pushed an icon with a little keyboard on it and a holomatter keyboard appeared as well. "Hypothesis: Partaking in learning Kung Fu will lower my knowledge on certain matters." Darvel said as he typed the words he was saying. In an attempt to keep himself sane throughout the imminent pain and suffering, Darvel decided to turn the whole experience into an experiment. "I will test this by taking the college entrance exam at the end of each week over the course of a month and then see if there is any significant change in my scores." Darvel then pushed another icon and a file opened that read 'College Entrance Exam: Science Portion'. He then pushed the start button and began answering the questions. About an hour latter Darvel finished the test and awaited the results. After a few moments a big 100% appeared on the screen. "Nailed it." Darvel said with pride as he exed out of the window and went back to his previous file. "Score before training: 100%." Darvel typed. He then saved his file and went out of his room to find the others.

"Ah Darvel, there you are." Master Chen said as he was waiting for him at the exit. "Come, the others have left and are now in the training hall." He stated as he exited the barracks. Darvel followed him through the courtyard and up to another complex with huge double doors. Master Chen opened them and they both entered, being met with the sight of the Furious Five training at different stations. Baboon was leaping through a multitude of plasma rings, some of them reducing and expanding in size randomly, Baboon had to predict when the rings would contract, and on occasion he would use his Plasma Pole to hold a contracting ring open. Eagle was balancing on what seemed to be a tortoise bowl made of holomatter. He did various stances while dodging or deflecting projectiles being thrown at him with ease. Spider was darting back and forth threw an army of plasma studded metal warriors, dodging every counter with ease. Often times a projectile would blast through the warriors and Spider would use her plasma webbing to either ensnare it, or redirect it into another projectile. Cobra was slithering on a bed of pipes that spat out either fire, which he would dodge, or plasma rods, which he would either dodge or slice with his plasma sword tail. Finally, Tigria was traversing some kind of spinning serpent like logs that were made of holomatter, while dodging black metal clubs that were covered with plasma spikes. The clubs would occasionally let out some electrostatic discharge that would stun her on contact, one false move and she was done, but she didn't seem worried. Just as she dodged one club another was coming towards her, but instead of dodging she stood her ground, charged up her Plasma Claw, and did an open palm strike, completely obliterating the club and sending a piece of it straight towards Darvel.

"Whoa!" Darvel exclaimed as he tilted to the side, nearly dodging the piece. "Hey, watch it." Darvel stated as he glared at Tigria.

"Oops, sorry." Tigria said in a sarcastic tone as she and the others left their stations and approached the two.

"Alright, are you ready Darvel?" Master Chen said as he looked at the young fox.

"Wait, we're starting now?" Darvel asked.

"Of course, try out any station you like." Chen replied. Darvel looked out at the stations, each looking as menacing then the last, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He stated.

"Excuse me master, I think _this_ is a little more at his level." Tigria said as she brought over an old training dummy and plopped it in front of Darvel.

"Tigria honestly, enough with the…" Chen began but was interrupted by Darvel.

"Actually this probably is the best thing for me to start with." Darvel admitted, gaining a surprised glance from Tigria.

"You do realize that we use this to train children, and to prop the door open when it's hot, right?" Tigria questioned, wondering if he didn't understand that she meant the suggestion to be an insult.

"Well like I said, I have no experience in Kung Fu at all, so I kind of have to start at the beginning." Darvel explained.

"Well, that is very insightful of you Darvel." Master Chen complimented, to which Tigria rolled her eyes.

"Not really, it's just the truth." Darvel replied, once again turning down a compliment.

"Yes well, what do you say we get started?" Master Chen said as he moved to the side. "Now, I'm going to teach you a basic punch, watch closely now." He said as he took a basic stance with his fists on his waist and Darvel mimicked it. He then noticed that the Furious Five were watching them and he got a little nervous.

"Um, I don't think I can do this with them staring at me." Darvel whispered to Master Chen, who nodded in response.

"Students, resume your training." Master Chen ordered.

"**Yes, master.**" They all replied at once and then proceeded to back to their stations. "Now let us continue." Master Chen then continued his lesson by going through the motions of a proper punch, which Darvel did his best to copy. After a few repetitions they moved on to a kick and then a block. A few hours of training went by and it was now around noon. Darvel was now alternating between punching, blocking, and kicking the dummy while Tigria was doing some training of her own. The Furious Five just got their new weapons last week and they needed to do a final evaluation of how well they worked so they could give a full report back to Alchemax. Tigria was last up for her evaluation and was currently slashing a large, dense holomatter cube to see how long it would take for the mass to break and how powerful the strikes need to be to break it. She was being timed, to see how many she could break in a minute. Tigria had already broken three and time was about to run out. Darvel heard the commotion and looked over at the tigress as she vigorously hacked and slashed away at the cube, but something seemed… odd about it, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eventually, Tigria was able to break the fourth cube just as the timer hit zero.

"Times up, let's see how you did." Spider said as she checked the results. Darvel's interest was peaked so he listened in on what the results were. "Ok Tigria, in one minute you were able to break four cubes, with the previous model you were able to break… six cubes?" Spider said in surprise as she couldn't believe that her score went down, Tigria's scores _never_ go down.

"Well looks like somebody's slacking off." Darvel mumbled sarcastically, just loud enough for Tigria to hear it. She growled in response and spoke.

"I knew this thing was weaker, my performance has been lacking since the moment I started using it; this claws a dud." Tigria stated, causing Darvel's ears to prick up.

"A dud?" Darvel said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah, looks like Alchemax is losing their touch." Tigria stated, mostly just to get Darvel mad, it worked.

"There's no way that anything Alchemax has let out of the lab can be a 'dud'." Darvel stated firmly as he began to walk up to Tigria. "But I do admit there is something fishy going on." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tigria questioned as Darvel's statement seemed to contradict itself.

"Well, I've seen the previous Plasma Claw in action and the plasma generated from this model was definitely less than the last one, so obviously something's wrong, may I?" Darvel said as he held his hand out. Tigria hesitated for a moment and then placed her own hand in his while looking away. She couldn't help but blush a bit as this was technically the first time a boy has ever held her hand. Darvel then pushed a button that Tigria didn't even know was there and a holomatter screen popped up, surprising her a bit. The screen read 'Welcome User' in big blue letters and then went on to another screen which read 'Setting: Demo'. "Ah Ha, here's your problem, you didn't calibrate yet, it's still set to demo." Darvel stated as he figured out the problem.

"Calibrate it? Well how the hell was I was supposed to know I had to calibrate it, whatever that means." Tigria said a little irritated.

"Didn't you read the manual?" Darvel questioned, gaining a nervous expression from Tigria.

"The manual, of course I read the manual, I just… haven't gotten to that part yet." Tigria replied awkwardly.

"It's on the first page, in big red letters." Darvel pointed out, causing Tigria's face to turn a bright red.

"Tigria, didn't I tell you to read the manual?" Master Chen said in a stern tone.

"I was going to master; I just… forgot that's all." Tigria said as she looked down, a little ashamed.

"Well just don't happen again, do you realize that if Darvel wasn't here we would've sent Alchemax an inaccurate report that could've caused some production problems." Chen scolded.

"Sorry master." Tigria apologized. Master Chen sighed.

"I know you are, just try to be a little more diligent next time." Chen said, accepting his granddaughter's apology. Tigria glared at Darvel through the screen, as she blamed him for embarrassing her. "Now Darvel, you said something about calibrating the claw." Chen said turning his attention to Darvel.

"Oh yeah, I can do that right now actually." Darvel replied as he pushed a button on the screen that said 'Calibrate'.

"Alright Tigria, how old are you?" Darvel questioned.

"I just turned 21." Tigria answered. Darvel then entered the answer on the screen.

"How tall are you?"

"Five foot six."

"How much do you weigh?"

"What did this have to do with anything?" Tigria questioned, as she felt this questionnaire was ridiculous.

"Well you see, the claw works by enhancing your normal strikes with plasma energy, so the claw needs to know your body configurations to produce just the right amount of energy, to little energy and the strike would be inadequate, too much energy and the claw would overwhelm your body. That's why every pair is preset to a safe discharge amount so that people that try it out without purchasing one won't get hurt, get it?" Darvel explained gaining a nod from Tigria. "Good, so how much do weigh?" Darvel asked again. He asked a few more similar questions and until he finally reached the end. "And enter, there we go, you're all set." Darvel said as he hit the enter icon and the screen disappeared.

"Ok, let's run through the test again." Eagle said as he pushed a button causing another cube to appear in the middle of the room. Tigria went up to it and took her stance. "And… go!" Eagle announced as he started the timer. Tigria then began to slash at the cube and this time she broke it with ease. A second one then appeared so she broke that one as well. Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine, the timer went off and Tigria stopped her slashing.

"Wow, _nine_ cubes in a minute, that's great." Spider said with enthusiasm, as she saved the scores.

"Yep, I believe that's about a 50% improvement over your last score, if I'm correct. Pfft, 'dud'." Darvel stated gaining a growl from Tigria.

"Tigria, do you have something you want to say to Darvel?" Master Chen said before Tigria was able to walk off. She groaned in annoyance and then turned to Darvel.

"Thanks I guess." Tigria mumbled reluctantly, barely above a whisper.

"No problem, happy to help." Darvel said as he patted Tigria on the head as if she was a little kid. Tigria gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to punch him in the face.

"Well now that we have that settled, how about we get back to our training." Chen said prompting everyone to return to their training.

* * *

><p>A few more hours went by and it was finally dinner time. Darvel was on his way to the kitchen alone as he had to finish hitting the dummy the amount of times Master Chen told him to. Though it seemed a bit tedious to repeat the same simple action for like fifteen hours or so, he had to admit he was getting better at it, he felt like he could do them in his sleep now. Darvel was nearing the kitchen when a pleasant sent filled his nostrils. He inhaled it deeply and followed it to the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, what smells so good?" Darvel asked as he entered the kitchen, where all the masters were seated at the table.

"That smell my friend, is dinner." Eagle answered.

"Yeah, and you're just time too, Tigria is just about finished with it." Baboon added.

"Great, because I am sta… wait, did you say Tigria?" Darvel asked in disbelief and looked over to the stove to see that it was indeed Tigria preparing the meal.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Tigria stated with her back turned as she served the soup she was making.

"No, it's just that you were kind of giving off a tomboy vibe so I didn't think you would know how to cook." Darvel said as he backed away a bit nervously.

"Well I can, and I cook all the meals so get used to it." Tigria said as she walked over to the table holding seven bowls of soup. "Ok guys, soups on." She said as she passed out the bowls to everyone. Everyone immediately started digging in, some a little more politely then others. "And here's yours." Tigria said as she handed Darvel a bowl.

"What is it?" Darvel asked as he examined the meal very closely.

"My Secret Ingredient Soup, my family has been making it for generations." Tigria explained a little pride in her voice.

"What's the secret ingredient; blood, sweat, and tears… of other people." Darvel said a bit sarcastically, which gained a chuckle from the rest of the Five.

"You know you don't need to eat it if you don't want to." Tigria said a bit agitated.

"Well maybe I don't want to eat it." Darvel said as he crossed his arms and turned away from her. Just then his stomach growled and his face turned red, but his fur was able to hide it. Tigria handed him the bowl again, with a smug look on her face, and Darvel quickly snatched it. He then took a seat at the table and grabbed a spoon. Darvel was a bit hesitant, as it was clear that Tigria didn't like him at all and he wouldn't be surprised if she did something to his soup. Eventually his hunger triumphed over his suspicion and he took a spoonful of soup and stuffed it in his mouth. As soon as the food touched his tongue, Darvel went wide eyed at how good it was. "Holy shock, this is delicious!" Darvel exclaimed as he continued to scarf down the soup. "Oh my god, I am sorry I doubted you… hmm, shocking amazing." Darvel added. Tigria just ate her own soup, an amused smile on her face as she felt that this made up for her humiliation from earlier.

"Hey by the way Darvel, there's something that I've been meaning to ask." Baboon said gaining Darvel's attention. "Why do you say shock all the time?" He asked.

"Well everyone I know says shock; actually I'm kind of surprised that none of you guys say it." Darvel replied, as he realized that none of them have ever said the fraise, not even Tigria.

"I guess it's more of a stupid city thing." Tigria stated gaining a glare from him.

"What I want to know is, why 'shock'?" Spider questioned, as she didn't know why they chose that word to replace profanity.

"Well, a few years ago schools were starting to get really strict about swearing so the students started coming up with words to say instead of swears, and for some reason 'shock' was the only one that stuck." Darvel explained as he took another spoon full of soup.

"Like I said, stupid city thing." Tigria repeated, but this time Darvel just ignored her. Eventually everyone was finished with their soup, and their seconds, and were heading off to bed.

"Good night students, I'll see you all in the morning." Master Chen said as he left the kitchen for his quarters. Once he was gone Darvel put his bowl in the sink and began to leave as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tigria asked, gaining Darvel's attention. "There's a whole pile of dishes here with your name on it."

"What?" Darvel said as he looked over at the five who were placing their plates. "But… why me?"

"Because you're the new guy, the new guy always does the dishes the first night; it's sort of an initiation." Cobra explained as he and the others walked past Darvel and out of the kitchen.

"Have fun." Tigria said sarcastically with a smirk on her face. Darvel groaned in annoyance and walked over to the sink, staring at the large pile of dishes and sighed.

"One day down, thirty more to go." Darvel said to himself as he started scrubbing the bowls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, Darvel's first day of training. I know it wasn't that good training wise but I promise it will get a little more Kung Fu-y once I introduce the antagonist next chapter, so yeah. The whole 'shock' explanation was just to show how different city life and village life is in terms of communication you know, but you guys don't really have to pay attention to that. Well, R&R please. **


	6. Unexpected Visitors and an Enemy Emerges

**A/N: Chapter 6, WOOT!**

** Miguel O'Hara and Megas: Ok, listen guys, I'm really glad that you guys like my story so much to give me so many suggestions on it, most of which are really good by the way, but you guys have to understand that this is my story, my vision, and I've already got the major plot all figured out, so don't disappointed if some of your suggestions don't make it in ok. I would really like to bounce around ideas with you two privately, as to not spoil things for the other readers, but I respect the fact that you guys want to remain anonymous, so yeah.  
><strong>

** Just Miguel: A lot of your earlier suggestions can actually pass for predictions, seriously it's like you read my mind. As for the 'Ultimate' thing, I was actually planing on writing one sometime after this as a matter fact, so thanks for the ideas.**

**Just Megas: Your ideas are actually really good, but since I've never read/saw/watched the Extinctioners before and therefore not familiar with it, it would be hard to write a fan fiction about it, sorry.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong> Unexpected Visitors and an Enemy Emerges<strong>

GONG!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Darvel shouted as he jolted out of bed, for he forgot about the gong.

"**Good morning master.**" The Five greeted their master.

"I shocking hate that gong." Darvel complained as he stepped out of his room.

"Morning students, come, let us have breakfast and then get to training." Master Chen said as he led the way to the kitchen. After a round of pancakes and Darvel marveling once again at Tigria's cooking skills, the group made their way to the training hall and went to their respective stations.

"So what are we doing today master, the same?" Darvel asked as he took his position in front of the Adversary.

"We'll get to that Darvel, but for now we'll be starting the day off differently." Master Chen replied as he walked towards the door. Darvel had no idea what he meant by that but he just followed him without question. They walked out of the training hall and walked over to a cliff side, where there stood a beautiful peach tree in full bloom.

"Darvel, do you know what this is?" Master Chen said as he pointed to the tree.

"Uh, a peach tree." Darvel said as he felt it was obvious.

"Not just any peach tree Darvel," Master Chen said. "This is the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, a place where countless masters have come to meditate, and become one with the universe. From now on you and I are going to start our days by meditating here, that way your mind will be more focused and your Kung Fu will improve faster."

"Ok, if you say so." Darvel said. "Now, how exactly does one meditate?" He asked, much to Master Chen's amusement.

"Come, sit down." Chen said as he himself sat down and patted the ground next to him. Darvel then walked over next to him and sat down crossed legged like Chen was. "Now, I want you to empty your mind, let all of your thoughts float away and focus only on the harmony and balance of your own mind and body." He explained as he closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. Darvel did the same.

'_Ok, clear my mind, harmony and balance, mind and body..._' Darvel thought to himself as he tried to meditate as well. The two stayed like this for three hours until Chen came out of his trance.

"Well Darvel how do you feel?" He asked as he turned to face the young fox. It was then that he realized Darvel was fast asleep. Master Chen sighed.

"Why do they always fall asleep?" He said as he shook his head. "Darvel, wake up." Master Chen said as he shook him awake.

"H-huh, w-what happened?" Darvel said as he woke up.

"You fell asleep." Chen replied.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." Darvel apologized.

"It doesn't matter; we could always try again tomorrow." Master Chen stated as he stood up. "For now let us go back to the training hall." He then led Darvel back to the training hall and Darvel continued his repetitions on the Adversary. He did this for about an hour until Ji flew in and ran up to Master Chen.

"Master Chen, there is a message for you; it says that it's urgent." Ji said in an alarmed voice.

"Come down Ji, I will be there in a second." Master Chen assured. Ji bowed in respect and waited by the door. "Students continue with your training, I will be back shortly." He said as he walked with Ji out of the training hall. A few moments later, someone knocked on the big doors, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'll get it." Eagle said as he flew over to the door. Nobody really paid much mind to it, especially not Darvel that is until Eagle called out to him. "Hey, uh Darvel," Eagle said gaining Darvel's attention. "Are these guys friends of yours?" He then moved to the side to reveal a grinning wolf and chimpanzee.

"Hey Darvel." Rex greeted.

"What up Hawking." Nolen added.

"Rex, Nolen, holy shock, what are you guys doing here." Darvel stated in with a smile on his face as he approached his friends.

"What, we can't visit our good friend the Dragon Warrior unless we're invited?" Rex said sarcastically as he put his arm around Darvel and gave him a nogy.

"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting you guys, that's all." Darvel replied as he escaped Rex's grasp.

"Well, we're here anyway, so deal with it." Nolen joked as he began taking pictures of the Jade Palace like a tourist, because that's technically what he was. "Man this place is incredible, I can't believe that it's so close yet I've never been here before."

"I know right." Darvel agreed as that's what he thought when he first came to the Valley. Just then he realized that the furious five were listening to their whole conversation, well most of them were. Tigria didn't really care so she just rolled her eyes and continued training. "Oh, by the way, these are my 'fellow students'; Baboon, Spider, Cobra, Eagle, and that over there is Tigria, the new Furious Five." He introduced.

"Furious Five, cool, just like the original Dragon Warrior used to work with." Rex said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nolen greeted as he bowed politely, and the others bowed back.

"So, you guys are Darvel's friends." Spider asked as she was curious.

"Shock yeah we are, the three of us go way back." Rex answered as he put his arms around his two friends.

"Wow, people really do say that." Cobra whispered to Baboon, who snickered a bit.

"So Darvel how's you training going, you learned any epic Kung Fu moves yet?" Nolen asked as he punched the air playfully.

"If by epic Kung Fu moves you mean a basic punch and kick then yes." Darvel answered a bit sarcastically. "I just started man; it's going to be a long time before I could do the things these guys can do." He continued. "But enough about be, how've you guys been, how are you and Allison doing Rex." Darvel questioned but he already suspected the answer.

"Eh, we broke up." Rex said in a voice that showed he didn't really care.

"So how'd this one take it?" Darvel asked as he always loved to hear how girls reacted to Rex dumping them.

"Not bad actually, in fact it was probably the most mutual break up I've ever had." Rex said a matter of factly.

"Really, well that's a surprise." Darvel said as the girls would usually get really depressed or really angry.

"Yeah, but you know what the best part is, after we broke up, she asked if you were single." Rex said with a smirk on his face as he poked Darvel's shoulder with his elbow. Tigria's ears twitched at this and she suddenly found herself listening to the conversation. Darvel then sighed in annoyance.

"Are you guys still on that, how many times have a told you to stop setting me up with your exes." He complained.

"Dude you're missing the point, Allison asked about you, that means she's interested." Nolen insisted but Darvel didn't buy it.

"I bet you guys are exaggerating, what were her exact words?" Darvel questioned.

"**Is your friend Darvel single?**" Rex and Nolen said in unison.

"Really?" Darvel said in amazement.

"Yeah man, I think you should give her a call." Nolen suggested.

"What, no way am I doing that." Darvel said.

"Aw come on look I'll even give you her number." Rex said to try and convince him, but just as he was about to look through his contacts Tigria jumped off of her station and landed right in front of the group.

"Are you all quite finished?" Tigria said in a cold voice as she crossed her arms.

"Well actually…" Darvel started but was interrupted.

"Good, because in case you've forgotten you're here to learn Kung Fu, not to goof around with your stupid city friends." Tigria stated harshly.

"Hey, that's really uncalled for." Rex stated receiving a death glare from Tigria. "He said it." He said as he pointed to Nolen who gave him a 'what the shock' look.

"Look, just finish your little reunion and get back to training that goes for all of you." Tigria said as she glanced at the rest of the Five and walked back to her station.

"Well, I guess we better get back to work, it's been nice meeting you guys." Baboon said as he and the others went back to training. Darvel was about to continue his training as well until Rex put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Oh, so now I see why you don't want to call her, the Dragon Warrior's got someone else on the radar." Rex said causing Darvel to blush a bit.

"What, n-no way, why would I like _her_, she has done nothing but insult me ever since I've met her, she hates my guts." Darvel rebuked.

"Really, well that's too bad because she is _hot_." Rex commented as he looked over at the white tiger.

"I'll say." Nolen said as he looked at her through his zoomed in camera. Darvel just sighed in annoyance.

"So if you're not interested in her then I guess you wouldn't mind if I…" Rex asked gesturing to Tigria.

"Yeah sure man, go for it, it's your funeral." Darvel said sarcastically.

"Awesome." Rex said as he patted Darvel on the back and began to walk towards Tigria.

"Are you sure he'll be ok man, she seemed kind of hostile to me." Nolen said a bit nervous as he and Darvel watched Rex hit on Tigria.

"Don't worry Nolen, this is Rex we're talking about, and we both know that there's not one girl on this planet whose heart he can't worm his way in to." Darvel stated as he had seen his friend in action on multiple occasions. Suddenly a loud POW echoed throughout the hall and Rex went flying across the room towards Darvel and Nolen, and slammed into the wall. Rex groaned in pain as he fell to the floor with Darvel and Nolen having their mouths agape.

"It's official; she's a soulless demon beast." Darvel said, a bit sarcastically.

"Dude I never thought I'd see the day that the great Rex got shot down." Nolen said in amusement.

"Come on you guys, I've been turned down before… though she is the first one to punch me, ugh." Rex groaned as he clutched his stomach trying to get up. "I kind of fear for your life now Darvel."

"Tell me about it." Darvel replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Master Chen and Ji were on their way to the Sacred Hall of Heroes, where they could have some privacy to relay the important message. Once they entered and closed the door behind them, Ji walked over to a screen that read 'stand by' and pushed a button that cleared it up to reveal a goat in similar robes Master Chen was wearing only white.<p>

"Greetings Master Chen, it's been a while." The goat greeted.

"Master Goat, pleasure to see you again." Master Chen replied.

"Yes, I only wish it was on better circumstances." Master Goat said with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Chen questioned.

"Well… a couple of days ago, some bandits raided our village, but they were much stronger than the ones we usually get around here. But the most upsetting part is that after they raided us, they left this behind." Master Goat then lifted up a scroll that said 'We have returned' in big red letters and in the corner was a symbol that looked like four claw marks.

"It cannot be." Master Chen said in utter disbelief as his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I'm afraid it is my friend, the Brotherhood, they are back." Master Goat said solemnly as he put away the scroll. "It looks like the prophesy was correct." Master Chen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's not ready yet, none of them are." Master Chen said more to himself then to the goat.

"I'm sorry Chen; I'm just telling you what I know."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you know as well as I do that with the brotherhood every minute counts."

"My apologies, communications have been flickering in and out recently, we're still trying to find the problem."

"I understand, let's just hope that history does indeed repeat itself."

"Good luck my friend." Master Goat said before he ended the transmission and his face disappeared from the screen. Master Chen couldn't believe this was happening; never that he thought that this long foreseen event would take place in his life time, let alone the life time of his precious granddaughter. Though Master Chen knew that there was no way around it and just accepted the situation for what it was.

"Come Ji, we must tell the students." Master Chen stated as he and the goose made their way back to the training hall.

* * *

><p>"What's the secret ingredient, the souls of her helpless victims?" Nolen questioned a bit sarcastically.<p>

"I don't know but whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that soup is shocking delicious, seriously man it was like my taste buds were having an orgasm or something." Darvel stated as he still couldn't believe how great a cook Tigria was. Just then Master Chen entered the training hall, a serious look on his face.

"Student's may I have your attention please." He announced causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Why, what's going on?" Darvel questioned as he, his friends, and the Five all walked over to Master Chen.

"I'm sorry Darvel, but your friends are going to have to leave, I have an important matter I must discuss with all of you." Master Chen said in voice that showed it was very urgent.

"Uh, ok you heard him guys." Darvel said to his friends.

"Gotcha, see you later man." Rex replied as he walked to the exit.

"Try not to die." Nolen joked, much to the chagrin of Master Chen. Once they were out of the room Chen spoke to his pupils.

"Everyone, we have received some urgent news from Master Goat," He began. "A few days ago, his village attacked by bandits that… we suspect may be part of the Brotherhood of Chaos." As soon as he said this everyone's eyes went wide in shock, except for Darvel who had no idea what they were talking about.

"The Brotherhood, but that's impossible." Spider insisted.

"What's the Brotherhood?" Darvel questioned but was ignored.

"I thought they didn't exist anymore." Cobra stated.

"What's the Brotherhood?"

"Master, are you sure it's them?" Tigria questioned.

"What's the Brotherhood?"

"I'm afraid so Tigria, it was only a matter of time considering the prophesy." Master Chen stated in a sad voice.

"Will somebody please tell me what the shock the Brotherhood is?" Darvel exclaimed, tired of being ignored.

"It's none of _your_ concern fox." Tigria answered bitterly.

"Tigria, it is absolutely his concern." Master Chen stated firmly causing Tigria to back down. "Darvel do you remember the second part of the prophesy that states that your arrival will mark the uprising of an old enemy?" Master Chen questioned.

"Yeah sure, so what?" Darvel replied.

"Well, I believe that the Brotherhood of Chaos is that evil." Chen stated.

"Ok, so what exactly is the Brotherhood of Chaos?" Darvel asked hoping to get an answer this time.

"Well, that is actually a long story." Master Chen began. "It all started centuries ago here in the Valley of Peace. Tai Lung, one of Master Shifu's most skilled students, secretly took on an apprentice who he taught the ways of Kung Fu. One day, Tai Lung went on a rampage through the Valley when he was denied the title of Dragon Warrior. Luckily Grandmaster Oogway was able to stop him and he was imprisoned for thirty years after which he escaped and journeyed back to the Valley to seek his revenge. The apprentice was overjoyed at the thought of his Master returning, but he was met with great despair when he fell by the hands of the true Dragon Warrior. He swore vengeance on him so he left the Valley of Peace and recruited some of the most ruthless warriors he could find and they came together under the name of the Brotherhood of Chaos. They traveled all across China, burning down villages and killing every living thing in their path all in the name of the fallen warrior. They eventually made their way to the Valley of Peace, but before they could reach it, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious five, along with many other worthy fighters all came together and intercepted them. With the Sword of Heroes in hand, Po led the warriors into to battle and after a long and hard conflict, the Brotherhood of Chaos was defeated and peace was once again restored to China. But, while the mastermind perished in the battle, some of the more loyal members managed to escape and sore that they would one day return. And unfortunately, it seems that that time has finally come, Darvel you are our only hope of…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm just going to stop you right there." Darvel interrupted, as he knew where he was going with that. "Look, like I said before, if innocent people are going to be in danger then you should really call the army, or the navy, or even just the Public Eye (**A/N: A police force owned by Alchemax.**), you know somebody that can actually help, because I'm virtually useless." He argued, realizing how serious this was.

"For once I agree with him, we can't afford to waste any time on teaching this fox the basics." Tigria said. "We need to focus on honing our own skills to prepare for the Brotherhoods emanate attack on the valley, please Master; I know we can do this." Master Chen sighed sadly and put his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"Tigria, you know that I have the utmost confidence in you, all of you, but you know as well as I do that without the Dragon Warrior we have no hope of protecting the Valley, so please just bare with this for a while ok." Master Chen almost pleaded. Tigria frowned a bit and nodded silently. "Thank you."

'_This is totally insane._' Darvel thought to himself anxiously. '_How could they possibly think I could do something like this, I mean just started out and now I'm supposed to save China._'

"Darvel," Master Chen said, snapping the young fox out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry for putting this burden on you, but I will do everything I can to make sure that you're ready for when the time comes." He said sincerely, to which Darvel nodded in response. The students were then dismissed and continued with their training, their minds filled with thoughts of what's to come.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in China, in a dark and desolate cave, a lone Clouded Leopard was meditating. He had brown fur with black patterns and markings all over it. On his lower body he wore dark brown pants with black trims that were held up by a silver waist strap. On his upper body he wore only a piece of shoulder armor on his left shoulder he wore two black armbands with blood red Chinese characters on them that stood for 'Judgment' and 'Damnation'.<p>

"Tobias." Said an Owl that flew into the cave and bowed in respect to the Leopard.

"This better be urgent, you know I don't like to be interrupted during meditation." Tobias said in an irritated voice without even turning to face the avian.

"I assure you my lord; this is something that you're going to want to hear." The Owl assured gaining Tobias's full attention. "There has been a rumor going around lately and it has just been confirmed, it seems that… a new Dragon Warrior has been named." As soon as he said this Tobias's eyes shot open in surprise.

"When did this happen?" He demanded.

"A couple of days ago sir, we didn't want to tell you before we were certain." The owl explained. "But there is a silver lining my lord; it seems that the Dragon Warrior is not trained, if we move quickly we can eliminate him before he becomes a threat to us." He suggested.

"And why would we want to do that?" Tobias responded as he stood up.

"I beg your pardon." The owl said surprised by his master's reaction.

"If we defeat an untrained Dragon Warrior, then really what have we won?" Tobias asked still facing away from the owl. "I want it to mean something when we when we take him down, destroying a worthy opponent, the people of China's only hope of salvation, will not only prove our strength but will also discourage any further resistance from the Kung Fu Counsel, and then China will be ours for the taking. The Brotherhood has waited centuries for this, so another month or so won't hurt." Tobias explained with a wicked grin on his face. "Still, we should keep a close on him and the others as well, after all you can never be too careful. Send the squad to the Valley of Peace, but make sure that they don't _kill_ any of them." He ordered.

"Yes Tobias." The owl responded and flew off. Tobias chuckled a bit as he sat back down.

"Whether or not _this_ Dragon Warrior is a threat to us or not doesn't matter, nothing is going to stop us this time." Tobias stated confidently as he continued on with his meditation, his mind filled with thoughts of what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the plot thickens. I hope Tobias is good enough for you guys, I know he's not much, you know compared to the other great OC villains out there, but I hope he works for you. Well, R&R please. **


	7. Parkour vs Kung Fu

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here with Chapter 7, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs**

* * *

><p><strong> Parkour v.s. Kung Fu<strong>

GONG!

"**Good morning Master.**" The Furious Five said once again.

"Morning stude…" Master Chen began but stopped once he realized that Darvel wasn't outside his room yet. "Darvel?" He called but received no answer. "Darvel are you there? Darvel?" Chen opened the door to his room just to find that he wasn't there. Everyone gathered around and went wide eyed at the scene.

"H-he left us." Baboon said in disbelief.

"No way." Spider added.

"I knew that fox couldn't be trusted," Tigria growled in anger. "I swear if I _ever_ see that low life again I'm going to…"

"Tigria calm down," Master Chen said, to which Tigria complied. "He hasn't left; look his stuff is still here." He said as he pointed to the items Darvel brought to the palace.

"Oh, well if he isn't here, then where is he?" Tigria questioned as she regained her composure. Just then, they heard a noise coming from the training hall.

"I'll give you one guess." Spider said jokingly. The group then made their way out of the barracks and into the training hall.

"Darvel are you…" Master Chen began but trailed off once he saw exactly what Darvel was doing. The whole group's eyes widened as they watched Darvel pacing back and forth nonchalantly… on the ceiling.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Darvel greeted as he continued to pace.

"A-apparently _you_ are." Cobra replied.

"Ha, you knew where I was going with that." Darvel said in amusement. Everyone then came back to earth and Master Chen spoke.

"Darvel, were you down here all night… training?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you see since you people are obviously insane and insist on putting the fate of China in my hands then I thought I would need all the help I could get, so I did what I always do when I want to learn something, I researched." Darvel replied. "I read an article online about the fundamentals of Kung Fu and it mentioned this wall walking technique in the Chi control section of it. And of course as a man of science I didn't think that was physically possible so I just _had_ to try it out."

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that you spent all night learning that technique." Eagle said.

"Look I told you I have no experience in this stuff; you don't have to rub it in." Darvel stated, gaining a confused look from everyone. "What?"

"Darvel that isn't technique a beginner like you should be able to learn, especially not in such a short amount of time." Master Chen said, surprising Darvel a bit.

"Really, cause it was a bitch to learn, seriously my back is all shocked up from all the times I fell trying to learn it, I'm actually surprised I didn't wake any of you guys." Darvel said as he rubbed his back.

"What's everyone so impressed about, so he learned one technique, big whoop, we _all_ know how you use it, it's no big deal." Tigria insisted.

"Yeah, but it took us like three days to learn how to use it properly." Spider pointed out, receiving a growl from Tigria.

"Really, it took you that long?" Darvel questioned causing Tigria to turn her attention back to him.

"Listen here fox; learning one technique doesn't make you a master, not by a long shot." Tigria stated. "As far as I'm concerned you learning that technique was pure beginners luck, and it'll take a lot more than that to prove that you're the Dragon Warrior, we clear fox."

"Hey, I have a name you know; it's Darvel, Darvel Richeen." Darvel replied, but received a snicker from Tigria.

"Darvel Richeen, seriously?" Tigria mocked.

"Oh and like 'Tigria' is so much better, I mean it sounds like something a little kid would name a stuffed animal." Darvel rebuked, shocking the rest of the Five and angering Tigria.

"Why you little…" Tigria growled but was stopped by Chen.

"Temper, Tigria." He said, causing Tigria to reluctantly calm down. "Darvel I think it's great that you were able to learn this technique, on your own no less, well done." Master Chen complimented.

"Thanks Master Chen, but really it's no big deal." Darvel insisted.

'_On the contrary, it is a very big deal._' Master Chen thought to himself. '_By learning this one technique you have jump started he has jump started training. This technique is practically the introduction to chi control and the fact that he can do it with such ease shows that he seems to have a natural affinity for it. Looks like training him will be much easier than I thought._'

"So what do guys say we have some breakfast huh, I'm starving." Darvel suggested as he got down from the ceiling. The others agreed and they all made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

><p>It was now noon and the Furious Five were currently sparing each other. The previous match was Baboon v.s. Spider, which Spider won, and the current match was Eagle v.s. Cobra. Darvel, Tigria, and Master Chen all sat at the sidelines watching the fight, wondering who would win. Tigria thought it was stupid to have Darvel just sit there and watch the fights when he could be training, but Master Chen insisted. Eventually the fight ended with Eagle being the winner.<p>

"Well done Eagle, I see you've improved since the last time." Master Chen complimented.

"Thank you, master." Eagle replied.

"Cobra, you were doing very well, but you lost focus midway through the battle which aloud Eagle to gain the upper hand. I suggest you try meditating before sparing to help your concentration." Master Chen instructed.

"Yes Master Chen." Cobra said with a respectful bow.

"Alright, it's my turn." Tigria said as she stood up. "So which one of the winners am I fighting master, Spider or Eagle?"

"Actually Tigria, today you will be sparing with Darvel." Master Chen corrected.

"**WHAT?**" Everyone exclaimed in shock, especially Darvel, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Master I don't think that's such a good idea, how about Tigria spars with Eagle and I'll spar with Darvel." Spider suggested, to which Darvel prayed he would agree to.

"Spider, you and Eagle have already had your matches, while Darvel and Tigria have not, this way we only need one more match and fatigue won't be a factor." Master Chen explained, thinking it was a good idea.

"Yeah, but a radical difference in skill and sanity will be." Baboon stated, causing Tigria to glare at him when he mentioned sanity.

"Fret not, I am sure Tigria will go easy on him, won't you Tigria." Master Chen said the last part in a stern voice, as he seemed to be ordering Tigria instead of asking her.

"Of course I will Yéye (**A/N: Grandpa in Chinese**)." Tigria replied in a sweet voice as she removed her Plasma Claws.

"Are you shocking insane, I just started out for crying out loud, there's no way I'm sparing with anybody, especially not her." Darvel stated causing Tigria to roll her eyes.

"Darvel if you don't get any experience on battle then what's the point in learning Kung Fu?" Master Chen questioned. Darvel was silent, Chen did have a point. After a moment of thought Darvel sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if I die it's on you head." Darvel said as he made his way to the sparing ring. Tigria did the same with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Tigria said as she cracked her knuckles.

"*gulp* I am so shocked." Darvel said nervously as he fell into his stance. Tigria did as well, only hers looked a lot more advanced.

"Ready…" Master Chen said as he looked down at his two students. Both of their hearts were beating fast, Darvel's in fear, and Tigria's in excitement. The rest of the Five nervously watched, hoping Tigria really would take it easy on the fox. "…and begin!" Chen announced commencing the fight.

'_I've wanted to do this for so long._' Tigria thought to herself as she dashed towards Darvel, her fist pulled back ready to punch him. Tigria was certain that this one punch would finish the fight but then, to everyone's surprise, Darvel dodged it like it was nothing. "What the…" Tigria said as she turned around to face the fox, who just shrugged his shoulders. Tigria just shook off the surprise and continued throwing a barrage of punches. Darvel was too nervous to get back in his stance and try to block and counter so he did what came naturally to him, he avoided obstacles. No matter what punch or kick Tigria threw at him Darvel avoided every single one of them. Tigria was starting to get annoyed with this and tried to pounce on him, but he just jumped over her like he was playing leapfrog. Tigria fumbled a bit but once she regained her composure she turned to face her opponent again but found that he wasn't there. Tigria looked all around the field, but couldn't find him. She then looked over at the rest of the Five and they all pointed up. She looked where they were pointing and to her surprise she saw Darvel clung to the ceiling. "W-what the hell are you doing up there?" Tigria questioned in annoyance.

"Staying away from you." Darvel replied.

"Get back down here and fight." Tigria demanded with a death glare.

"No thanks, I'm allergic to death." Darvel joked, causing Tigria to growl in anger. She then jumped up to the ceiling and attempted to kick Darvel down, but he moved out of the way just in time. Darvel then dodged all of her following attacks but just then Tigria saw an opening. Just as Tigria threw a punch to that opening Darvel detached himself from the ceiling and landed safely on the ground. Tigria did the same and tried to drop kick Darvel, but at the very last minute he spun on his heal dodging the kick and then, almost instinctively, spun back around with his right leg extended and swept Tigria's feet, causing her to fall to the ground. Everyone in the room was utterly shocked (**A/N: Not that kind of 'shocked'**), especially Darvel himself.

"Did-did I just do that?" Darvel questioned the others as he backed away to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately this didn't help because as soon as Tigria got up she dashed towards Darvel, and by the time he refocused on the fight, it was too late. Tigria did an open palm thrust right on his gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying to the other side of the training hall. He smashed right into the wall and groaned in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Tigria, I told you to go easy on him." Master Chen said, breaking the silence.

"I was master, but he wouldn't fight properly so I had to get serious." Tigria insisted as she pointed to Darvel. She then looked over at him and saw that he was struggling to get back up, but once he did he began walking away from the sparring ring and towards the Adversary. Tigria then did a back flip and landed right in from of Darvel. "And just where do you think you're going." She questioned him.

"Back to my training; our fights over." Darvel replied before he tried to walk passed Tigria, only to have her stop him again.

"It's over when I say it's over." Tigria stated. "Besides you weren't even fighting, you were just running away like a sniveling little coward."

"Be that as it may, you won, isn't that enough for you?" Darvel asked getting fed up with her attitude.

"I won because you didn't even try, not that it would even matter anyway, like a 'wanna be' loser like you could ever beat me." Tigria spat.

"'Wanna be', you think I want to be here, you think I want the pressure of having the fate of all of China in my hands, well I don't!" Darvel replied angrily, surprising Tigria a bit.

"Master, don't you think you should stop this?" Eagle whispered to his master.

"No Eagle, this is between them." Master Chen replied, feeling that this was something that needed to happen.

"You know I had a life before all of this, I had friends, family, college, I was even lucky enough to get an internship at Alchemax, do you know how hard that is!" Darvel continued. "I had a good life, and a stupid prophesy took it all away from me!" At this statement Tigria grabbed Darvel by the caller and pinned him against the wall.

"I warned you about insulting the name of the Dragon Warrior!" Tigria exclaimed in fury.

"What are you gonna do, beat me up some more, go right ahead, at least then I'd be sent to the hospital and won't have to deal with you anymore!" Darvel rebuked, angering Tigria further.

"Well, 'Mr. Internship', tell me this, if you don't want to be the Dragon Warrior then why are you here anyway?" Tigria demanded looking Darvel strait in the eye.

"Because I promised my dad I would give this a chance!" Darvel replied. Tigria's face went from anger to surprise at this statement, her grip loosening a bit allowing Darvel to escape her grasp. "My dad thought that this would be good for me, that learning Kung Fu will help me decided what I want to do with my life. But I already know what I want to do, and it has nothing to do with Kung Fu, the Dragon Warrior, or this Brotherhood of yours. I promised my dad I would stay for at least a month, but you know what, I've had it with all of this, I'm out of here." Darvel said as he walked passed Tigria and towards the door. Tigria then came back to her senses and began following Darvel, the others doing the same.

"So you're just going to leave, abandon us in our time of need." Tigria said as she followed Darvel out the door.

"Oh please, like you ever believed that I could be of any help to you guys." Darvel rebuked, to which Tigria couldn't really respond to, for it was the truth.

"Master please do something, I think he's serious about leaving." Spider pleaded.

"I cannot force him stay, if he wishes to leave then there's nothing I can do." Master Chen said calmly like it was nothing. The Five minus Tigria were surprised by this; it wasn't like Master Chen to give up on a pupil like that, especially if that student was the supposed Dragon Warrior.

"Calm down guys, he's not going to leave; he probably doesn't even know the code for the platform." Tigria reassured loud enough for Darvel to hear it.

"Who said I was using the platform?" Darvel questioned.

"Well how else are you going to get down from here, it's not like you can jump." Tigria said sarcastically with a laugh, but just as she said this Darvel began running towards the edge of the 'palace'. "Wait, you're not really going to…" Tigria trailed off as he picked up speed getting closer and closer to the edge. "What are you insane?" Tigria exclaimed as she and the rest of the Five dashed towards him hoping to stop him. Just as they were about to catch up with him it was too late, he reached the edge of the platform and jumped off, disappearing in the clouds below. The Five stopped dead in their tracks by this, all except Tigria who jumped off after him, surprising the Five even more.

Darvel was nose diving through the clouds, savoring the sensation of freefalling at a great height; it felt like it's been forever since he felt this feeling. Just then, Tigria appeared next to him and spoke.

"You've got guts fox, I'll give you that." Tigria said.

"Oh please, this is nothing compared to what I'm used to." Darvel replied, confusing Tigria a bit. The two then noticed they were nearing ground and they flipped over and landed expertly on separate rooftops. "What do you want now anyway?" Darvel questioned.

"I want you to get your ass back up to the palace." Tigria replied in a demanding tone.

"Why, so you can insult me more, no way." Darvel said causing Tigria to growl in annoyance.

"Darvel wait." A voice said from above them. Suddenly the rest of the five landed on Tigria's rooftop, the voice turning out to have been Spider. "Don't take what Tigria says seriously, she acts like that with everyone." Spider stated, annoying Tigria a bit.

"I don't care; I'm not just going to sit around while pickle puss over here insults me." Darvel replied, causing Baboon and Eagle to restrain Tigria.

"Come on man, isn't there anyway we can convince you to stay?" Cobra asked. Darvel thought for a moment and then came up with an idea.

"Ok, how about this, the six of us have a little competition, you five v.s. me." Darvel said which confused the Five. "I'm going to make a break for the tunnel that goes right through the mountain, if you guys can stop me from going through it, then I'll stay, but if I make it, then you guys leave me alone and let me leave, deal." Darvel explained. The Five took a moment to talk amongst themselves, Darvel couldn't hear what exactly they were saying but he caught some fraises like 'not even a challenge' and 'like taking candy from a baby'.

"**Deal.**" The Five replied in unison. Darvel smirked confidently at this.

"Then it's settled, the race starts… now!" Darvel announced as he rushed forward, the Furious Five following him. Darvel jumped from rooftop to rooftop, laughing inwardly at how easy this was compared to the skyscrapers he was used to. Darvel looked over his shoulder and saw that the Furious Five where already gaining on him, however, this was exactly what he wanted. Just as it seemed that race was already over, Darvel made a sharp turn to the right, while the Five continued strait.

"What the…" Tigria gasped as she skidded to a stop. The rest did the same and continued to pursue him.

"Where the hell is he going?" Baboon questioned, as he knew that Darvel was headed in the wrong direction.

"Doesn't matter, we just have to catch him." Tigria stated, as she picked up her pace, dead set on catching the fox. Once Darvel realized that they were still perusing him, he decided to try a different tactic. Darvel jumped off of the roof top and began running on the ground, the Five then did the same. Darvel and the Five darted through the multitudes of people with ease, the villagers stunned with amazement as they watched the group dart away from them. After a minute or two of darting through the crowd, the Five were finding it was becoming increasingly difficult to differentiate between Darvel and the other citizens. Once he felt he had a good distance on them, Darvel stepped out of the crowd and hid behind a wall, watching as the Five dashed past him, blissfully unaware of his maneuver.

"That should buy me some time." Darvel said to himself as he climbed back up to a rooftop and headed towards the cave.

"We lost him." Tigria said in an angry tone after a few minutes of 'pursuing' the fox.

"What do we do now?" Baboon questioned her. Tigria thought for a moment and spoke.

"Eagle, fly up and search for him." Tigria ordered to which Eagle obeyed. Eagle flew up high and searched the valley for the fox. Eventually his eyes fell on a little red blur that was heading out of the village.

"He's heading for the exit of the Valley." Eagle informed the others.

"Head him off; we'll be there as soon as we can." Tigria said. Eagle nodded in response and flew towards the young fox, hoping to catch him. Darvel felt a presence and looked up to see Eagle swooping down at him. Darvel avoided this by jumping off of the roof and once again ran amongst the citizens, to prevent him from trying that again. Darvel tried to shake him, but Eagle kept a sharp eye on him, making sure that he didn't get away. After a minute or two of this, the rest of the Five appeared, closing in on him. He realized there was no way he could shake them now, so he decided to try and out run them. Eventually he made it out of the Valley and made a mad dash towards the cave, the Furious Five not too far behind. He watched as the cave entrance was getting closer and closer, the rest of his surroundings blurring. He then saw the Five surround him, and he know that they were going to strike.

"On three we jump him!" Tigria ordered to which the others agreed to. "One… two… THREE!" As soon as Tigria said three, the Furious Five pounced, but to their surprise Darvel slid to a stop and ducked. The Five's momentum propelled them over Darvel and they then smacked into each other, resulting in them laying in a big pile, dazed and confused. Darvel then leaped over them and ran towards the cave, and just as it seemed that Darvel earned his freedom, the entrance closed itself, forcing Darvel to slide to stop.

"What the Shock?" Darvel exclaimed as he examined the cave entrance trying to see why is suddenly closed.

"Well Darvel, it seems that you are more skilled then you previously led on." Said a familiar voice. Darvel looked over to find Master Chen standing next to the emergency lock down button, which he must have pressed.

"But… how did you…" Darvel began but was interrupted.

"While you were running all around town I was coming straight here, that's how I got here before all of you." Master Chen answered.

"Oh, well I guess that makes…" Before Darvel could finish Tigria pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Got you, fox." She said in victory.

"You're a little late stripes, Master Chen already beat you to the punch." Darvel said, his voice muffled by the ground. Tigria then looked up at her master, who nodded, prompting her to let the fox go. As soon as Darvel got up, he sighed.

"Well, I guess you guys won the competition, so I'll stay." Darvel said halfheartedly as he dusted himself off. The rest of the five then approached him, all with suspicious looks on their faces. "What?"

"You know Darvel, you really gave us a run for our money back there; I thought you said you didn't have any experience in Kung Fu." Cobra stated, confusing Darvel.

"I did, and I don't." Darvel replied.

"Yeah right, there's no way a novice could pull off all of those moves." Baboon added, referring to the chase.

"Oh that, that wasn't Kung Fu." Darvel said, once he realized what they meant.

"Well if it wasn't Kung Fu then what was it?" Tigria demanded as she crossed her arms.

"It was Parkour." Darvel replied, causing confused looks to appear on everyone's faces.

"Par-what?" Eagle asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Parkour, it's a method of movement focused on moving around obstacles with speed and efficiency." Darvel explained and was met with more confused looks. "Basically it's when you try to get from point A to point B in the quick and fancy way." He explained again, this time gaining understanding looks from them.

"If you had such a skill Darvel, why didn't you tell us?" Master Chen questioned.

"I didn't think it was important." Darvel replied with a shrug.

"You think having a skill that allowed you to out maneuver the Furious Five is something not worth mentioning?" Master Chen said with a smile.

"Well…yeah I guess." Darvel began but trailed off. He had to admit, Master Chen had a good point; he did out maneuver the Furious Five, but being unconfident young man he was, he saw it as just a fluke. "But they caught up to me anyway."

"Only because I interfered, if I hadn't you probably would be on your way back to the city right now." Master Chen pointed out with a smile on his face.

"Huh, good point." Darvel said as he pondered this fact. As he did this, Master Chen examined his chi flow once again, noticing a change in it.

'_Interesting, his chi flow seems to have improved since he left the Palace, as if he has been meditating or doing Tai Chi for hours. It seems that this 'Parkour' is what gives Darvel his impressive chi control, the unity of his body and mind._' Master Chen thought to himself with a smirk on his face. He has learned by now that every student is different and all learn in different ways, this applied to the original Dragon Warrior, so it's only natural that it applied to the current one. "Well students, I think it's time that we head back to the Palace, there's still training to be done." Master Chen said, gaining a bow in response from all of his students. They all then made their way back to the Palace, Darvel a little pissed about getting cheated out of his freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah not the best way to end a chapter I know, but I couldn't think of anything else, so yeah. I hope you guys don't think that the whole Parkour and chi control thing is too ridiculous, I thought it would help establish Darvel's own unique fighting style or something, what do you guys think. Well anyways, R&R please. **


	8. The Ways of Chi

**A/N:Hey, what's up guys, MCN here bringing you Chapter 8. Now let me tell you right now that I wrote most of this chapter in a cramped car on my dad's laptop, we're on vacation for turkey day but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so yeah. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong> The Ways of Chi<strong>

Beep, Beep, Beep…

Darvel awoke to the sound of the Alarm App he got for his watch the night before. He walked over to his desk where the watch projected a holomatter screen that displayed the time. He pushed the off button and the screen disappeared. Darvel then sat back down on his bed mat and covered his ears, waiting for the…

GONG!

"HA, take that you stupid gong!" Darvel stated in victory.

"**Good morning master.**" The Furious Five said in unison.

"Morning guys." Darvel greeted as he stepped out of his room.

"Good morning students." Master Chen said. He then led his young students into the kitchen and after a hardy breakfast they all went to the training hall.

"Darvel, today you and I will be trying a different form of training." Master Chen said as Darvel was about to train with the Adversary again.

"Are we going to be meditating again?" Darvel asked, gaining a light chuckle from Chen.

"I suppose you could call it that, come." He replied, confusing Darvel slightly. The two left the training hall and made their way to the edge of the platform that the Palace stood on. Once they reached it, Master Chen stopped and looked a Darvel expectantly. "Well…"

"Well what?" Darvel questioned.

"Go ahead jump." Master Chen said, surprising Darvel.

"Wait, what?" Darvel asked.

"From now on you're going to start your day of training with a run through the Valley. You can take any route you route you want, just be back here in an hour, I'll explain the reasoning behind this when you get back." Master Chen instructed. Darvel was a bit skeptical about this but he just shook of his suspicion and jumped off the platform, disappearing in the clouds.

It had been an hour and Darvel was now heading back to the Palace. He jumped over a few apple carts and landed right on the holomatter platform, which Master Chen had ready for him. He rode it up all the way to the palace where his master was waiting for him.

"Alright I'm back, so you mind telling me what that had to do with my training." Darvel said as he approached his master. As Darvel said this, Master Chen was examining his Chi flow, making sure it was flowing the same way it was yesterday.

'_Perfect._' Master Chen thought to himself. "Darvel, you know that technique you used yesterday, the wall walking technique." Master Chen inquired.

"Yeah." Darvel replied.

"And you know how you beat the Furious Five to the cave."

"Yeah, what about it?" Darvel asked.

"You see Darvel, by teaching yourself that move you showed that you seem to have an affinity for the art of chi control." Master Chen began. "And by displaying your Parkour skills you showed me why. You see, chi is…"

"The internal energy flowing trough one's body that can be accessed through intense concentration in a state of harmony of body and mind." Darvel finished for him, causing Chen to look at him surprise. "What, I said I researched this stuff." He said.

"Ah yes, I remember you remember you said that." Master Chen said.

"Well anyway, what does that have to do with Parkour?" Darvel asked as he couldn't think of any relation between the two.

"Well, like you said Darvel, chi control is executed in a state of harmony between the body and the mind. When these two things are out of balance, ones chi flow is blocked and cannot be manifested outside of the body. But once they are in balance the chi is allowed to flow and one can use it for techniques such as wall walking. Kung Fu practitioners usually enter this state of harmony through meditation, which when done for a number of years would allow the chi to flow fluently without even thinking about it." Master Chen explained.

"Ok." Darvel said, still not seeing what all that had to do with Parkour.

"You see Darvel that is exactly what you've been doing." Master Chen said.

"Wait, what?" Darvel asked in confusion. "What are you talking about; I've never meditated a day in my life… or at least not properly." He continued, remembering how he tried meditating two days before and fell asleep.

"Of course you have Darvel, you just never knew it." Master Chen replied. "Tell me, how do you feel when you do Parkour?"

"Well, I feel excited I guess." Darvel replied. "I love the feeling of jumping over buildings, avoiding obstacles, feeling the flow of the city or village or where ever I am. I don't know I guess I feel… at peace, or something." Just then Darvel realized what Master Chen was going with this. "Wait, you mean… Parkour is like… my way of meditating." Darvel questioned, gaining a nod from his master.

"Precisely, meditation is not just sitting on the floor and breathing in and out, as long as you are uniting your body and mind, then you are meditating." Master Chen explained. "And the fact you meditate in this manner is perfect, because this way you can actually meditate during battle."

"Wow, really, ok I got to admit, that's pretty cool." Darvel said with a smile.

"Well then let's get started." Master Chen said.

Meanwhile, Tigria was inside the training hall looking through a slightly open door at her grandfather training the so called Dragon Warrior.

"Uh Tigria, what are you doing?" Baboon questioned as he and the rest of the Five approached her.

"Nothing." Tigria said as she returned to her training.

"Well, if you asked me, it looked like you were listening in on Darvel's training session." Cobra said gaining a glare from the Tiger master.

"I just can't believe that Master Chen is still wasting his time with him." Tigria said as she began training on the Metal Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

"Well Tigria, he did last a good amount of time in a spar with you." Spider pointed out.

"Yeah, by running away like a coward." Tigria rebuked.

"And he also technically beat us in a race, if he were a bandit he could've gotten away with a lot of valuables." Eagle added.

"Yeah well, but just because he shows a _little_ promise and could maybe in a hundred years be decent, it doesn't mean he's the Dragon Warrior." Tigria stated. "I mean, there's no way the Dragon Warrior would be a rude, annoying, disrespectful little punk." She spat out before breaking one of the clubs.

"Ohhhhh, _you_ like him." Spider teased with a smirk on her face. Tigria blushed at this remark.

"W-what, I do not, how can you even think that!" Tigria exclaimed.

"Well you if you really hated him as much as you claim to, you probably wouldn't pay any mind to him at all, but you insist on talking about how much you can't stand him every minute of the day." Spider explained.

"Translation; you can't stop thinking about him." Eagle added.

"Y-you guys are insane, there's no way I would ever like him!" Tigria insisted.

"Yeah, you're lying."Cobra said.

"How would you possibly know that?"

"Your tail's stiff, which only happens when you're lying." Baboon said as he pointed to Tigria's tail. Tigria looked behind her and saw that her tail had indeed gone still. This made her blush even more.

"Well… shut up!" Tigria said as she took off her Plasma Claws and stormed out of the training hall.

"She so likes him." Spider said, gaining a nod from all the others.

Tigria slammed the door open, surprising Darvel and Master Chen.

"Tigria, what's the matter." Master Chen asked, but received no answer. Tigria completely ignored him and walked up to Darvel.

"Whatever they tell you, it's a lie, go it." Tigria said pointing a finger up to his face. Darvel was confused to say the least, but just as he was about to respond he noticed something strange about Tigria's claws; they were short and dull, as if they were…

"Whoa, you have panda claws." Darvel said enthusiastically a he grabbed Tigria's bare hand, causing her to blush once again. "Wow, I mean having abnormal fur coloring is one thing, but for the panda genes to be prominent enough to replace a major tiger adaption feature, well that's just amazing!" As he said this Tigria snapped out of her embarrassment induced trance and snatched her hands way from him.

"I thought I told you to stop to talking about me like I'm some sort of test subject!" Tigria growled as she stomped towards the Sacred Peach Tree to meditate. Once she was gone, Master Chen cleared his throat to regain Darvel's attention.

"Well if that will be the last of the interruptions then let's get started on your training, wait here." Master Chen said as he walked inside of the training hall. Darvel did as he was told and waited until Master Chen came back out with the Adversary which he placed in front of Darvel.

"Now, I want you to gather your chi into your hand and swipe at the dummy." Master Chen instructed.

"Swipe?" Darvel said quizzically, not understanding why he would swipe rather then punch.

"Yes, chi energy is more effective when it is used with a fluid movement, like a swipe, rather than a stiff movement, like a punch." Master Chen explained.

"Well, ok then." Darvel said as he did what Chen instructed. He gathered the chi into his hand, like he would do with the wall walking technique, and once he felt he had enough he pulled his arm back and swiped at the dummy, but to his surprise once his hand made contact with the dummy it stuck to it. "Huh?" Darvel said in surprise, but then mentally slapping himself for not seeing that coming.

"The wall walking technique is only one form of chi control Darvel, and not all forms have the same effect." Master Chen said, as Darvel gave him a 'now you tell me' look. "You see, with the wall walking technique you channel your chi into the bottom of your foot and then circulate it in and out of your body, creating a gripping effect. This may work for sticking to surfaces but that's all this form of chi control is good for." Master Chen explained. "Since you want to enhance your strikes with chi control then here is what you should do; first, store the chi into your arm, but make sure that none of the chi escapes your body. Once it's stored swipe the opponent and releases all of your chi out of the part that will make contact. This will enhance your strikes greatly and the more control over your chi you have then the stronger and more efficient your strikes will be."

"Hmm, ok, I think I get it." Darvel said with a smile on his face.

"Excellent." Master Chen said in delight. "Now, I'm going to teach you a kata that is perfect for chi control, once you've learned it I want you to try to enhance it with chi, understand." Master Chen instructed, to which Darvel nodded. "Alright, follow my movements." He said as he got into a stance which Darvel copied. Master Chen then began to slowly do a series of movements which Darvel did his best to copy. They would do one part of the kata at a time and once Darvel had memorized it they added another part, and then another. After a few hours, Darvel memorized the entire kata and it was now time for the next step.

"Ok, so are we going to add some chi control to this kata or what?" Darvel said enthusiastically.

"Ha ha, slow down Darvel, first you actually have to learn how to use a chi enhanced strike properly." Master Chen replied.

"Oh, yeah, right." Darvel said.

"Now, come inside, we're going to use a new piece of equipment for this." Master Chen said as he began to walk into the training hall. Darvel followed him in and stood in his usual training spot waiting for his master to return with this 'new equipment'. Darvel then caught sight of the Furious Five.

"Hey guys." Darvel greeted.

"Oh, hey Darvel, what's up?" Eagle replied for the group.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Master Chen to come back so we can continue my training." Darvel said. Just then Darvel remembered something that he was curious about. "Hey by the way guys, what were you guys talking to Tigria about, she seemed pretty ticked off when she left." Darvel inquired, causing the Five to stifle their giggles. "What?"

"Just forget about it Darvel, it's nothing you need to worry about… yet." Spider said, causing the others to giggle even more. Just as Darvel was about to question them further, Master Chen returned to the hall.

"Alright students, that is enough, get back to your training." Master Chen ordered, the Five bowing in response. "Alright Darvel, this is what you'll be using to track your chi control progress." Master Chen said as he plopped down the new device. It looked pretty much like the Adversary but it was black with a blue stripe near the bottom and it had a screen that displayed a smiling pixel face. "This is the Adversary 2000, it may look like just a shiner version of the Adversary, but it is much more than just that." Master Chen began. "You see we use this dummy for chi control lessons for beginners, first you hit it with regular punches to it knows the average power of your strikes. Next you set a goal for how much more powerful you want the strikes to be. Finally you start using chi enhanced strikes until you reach your goal, simple." Chen concluded.

"Ok then, let's get started." Darvel said as he took his position in front of the Adversary 2000. Master Chen then pushed a button on top of the device and a computerized voice as well as the screen said 'Calibrating'. "First step: Normal strikes." Darvel stated as he began to hit the Adversary with a barrage of strikes. After a minute or two of this, the device said 'Calibrating complete', prompting Darvel to stop. "Second step: Set a goal." He said, as he walked up to the touch screen and pressed the icon that said 'set goal'. "What should I set it to?" Darvel asked.

"I'd say we should start with maybe 20%." Master Chen replied. Darvel then typed in the amount and pushed enter.

"And now, the final step: Chi enhanced strikes." Darvel stated as he took his stance once again.

"Remember Darvel, charge the chi in your hand and release it only when you strike." Master Chen instructed. Darvel took a deep breath and concentrated. He charged the chi into his hand, held it in, and once he felt he had enough chi he swiped the Adversary 2000, and this time his hand didn't stick. Darvel then looked at the screen to see how he did and after a second of calculating the screen displayed'7%'.

"What, only 7%?" Darvel said in surprise as he didn't think the score would be that low.

"You started out well, but not only did you release the chi too early, you released it out of your arm in multiple places, that's why the score was low." Master Chen explained.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought." Darvel admitted.

"Do not fret Darvel; I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Now try it again." Chen stated prompting Darvel to continue.

They continued this process until the sun went down and it was time for bed. After a few rounds of soup the Five and Darvel went to the barracks for bed.

"Well, night guys." Darvel said to his fellow students.

"**Goodnight.**" They all said in unison, except for Tigria who remained silent. They all entered their rooms and drifted off to sleep, that is except for Darvel who tried his best to stay awake. Once he was sure that everyone was fast asleep, he grabbed some supplies from his desk and snuck out of his room. He tip toed quietly across the hall, making sure that nobody would hear him, and slid open the door a certain tiger… panda… hybrid thing's room. He closed the door behind him and quietly approached his target, and once he was close enough he brought out a pair of tweezers and a small plastic bag that had 'Sample 1' written on it in black marker. Darvel then slowly and carefully lowered the tweezers to the hybrid's head, but just as he was about to pluck out a piece of her fur her eyes shot open and without warning she grabbed Darvel by the arm and threw him across the room, causing him to slam into the paper wall, luckily no body woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tigria whispered in an angry tone once she realized who it was.

"Come on, just one hair, that's all I ask." Darvel replied as he stood up from the floor.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm not going to be your stupid little test subject." Tigria spat out at him, but it didn't dissuade Darvel.

"But if my hypothesis is correct this could help thousands, even millions of people, isn't that you duty as a Kung Fu master or something, to help people." Darvel argued, not willing to back down. Tigria thought for a moment then sighed.

"Just one hair?" Tigria questioned with her arms crossed.

"Just one hair… and maybe a blood sample… some ear wax would be helpful… and some urine would be greatly appreciated." Darvel replied pulling out three other containers. Tigria's eye twitched a bit and she immediately punched Darvel right in the temple, knocking him out. She then dragged Darvel back to his room and threw him on his bed mat.

"That'll teach you." Tigria growled to herself as she made her way back to her own room.

Darvel wasn't the only one that wasn't sleeping. On the other side of the Palace, in the master's quarters, Master Chen was dialing a number in his communicator. Once he finished he pressed the call icon and waited as the communicator was ringing. After a moment or two, the screen flickered and showed an image of a middle aged fox.

"Hello, this is Mr. Richeen." Mr. Richeen answered as the number was unfamiliar to him.

"Good evening Mr. Richeen, it's me, Master Chen, I'm sorry to be bothering you at such a late hour." Master Chen greeted.

"Its fine, I'm working a little late anyway." Mr. Richeen replied. "So how's Darvel, is he doing well?"

"Yes, he is. I'm actually surprised by how fast he's learning he really is progressing quite quickly." Master Chen answered.

"That's my boy." Mr. Richeen said proudly, with a smile on his face. "But I have a feeling this isn't just a progress report."

"You are correct Mr. Richeen… I have a favor to ask of you." Master Chen replied in a serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, Chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't remember I wrote most of this in a cramped car, so yeah. I hope the part with Darvel and Tigria wasn't to ridiculous or anything, I just had that scene in my head for so long and I just had to add it in. Well anyway, R&R please. **


	9. It's a Date

**A/N: I'm back guys, I'm like lightning this week, I'm already done with the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Date<br>**

Beep, Beep, Beep…

Darvel once again woke up to the sound of his watch alarm beeping. A few seconds after he awoke he felt a sharp pain run through his forehead.

"Gah, what the shock!" Darvel exclaimed. Just then Darvel remembered what happened last night and glared at his door. "You won this round Tigria, but I'll have you know, I'm very persistent when it comes to science." He said with a smirk on his face. He then turned off his alarm and covered his ears for the…

GONG!

"**Good morning master.**" The Furious Five greeted in unison. Darvel then stepped out of his room, rubbing the spot Tigria punched. He stole a glance and her who just glared at him for a moment and turned away from him.

"Hey Darvel, what happened to your head?" Spider asked as she noticed Darvel was still rubbing it.

"Oh this, well I…" Darvel began, but before he could finish Tigria shot a death glare at him which sent a shiver down his spine. "I, uh… went into the kitchen last night and hit my head on something, no worries though, I'm fine." He lied.

"Well isn't that a relief." Tigria said in a fake relieved tone. "Alright guys, come to the kitchen so we can eat." She then walked out of the barracks prompting the others to follow.

* * *

><p>It was around noon and Darvel and the Five were in the training hall. Spider and Eagle were sparing on the holomatter tortoise, Baboon and Cobra where racing through the Talon Rings, Tigria was training with the Metal Clubs of Instant Oblivion and Darvel was continuing his chi control training with the Adversary 2000.<p>

"How about this!" Darvel said as he once again swiped the dummy. After a second it said '18%'. "Almost there, one more time." Darvel said with determination as he once again charged the chi his arm. Just as he was about to strike again, Darvel heard a ringing and realized it was his communicator watch. "Huh, someone's calling me?" Darvel said in surprise. Everyone heard this and looked towards Darvel. He pushed the button and a Holomatter screen appeared that read 'Unknown Number'. "Unknown number huh, hmm, should I answer it?" Darvel said debating whether he should answer the call or not. After a moment of thought, Darvel pushed the answer icon and on the screen appeared a familiar looking cheetah.

"Hey Darvel, remember me?" Said the Cheetah in an upbeat tone. Darvel thought for a moment and then realized who it was.

"Oh yeah, uh Alison right?" Darvel said. "Rex's ex-girlfriend, sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"Eh, it's fine, it just didn't work out that's all." Alison said in a tone that showed that, like Rex, she didn't really care.

"Wow, you really are taking it…" Darvel began, but then he realized that something didn't add up. "Wait a minute, how the shock did you get my number?" He exclaimed, as they only ever met once and he certainly didn't give it to her.

"Oh, Rex gave it to me." Alison replied nonchalantly, causing Darvel to let out an exasperated sigh. Little did either of them know that the Furious Five where listening intently on their conversation, especially Tigria.

"Rex did huh," Darvel said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Man those guys never quit. Listen, I'm sorry if they put you up to this, you see they…"

"Well actually Darvel, I asked him for it." Alison interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Darvel said in surprise.

"I asked for it, you see, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today, maybe get something to eat or see a movie." Alison said, surprising Darvel even more, and causing Tigria to twitch a bit.

"Wh-Who, me?" Darvel stuttered, still in shock.

"Yes, you." Alison said with a bit of a giggle. "So what do you say?"

"Um, I Uh… sure I-I guess, I mean if you want to that is." Darvel said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "How about you meet me at that restaurant we went to that one time, like say 7 o clock?"

"It's a date, see you then." Alison said before she hung up, causing Darvel to blush a little.

"W-what the shock just happen?" Darvel asked in a daze.

"I think it's obvious man, you've got a date." Baboon said as he patted Darvel on the back.

"Congrats dude." Cobra added.

"I-it's not a date, we're just hanging out." Darvel insisted.

"That's not what she said." Spider chimed in as she jumped onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, face it Darvel, you've got a date." Eagle said as he walked over to him.

"Um, I do have a date, don't I?" Darvel said as his shocked expression slowly turned into a smile. Just as Darvel was about to except this one of the metal clubs flew across the room, a mere inch away from impaling him in head, and hit the wall next to him.

"No, you don't." Tigria said in a stern voice as she jumped off her station and landed in front of the fox.

"What do you mean I…?" Darvel began but was interrupted.

"You're not going out with anyone tonight, that's what I mean." Tigria said as she looked Darvel strait in the eye.

"Huh, why not?" Darvel questioned as he backed up a bit.

"Yes Tigria, why can't Darvel go out with this cute girl, hmm?" Spider teased, gaining a silent chuckle from the rest of the Five and a blush from Tigria.

"Well, I…uh." Tigria stammered trying to think of an answer. "Th-the time you would be spending with her is time that you could be using training. The Brotherhood could strike at anytime, and at this point you couldn't even take down a simple bandit."

"Uh… well I guess you have a point there." Darvel said, understanding her logic. Just then Master Chen entered the training hall.

"Good afternoon students." He greeted gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey Master Chen, can I ask you something." Darvel asked.

"Anything Darvel." Chen replied.

"Well, do you mind if I take some of the afternoon off, you see I kind of have a…date." Darvel said awkwardly, feeling embarrassed that he was asking this.

"Come on Master, tell him that he can't go because he has to train, go on tell him." Tigria practically begged. Master Chen though about it for a moment and then spoke.

"It's fine with me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"**Huh**?" Tigria and Darvel said in unison, surprised by their master's response.

"Darvel, you have been training hard these past few days and have already made some great progress, I'm sure that an afternoon off wouldn't cause much harm." Master Chen said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, uh thanks Master Chen." Darvel thanked while Tigria was frozen in shock.

"Your welcome Darvel, but remember, I don't want this to become a daily or weekly thing, understand." Master Chen stated in a firm yet still kind voice.

"Yes master." Darvel replied with a bow of respect.

"Alright then, get back to work everyone." Chen said as he then headed for the Sacred Peach Tree to meditate. Tigria then snapped out of her daze and glared at Darvel.

"What?" Darvel asked, but only gained a growl in response, followed by Tigria stomping out of the training hall, following Master Chen. "Man, what's her problem?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it Darvel." Spider said. Darvel then just shrugged it off and continued his training.

* * *

><p>"Better hurry or I'm going to be late." Darvel said as he darted out of the Valley of Peace and towards the mountain tunnel. It was 6:17 P.M. and Darvel was rushing to make it to his date with Alison, after all he was late on the day they met, so he felt he would blow it if he was late again. The mountain tunnel was now in view and Darvel dashed through it. While he traveled through the mountain, a million thoughts were rushing through his head. '<em>What if she doesn't like me, I mean she already went out with Rex, and even thought they broke up there's still no way she'd prefer me over him. Oh who am I kidding, even if she never had any contact with the opposite sex until now she would still think I'm a loser, oh man why did I agree to this.<em>' As these thoughts plagued Darvel's mind he approached the exit of the tunnel and covered his eyes from the sudden burst of light. Once he opened them he saw the entrance to the city with a sign that read 'Welcome to the City of Prosperity'. "Alright, almost there." Darvel said as he passed the sign and entered the city. Darvel took a moment to take in the familiar sights and sounds of the city, nostalgia flowing through him. It felt like forever since he'd been in the city, heard the hustle and bustle of the hovercars flying over head and the people walking on the ground, he was home. Darvel then spotted a hovercar that was about to take off and brought a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, shock's about to get real." Darvel said as he jumped onto the hovercar and rode it up to the first traffic level. Darvel then jumped onto another hovercar that was moving to the second level and then jumped onto a building, landing perfectly. He then looked around him, making sure he knew where to go. "Alright, if Alchemax is there, then the restaurant should be this way." Darvel said as he ran in the direction the restaurant should be. Darvel felt alive, he hadn't felt the feeling of jumping from rooftop to rooftop of humongous skyscrapers in a while; he loved the feeling and tried to savor it. After a few more buildings and a hovercar or two, Darvel finally made it to the restaurant, and without a moment to spare either. "Alright, here we go." Darvel said to himself as he opened to door and entered the restaurant. Once he was in he looked around for Alison but didn't see her anywhere.

"Darvel, over here." Darvel heard and turned around to find Alison waving at him from a table in the back. Darvel shyly waved back and made his over to her. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap and a black skirt with a matching purse; needless to say she looked cute. "Uh, hey Alison." Darvel said as he approached her.

"Hey, you're just in time." Alison said as she sat back down in her chair. "I was actually expecting you to be late like Rex and Nolen say you always are.

"Oh well thanks for the vote of confidence." Darvel said sarcastically gaining a small laugh from Alison.

"Sorry." Alison said. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say. "So what've you been up to, how's the whole Alchemax thing going?" Alison asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I guess Rex didn't tell you, did he?" Darvel said, frowning a bit.

"What do you mean?" Alison inquired.

"Well, after we dropped you off the day we met, some things happened and I pretty much have to put my life on hold for this stupid Kung Fu thing." Darvel said in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Wait, so you gave up all that science stuff to learn Kung Fu." Alison said a bit surprised.

"I didn't really give it up, I just sort of put it on hold; after a month of Kung Fu I'm done." Darvel explained.

"Well if you can put a time limit on it then why do it at all?" Alison questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told." Darvel stated.

"Try me." Alison insisted. Darvel took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's a long story, but basically I fell out of the sky because of a malfunctioning jet pack, fell in front of the current Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, and now they think that I'm… the Dragon Warrior." Darvel explained, mumbling the last part.

"What?" Alison said in confusion.

"I know it sounds stupid, I mean me, the Dragon Warrior, yeah right." Darvel said with a bit of a laugh.

"I didn't say that." Alison said, surprising Darvel. "I just didn't think the Dragon Warrior actually existed, I always thought he was just a myth."

"Yeah, me to, but apparently he's real, my Master's living proof of that." Darvel said.

"Your Master?"

"Yeah, Master Chen, he's actually a descendant of the original Dragon Warrior."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, cool right?"

"Totally, so have you learned any like, Kung Fu moves and stuff?" Alison questioned, her curiosity peeked.

"He has taught me a few things, the main one being this thing called chi control." Darvel replied as he began to explain the art of chi control to his date, who listened intently.

* * *

><p>"Hiyah! Howa! Howyah!" Tigria exclaimed as she punched an ironwood tree that had a crude drawing of Darvel on it. "Just… a few more years and… I'll be as hardcore as… Tigress was." Tigria said between punches. She was taught that her ancestor, Master Tigress, punched ironwood trees for twenty years and became immune to pain, and so Tigria was doing the same. She's been punching the trees for about twelve years now, only eight more to go.<p>

"I thought you'd be here." Master Chen said surprising Tigria. "You always come here when something's troubling you. Tell me, what is it this time?" He inquired.

"It's that stupid fox, that's all." Tigria said as she punched the drawing once again.

"You mean Darvel?"

"Whatever, he just makes me so mad, he comes here, disrespects our Kung Fu, our lineage, our beliefs, and he has the nerve to be goofing off with some floozy!" Tigria explained, punching strait through the tree. "Him being here is just a complete waste of time."

"Yes well, you're doing the same Tigria." Master Chan stated, confusing Tigria greatly. "You see, it doesn't matter if he respects our ways or not, he's still the Dragon Warrior according to prophesy, so by disrespecting him, you're disrespecting our customs." He explained.

"Well, yeah but…" Tigria began but couldn't really argue with that statement.

"Besides, you've been complaining about most of that stuff since he's gotten here. Are you sure it's not just that last part that's got you troubled, that part about Darvel going on a date." Master Chen said.

"M-master, what are you implying?" Tigria asked nervously, blushing slightly.

"I don't know, what am I implying Tigria?" Master Chen replied a little teasingly.

"N-nice try, but that reverse psychology thing won't work on me." Tigria insisted, her blush deepening. Master Chen chuckled a little bit.

"It's alright I understand, but remember if you're ever willing to talk about it, I'm available, and so are the others as well." Chen said but received no reply. "Also, if he sneaks into your room again, try not to knock him out unless he actually _does_ something inappropriate." He added causing Tigria to flinch.

"H-how did you know about that?" Tigria questioned.

"You just told me." Master Chen replied, chuckling a bit. He then left, leaving Tigria blushing madly with a stunned look on her face. After a few moments of contemplation, Tigria took out a piece of paper, drew another crude drawing of Darvel, stuck to another tree, and began punching it again.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Alison exclaimed in amazement as she watched him climb strait up the side of a building.<p>

"Yep, I'm walking up a wall." Darvel said before he did a back flip off the wall and landed in front of Alison.

"You actually learned how to do that by yourself?" Alison questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it was physically impossible so I had to try it." Darvel replied.

"How is it possible?"

"Well to use this technique you have to collect your chi into the bottom of your foot and circulate it in and out of your body. My guess is that the chi energy pulls on the particles of the surface creating a gripping effect." Darvel explained.

"Wow, the science behind Kung Fu." Alison joked gaining a laugh from Darvel.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Darvel said. "But enough about me, what about you, what's your life like." He asked, as they began to walk back to Alison's home.

"Mine, well right now I'm studying to become a journalist, you know like writing the news and stuff." Alison replied.

"Wow really, that's got to be really tuff, I used to have thing called current events in high school where I had to find an article to bring to class and it was hard as shock." Darvel said.

"Yeah I had that to, that's actually what got me into to journalism; I guess it's not for everyone though." Alison said, causing both of them to laugh a little. The two then continued walking back to Alison's apartment, talking about random stuff and somewhere along the way they began to hold hands. "Well this is my apartment complex, thanks for walking me here." Alison thanked.

"I'll walk you up to your apartment, besides I kind of have to get to the roof anyway." Darvel said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, right, well then let's go then."Alison said leading him to the elevator. They rode it up to the fifth floor and walked up to apartment room 512. "Well I guess this is it, I had a really great time tonight Darvel." Alison said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, you're not the only either… Thanks, I really needed this, whatever this is." Darvel replied. Alison giggled a bit.

"It's called a date Darvel." She said as she took a step towards him.

"Oh yeah, r-right." Darvel stuttered, taking a step back. Alison then took another step forward and Darvel realized what she was doing and blushed a little. Darvel took a loud cliché gulp and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Alison did the same, closing the space between them and their lips met. It was just a simple kiss, but considering this was actually Darvel's first it was amazing. They stayed like this for a few seconds until breaking away. "Wow." Darvel said with a dazed expression causing Alison to giggle a bit.

"I'm guessing you don't kiss girls that often do you?" Alison guessed with an amused smile on her face.

"Truth be told, that was my first." Darvel said awkwardly, feeling a bit pathetic.

"Well then I'm honored to have the pleasure of giving to you." She joked a bit. Just then Darvel's awkward grin turned into a frown.

"Listen Alison, I like you and all, but Master Chen has made it pretty clear that I can't just take time off from training like this, so we really won't be able to see each other that often, you see what I'm getting at." Darvel said.

"Yeah I get it; you think a relationship would be too difficult." Alison said with a bit of a sad look on her face.

"Sorry."Darvel apologized looking at the ground.

"Well then, how about an open relationship." Alison suggested just as Darvel was about to leave.

"Open relationship, what's that?" Darvel inquired.

"It means that you and I can be in a relationship but we can still see other people." Alison explained.

"What's the point in that?" Darvel asked, still not getting it.

"This way neither of us gets lonely while we're apart, plus the more we miss each other the more _happier_ our reunion will be." Alison said a bit flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around Darvel's neck and began to kiss him a bit more passionately then before.

"S-sounds good to me." Darvel said awkwardly as she broke away from the kiss.

"Then it's settled, see you later, Darvel." Alison said sweetly as she opened her apartment door and stepped inside.

"See ya." Darvel said softly as he just stared at Alison until she closed her door. "Holy shock, I think I just got a girlfriend." Darvel said in disbelief before he rushed to the elevator and road it up all the way to the roof top. He then jumped off the roof onto a shorter building, making his way out of the city with a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm back." Darvel announced as he entered the training hall, gaining the attention of the Five.<p>

"So how did it go?" Baboon asked.

"It went good, great even, like seriously it went like a hundred times better than I expected it to go." Darvel replied ecstatically, to which Tigria rolled her eyes.

"So are you two like an item now or something?" Cobra asked.

"Well sort of, we decided on an open relationship, which actually works out great because we can still date but since we won't see each other that often she probably won't get sick of me as quickly." Darvel said content with his reasoning.

"I kind of with I was her right now then." Tigria said, but then immediately realized how that could've been misinterpreted. "The not seeing you part not the… dating you part." Tigria corrected nervously.

"Uh huh, sure." Spider said sarcastically, gaining a glare from Tigria.

"Whatever, I'm going to make dinner." Tigria said as she gave one last punch to the Metal Warrior and walked out of the training hall. The punch Tigria did actually knocked off the drawing she put on it which floated over the others. Darvel then spotted it and picked it up.

"Is this supposed to be me?" Darvel questioned as he examined the drawing.

"I think it is." Eagle said as he took a peak at the drawing.

'Ok I know this is a little sad, but this is probably better then what I could've drawn." Darvel admitted, gaining weird expressions from the others.

* * *

><p>While the Five and Chen were eating dinner Darvel was in his room contemplating the day's events. Suddenly his watch rang and the screen popped up and showed that it was Rex.<p>

"Jeez, I wonder what he wants." Darvel said sarcastically as he pushed the answer icon.

"Hey dude, so I hear the date went well." Rex said immediately.

"How did you…?" Darvel began but was interrupted.

"Alison called me to say thanks for giving her your number, seems like you two really hit it off huh." Rex said.

"Yeah, I guess we did, we actually decided on an open relationship, so I technically have a girlfriend." Darvel replied scratching the back of his head.

"My man, see I told you she was interested." Rex said happy for this friend.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get sick of me to soon." Darvel stated.

"Now who says she's going to get sick of you?" Rex asked.

"Believe me it will happen." Darvel said a bit sadly.

"You really got to stop doing to yourself man, your great guy and she really likes you, just be confident." Rex encouraged.

"Yeah I guess." Darvel said not convincingly.

"Well I got to go man, later." Rex said.

"Bye." Darvel replied before hanging up. Just as Darvel was about to take his watch off it began to ring again, this time the screen said that it was Nolen. Darvel let out a sigh. "Here we go again." He said as he pressed the answer icon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And their you have it, chapter 9. I'm going to tell you guys right now that I'm doing what is called a harem, that's when the main character of a story is surrounded by multiple women that are all attracted to him, so yeah. Well R&R please.**


	10. Darvel's First Mission

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you an extremely long chapter for me, longest I've ever written at 8,199. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darvel's First Mission<strong>

Three days have passed since his date with Alison, and Darvel was continuing his training, and progressing quickly. He had met his goal with the Adversary 2000 and was now trying to apply his chi control to his kata. Darvel was moving his arms and legs in synchronized movements, making it look like he was fighting off some invisible foes. He soon realized that this was harder then he thought it would be, as he had to apply the chi control while he was in motion, which proved difficult because he had to focus on his chi control and the movements of the kata. Darvel was able to get the chi to flow properly but not at the right level. Once he finished his kata, he sighed dejectedly.

"Man, why can't I get this to work right?" Darvel complained as he glared at his hand.

"You're doing fine Darvel," Master Chen said from the side lines. "You're actually progressing very quickly." He then examined his chi levels and saw that they were a little off from all his training. "Why don't you go for a run through the village and we'll continue when you get back." He suggested.

"Ok master." Darvel replied with a bow and then rushed out of the training hall.

"Well at least now he's starting to show a little respect." Tigria said from her station.

"True and he also showing great progress as well." Master Chen replied. "In fact I might even go as far as to say he was being much too hard on himself. During his kata he enhanced his strikes by about 18% by my estimate, and yet he still thinks he's doing poorly. When it comes to Kung Fu, being that self conscious is not necessarily a good thing." He said in a bit of a concerned tone.

"Well if you ask me, he needs to be self conscious. If he fights like he did during our sparing match, I admit he'd last pretty long, but he won't win if he doesn't truly fight, after all you can only dodge for so long." Tigria stated as she grabbed one of the clubs by the chain and threw it at an oncoming club, causing them both to shatter.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't try." Chen said before stepping out of the training hall, leaving behind a slightly confused Tigria. He walked over to the keypad near the edge of the platform and pushed in a series of numbers causing the holomatter platform to appear. He then lowered it so that it was ready for when Darvel was finished with his run. Suddenly he heard a flapping noise followed by a loud plop. He turned around to see that it was Ji, looking more nervous than usual.

"M-M-M-Master Chen, w-we just received some… s-s-some ter-terrible…" Ji stammered before he was stopped by Master Chen.

"Ji, come down, what is it?" He asked in a bit of a concerned tone.

"W-we just received word from one of our scouts, it seems that the members of the Brotherhood that attacked Master Goat's village… are heading this way!" Ji exclaimed. Master Chen's eyes widened in shock.

"What, are you certain?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, unfortunately sir." Ji replied. "Oh my, what are we going to do, what are we going to do, what are we going to DO?"

"I'll tell you what we are going to do, gather the Five in the training hall, and when Darvel returns, tell him to meet us there." Master Chen ordered to which Ji complied to and flew off to gather the Five.

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT!<strong>" The Five exclaimed in unison after they heard what Master Chen had to say.

"Yes my students, we received word from one of our aerial scouts that a group of Brotherhood members are headed towards to Valley." Master Chen said in a serious tone. "They were last seen traveling through a mountain path from the East of here, I want you all to intercept them at the end of the passage, god knows what they'll do if they get into the city."

"**Yes master.**" The all said in unison with a bow. Just then the large doors open to reveal Darvel being led by Ji into the training hall.

"R-right this way Dragon Warrior." Ji said.

"You know you really don't have to call me that." Darvel said as he walked into the hall.

"Ah, Darvel, perfect timing." Master Chen said as Darvel approached the group. "The Five were about to go on a mission and I would like you to accompany them." He continued.

"**What?**" They all said surprise.

"Uh yeah, I really don't think that's a good idea." Darvel said a bit meekly.

"Nonsense, it's merely a couple of average bandits, you'll do fine." Master Chen insisted, confusing the rest of the Five.

"Average bandits?" Tigria said.

"Yes, just average, everyday bandits, _right_ everyone." Master Chen said.

"Oh right, normal bandits." Baboon said catching the hint.

"Total pushovers." Eagle added.

"It's not even going to be a challenge." Spider concluded.

"Master what are you talking about, this is really serious." Tigria whispered to her master.

"If Darvel knew the severity of the situation then he would not want to go." Chen explained.

"As he shouldn't, this mission is way too important to let some rookie go on." Tigria argued.

"He will have to face the Brotherhood sooner or later, plus this will give him valuable combat experience, it's in everyone's best interest that he goes."Chen insisted.

"But master…"

"Are you going against your master's decision Tigria?" Master Chen questioned causing Tigria to back down.

"N-no master." Tigria mumbled with her head down.

"Good, now you all better get going, good luck." As he said this Darvel and the Furious Five rushed out of the training hall and headed for the east side of the Valley, Darvel a bit nervous of having to fight in a real battle for the first time.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the vast mountain range surrounding the Valley of Peace, there was a group of thugs traveling a path that led strait to said valley. They were all wearing black armor with blue accents that would pulse with light every now and again. It looked very heavy but they all showed little struggle, as if it was as light as air.<p>

"Are we there yet, I need to snap some bones here before I go nuts." a twitchy porcupine said to his two companions. He was black with hundreds of white tipped quills on his back that seemed to be letting out a sort of plasma discharge between them every time he twitched.

"Will you stop asking that Chōuchù (**A/N: Chinese for twitch**), we're at least an hour away." Said a very annoyed Lynx. He had light brown fur with small black spots, and had two plasma daggers sheathed on either side of his waist.

"Jeez Shuāng (**A/N: Chinese for double**), I was just asking." Chōuchù defended. "You got to learn to be a little less uptight, like Lǎnduò (**A/N: Chinese for lazy**) here." He said as he pointed to a large black bear walking a little ways behind them. He had a board look in his eyes that showed that he would rather be doing anything else at that moment.

"Please don't drag me into this," He said with a sigh. "That goes for the battle as well."

"You know if you hate fighting, stealing, and _moving_ what so ever, then why did you join the Brotherhood in the first place?" Shuāng questioned, as Lǎnduò would always complain about everything that didn't involve napping or lounging around.

"Because my parents kicked me out and I needed a job, and I'd rather do something I totally hate but am good at then something I totally hate but aren't good at." He answered with the same bored tone, the whole situation troublesome to the large bear.

"Who said you were good at it, Ha Ha Ha." Chōuchù said with an annoying squeaky laugh.

"Ugh, will you stop that stupid laughing, it hurts my ears." Lǎnduò nearly pleaded to the porcupine.

"Make me you big lummox." Chōuchù challenged, causing him to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, laugh all you want, I don't even really care." Lǎnduò grunted as he walked away from him.

"Seriously, man you really are lazy." Chōuchù laughed a little, but then something occurred to him. "Or are you trying to say that I'm not worth the trouble?" He questioned.

"Both, actually." Lǎnduò answered, irritating Chōuchù.

"Why you…"

"Will both of you just shut the shock up!" Shuāng yelled in an annoyed tone. "You realize that if you cause too much commotion we'll be heard by people miles away." He scolded the two for their bickering.

"Uh, I think that ship has already sailed man." Lǎnduò said as he pointed to the sky. Shuāng looked where he was pointing and saw an eagle overhead that once spotted rapidly flew away in the direction the trio was going. The Lynx connected the dots and put an amused smirk on his face.

"Well so much for a sneak attack, looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way come on boys." Shuāng stated as he dashed down the path with Lǎnduò and Chōuchù following close behind.

* * *

><p>Eagle was flying swiftly through the air until he spotted his comrades and flew down to them.<p>

"Did you find them?" Tigria questioned.

"Yes, but unfortunately they spotted me, so they'll know we're coming." Eagle replied a bit solemnly.

"Damn it, how many are there?" Tigria asked.

"Only three of them."

"Well at least we out number them." Tigria said as she turned to the group. "Alright, here's the plan, three man cells are usually good with combination attacks, so we're going to separate them from each other and take them on individually. Spider and Cobra will take one, and Baboon and Eagle will take another, I'll handle the third myself, understood." She explained the plan them.

"**Perfectly.**" The rest of the Five said in unison.

"What about me, what do I do?" Darvel asked as he raised his hand in the air like a child asking a teacher a question.

"You just stay out of our way and watch how real fighting is done." Tigria said as she glared at the fox.

"Hey, that's not fair, I was sent on this mission with you guys so I can get some combat experience." Darvel argued. "Besides, Master Chen said you had to let me help."

"Well he also said this was a very important mission, and as the leader I can't let someone with no experience fight." Tigria stated.

"What do you mean important, I thought that these were just run of the mill bandits." Darvel said in a bit of a confused tone.

"Heh, did you really think this was an ordinary mission, Master Chen just said that so you wouldn't mind coming." Tigria said as the rest of the Five were silently gesturing for her to stop talking. "These bandits are really part of the Brotherhood of Chaos." Once she said this Darvel's eyes went wide with surprise and the rest of the warriors face palmed.

"Oh… well in that case maybe I should just stay on the sidelines." Darvel said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Darvel, we're not going to let anything happen to you, right guys." Spider said in a comforting tone.

"**Yeah.**" Three of the Five said together, while Tigria just crossed her arms impatiently.

'_It's not really me I'm worried about._' Darvel thought to himself. He thought that if he fought, he just get in the way like Tigria said he would, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't going to let him back out of this.

"Ok fine, let's just go." Darvel said as he walked passed them all.

"Did you really have to spill the beans?" Baboon asked Tigria, who turned away from them.

"He had a right to know what he was up against doesn't him." She replied as she walked in the same direction Darvel was going. She flashed a teasing look at him as she passed by which annoyed Darvel immensely. Darvel then tried to walk passed Tigria but she picked up her pace, causing Darvel to do the same. Eventually they were running, desperately fighting for who will lead the way, leaving the rest of the group with exasperated looks on their faces.

"This is going to be a long mission." Cobra said as he and the other followed the two quarrelling warriors.

* * *

><p>Darvel and Tigria were running at top speed, both trying to get ahead of the other, that is until they spotted three figures approaching them. The two stopped dead in their tracks, as did the three opposing warriors. Eventually the rest of the Five caught up to them and stopped upon seeing the trio before them.<p>

"So, I'm guessing you three must be the members of the Brotherhood we heard have been terrorizing villages lately." Tigria stated as she glared at the three warriors.

"Yes, and judging by the fact that you came all this way just to get defeated, you must be the infamous Furious Five." Shuāng replied in a smug tone.

"Ha Ha, some Furious Five, there's six of them, shows what they know about math." Chōuchù said with a laugh, much to Shuāng's annoyance.

"You idiot, the sixth one is probably the Dragon Warrior." Shuāng said as he hit the porcupine in the head. "The question is; which one of you is it." At hearing this Darvel stepped behind Tigria and pointed to her, implying that she was the Dragon Warrior. "Nice try, but we have intel on all of the Furious Five members, and since we don't have any information about a fox, I'm guessing that you're the Dragon Warrior." The lynx accused.

"Who me, no, no, I'm just a hopelessly clumsy Kung Fu fanboy here to watch the battle before I have to go back to serving noodles at my dad's noodle shop." Darvel said a bit nervously, which met with 'did you seriously just do that' gazes.

"You realize you just tried to convince us you're not the Dragon Warrior, by the impersonating the original Dragon Warrior, right." Shuāng said with a blank look on his face.

"It was worth a shot." Darvel said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you guys just give up, we have you out numbered two to one." Eagle announced, gaining the lynx's attention.

"Well that doesn't really matter, considering that we're twice as strong as you guys are." Shuāng taunted angering Tigria a bit.

"Yeah, and probably twice as stupid to." Baboon shot back, causing Cobra to snicker and Shuāng to growl.

"Laugh it up while you can, it looks like we're just going to have to show you how strong we are." Shuāng said with a smirk on his face as he unsheathed his daggers and powered them up. The Five then got into their fighting stances, while Darvel's eyes just widened.

"Whoa, the new Plasma Range Daggers." Darvel said in both surprise and awe, gaining the Fives, and the Brotherhood's, attention. "And I just noticed you guys are wearing the newly completed Golem Armor ZT-4. That's some highly advanced tech; how the shock did you get your hands on it?" He questioned the trio of bandits.

"That's for us to know, and for you to shut the shock up about." Shuāng replied as he got into a defensive stance.

"Finally, some action." Chōuchù said enthusiastically as he got on all fours and somehow coated his quills with bright blue plasma energy.

"Why me?" Lǎnduò mumbled as he activated what to Darvel seemed to be a portable holomatter generator on his arm. The Five prepared themselves for battle and Darvel reluctantly did the same.

"Uh, guys, before we fight these guys I should probably mention that…" Darvel began but was interrupted by Tigria.

"Fox, we don't have time for your complaining." She spat out at him.

"Well actually I was going to say that…"

"Shut up already." She said behind clenched teeth while shooting a glare at him, causing him to be quiet. "Alright guys, remember the plan." Tigria said to others, who nodded. "Alright… let's go!" She announced as she and the Five dashed towards the trio, who did the same. They immediately put their plan into action and separated into three separate battles, Spider and Cobra v.s. Chōuchù, Baboon and Eagle v.s. Lǎnduò, and Tigria v.s. Shuāng. Darvel stayed on the sidelines like Tigria ordered and observed the battle, ready to jump in if the need ever came up.

Cobra and Spider were trading blows with Chōuchù, his plasma charged quills giving him a clear advantage, and when this became apparent the duo distanced themselves from him, about to try a different tactic. Spider then shot some plasma webbing at him and, after missing a few times, snared him in a web then and hulled him into the air above them. Just as he was descending, Cobra knocked him higher into the air twice with a plasma mace, and slammed him back into the ground with a plasma hammer. Chōuchù created a small crater where he landed, but to Spider and Cobra's surprise he got back up and dusted himself off like it was nothing.

"Is that really all you've got?" He questioned mockingly as his two opponents got back into their fighting stances. Chōuchù smiled mischievously and made a mad dash towards the two, but when he was half way there he extended his quills slightly and curled up into a ball, rolling towards them with great speed. The two dodged the initial attack but he just rolled back around again and again. The two warriors found themselves in a bit of a predicament, for since Chōuchù body was covered in quills they couldn't attack him without getting stabbed multiple times in the process. Cobra could get him to stop rolling if he hit him with his plasma hammer, but since he was moving so fast he couldn't get a solid hit on him. After a few minutes of this Spider saw that he was headed between two large boulders and got an idea. She then shot some webbing in between the two rocks and created a web barrier, and once Chōuchù hit it, he recoiled back towards the two and Cobra slammed his plasma hammer into him, stopping him dead in his tracks, but once again he got up without any problem.

"Man how can this guy keep it up, it's like we never even hit him." Cobra inquired in slight amazement.

"It's the suit." Darvel said from the sidelines as Cobra and Spider continued evading there attacks. "It's made out of a very rare alloy from another planet that gives protection nearly equivalent to a war tank. By the looks of it they're the just completed prototypes, the project wasn't allowed to go any further because the materials were just that rare. They should be stored in a high security vault at Alchemax so it's really odd that they even have it." Darvel said the last part more to himself, not that it mattered since the snake and arachnid were no longer listening.

Meanwhile, Eagle and Baboon were squaring off against Lǎnduò, who was clearly board, as his yawn showed.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as he raised his hand in the air. Suddenly three holomatter spheres appeared around said hand, alarming the two warriors. "Here, play with these." He said as he threw the spheres toward them, hoping they would impact, ending his part in the battle. But to his disappointment the warriors dodged them easily and with smirks on their faces. Lǎnduò sighed in annoyance and typed something on a holomatter screen, causing the spheres to flash and bounced off the mountain side and back to the warriors, knocking them down.

"What the…" Eagle said but before he could finish he had to dodge the spheres again, and again, until he and Baboon found himself in a game of dodge ball… with the mountain.

"He's using a weaponized holomatter generator; he can control the properties of the things he creates, that's why they're so bouncy." Darvel explained.

"Ok, so how do we stop it?" Baboon asked.

"Simple, just take out the generator." Darvel replied. This however was easier said than done, as Baboon and Eagle were still dodging and deflecting the increasing number of spheres.

"Let's see how this guy likes it." Eagle said as he flew up into the air. Baboon got the message and began deflecting the spheres into the air. "Wings of Justice!" He exclaimed as he flapped his wings causing a massive gust of wind to send all of the spheres hurdling towards Lǎnduò, but he didn't even flinch. He then pushed another button and all of the spheres suddenly disappeared, and a holomatter wall appeared in front of him, protecting him from the gust of wind itself.

"Are we done here yet?" He said in a flat tone, gaining growls from his opponents. Lǎnduò sighed. "Fine." He then typed in a sequence of buttons and the barrier ripped apart and the bits turned into more spheres. He then propelled the spheres towards them, which they dodged, but instead of bouncing off the walls, they smashed into them creating little craters in them.

"Oh boy." Baboon said as he prepared to dodge more spheres.

Tigria and Shuāng were in a heated battle as well, the two currently trading blows. Shuāng was swiping at Tigria with his daggers, but she just dodged what she could and blocked what she couldn't with her Plasma Claws.

"You know you're pretty good… for a chick." He said with a smirk on his face as he slashed his daggers with Tigria's claws.

"So are you… for a dirt bag." She shot back as she kicked the lynx in the gut, knocking him back but not causing any real damage due to the armor. She then did a flip in the air and attempted to drop kick him, but the avoided it by backing up until he was a few feet away from the female tiger. "Running away already?" Tigria mocked with her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was running away." Shuāng said smugly with a smirk on his face. He then pushed a button on his daggers and the actual blades detached from the hilts and began to float a few feet in the air.

"What the…" She said in surprise.

"Why do you think they're called ranged daggers?" He said before he brought down the hilts in a slashing motion causing the blades to do the same, as if there was some invisible connection between them (**A/N: Props to anyone who knows where I got this from**). Tigria quickly dodged it by moving to the side, but soon found herself dodging another strike then another.

"I kind of have to agree with him on that one, it is kind of obvious." Darvel said.

"Whose side are you on?" Tigria said in an agitated tone. She then refocused on the battle and continued to dodge the two blades that were slashing at her. She needed to get close to him to fight properly, but every time she tried to close the space in between them, Shuāng would attack her with the blades, forcing her to evade them and return to a safe distance. She found it hard to find an opening to dash towards him since she had to focus on the movements of the blades rather than the person manipulating them. She dodged yet another strike by rolling forward and without even looking she grabbed the other blade just before it impaled her. Shuāng smirked at this as he pushed a button on the hilt and the blade then rushed towards him, bringing Tigria with it. She was surprised by this and didn't have time to react before Shuāng kicked her into the air. He then brought the other blade over to her to slash her down, but luckily she regained her composure in the air and pushed off the oncoming blade with her feet sending her propelling down toward him. She landed right in front of him and before he could react she landed a four hit combo to his head and torso. Unfortunately his armor protected him from most of the damage which allowed him to recover quickly and counter attack. The two were exchanging blows for a while until Shuāng tried to stab Tigria with his right dagger but she just grabbed it before it impaled her. However, this was exactly what he wanted; for once she did this he detached the blade from the hilt again, sending it, and Tigria, a few feet forward. Tigria felt it was safer to cling on to the blade, that way she would only have one blade to worry about, but she soon learned she was wrong, as Shuāng tried to shake her off by hitting her against a tree. She was able to withstand it for quite some time, but eventually she let go do to the pain. Once she got back up she found herself right back where she started; dodging the two floating blades without any way to strike back.

* * *

><p>Little did any of them know that their battles were being watched. Tobias had implanted recording devices in each of the bandits' suits, allowing him to watch the matches unfold. He was sitting alone in the middle of the training cave watching the fights on a big holomatter screen that held smaller screens that showed each individual battle. As he watched, Tobias couldn't help but chuckle a bit.<p>

"I must say I'm a little disappointed." He said with a smirk. "Not only are the Furious Five not much a threat to me, but I was really hoping to see the Dragon Warrior in action, see what those fools have thought him. But alas, it seems that he won't be doing any fighting, perhaps next time." He then He then popped what seemed to be food pill into his mouth and continued watching the scrimmages.

* * *

><p>"Come out; come out, where ever you are?" Shuāng taunted as he looked around for his opponent. Tigria was hiding behind a nearby tree watching her prey intently. She figured a sneak attack was the best method, since the direct approach didn't seem to work. "Come on, don't tell me you're done already, I was just starting to have fun with you." He taunted, irritating Tigria a bit. She then came out from behind the tree and began sneaking up towards him while his back was turned, making sure that none of her footsteps could be heard. She edged closer, and closer, and just when she was about to strike…<p>

"Look out!" A voice warned, which Tigria recognized as Darvel.

"Whose side are you one you id…" Tigria began but was interrupted by Darvel tackling her out of the way of a barrage of plasma needles.

"I meant you." Darvel said in a 'you were saying?' look on his face.

"Oh." Tigria said as she looked away. She blushed a bit in embarrassment, for more reasons than one, and after a minute she came back to her senses. "Get off of me." She said as she pushed Darvel off of her.

"Thanks for the assist Chōuchù." Shuāng said to his comrade.

"No problem, I'm just a little pissed that she got out of the way." Chōuchù said in an angry tone. If there was one thing he liked it was impaling people with his quills. Spider and Cobra saw that he was distracted and took this opportunity to strike, but just as they were about to they were both hit with Lǎnduò's holomatter spheres, only instead of them being flung back or the spheres bouncing off of them, they seemed to deform and stick to them like if they were paintballs of some sort.

"You really should pay attention to the battle." Lǎnduò said in a board tone. He then hit a series of buttons on the screen and once he pushed enter Spider and Cobra fell to the floor, for the holomatter that was on them suddenly increased in weight. They struggled to get back up but the weight of the holomatter proved too great. "Don't bother, that holomatter now weighs about five tones, there's no way you, or you friends, can get up." He said as he pointed over to Baboon and Eagle, who were in the same situation Cobra and Spider were in. "Still, I'm kind of annoyed I had to intervene at all."

"Aw, shut it you over groan bear, at least I'm actually fighting while you're over there just pushing buttons on a screen." Chōuchù said in an annoyed tone.

"Your point?" Lǎnduò replied in a deadpan tone.

"Will you too stop fighting and help me with…" Shuāng scolded as he pointed to where Darvel and Tigria should've been, but stopped once he saw that they weren't there anymore. "Hey, where'd they go?" He questioned.

"Eh, they probably just ran away, I would've done the same thing if I was in their shoes." Chōuchù said in a confident tone.

"Of course _you_ would." Lǎnduò insulted.

"What was that?" Chōuchù said in an angry tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting?" Shuāng scolded again. "Now stop it and help me finish these guys off."

"But, master said not to kill anybody." Lǎnduò reminded.

"He said not to kill anybody in the Valley of Peace, but we're not in the Valley of Peace now are we?" Shuāng said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, works for me." Chōuchù said as he began to twitch with excitement. Lǎnduò sighed.

"How troublesome." He said.

"You shut up; you don't even have to do anything!" Chōuchù rebuked in annoyance.

"Forget about him, his part is done, now let's finish these fools." Shuāng said as he raised one of the blades up into the air waiting for Chōuchù to do his part.

"With pleasure." The porcupine replied as he shot a barrage of plasma quills into the air. The quills then collected onto the blade creating a large mace like weapon that was discharging a large amount of blue plasma energy. The four warriors went wide eyed at the weapon as they began to scramble to get up, but the holomatter effortlessly weighed them down.

"Like it," Shuāng said, referring to the weapon. "It's a little something me and boys came up with, a hit from this… means certain death." He said the last part very seriously, but despite this, what was left of the Five kept defiant looks. "Now, who wants to be first?" He questioned sarcastically as he glanced at each of the warriors, wondering who he should kill first. "You know what; I'll let it be a surprise." He said with a smirk as he pulled back his arm and then moved if forward in a slashing motion. The Five closed their eyes, waiting for the massive spike ball to impale one of them, but surprisingly, it never did. Shuāng then heard a crashing noise and turned around to see that his dagger somehow deactivated on the back swing and fell out of the air, as it was now in a big pile of still active plasma needles. "What the shock!" Shuāng exclaimed in confusion. "How did that happen, don't tell me this thing is malfunctioning or something."

"Not exactly." A voice said from the side. He then looked over and saw Darvel and Tigria jump down from a tree, with Darvel's watch displaying a holomatter screen and keyboard.

"You, what did you do to my weapon?" Shuāng questioned in a demanding tone.

"Well you see your daggers work by sending signals to blade from the hilt, which tells it how to move based on motion. Since I know the frequency at witch this signal is sent I was able to send out an identical signal via my watch's communicator function. So when the blade picks up the second signal it disrupts its movement so it automatically shuts down the function as a safety precaution. In other words as long as the signal is emanating from my watch you can't use the range function anymore." Darvel explained to the trio. Chōuchù was confused, Lǎnduò was nodding off, and Shuāng tightened his grip on his dagger, growling in anger. He then walked over to the pile of quills, picked up his blade and reattached it to the hilt, automatically reactivating it.

"So you turned off a function, big whoop, I can still use my dagger, our armor still protects us from your strikes, and since your comrades are still incapacitated, we now outnumber you." He shot back confidently as he and his two comrades got into fighting stances.

"Well your right about the out numbering thing, but as for your armor… I happen to know it's weakness as well, which is the regulators on your backs." Darvel stated surprising the trio.

"What do you mean the regulators?" Shuāng asked.

"You see, it's not the alloy itself that gives the tank like defense, it's the plasma energy that's flowing through it that allows it to maintain its durability on this planet. The circular regulators on your backs send a constant current of plasma energy through the suit, so all we have to do is take it out, and you guys are done." Darvel explained. He then noticed that the trio weren't even really listening, and were even nodding off a bit. He sighed dejectedly. "Ok, so the point is we know how to defeat you guys so you might as well give up." Darvel concluded, regaining their attention.

"Like shock we will." Shuāng replied settling back into his fighting stance.

"Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then." Tigria said confidently as she and Darvel also fell into stances. The two teams circled around each other, glaring at one other, waiting for the moment to strike. After a few more moments of staring each other down, the two sides dashed towards each other.

"Tigria you take care of those too, I'm going after the bear." Darvel said, and before Tigria could respond Darvel dashed towards the bear that stayed behind, leaving Tigria to fight the lynx and porcupine. Lǎnduò sighed.

"Here we go again." He said as he generated a multitude of spheres and send them hurtling towards the young fox. Darvel evaded them easily and carefully examined the movement of each sphere. "I'm getting really tired of this." Lǎnduò said as he lay down on his back and relaxed, hoping the spheres would do the work for him. Darvel continued examining the spheres, closely observing the direction they went in and at what angle they bounced off the sides of the mountain. He then put his plan into action; he calculated in his head where the balls would have to go for them to be bounced in the direction he wanted them to go and began deflecting the balls in the appropriate directions. Lǎnduò noticed this but paid no mind to it, but he would soon wish he had. After a few minutes of deflecting the spheres, they were all heading straight towards Darvel. He then made one final calculation and then deflected all of the projectiles in different directions, causing them to reverberate off the mountain sides, ground, and even each other, until they were all heading in the same direction, toward Lǎnduò. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as he realized what was happening. He quickly pushed a button and all of the spheres disappeared, but it turned out that he had bigger problems. Darvel was now right in front of Lǎnduò, as he used the spheres as a cover to allow him to get close. Darvel then charged up his chi into his right foot and dropkicked Lǎnduò's arm, breaking the holomatter generator. "No!" Just then the holomatter that was weighing down the Five disappeared, granting them mobility once again. "Oh crap, this is going to be troublesome." Lǎnduò said as he prepared for battle. He threw some punches at Darvel but he dodged them easily, and when he lunged at him, Darvel leaped over him landing behind the large bear. He then shot a chi induced swipe at the circular device on his back, completely shattering it, causing his suit to power down.

"He's all yours guys." Darvel said as he stepped aside allowing Baboon and Eagle to take over.

"Alright, let's see how tough this guy is without his fancy toy." Baboon said as he reactivated his Plasma Pole.

"You read my mind." Eagle added. The two then dashed towards Lǎnduò and began to exchange blows with him. It didn't take long for them to realize that Lǎnduò was terrible at hand to hand combat and they easily over powered him. They landed numerous combos on him, and since his armor wasn't active anymore, he felt every bit of it. Eagle then decided it was time to end the scrap and grabbed Lǎnduò with his talons and hoisted him up in the air. He then let him go and created a large gust of wind with his wings, pushing him down the ground even faster. But before the bear could hit the ground, Baboon extended the length of his Plasma Pole, jabbed into Lǎnduò's back, and then slammed him into the ground with all his might. He then lay flat on the ground, no longer having the energy to fight.

"**Yeah!**" Baboon and Eagle said in victory with a high five.

Meanwhile, Tigria was dealing with Shuāng and Chōuchù. The three exchanged blows with each other until Tigria found an opening and did a split kick to both of their faces. This knocked them both back a bit and just when Chōuchù was about to counter attack, Spider swiftly gave a serious of kicks to his face knocking him on the ground.

"We'll take care of this guy Tigria." She said to their leader.

"Yeah, you just worry about him." Cobra added, referring to Shuāng, who was now recovering. Tigria nodded and refocused on battling Shuāng. Chōuchù then got up and began to trade blows with Spider. She got a majority of her hits in, but with his armor defending him, they didn't do much. Little did he know, Cobra was sneaking up on him from behind, readying his plasma blade to take out the regulator, but to his surprise, all that was on his back were a multitude of plasma quills, no regulator in sight. Chōuchù then noticed that Cobra was behind him and shot his plasma quills at him. Cobra thought quickly and shot changed his plasma blade into a laser and shot each one of the quills down. The laser shots were now heading straight towards Chōuchù, but he rolled out of the way, causing them to head towards Spider now. Luckily she dodged them all with ease.

"Hey, watch it Cobra." Spider said as she glared at the snake.

"Sorry." Cobra apologized. Chōuchù saw that they were distracted and did his rolling attack on them again. "Oh, not this again." Cobra complained as he and Spider evaded him. Now they had a dilemma, of course they knew how to stop him, but it wouldn't do any good because of his armor, they had to shut it down first but they couldn't without stopping him first, and not just from rolling but from moving all together so they could properly search for the regulator. Suddenly, Spider was stuck with an idea.

"Cobra, I have an idea."Spider said motioning for him to get closer. She then whispered something to him that only they could here.

"You know what, that just might be crazy enough to work." He said as they then began to execute their plan. "Hey ugly, over here!" Cobra taunted, luring the rolling porcupine over to him. Just as Cobra was about to get run over, he jumped over the spiked steamroller and began running the other way.

"Over here you walking pin cushion." Spider said, causing the now irritated porcupine to change direction towards the arachnid. They kept this going few for a while, Chōuchù's speed increasing as his anger did. Eventually, Spider and Cobra were standing in front of a tree waiting as Chōuchù rolled toward them at high speeds.

"I got them now." He said confidently as he was closing in on them. And just as they were about to be impaled, the two warriors jumped out of the way causing Chōuchù to ram into the tree, his quills getting stuck in the trunk.

"What the… I'm stuck." Chōuchù said as he tried to wiggle his way off the tree, but it was no use.

"Now let's look for that regulator." Cobra said.

"You'll never find it, it's hidden under my chest plate… oh wait…" He said as he realized what he just said. Cobra then generated his plasma blade and used it to rip off his chest plate.

"Spider, would you like to do the honors?" Cobra offered.

"Gladly." She replied before shooting a plasma web at the regulator ripping it out, shutting down the armor.

"Grrr, I'll get you for this." Chōuchù spat out while twitching with anger.

"Ah, put a cork in it." Cobra said before he hit him with his plasma hammer, knocking him out.

Tigria and Shuāng were currently trading blows, Tigria doing a much better job now that she could fight him up close. However that did not in any way make it easy; for Shuāng was very skilled in hand to hand combat as well. Tigria tried to sweep his legs but Shuāng leaped over her foot and kicked her in the face causing her to stager back, but she recovered quickly. Shuāng came at her with a downward slash but she blocked it and landed a three hit combo on him ending it with an uppercut that sent him in the air. However since he didn't feel much of it, he recovered in the air and landed safely on his feet. Tigria lunged at him but he slid under her and got up behind her, before she could react Shuāng put one of his plasma daggers to her throat.

"You know, not only are you a good fighter, you're not that bad looking either. Tell you what; I'll spare you, that is, if you make it worth my while." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver with disgust.

"Like hell I will!" She growled as she elbowed him in the gut, sending him staggering back. She tried to slash him but he blocked it with his dagger and the two began exchanging blows once again.

"Face it, no matter how many times you hit me, I'll never feel a thing, you can't win." Shuāng said as he and Tigria clashed with their claws/daggers, pushing on each other trying to gain the upper hand. It seemed as though they were dead even but then Tigria smirked for no reason. "What are you smirking about?" He questioned.

"I believe that's my queue." Darvel said from behind, alarming Shuāng. Darvel then did a chi swipe to his back breaking the regulator on his back, deactivating his armor like all the others. Before he could react Tigria kicked him in the gut and landed a combo on him, and this time he took the damage. Tigria ended the combo with an open palm strike to his chest, sending him to the ground. Shuāng struggled to get up and once he did he shot a glare at Darvel.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" He growled as he got into a stance.

"What, why me, she did it." Darvel said pointing to Tigria, but Shuāng paid no mind to his question and dashed towards him. Shuāng threw a flurry of combos at him but Darvel evaded all of them with relative ease. Once the Five noticed this they tried to go forward and aid him, but they were held back by Tigria.

"Don't, he needs the experience." She said, not taking her eyes off the fight. The Five then yielded and watched as well. Darvel was hoping to dodge until the lynx ran out of steam but it seems that as time went by he only got more determined. Eventually, Darvel realized that Tigria was right, he needed to fight back, or else. Darvel then put his guard up and began to block Shuāng's strikes rather than dodge them, and he did it fairly well. Darvel started to saw an opening and took it, he began to flow his chi like he did during training and swiped at Shuāng, landing a four hit combo ending it with a kick to the face. Shuāng staggered a bit and rubbed where he had been hit, enraging him even more. "Why you shocking…" He growled as he lunged at Darvel but he just jumped over him like they were playing leap frog and pushed off his back knocking him down. When Shuāng go back up and faced him, he was met with a chi enhanced helix kick and then a surprisingly powerful drop kick to his head. Shuāng tried to get back up but it was no use, he was defeated. Darvel walked over to him and poked him with his foot a few times to make sure that he was down.

"I… I think we're good." Darvel said as he walked back to the Five, all with surprised looks on their faces. "What?"

"Darvel, that was great." Spider said enthusiastically.

"Nah, that was nothing, at least not compared to what you guys can do." Darvel replied modestly.

"Not just that, the watch thing you did was great too; you really saved our hides back there." Baboon added.

"Well, I guess, I was trying to help that's all." Darvel said once again being way too modest.

"Tried and succeeded buddy, really, great job." Eagle praised as he patted the Darvel on the back.

"Hey Tigria, isn't there anything you'd like to say." Cobra said to the silent Tiger. The whole group then looked at her, waiting for her response.

"I admit, I'm impressed, but then again I have low expectations." She said before she walked past the group on the path back to the village. She then stopped for an unknown reason and spoke.

"Hey fox," She said to Darvel, gaining his attention. "Thanks… for helping me out back there. I… appreciate it." She said while looking away from them, for she had a small smile and light blush on her cheeks. Darvel was very surprised by this; he didn't think Tigria would actually say that.

"No problem Tigria, like I said I was just trying to help." Darvel said with a smile. "But you can make it up to me with a sample of your mucus." Tigria twitched at this, and the five all had surprised looks on their faces.

"A-are you still on that?" Tigria exclaimed as she glared at the fox.

"Of course, as a scientist, I never give up on my theories until they're proven wrong." Darvel replied.

"I swear to god I'm going to…" Tigria began until she saw the trio was now awake and trying to escape. "Hey, stop right there!" She exclaimed to them. Lǎnduò then reached into his pocket and pulled out three purple balls and once he threw them to the ground they exploded and spread a cloud of purple haze blinding Darvel and the Five. When the haze cleared they were gone. "Grrr, this is your fault, you and your damn experiments!" Tigria stated to Darvel with a punch to the arm.

"Tigria calm down, we protected the Valley, that's all that matters." Eagle said trying to calm her down. Tigria just grunted and began walking back to the village.

"Man that hurt, you know, what just for that, I'm going to give you guys a lecture on the theory of Quantum Mechanics." Darvel said as he walked ahead.

"Quantum-who-ha?" Baboon said quizzically.

"Now, Quantum Mechanics is basically the science of how particles react to each other on a quantum scale." Darvel began, gaining a sigh from the rest of the group as they began their trek back to the village.

* * *

><p>Back at the cave, Tobias was rewatching the battle, paying close attention to the parts where Darvel participated.<p>

"Interesting, not only is he very skilled for someone who just started, but is intellect is amazing, in fact that is what really won him the battle." Tobias said to himself as he paused the image Darvel. "You may just be a worthy opponent for me after all." He added with a sadistic laugh as he turned off the screen and went back to his training.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, my extremely long battle chapter, hope you guys liked it. The battles didn't turn out like I thought they would, but oh well, they never do. Well R&R please.**


	11. The Honorable Jackal Family

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you chapter 11 of my story. Ok, now I'm going to say right now that you have to remember I'm creating a harem for Darvel, so this is pretty much putting it further then it already has been, so yeah. Also the new characters that appear in this chapter where given to me by my good friend King of 2211, they're his designs and concepts, I'm just using them. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong> The Honorable Jackal Family<strong>

It was around noon and the young Kung Fu masters were training as usual. The Five were doing a four on one sparing session, Tigria v.s. everyone else, while Darvel was hard at work perfecting the new kata Master Chen taught him. Just then Master Chen entered the hall, gaining everyone's attention.

"Students, gather around, I have announcement." Master Chen said prompting his students to line up in front of him.

"What is it master, bandits?" Tigria questioned.

"Ninjas?" Eagle asked.

"Aliens from the planet Manick?" Baboon said.

"Ok, first of all Manick is a moon." Darvel corrected."And second, the inhabitants of Manick are highly primitive and don't have the resources to travel to…" Darvel was cut off by Tigria.

"What's the announcement master?" Tigria said.

"An old friend of mine is coming over for dinner tonight, along with his wife and children; I would like you all to go into town and pick up some groceries for the meal." Master Chen said, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "Here's a list of all the things we need, they're going to be here soon, so I suggest you work quickly." He said as he handed the scroll to Tigria.

"We will master, you can count on us." Tigria said as she and the rest of the group bowed to him and exited the hall, heading down to the village. Darvel and the Five jumped off the platform, and after freefalling through the clouds, landed on a couple of rooftops and jumped down to the ground. The six warriors walked into the shopping district of the village and divided up the responsibilities. "Ok let's see here." Tigria said as she unrolled the scroll and read it over. "Spider and I will get the vegetables; Baboon and Cobra you guys get the meat, and Eagle you get the tofu. Fox you get the tea, Chamomile to be exact, think you can handle it?" Tigria asked sarcastically.

"Just point me in the right direction." Darvel replied. Tigria then pointed to a tea shop behind him, causing Darvel to mentally face palm.

"Alright, we'll meet outside the library to make sure we have everything, got it." Tigria said, gaining a nod from everyone. "Alright, let's go." The group then went their separate ways to collect the ingredients for the special dinner. Darvel walked into the tea shop and began browsing the shelves for the brand of tea he was instructed to get.

"Ok, Chamomile, Chamomile, where are you Chamomile." Darvel said to himself. "Ah ha, here you are, and the last pack to, awesome." He stated as he grabbed the pack off the shelf.

"Aww is that the last pack of Chamomile." A feminine voice said from his right. He then looked over to see a golden jackal girl around his age with light brown fur, wearing what seemed to be traditional Hui Muslim clothing that covered most of her body from her neck down. She had triangular pointed ears on her head, and her face, though with a disappointed look on it, was downright beautiful, causing Darvel to blush a bit at the sight of it.

"Uh, yeah I think so." Darvel replied as he looked back to make sure.

"Oh no, they have to have more, if I don't show up with an offering of some sort it'll bring us great dishonor." She said with a worried tone as she frantically searched the shelves for another pack. Darvel could tell that this girl was legitimately troubled by this, though he didn't know what the big deal was, he himself didn't really like tea. None the less, Darvel sighed.

"Here, you take it." Darvel offered as he handed the pack to the girl. The girl then stopped her search and looked up at Darvel with surprise.

"A-are you sure?" She asked in a bit of a nervous tone.

"Yeah sure, take it; I'm sure the others will be fine with…" He grabbed a random pack from the shelf. "Jasmine." He read the label out loud. '_Great, Tigria's never gonna let me here the end of this, I just know It. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter._' Darvel thought to himself.

"W-well, ok." The jackal girl said as she shyly took the pack from the fox. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." She thanked with a bow. "But are you sure this is ok?"

"Sure I'm sure, tea is tea after all, right?" Darvel said as he flashed a kind smile to the girl. She immediately blushed at this, she didn't think that Darvel would be this nice to her, considering that they just met, and she was also starting to notice that he wasn't that bad looking either. "Well, good luck with what you need that tea for." Darvel said, breaking the girl out of her trance.

"Huh, oh yes, good bye." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Darvel then turned around to walk away but then noticed that the girl was going in the same direction. "Uh, do you need anything else?" He asked as he stopped and turned back at the girl.

"Huh, uh no, I was just…" She mumbled nervously before pointing to the counter.

"Oh yeah, you need to pay for your tea to, ha ha, sorry." Darvel apologized; a bit embarrassed that he didn't realize that earlier. The jackal girl just shook her head, indicating that it was ok. The two then stepped in line waiting for their turn to pay '_Ok, now all I have to do is pay for the tea and meet up with the others at the library._' Darvel thought to himself. He then realized something at that very moment; he had no idea where the library was. '_Ah shock, why the shock didn't I ask where the library was, I definitely know Tigria will never let me here the end of _this_._" Darvel thought as he face palmed while grunting.

"Um, are you ok?" The girl asked with concern, noticing Darvel's display.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, I just…" Darvel began then trailed off, feeling that she didn't really want to hear his problems.

"What?" She urged him to continue.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet some guys at the library, but I'm relatively new to this town, so I have no idea where it is." Darvel explained.

"Uh, well, I-I could show you where it is." The girl mumbled just loud enough for Darvel to hear.

"You can, you know where it is." Darvel exclaimed with relief, surprising her a bit.

"Uh… yes, I'm supposed to meet my sisters at a café that's right across from the library, so if you want I can take you there." She offered while blushing a bit.

"Really, that would be great, thank you so much." Darvel thanked, as he spontaneously grabbed her hand and shook. Her blush deepened at this, but she then smiled.

"No problem, it's the least I can do to repay you." She said with a bow.

"Well I appreciate it, the name's Darvel by the way." Darvel introduced himself. "What's your name?"

"Me, I'm Janika, nice to meet you Darvel." She said as her smile widened and some of her shyness melting away. The two canines then paid for their tea and walked out of the shop. "Now if I remember correctly, the library should be this way." Janika said as she pointed to the left.

"Cool, let's go." Darvel said as he began walking in said direction, with Janika fallowing.

"So, you said you weren't from around here right?" She asked him.

"Yep, I'm from the City of Prosperity, just on the other side of the mountain." Darvel replied pointing to the mountain range.

"You're from the city, well then what brings you to the Valley of Peace?" She questioned further.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Darvel said, not really wanting to be reminded of the life he left behind.

"Oh ok, then I won't ask." She said, feeling as though she had offended him.

"You kind of already did." Darvel joked, causing Janika to giggle a bit. "So what about you; are you from around here?" He asked.

"No actually, I'm from another village like this one, I've only ever been _here _once before when I was little." Janika replied.

"Really, and you still remember where the library is; now that's what I call memory." Darvel said in amazement, which amused Janika a bit.

"Ha Ha, It's not that I remember from back then, I only remember it from this visit." She explained.

"Oh, now that makes more sense." Darvel said with a smile. There was then a comfortable silence between the two as they walked through the town. Janika found herself stealing glances at the young fox, luckily he didn't notice. After a few more minutes of walking, the two rounded the corner and were met with a peculiar sight. Not far from where they were, there was a group of people, all of them boys from what they could tell, gathered around a single outdoor table. "What's going on over there?" Darvel said curiously, as he observed the scene.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what." Janika said, as if she really did know what was going on. The two then tried to push through the crowd, which turned out to be harder than either of them thought, but once they did they saw what the cause of the commotion was. There, sitting at a table, were two more jackal girls, one older, and the other younger. The older one seemed like an older version of Janika, but only by a little, who wore a tight fitting tank top, traveling shorts, and hiking boots. The other seemed like a much younger version of Janika, no older than ten, who wore a white sun dress, white sandals, and carried what seemed to be a raggedy old teddy bear in her arms. Darvel examined the looks on the mens' faces and then looked back at the older jackal girl and… well let's just say it doesn't take genius to connect the dots. The girl sat at the table nonchalantly, as if she didn't even notice large amount of men crowding around her, but the younger girl definatly did. She sighed with annoyance.

"This happens every time we go to a new town, you'd think they'd have something better to do then to be staring at someone they don't even know, that's really rude." She whined to her sister who just smirked with amusement.

"You'll understand when your older, but I do have to admit, it is getting kind of troublesome." The older one said as she gazed over at the group. "But it can be pretty fun to." She added as she winked at no one in particular, and watched as the men began to argue over who she winked to.

"You're a real tease, you know that?" the younger said with a little smirk.

"Why thank you." She said jokingly as she bowed her head to the younger girl.

"Order number 3's up." A goose from inside the café said.

"Oh, that's us, wait here, I'll be right back." She told the younger as she was about to get out of her seat.

"Wait, I'll get if for you." One of the men said from the crowd.

"No, I'll get it." Another interjected.

"In your dreams." A third stated as he rushed in only to be followed by the entire group, who then fought for the order.

"Sister, we didn't order anything." The younger said to the older.

"I know, but we had to get rid of them somehow." She said with a playful wink, causing the younger to giggle.

"Sisters." Janika said gaining the others attention.

"Ah Janika, there you are." The older said.

"Where have you been, we've been waiting for hours." The younger added, gaining a giggle from Janika.

"I've only been gone for ten minutes." She said as she kneeled down to the little girl's level.

"Yeah… but it felt longer." She said as she pouted a bit.

"Well the point is she's here now, and it seems she brought a new friend to." The older said as she finally noticed Darvel, who was quietly, and albeit awkwardly, watching the scene.

"Oh yeah, ehem, sisters this is Darvel," She introduced the fox, who casually waved at the two girls. "Darvel, these are my sisters, the eldest, Jana, and the youngest, Janya."

"**Pleasure to meet you.**" Jana and Janya both said with a bow.

"Likewise." Darvel replied.

"Darvel actually helped me get the tea we need, again Darvel I am very grateful." Janika thanked once again.

"Like I said, it's no prob…" Darvel began but was suddenly jumped by Janya.

"Thank you very much for helping my sister!" She said in a cheery voice as she hugged Darvel on the waist.

"Uh, you're welcome, but really it was no big deal." Darvel said a bit awkwardly.

"J-Janya, it's very rude to hug people out of the blue like that, especially when you just met them." Janika said a little nervously, with a light shade of red on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. Kid's will be kids right?" Darvel said with a smile as he patted Janya on the head, much too here delight.

"Well… I suppose so." Janika mumbled, in a voice that almost seemed saddened.

"You know I really have to hand it to you Janika, it kind of amazes me how easily you can make friends." Jana said as she walked over to her sister. "And this one's pretty cute to." She whispered the last part to her with a smirk.

"R-really, I haven't noticed." Janika lied as she turned away to hide her blush from her sister. Jana then walked over to Janya and gently pulled her off of Darvel.

"Please excuse her, she's a hugger." Jana apologized. "Though, I can't say I really blame her." She continued in a flirtatious tone as she set Janya to the side and approached Darvel.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Darvel said a bit nervously as he noticed Jana examining him. Janya pouted at this and Janika looked down right depressed. Just then Jana finally noticed Darvel's 'deformity'.

"Hey, what happened to your tail?" She asked, causing the others to finally notice as well.

"Ahhhh, his tail's been stolen!" Janya exclaimed, pointing at where his tail would be.

"No, no, it hasn't been stolen; I was just born without one." Darvel explained, trying to calm the young jackal down.

"Born… without one, why?" She questioned.

"That's just the way my species is, I'm a rare subspecies of red fox, we don't have tails." Darvel explained further.

"Really, that's fascinating." Janika said with a bit of amazement.

"I know evolution right." Darvel replied, gaining giggles from the others. Just then Darvel remembered something and turned around as if looking for something. "Oh hey, there's the library, just like you said Janika." He said, reminding Janika of why he was even with her right then. "Well, it was nice meeting you girls, see ya." Darvel said as he was about to walk across the street to the library.

"W-wait." Janika muttered in a barely audible tone.

"No, don't go yet." Janya pleaded as she leaped onto Darvel's back, causing him to stagger.

"I think what she means is that since its right over there and your friends aren't even there yet, then you might as well stay with us for a while until they come." Jana said, saving her sisters from some embarrassment.

"Uh… I guess that would be ok." Darvel said as he gently removed Janya from his back and set her on the ground.

"Great, come and sit." She said as she gestured to an empty seat. Darvel then did so and all three of the sisters sat around him. They were all staring at him, as if waiting for something. There was a bit of an awkward silence and then Darvel spoke.

"So, do any of you girls know anything about physics?" Darvel questioned, and was answered with head shakes.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that's all of it." Tigria said as she checked the last item off her list. "Man that took a long time."<p>

"It wouldn't have taken so long if we would've bought everything at one shop." Spider pointed out as she carried four onions on her back, holding them up with her front legs.

"Well it's not my fault that I need the best quality ingredients for my Secret Ingredient Soup, besides we're having guests, it has to be better than usual today." Tigria defended, as she always took pride her soup, it was the second thing she was most proud of, besides her Kung Fu. The two female warriors continued on their path to the library and once they approached their destination they noticed that the others were already there. "Hey guys, so did you get everything?" Tigria asked gaining the other three's attention.

"Yep, we got the meat." Baboon stated, carrying a multitude of different types of meat.

"I got the tofu." Eagle added holding up the grey spongy substance. "You guys got the vegetables?"

"Oh, we got vegetables." Spider replied.

"Great, so now all we're waiting on is the tea, and of course, the fox is taking the longest." Tigria said, slightly annoyed, thinking that Darvel would've actually been the first to be done. "Eagle, could you fly up and find him to see what's taking so long." Tigria asked.

"Sure thing." Eagle replied, handing the tofu to cobra to hold, making him gag a little. Eagle then did what he was told, but he didn't have to fly very high, as once he was high enough to see above the villagers' heads he saw Darvel sitting at a table across the street, looking as if he was rambling about something to three girls. "Guys, he's right across the street." He said to the others as he flew back down to them.

"What?" Tigria said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's over at that café talking to… some people." Eagle said, thinking that he probably shouldn't mention that they were girls.

"Why that lazy little…" She growled as she handed the vegetables to Eagle and began to stomp across the street.

"Hey, where are you going?" Baboon asked.

"To give the 'Dragon Warrior' a piece of my mind." She replied. The Five knew that that wouldn't turn out well, so they decided to go with her. Tigria eventually made it passed the multitude of people walking in the street and she then saw Darvel, sitting at a table talking to three jackal girls, just as Eagle said. She was now close enough to hear what he was saying and rolled her eyes as he was giving a lecture about gravity. Suddenly, she became more annoyed then angry.

"So when Newton saw the apple fall, he figured that the same force that was pulling it to the ground was the same as the force that was holding the planets in their orbits." Darvel explained, while the girls listened intently. "He called this force gravity, and after working very hard, and creating various formulas for this concept, he made it the first law of physics to be relatively understood." He concluded.

"Wow all that from just seeing an apple fall from a tree?" Janika said in awe.

"Yep just goes to show you, inspiration can come from anyyyyyy…" Darvel replied, but was cut short by Tigria pulling him to the side by his ear.

"Fox, what, exactly, do you think you're doing." Tigria said in a fake calm tone as the others then arrived on the scene.

"T-Tigria, it's not what you think." He said frantically, hoping she will believe him.

"Then enlighten me." She ordered in a stern voice.

"Ok, so I was getting the tea, right, and then I met this…"

"So you got the tea." Tigria stated, causing Darvel to stiffen a bit.

"Well, I got _some_ tea." Darvel said as he pulled out the tea pack he bought. Tigria snatched it out of his hand and read the label.

"Jasmine, I said Chamomile you idiot!" Tigria scolded as she shoved the pack back to him.

"I know it's just that… the store was all out." Darvel said, he decided to leave the part about Janika out, after all, the last thing he wanted to do was get Tigria mad at her to.

"Well then you should've gone to another tea shop." Tigria suggested.

"Oh, yeah, right." Darvel said, feeling totally stupid for not thinking of that.

"Honestly, all I asked you was to get a simple bag of tea, and you can't even do that ri…"

"It's not his fault." Janika interjected as she got up from her seat, surprising everyone, especially her sisters. Everyone's eyes were on her, which caused Janika to return to her nervous temperament. "Well, you see I needed Chamomile tea as well, and I checked all of the other tea shops but they were all out too. So when Darvel found the tea at the last tea shop he was nice enough to give it to me." She continued, blushing at the memory, this of course didn't go unnoticed by Jana. "But if it's that important to you all, then please take it." She insisted as she held out the pack to them with her head bowed down.

"But, didn't you need it for something?" Darvel questioned, as he remembered how desperate she seemed at the shop.

"Yes, but it seems you need it more." Janika replied as she turned away to hide her blush.

"As a matter of fact we do." Tigria said as she grabbed the pack from Janika, surprising her a bit.

"Well, here, at least take the Jasmine, then at least you won't be empty handed." Darvel said as he handed the pack of Jasmine to Janika, who gladly took it.

"You see that, if you would've done that from the beginning, we wouldn't have had to…" Tigria began but stopped when she felt a sharp pain run through her leg, for Janya kicked her in the shin. "OOOOOOWWW!"

"Stop being mean you ugly witch!" The young jackal said to the tiger master, causing Darvel to gasp in shock, knowing Tigria wouldn't take that well.

"U-ugly witch, why you…" She growled as she brought back her hand, making it look like she was about to hit her, but Spider held her back by her tail.

"Tigria let it go; she's just a little kid." Spider said, trying to calm her down. "Guys, a little help here." She said to the rest of the Five, but they didn't answer. She looked over at them to find that they were staring at Jana, all with love struck grins on their faces. '_Oh, brother._' Spider thought to herself. Jana didn't pay any mind to it, because she was too preoccupied with trying to hold back from killing Tigria for threatening her sister, but she made a note of it for later.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm a young lady, now back off or Kummy will eat you." Janya said as she held up her teddy bear and made growling noises.

"Is that Kummy?" Darvel asked as he kneeled down to Janya's level.

"Yep, he's my _best_ friend, who protects me from evil witches like her." Janya replied a she pointed to Tigria, though this time she just shrugged it off, knowing it wouldn't be right to harm a defenseless child.

"Really, well then I'm sure she'll think twice about messing with you." Darvel said as he patted her on the head, causing Janya's smile to widen.

"Please, I'm a Kung Fu Master and the leader of the Furious Five, like I'm going to be scared of a stuffed bear." Tigria mocked.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you liked crushing children's dreams." Darvel said sarcastically as he stood back up and glared at her. Just then, Jana realized what Tigria just said.

"Wait, Furious Five?"

"Yep, you guys are looking at the current Furious Five." Darvel said.

"But wait, then that means…" Janika started but trailed off, but Darvel know where she was going with that.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm the… Dragon Warrior." Darvel said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. The three sisters responded by nodding simultaneously. "Yeah, I kind of am." The girls seemed to be frozen in awe at this, and just then they began to reflect on all of the inappropriate things they did. The girls immediately jumped to their feet and bowed respectfully at Darvel.

"**Forgive us for our inappropriateness Dragon Warrior!**" They all said in unison.

"Uh, its fine, really, you don't have to do that." Darvel said a bit awkwardly, for he didn't feel really comfortable with the sudden change in behavior.

"But, our actions were completely disrespectful." Jana said.

"Please, accept our apologies." Janika added.

"Pretty, please." Janya pleaded. Darvel then sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, I accept your apologies." Darvel said causing the girls to relax their postures.

"Yeah sure, now they're respectful." Tigria said as she rolled her eyes.

"But really, you don't have to be so formal with me; we're all friends here, right?" Darvel said, surprising the girls.

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to insult you." Janika questioned for the group.

"Sure I'm sure, just call me Darvel, ok." Darvel insisted with a smile.

"I must say, that's very modest of you." An unknown voice said from behind them, grabbing everyone's attention. They all turned around to see a middle aged golden jackal with a sort of satchel around his shoulder, and next to him was what seemed to be a middle aged, female, black Jackal, both wearing similar clothes that Janika was wearing. Darvel had no idea who these two were, but the girls and the Five immediately recognized them.

"**Master Jackal.**" The Five said as they bowed in respect.

"**Mother, Father.**" The Jackal girls greeted, surprising the others.

"Wait, these guys are your parents?" Darvel asked, receiving a nod from them all.

"**You're Master Jackal's children?**" The Five questioned.

"Yep, and guess what else, we're also the guests that you're going to be having for dinner at the Jade Palace." Jana informed with a playful smirk on her face.

"**Really?**" The Five said as they looked back at Master Jackal, who nodded in response.

"Uh, can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Darvel said to which Master Jackal chuckled.

"Of course Dragon Warrior, allow me to introduce ourselves." He replied. "I am Master Jackal, current Grandmaster of the Topaz Palace in the south, and this lovely lady is my wife, Janeira. Our daughters and we will be your guests for dinner this evening." Master Jackal introduced.

"It is an honor of a thousand lifetimes to be in the presence of the new Dragon Warrior." Janeira said as she and her husband bowed.

"Dude, that's like ninety thousand years, I mean I'm flattered and all, but I think you might be overestimating me a little bit." Darvel responded, gaining a hit in the back of the head from Tigria.

"Idiot, show some respect." She scolded, but was once again kicked in the shin by Janya.

"Ugly witch, be nice." Janya said.

"Janya, that is very impolite." Janeira said in a stern tone. Janya's face then immediately put on a look of remorse.

"Sorry mother." She said in a small voice as she bowed to her apologetically.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." Janeira stated, referring to Tigria. Janya absolutely didn't want to do it, but she knew if she didn't then her mother would be angry at her.

"Sorry." She said reluctantly.

"It's ok." Tigria said just as reluctantly.

"Good girl Janya; now come here." Janeira said in a kind and motherly tone as she reached her arms out to her daughter. Janya happily ran up to her and jumped into her arms as her mother pulled her up, holding her so that their heads were even.

"Janika, did you get the tea yet?" Master Jackal asked looking over at his two other daughters.

"Uh, well sort of." Janika said in a bit of an ashamed tone.

"What do you mean?" Master Jackal said a bit confused.

"It's a long story, just know that we ended up with the Chamomile and they ended up with Jasmine, which is kind of my fault." Darvel admitted with a nervous smile, hoping he would understand.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter, tea is tea right?" Master Jackal said with a smirk on his face, surprising Darvel and the sisters.

"That's exactly what I said." Darvel said with a smile. "By the way, if you guys are coming over to _us_ for dinner, then why did you need tea, did you think we wouldn't have any or something?" Darvel questioned, as he didn't understand why they would need tea so badly.

"Well you see we believe that it is rude to show up at a gathering empty handed, so I went to fetch some tea while my parents took care of some business." Janika answered.

"Oh ok, I guess that makes sense." Darvel said. Master Jackal grinned at this, and then turned his attention to Tigria.

"And you must be Tigria." He said to the white tiger. "I must say you sure have grown, but then again I haven't seen you since you were a baby so I guess that's expected."

"Thank you Master Jackal, and may I say it is an honor to meet you." Tigria replied with a bow.

"Likewise, I am honored to meet the current Furious Five." Master Jackal said.

"**Thank you Master Jackal.**" The rest of the Five said in unison.

"Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way, how about we go up to the Jade Palace and get started on dinner, shall we?" Janeira suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Janya said enthusiastically, as this was her first trip to the Jade Palace, and she was excited.

"Alright then." Master Jackal said with a laugh, as he led the way to the floating palace.

"**Right this way, ladies.**" The guys of the Five said to the Jackal girls, but mainly Jana.

"Ha, ha, why thank you." Jana said sweetly as she walked by, brushing her tail on their faces, sending them into a bit of a daze before they followed. Spider sighed exasperatingly.

"This is going to be a long day I just know it." She said as he and the others followed the group. Master Jackal noticed that he was receiving some glances from the some of the villagers and gripped his satchel protectively.

'_The sooner we get to the palace the better; it's the only place that's truly safe._' He thought to himself as he began to pick up the pace slightly, worried for the safety of the contents of his satchel, and more importantly, his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, Ch. 11. As I said I'm creating a harem for Darvel, and I'll tell you right now that these new girls are just the tip of the iceberg. Once again, I would like to thank King of 2211 for giving me the idea for the Jackal family and letting me use it, you rock dude! Well, R&R please. **


	12. Dinner and a Show

**A/N: Hey guys MCN here bringing you... well another chapter. This chapter and the last were actually supposed to be one, but I decided to split them since it would have been way to long. Well anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs**

* * *

><p><strong> Dinner and a Show<strong>

_ Master Jackal noticed that he was receiving some glances from the some of the villagers and gripped his satchel protectively._

'_The sooner we get to the palace the better; it's the only place that's truly safe.' He thought to himself as he began to pick up the pace slightly, worried for the safety of the contents of his satchel, and more importantly, his family._

"Look, I can see it from here!" Janya said excitedly as she looked up at the floating palace, or at least what she could see of it through the clouds.

"You haven't seen anything yet; wait till you see it up close." Darvel said to the young Jackal girl with a smile, which got her even more excited.

"Really, then what are we waiting for, let's go!" She exclaimed as she wiggled out of her mother's arms and dashed in the direction of the palace.

"Janya wait, you'll get lost if you go alone!" Her mother said with worry in her voice as she chased after her. Master Jackal couldn't help but smile as his youngest daughter nearly ran passed him with a huge smile on her face, but luckily he was able to catch her in time.

"Ha ha, slow down sweet heart, we're almost there, just be patient." He said to her with a fatherly smile.

"Ok father." Janya replied as she grabbed her father's hand and walked with him. Darvel couldn't help but smile at the scene. Janya reminded Darvel of his own little sister when she was her age, only less annoying. Darvel then realized that this was the first time he has ever really thought about his family since he got to the Valley of Peace, and it made him feel a bit homesick, and it showed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dragon Warrior." Jana said, gaining Darvel's attention.

"Huh… Oh, Jana." Darvel said a bit awkwardly. "It's nothing; I'm just thinking about some stuff, you don't have worry about it. And I told you to stop with the formalities."

"Oh, my apologies, but you can't really blame me can you, after all you are the Dragon Warrior, one of the greatest warriors in all of China." Jana replied flirtatiously, making Darvel a bit nervous.

"Uh… well actually I'm..." Darvel stammered, but was pushed out of the way by Baboon before he could finish.

"Yeah he's ok, but he's still a beginner after all, he's not really a master like me." Baboon said confidently, trying to impress the attractive jackal girl.

"Yeah, you should see him during training; he's _always_ coming up to me and asking for tips to improve." Cobra interjected in the same tone.

"When have I ever asked for your help?" Darvel questioned, but was then pushed away by Eagle.

"Yeah Cobra, we all know that if anyone has taken him under their wing, it's me." Eagle said, standing tall and proud.

"Oh really, well this village is just crawling with talent isn't it." Jana said with a seductive grin, causing the trio to blush madly with goofy grins on their faces. Meanwhile, that last shove had sent Darvel to the ground. He shot a glare at the scene before getting back to his feet.

"A-are you ok Darvel?" Janika said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darvel replied. "So I'm guessing this happens a lot."

"Yes, my sister is considered very attractive, and she would usually take advantage of the men she attracts." Janika explained.

"So, she's a flirt." Darvel clarified a bit jokingly.

"Well yes, but don't judge her only on that, she may be a tease at times, but she really is a kind person, Janya and I couldn't have asked for a better sister." Janika said honestly, which made Darvel smile.

"Well you know, you're a pretty good sister too, you know for sticking up for her like that." Darvel replied, causing her to blush at the complement.

"M-me… why, thank you." She thanked.

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, we're here." Master Jackal said, causing the group to stop, as they had reached the keypad. Tigria then stepped forward and typed in the code, causing the holomatter platform to appear.

"Hey, that's just like back at our house." Janya pointed out.

"Well how else did you think we were going to get up to the palace?" Janeira said with an amused chuckle.

"Alright, everyone get on." Spider said, prompting everyone to jump on the platform. Once they were all on, the platform began to rise, elevating them towards the palace. Eventually they made it up to the palace, and the girls were more than impressed.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Janya said in awe.

"So this was the first temple that was built for the study of Kung Fu, amazing." Janika added.

"I've been here a few times before and it still amazes me." Jana stated.

"I can't wait to see what the inside looks like." Janya said as she rushed into the courtyard. She didn't get very far until she hit someone, she looked up and saw a very tall elderly tiger stare down at her.

"Well hello there." He greeted kindly, but Janya just backed away, holding up Kummy to protect her.

"Master Chen, good to see you." Master Jackal greeted.

"Master Jackal, wonderful to see you again." Master Chen replied as they bowed to each other.

"Janya, this is the man I told you about, remember, the current grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Master Jackal said as he guided his daughter up to Master Chen. "Go on, say hi." He encouraged.

"Hello, sir." She said in a small voice, as she bowed her head at him.

"Hello, you must be Janya, I'm Master Chen; your father has told me much about you." Master Chen said as he kneeled down to her level.

"He has?"

"Of course, he also told me how cute you were, and he was correct." Chen complemented as he patted her on the head.

"Ha ha, yep that's me." She replied with a smile.

"Master Chen, greetings, it's been far too long." Janeira greeted with a respectful bow.

"Yes, I'm afraid it has been." Master Chen replied as he bowed back. "Jana, Janika, pleasure to see you two again." He said to the other jackal girls.

"**Greetings, Master Chen.**" They said together with a bow.

"Master Chen… we have the… ingredients… for dinner." Spider stammered, as she struggled with half of the ingredients. Tigria carried the other half, for the guys, minus Darvel, were still gawking over Jana.

"Splendid, Tigria why don't you and I get started on dinner while our guests get settled" Master Chen suggested.

"Oh nonsense, allow us to help with dinner as well, the girls and I are excellent cooks." Janeira insisted.

"No, its ok, we got it; after all you're our guests." Tigria said politely as she and Spider headed towards the kitchen with the ingredients.

"Oh, but we insist." Janeira said, clearly not taking no for an answer.

"Well, alright then, come the kitchen is this way." Master Chen said, leading the way.

"May we help you with those?" Janika asked Spider, to which she nodded to. Janika, Jana, and Janya then took some of the ingredients from the arachnid, relieving her greatly.

"Thank you." Spider thanked.

"Think nothing of it, we're happy to help." Janika replied kindly. They then made their way to the kitchen until they were stopped by Eagle, Baboon, and Cobra.

"You know Jana, those look pretty heavy." Cobra said.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't be carrying that stuff." Baboon added.

"Here, let us help." Eagle offered as the three then grabbed the vegetables from her hand.

"Yeah sure, now they help." Spider groaned in annoyance.

"Well, you boys sure are helpful, but I think my sisters might need some help as well." Jana said, surprising said sisters.

"Oh, I got them." Cobra stated.

"No, I got them." Baboon argued.

"You're both wrong, I got them." Eagle said, for he had already taken the ingredients from them and made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Hey!" Cobra said.

"Get back here you." Baboon added as the two chased after the avian. The girls were all silent for a minute, and Spider then sighed.

"Boys." She said.

"Forget about them; let's just get to the kitchen before they hurt themselves." Tigria said as she made her way to the kitchen, with the others following not too far behind.

* * *

><p>The ladies of the Jackal family, Tigria, Master Chen were now in the kitchen preparing the food, while the others waited in the dining hall. Tigria was working on her Secret Ingredient Soup as a first course, Master Chen was working on the tofu as a vegetarian side dish, and the ladies were cooking the meat as the main course.<p>

"Janya dear, can you please hand me the spices?" Janeira asked.

"Here you go mother." Janya said as she handed her some of the spices with a smile. She always loved cooking with her mother and sisters, it made her feel groan up.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Janeira replied motherly, as she took the spices and sprinkled them on the meat she was cooking.

"Hey, does anyone know where the sauce is?" Janika asked the group, for she needed it.

"Oh, I have it." Tigria said as she waved it in the air for all to see. "Heads up." She then threw it at the jackal girl, who caught it just before it passed her.

"Thank you." Janika said with a slight bow and then turned back to her cooking. She uncapped it and drizzled a bit of it on the meat, making sure to get just the right amount. She then waited for it to dissolve into the meat and once it did, she took a small piece of it and tasted to make sure that it was ok. "Mmmmm, good, just a little more seasoning and it'll be perfect." She said with satisfaction as she added said seasoning.

"Hey, are you using the same recipe you used during the last festival?" Janya asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Janika questioned.

"How can anyone forget that smell?" Janya replied as she inhaled more of the aroma.

"My, my Janika, you sure are going all out for just dinner with some friends." Jana said.

"Well, we are cooking for the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior after all, I want it to be special; I just hope they all like it." Janika explained. '_Especially Darvel._' She thought to herself as she continued cooking. Jana noticed the blush across her sister's face and couldn't help but smirk.

'_I think I know who she's thinking about._' Jana thought to herself. After a few more minutes of preparation, everyone was done, well for the most part anyway.

"The meat will take a little bit more time to be cooked properly; it should be about thirty more minutes at most."Janeira informed the group.

"Mother, can we look around the palace now?" Janya asked sweetly as she lightly tugged on her mother's robes.

"Well of course you can, but I don't want you girls going around alone, just like back at home, there are many things in here that can be dangerous." Janeira said with a bit of worry for her daughters' safety.

"Fret not Janeira, I will assign them a tour guide." Master Chen stated. "But first, let us announce to the others that dinner is almost ready." As he said this he and the others made their way to the dining hall, where all the others were.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, the guys, and Spider, were all waiting for the food to be served. Cobra and Baboon were arm wrestling, with Eagle facing the winner, Master Jackal was playing Weichi (<strong>AN: Don't really know if I spelled that right**) with… well himself, and Darvel and Spider were playing Angry Birds Xtreame on Darvel's watch. Just then the rest of the group entered the dining hall, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, dinner is nearly ready; it'll just be a little bit longer."Master Chen announced.

"Great, cause I'm starved." Darvel stated gaining agreeing nods from the other boys.

"Yes well, in the mean time I would like one of you two show the girls around the Jade Palace, any volunteers?" Master Chen asked.

"**I'll do it!**" Cobra, Eagle, and Baboon said at the same time, as they frantically raised their hands. Master Chen pretended not to notice them, him knowing the real reason why they wanted to do it, and then turned his attention to Darvel.

"Darvel, why don't you do it?" Master Chen suggested, gaining Darvel's full attention, and saddening the three other guys.

"Huh, why me?" Darvel questioned. Just as Master Chen was about to answer, Tigria intervened.

"Um, Master Chen, maybe I should do it, after all I've lived in this palace the longest so I know where everything is." Tigria pointed out.

"True, but you have already helped with the shopping and preparing dinner; I think you deserve a rest." Chen said.

"Yeah but…"

"Besides, who better to show the palace then the Dragon Warrior?" He added, turning his attention back to Darvel. Darvel was doubtful, he had only been to the Jade Palace for about a week or so, and though he could find his way around, he didn't know much about the palace, or anything in it. Just then he thought of something. He then took out his watch, activated the internet function, and after a moment of searching, found what he was looking for.

"Alright here we go, 'Everything you need to know about the Jade Palace'. And there's even a map too, alright we're all set." Darvel said as he stood up from his seat and walked over the girls he would be guiding.

"Yay, Darvel get's to be our tour guide!" Janya shouted with glee as she wrapped her arms around Darvel's waist again.

"Excellent, I leave them in your capable hands." Master Chen said.

"Excuse me, Master Chen." Master Jackal said as he rose from his seat as well. "Pardon my interruption, but we do have some business to take care of." He then inconspicuously patted his satchel.

"Ah, yes of course." Master Chen replied. "If you will excuse us for a moment, Master Jackal and I have some… important business to discuss." The two masters then left the group, leaving the rest of them to ponder.

"What's that all about?" Spider questioned.

"I know right… why does Darvel get to show them around?" Baboon complained, causing Spider to face palm.

"Well, I guess we better get started to, follow me girls." Darvel said as he headed towards the exit, with the Jackal girls following close behind. "Ok let's see here; The Jade Palace was built around three thousand years ago by the Valley's citizens in honor of Master Oogway." Darvel read out loud, beginning the tour.

* * *

><p>Masters Chen and Jackal were walking down the hallway towards the master's quarters, where nobody could listen in on their conversation.<p>

"So Jackal, you and your family seem be doing well." Master Chen said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, as is yours, Tigria has turned into a fine young lady, you should be proud." Master Jackal responded.

"I am _very_ proud, though I do wish she could lighten up a bit." Chen said with a chuckle, thinking of all the times her temper had gotten her into trouble ever since she was a cub.

"Yes, my daughters have their fair share of problems as well, but none the less, I love them all, I would do anything for them." Master Jackal said with a smile as he thought of his beloved daughters.

"As I would with my granddaughter, and the rest of my students as well." Chen replied. The two masters then reached the masters quarters, and shut the door behind them so no one could listen in. There was a bit of a silence and then Chen spoke.

"So, do you have it?" He questioned seriously, gaining a nod from Jackal.

"Yes, it is right here." He responded as he gestured to his satchel. He then reached inside of it and after rummaging through it a bit, he pulled out what seemed to be a mini treasure chest with the Chinese character for 'soul' on it. Master Chen then took it from him and carefully opened it. Inside was a small red gem that glowed with a brilliant red light.

"The Gem of the Soul." Master Chen stated as he gazed upon the gem with awe.

"Yes, it is the only one the gems that _they_ don't have." Master Jackal stated.

"I am well aware of that." Master Chen said solemnly. "That is the entire reason you brought the gem to the Jade Palace, is it not?"

"Yes… do you think the rumors are true, that they have actually found a way to harness the gems' power?" Jackal inquired with obvious concern.

"I don't know my friend, but let us pray that we never have to find out." Master Chen replied as he closed the box and slipped it in his robe's sleeve.

"I apologize for putting this burden on you Chen, I just fear that if I kept it and the Brotherhood came looking for it that…" Master Jackal began, but was interrupted by Chen.

"Say no more, I understand, besides, this truly is for the best. I assure you that we will do our best to protect it, and make sure that it doesn't fall into the Brotherhoods clutches." He promised, setting his friend at ease.

"I'm sure you will Chen, and thank you." Jackal said gratefully, to which Chen responded with a nod.

"Come; let us see if dinner is ready." Chen said, prompting the two to enter the hallway, already being able to smell the food that was being cooked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Darvel and the Jackal girls were continuing their tour, as they approached one of the most amazing sights yet.<p>

"And now, for what is arguably the most famous room in the entire Jade Palace; the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Darvel said in a voice a tour guide would use. The girls looked at the hall with wonder, marveling at the all of the artifacts and mementos collected over the years.

"Wow, it's so big." Janya said in awe. She then ran to a vase that seemed like it had been broken and glued back together multiple times. "What's this?"

"Uh, that is… the Urn of Whispering Warriors." Darvel said as he looked up the urn on his watch. "It is said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army, living on inside the vase, waiting to be called upon in a time of need." He read.

"Wow." Janya said.

"Also, if you're quiet, you may hear them whisper 'hold fast, brothers, hold fast…'" Darvel added as he kneeled down to her level. The two then tilted their ears towards the urn and to their surprise they actually did hear a whispering of some sort.

"I hear them, I hear them!" Janya exclaimed excitedly, which brought amused smiles to her sisters, and Darvel.

"Hey Darvel, what about this?" Janika inquired pointing at a sword of some sort.

"Oh that, that is the… Sword of Heroes." Darvel clarified. "It's said to be one of the greatest weapons of ancient China, and one of the most versatile, as it can turn into multiple weapons, including a dagger, a short broadsword, and a twin-bladed halberd." He explained. "It's also said to be so sharp, that you can cut yourself just by looking at it. Of course that's a complete exaggeraOOWW!" Darvel exclaimed as he felt like something cut his finger. "What the… wh-who did that…?"

"Are you ok Darvel?" Janika said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little freaked out that's all." Darvel said as he turned his back to the sword, a little afraid to look at it again.

"Here, let me look at it." Janika said as she took hold of Darvel's hand and examined the cut. "It doesn't look to bad; here I think I might have some ointment with me." She said as he grabbed a little container out of her pocket.

"No really, it's fine, nothing to worry about." Darvel said, but was just ignored as she rubbed some of the ointment on the cut. At first it stung, but after a moment it went away and then he couldn't even feel the cut anymore. "Wow, that's awesome, seriously that would have bothered me all week if you hadn't done that, thanks." He thanked enthusiastically, causing Janika to blush slightly.

"Y-your welcome, but it really wasn't that big a deal, I just happened to have the ointment with me, that's all." She replied.

"Well, thanks all the same." Darvel thanked again. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Darvel removed his hand from Janika's, disappointing her a bit.

"Wow." They all heard Jana say. They then turned to her and saw that she was staring up at a large painting that was hanging above the Moon Pool. The three then walked over and began admiring the painting as well. It depicted six warriors, a tiger, a monkey, a crane, a snake, a praying mantis, and a panda, all in epic looking fighting poses, looking as if they were about to head into battle.

"Whoa… what is that?" Janya questioned. Darvel was about to look it up, but Janika beat him to the punch.

"That's a portrait, depicting the original Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five of that time." She explained. "It's an artist's rendition of what the warriors looked like just before the battle against the original members of the Brotherhood of Chaos. It is thousands of years old, and is probably the most famous depiction of the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five in the world."

"You know, I have_ one_ job here." Darvel said sarcastically, but Janika took it seriously.

"Oh, my apologies Darvel, please forgive my rudeness." She apologized with a bow, causing Darvel to chuckle a bit.

"Its fine Janika, I was only kidding." Darvel explained, causing Janika to blush with embarrassment. Her sisters giggled at this, which just caused her blush to deepen. Just then, the door to the hall opened up and in walked Tigria.

"Hey fox, Master Chen sent be to tell you that dinner's ready." She announced.

"Oh, ok then." Darvel replied, prompting Tigria to leave the room, closing the door behind her. "Well I guess this is where the tour ends." He said to the girls.

"Awwww, but I wanted to see more." Janya complained as she began to pout.

"Well, look at the bright side, now we get to eat all that food that you and your sisters worked so hard to make." Darvel said, trying to cheer the little jackal pup up, and it worked.

"Oh yeah, the food, I almost forgot about that. Come on, let's!" Janya said as she darted toward the door.

"Janya wait, mother told you not to run off on your own." Janika reminded as she ran after her.

"Well anyway, thank you for the tour Darvel." Jana thanked.

"Eh, no problem, ranting about random facts is kind of my specialty." Darvel joked a bit, gaining a giggle from Jana.

"Well it shows." She responded in a flirtation tone. Then, all of a sudden, she leaned in and kissed Darvel on the cheek. Darvel was extremely surprised by this, and stiffened up a bit. Janika looked back over at them just in time to witness this, and she was absolutely devastated. Jana then pulled away and Darvel snapped out of it.

"W-what was that for?" He asked as he put his hand on the cheek that she kissed.

"For being a good tour guide…and also, just for being such a cute, tailless fox." She whispered the last part his ear as she walked past him and towards the door. Darvel then shuttered a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Janika.

'_Wow… she really is a flirt._' Darvel said in his head, shrugging her little display off. Darvel was well aware of her type, and though he didn't dislike her for it, he knew not to take her flirtations seriously. Janika however was still in shock, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Sister, are you ok." Janya asked with a bit of worry, snapping Janika out of here trance.

"Huh… oh yes Janya, I am, don't worry about it." She lied, forcing a smile so her sister wouldn't worry. "Now come on, let's go get dinner." She continued as she grabbed her sister's hand and led her to the door. She then looked up at Darvel and Jana, who were walking side by side, and couldn't help but frown '_This always happens… always._' She thought to herself, for it was true. No matter where she went, no matter who she liked, they always preferred Jana over her. Though she couldn't really blame them, Jana was gorgeous, and she was… average, of course guys would like her sister better. Janika let out a sad sigh and continue to follow the others to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The four canines then entered the dining hall, where everyone was seated at the table, except for Tigria who was serving the soup, ready to eat.<p>

"Ah, Darvel, girls, your just in time, come and sit." Master Chen said as he gestured to the open seats. The group complied and they all sat down, Janya even put Kummy in his own seat, prompting Tigria to serve them some soup. She then served a bowl for herself and sat down.

"Alright, eat up everybody." She said to the group, and everyone then did so, well almost everyone. Janya just stared at her bowl for a moment and then pushed it away from her.

"What's wrong dear?" Master Jackal asked, noticing this.

"There's no way I'm eating something that was made by a mean witch." Janya said as she crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.

"I am not a witch!" Tigria protested.

"Well you are mean, look; you didn't even give any soup to Kummy." Janya replied pointing to the teddy bear.

"Well that's because…" Tigria began but Master Chen shot a look that said 'calm down', which she did. Janya continued her pouting, but just then her mother thought of something.

"Janya, if you don't eat your soup, then you don't get any dessert." She said in a fake stern voice, but it was enough to convince Janya. She then took her chopsticks, stared at her food for a little bit longer, and very reluctantly took some of the noodles and put them in her mouth. Janya's eyes then widened in surprise as she felt the delicious flavors of the noodles on her tongue. She swallowed then spoke.

"Wow, that's actually really good." Janya said in disbelief as she took another mouthful of noodles.

"I know right." Darvel commented, as he too felt similar disbelief when he first tried Tigria's cooking. Tigria had a smug look on her face as she and the others continued eating. Soon everyone was done with their soup and it was now time for the main course.

"Alright everyone, the girls and I worked really hard on this meal and we hope you all enjoy it." Janeira said before she removed the covers of the food, revealing all of the delicious looking meat cooked to perfection.

"Wow." Cobra said with amazement.

"It all looks so good." Eagle added.

"I don't even know where to start." Baboon stated, but despite this he grabbed a plate and began putting a piece of each kind of meat on it, as did everyone else. The girls watched as everyone took their first bite of their food, and once they did, they all went wide eyed at how good it was.

"**Delicious.**" They all said in unison as they continued to eat.

"You girls are amazing cooks." Spider complimented.

"Yeah, you might even be better cooks then…" Baboon began but stopped when she heard Tigria crush her chop sticks in her hand. "…my mom, yeah that's what I was going to say, ha, ha." He said nervously.

"Well one thing's for sure, this is probably one of the best shocking stakes I've ever eaten." Darvel added as he continued to stuff his mouth with the pieces of steak. "Seriously, it's perfectly seasoned and everything."

"D-do you really like it that much?" Janika asked nervously.

"I don't think 'like' is the right word, I love it." Darvel replied as he swallowed his food.

"I'm glad you do, because I actually made that dish especially… for you." Janika said softly as she began to blush.

"Really, well thanks, I tell you Janika, you're going to make some lucky guy one heck of a wife." Darvel stated.

"W-w-wife?" Janika stuttered as her entire face turned beet red. Janeira noticed this and couldn't help but smile. She was well aware of her supposed inadequacy compared to her older sister, so it always warmed her heart to see her with a boy she liked. After a minute or two of eating, Master Jackal decided to start a conversation.

"So Darvel, tell us a little more about yourself, where are you from?" He asked the young fox.

"Well, I'm from the City of Prosperity, just on the other side of the mountain range." Darvel said before putting another mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Ah, a city dweller, what's it like in the city?" Janeira asked.

"Well, it's pretty shocking crowded I can tell you that." Darvel said with a bit of chuckle.

"Shock?" Jackal said confused.

"Oh, people in the city usually say Shock in place of profanity." Darvel explained.

"Really, interesting." Jackal replied.

"More like stupid." Tigria commented mockingly, gaining a glare from Darvel. But that's not all she received, as she was also hit in the face with some tofu, thrown by none other than Janya.

"Take that you ugly witch!" She exclaimed, confirming that she was indeed the one who threw it. Her mother was about to scold but Tigria beat her to the punch.

"Why you little… I swear to god if you don't cut it out right now I'm going to…!" She shouted.

"Enough!" Jana exclaimed as she stood up from her seat, surprising everyone, especially Tigria. "I've tried to ignore your temper, but if you even _think _about laying a finger on my sister I'll hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy!"

"Oh yeah, when then bring it!" Tigria challenged, as she leaned over the table and began staring her down.

"Any time, any place." Jana replied.

"Tigria, Jana, this isn't the place to be fighting… you should fight in the training hall." Master Chen said, shocking his students.

"Master Chen, are sure that's such a good idea?" Spider inquired, worried about what her friend would do the jackal girl.

"Yeah, after all we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt right?" Eagle added, with Baboon and Cobra agreeing, but 'someone' he really meant Jana.

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea." Master Jackal interjected, causing everyone to turn to him. "I've been wanting to see what Chen has taught you, and I'm sure you would all like to see how what I've taught my daughter." He explained, further surprising the group.

"Wait, you guys practice Kung Fu?" Darvel questioned.

"No, we actually practice a fighting style known as Xingyiliuhequan." Jana answered, gaining amazed looks from the others.

"Xingyiliuhequan, really?" Spider said.

"That's one of the deadliest forms of martial arts in the world." Eagle added, impressing Darvel even more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?" Tigria said, regaining everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, it looks like we're heading to the training hall." Master Chen said as he got up and walked to the door, prompting the others to do the same.

* * *

><p>In the training hall, Tigria and Jana took their places in the sparing arena, Jana on one side, Tigria on the other. Everyone else was on the sidelines, anxiously waiting for the fight to start.<p>

"Go big sister; teach that ugly witch a lesson!" Janya cheered for her sister, waving a little makeshift flag in the air that said, 'go Jana'.

"Oh, you can count on that Janya." Jana stated confidently, as she shifted into a battle stance.

"Don't be so sure." Tigria replied, as she too took a stance. The two stared each other down, waiting for Master Chen to start the match.

"Are you two ready?" Chen asked, receiving determined nods from both fighters. "Alright then… begin!" He announced, commencing the fight. Tigria didn't hesitate as she rushed up to her and threw a barrage of punches at her, but to her surprise, Jana blocked all of them. Jana began to counter attack, and Tigria found it pretty difficult to keep up with her. None the less she was still able to evade and block her strikes well enough to not take any major damage. Everyone watched as the two girls continued to trade blows, no one could tell at that point who would win, but one thing was certain, both girls were very aggressive. Eventually, Tigria found an opening and after blocking a few more punches, she landed a kick on Jana's chest, causing her to stagger back a bit. Tigria then followed up with a three hit combo, consisting of two punches and a high jump kick, but unfortunately Jana was able to grab the kick and flipped her over, causing Tigria to land on the floor with a thud. Jana then tried to heel stomp her, but Tigria rolled out of the way and got back to her feet. However, before Tigria could put her guard up, Jana continued her onslaught, landing three punches, and a roundhouse kick, sending Tigria back to the ground. Tigria then struggled to get back up, but this was actually just a rouse as she then swept Jana's feet, causing her to fall, and allowing Tigria to get back out without any hassle. Jana then got back up as well, and the two began to trade blows once again.

"I must say Jackal, you have taught your daughter well." Master Chen said to the canine master.

"Tigria seems very skilled as well; from where I'm standing this match could go either way." Master Jackal replied, gaining an agreeing nod from Chen. The two masters then returned their attention back to the fight, watching their top students go head to head with each other. The two fighters continued exchanging blows, neither one of them backing down a bit. Tigria then threw two punches to the face but her fists were caught by Jana.

"Is this really all you've got, I would've expected more from the leader of the Furious Five." Jana mocked. Tigria growled at the statement and then kicked Jana in the gut, causing her to let go of her hands and step back. Tigria then came at her with devastating punches, but Jana noticed something, the angrier Tigria got, the more her strikes increased in strength, but decreased in efficiency. She then put on a mischievous smirk, as she decided to use this to her advantage.

"What are you smiling about?" Tigria questioned, noticing the smirk on the canines face.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why everyone holds you in such high regard, I mean your fighting skills aren't really that special at all." Jana stated, causing Tigria to twitch a bit.

"What… I'll show you whose fighting skills aren't that special!" Tigria spat out, as she began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at her opponent, but Jana easily evaded and deflected all of them. This just made her angrier, and eventually her strikes became sloppy enough for Jana to break through her defense and land a combo, ending it with a double kick that sent her to the ground. Tigria growled angrily as she struggled to get back up.

"You know you should really do something about your temper problems, it's so unappealing." Jana mocked further. Tigria growled even louder and once she was up she charged towards the canine, throwing another barrage of punches at her. Jana was getting tired of this and decided that it was time to end it. After evading Tigria's punches, she jumped over her head, landing on the other side of the field. Tigria immediately turned around to face her, and came at her with a punch that she hoped would end the match. But just as the punch was about to land, Jana ducked under it, turned on her heel, and delivered a punch to her kidney with great force. Tigria felt the great pain run through her side, which caused her to lose her footing and fall to the floor for the last time. Jana watched, as Tigria attempted to get back up, but it was no use.

"And that's the match; the winner is Jana of the Topaz Palace." Master Chen announced pointing to Jana. Darvel and the rest of the Five all wore shocked expressions; they did not expect this outcome at all. After all, Tigria could take on all five of them and win, so the fact that she lost a one on one match was mind boggling. After a moment or two, Tigria began to stand back up, and as she did she shot a glare at Jana. Jana returned the glare with contempt and then spoke.

"Like I said, you really should work on your temper problems; after all if I was a Brotherhood member then you'd probably be dead right now." Jana said as she began to walk out of the ring. Tigria was silent as she stood up, trying to think of a comeback for that, but she couldn't, she just remained silent with a disappointed look on her face. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her grandfather smiling at her.

"You did well Tigria, I'm very proud of you." Master Chen said.

"Thank you, master." Tigria replied, but Chen could tell that she didn't believe him.

"Yay, sister beat the ugly witch!" Janya cheered as she ran up to Jana and hugged her.

"Ha, ha, well of course I did, after all I couldn't let her get away with threatening my cute little sister now could I." Jana replied, causing her little sister to giggle a bit.

"Congratulations on your victory sister." Janika said with a congratulatory bow, which Jana returned with a thankful nod.

"Very well done Jana." Master Jackal said with a smile.

"Your father and I are very proud of you." Janeira said as she to smiled. As Jana's family continued to congratulate her, Tigria walked out of the ring and was approached by Darvel and the rest of the Five.

"Are you ok Tigria?" Spider said with concern as she hoped on to Tigria's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tigria replied with a forced smile.

"You did really good, right guys?" Darvel said gaining agreeing nods from the three remaining members.

"Thanks guys." Tigria, thanked the four, but was skeptical as to whether they really meant it, especially with Darvel.

* * *

><p>Eventually they all went back to the dining hall to finish their meal. They had pie for dessert, much to Janya's delight. Afterward, everyone gathered at the main entrance to bid farewell to the Jackal family.<p>

"Well Chen, thank you for your hospitality, we should really do this more often." Master Jackal said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Agreed Jackal, nothing would please me more." Master Chen replied.

"**We'll miss you Jana.**" The three boys said in unison while crowding around her, causing the eldest jackal girl to giggle.

"Oh don't worry; I might just come back for a 'visit'." Jana replied with a wink, causing the boys to practically faint.

"Good bye Darvel, I'll miss you." Janya said as she hugged Darvel's waist one last time.

"Yeah, I'll miss you to Janya, really." Darvel replied as he returned the hug. Once Janya released him and ran back to her mother, Janika walked up to him to say her good byes as well.

"Well I… guess this is it." She began. "Darvel, I just wanted to say that… I, uh… I'm really glad I met you." Janika said bit nervously but had a sweet smile on.

"Yeah, same here Janika." Darvel said. The two then stood their smiling at one another until Janika spoke.

"Well, take care then, Darvel." Janika said with a bit of sadness in her voice, as she realized that she probably wouldn't see him for a while.

"Hey wait." Darvel said just as Janika was about to walk away. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing on it. Once he was finished he handed it to Janika. "Here."

"What's this?" Janika asked before reading it, revealing it to be Darvel's name and a number.

"It's my Com. (**A/N: Short for communicator**) number, call me anytime." Darvel said with a smile. Janika then began to blush at this.

"Y-you're giving me your Com. number?" Janika stammered nervously.

"Of course, since we're friends and all, I thought we should keep in touch." Darvel explained. Janika was silent for a moment, but she felt a sort of warmness in her when Darvel said that they were friends.

"Oh, yes that makes sense… thank you, Darvel." Janika said with an appreciative bow.

"Don't mention it; just don't forget to call, ok." Darvel said, gaining an enthusiastic nod from the jackal girl. She then put the piece of paper in her pocket and rejoined the rest of her family.

"Thank you for having us, we had a wonderful time." Janeira said to the Jade Palace group with a kind smile.

"**Thank you very much.**" The three sisters said in unison as they bowed before their hosts.

"Think nothing of it, it was our pleasure." Master Chen replied.

"**Have a safe trip home.**" The Five and Darvel said in unison, mimicking the sisters' bowing motion.

"We will, so long my friends, we hope to see you again soon." Master Jackal said the final good bye, as he then led his family out of the doors. Once the family was gone Master Chen spoke.

"Well, I'd say that went well." He said with approval. "We seem to have a little time left, so everyone continue your training until it's time for bed." He instructed.

"**Yes master.**" They all responded and then ran off to the training hall to continue their training. Tigria seemed a lot more aggressive during their Four on One sparing match, and no one could really blame her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, chapter 12. Once again I would like to thank King of 2211 for helping me with this chapter, you rock dude. Well R&R please, and Happy Holidays.**


	13. Anger Management and Tobias's Desire

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you an extremely late chapter. I am so sorry for taking this long to update, especially since it's basically just a filler chapter, you see my friend Shadow Wolfboy told me about this chatroom type cite were you can chat with friends, and I've been chating it up with them ever since. Also I got a new PS3 FOR CHRISTMAS! So yeah I've been playing with that, mostly BioShock. So anyway sorry for the late update, and enjoy the chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong> Anger Management and Tobias's Desire<strong>

GONG!

"**Good morning master.**" Everyone said in unison as they came out of their rooms… well, almost everyone. They all looked over at the room across from Darvel's, and were surprised to see that Tigria wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Tigria?" Spider asked with a bit of concern.

"Don't know, but I'm sure she's fine, after all this isn't really the first time she's gotten up before the gong, in fact I know exactly where she is." Master Chen assured, and then sent everyone to the training hall for their usual training session.

* * *

><p>"Hiyah!" Tigria exclaimed as she brutally punched the tree. She had been up for a while now, just punching the ironwood trees over and over again.<p>

"So, something is troubling you again?" A voice she recognized as Master Chen's said. "Let me guess, it's about the match yesterday, right?" He said.

"D-don't be ridiculous, why the heck would that bother me?" Tigria said as she faced her master, who just gave her a look that said 'it's no use hiding it'. Tigria then turned back to the tree as Jana's words echoed through her head.

'_Like I said, you really should work on your temper problems; after all if I was Brotherhood member then you'd probably be dead right now._'

"Master… do I have a temper problem?" Tigria asked surprising Chen a bit.

"Well, I'll admit your self control is not the best, you're much like Master Tigress was that way." He replied.

"But, Master Tigress was an amazing warrior; she never lost any of her sparring matches, not even to the Dragon Warrior, why, why did I lose!" Tigria exclaimed as she clenched her fists tight. "Maybe… maybe I'm just not worthy of being a warrior." She concluded in a solemn tone as she looked at the ground. Master Chen then walked over to his granddaughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tigria, if there's one thing that can be learned from Po and Tigress's many sparing matches, is that there is a difference between being a better fighter, and being a better warrior." Master Chen stated, and he was right. History had shown that while Tigress won almost all of her sparing matches, Po proved superior where it really counted, on the battle field.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still." Tigria said, still not entirely convinced.

"You've done a fine job of protecting this Valley, and if that doesn't prove that you're a great warrior, then I don't know what will." Chen continued, causing Tigria to look up at him to see the reassuring smile on his face.

"Thank you, master, but…" She said as she took a step back and looked at her master with determination. "I can't just ignore this, I need more training master, please, teach me how to control my temper." Tigria said determinedly, which made Master Chen chuckle a bit.

"Very well then, we will start immediately." Chen replied.

"Thank you master." Tigria said with gratitude.

"In fact, I think I have the perfect person for the job." Chen continued with a bit of a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Who, me?" Darvel asked a bit confused with Master Chen's request.<p>

"Yes Darvel, I want you and Tigria to spend the day together." Master Chen repeated. Tigria had a shocked look on her face once she heard this and her eye twitched a bit as well.

"M-master, I thought we were going to train to control my temper." Tigria said as she snapped out of her shock induced trance.

"_You_ are, but Darvel's going to be the one training you." Master Chen replied, confusing both students.

"_I'm_ going to be training _her_?" Darvel said in confusion.

"Master, that makes absolutely no sense." Tigria pointed out.

"Allow me to explain, you see you wanted to undergo training to control your temper, correct?" Tigria nodded. "Well then you're going to be doing just that, controlling your temper. You are going to spend the entire day with Darvel, someone you tend to lose your temper around, and I want you to try to control your temper as best you can." Master Chen explained. Darvel and Tigria exchanged a glare and you could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't think it was a good idea.

"Are you sure this is going to be effective master?" Tigria questioned.

"Yeah I mean if you ask me what she really needs is therapy, or a straitjacket." Darvel said a bit jokingly, gaining a growl from Tigria.

"Fret not, I am sure if Tigria _really_ wants to improve herself, she will try her hardest, right Tigria." Master Chen stated, receiving a reluctant nod from her. "Good, here are the rules; you two must spend the entire day together, meaning at least being the same room at all times. Tigria must do whatever Darvel says without getting angry, insulting you, or breaking anything out of rage, no matter how embarrassing, degrading, or demeaning the request may be. Finally, if Tigria does get angry at Darvel, for any reason, her training is dubbed incomplete and she either has to keep spending days with Darvel until she gets it right, or she could give up on anger management training and never ask for such training again, are we clear?" Master Chen concluded.

"I-is this really the only option?" Tigria asked hopefully, but that hope disappeared when Chen nodded his head. She then sighed. "Fine."

"Uh, do we have to do this today; I kind of have to do something down at in the village." Darvel said.

"Perfect, take Tigria with you, I'm sure she'll be a great help." Master Chen suggested.

"But master…" Tigria began but was then shot a look that said 'arguing?' that instantly shut her up.

"Now then, you two are dismissed." Master Chen concluded to which the two students responded with a bow. Master Chen then walked back to the others leaving Darvel and Tigria alone.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Tigria said gruffly as she walked to the door.

"Ok, but remember what Master Chen said you have to do _whatever_ I say, and you can't get angry." Darvel reminded with a smirk on his face, he was going to enjoy this.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… whatever you want." Tigria responded. But just as she said this, a thought occurred to her, and she then got an image of her and Darvel…'doing things' in her head. She then began to blush madly at the image and then shook her head to rid herself of it. '_What am I thinking, there's no way he'd actually try something like that… right?_' She thought to herself with a little uncertainty.

"Well, we better get going; I got _a_ _lot_ of things planned for today." Darvel said as he walked passed her and towards the edge of the platform.

"Woopty doo." Tigria said sarcastically as she felt a shiver run up her spine. She then followed the fox and the two jumped off the platform. After a few moments they landed on a couple of buildings and they then jumped off to the ground.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing today?" Tigria asked as they walked down the street.

"You'll see." Darvel replied simply. After a few moments of walking, they made it to the same café that Darvel met the Jackal sisters at.

"What are we doing here?" Tigria asked again.

"Well you see, yesterday while I was talking to the sisters, the owner asked me if I wanted a job here, saying that he could really use the help. I told him I couldn't really work here, but I promised him I'd help out today, as a favor, you know." Darvel explained.

"Wow, you really did that?" Tigria asked a bit surprised that he would do such a thing.

"Yeah well, I felt bad about turning the guy down, especially since he was just attacked by a mob of love struck men; I thought I might as well help out in morning, so here we are." Darvel answered before he walked into the café. Tigria had to admit, that was a pretty kind of the fox, and not many people would do something like that for a total stranger.

'_Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all._' Tigria thought to herself, but boy was she wrong. She then followed Darvel into the café just as Darvel was ringing a bell on the counter.

"Hello, anyone here?" Darvel announced as he didn't see anyone in the store.

"Yes, hello, who's there?" a voice said as someone came out of the back carrying multiple boxes that covered up his entire body.

"Um it's me, the fox from yesterday, do you need any help with that?" Darvel said as he walked over to the person.

"Oh, yes, thank you." The person said as he carefully handed Darvel the boxes.

"No problem sir." Darvel replied. Once he took the boxes, the person was revealed to an adult rabbit with brown fur and black robes held up by a red sash.

"Oh yeah, it's you, hey thanks again for helping out, I really need to get some more employees around here." The Rabbit said with gratitude.

"Its fine, don't worry about it, and by the way I brought someone else along to help, I hope you don't mind." Darvel said as he gestured toward Tigria, gaining her attention.

"Oh of course I don't mi…" He began but stopped and gasped when he saw who it was. "Master Tigria of the Furious Five, i-it is an honor to have you in my shop." The Rabbit said as he bowed respectfully.

"Thank you sir, but no need for the formalities, today I'm just your humble employee." Tigria replied.

"Well, if you insist Master Tigria, I'm glad to have you aboard." The Rabbit said enthusiastically.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Darvel questioned.

"Well first I would like you to take those boxes out to the front for the delivery cart, there's some more in the back so don't forget those, and after that I could use some help with waiting tables, you think you guys can do that." The Rabbit explained to the two volunteers.

"No problem, we're on it, here Tigria you handle the boxes while I start waiting on tables." Darvel said as he handed Tigria the boxes.

"What why do I have to…"

"Oh, do I hear a complaint; are you done with your training already?" Darvel interrupted sarcastically, causing Tigria to rethink what she was about to say.

"Grrr, no, I'll be right back." She stated as she walked out of the café with the heavy boxes.

"What was that about?" The rabbit inquired.

"Oh, well you see Tigria is going through 'anger management training' by spending the day doing whatever I tell her to do, and she can't get mad at all." Darvel explained with an amused smirk on his face.

"Wow, lucky you, huh." The Rabbit said.

"Yeah, so tables?" Darvel said remembering what the Rabbit said about what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Brotherhood's layer, Tobias was in the training hall, watching the recording of the trio's fight with Darvel and the Five. He paid particular attention to the parts where Darvel actually fought, and then paused it at the part where Darvel was doing his helix kick to Shuāng.<p>

"Soon Dragon Warrior, soon the time will come for you to face me, as well as my new power." He said to himself. He then lifted up his right hand to reveal two gems, a clear diamond, and a green emerald, both glowing in their respective colors. "The Diamond of the Body and the Emerald of the Mind, both exquisite gems, whose beauty are only matched by the power they possess. However, without the third, the Rudy of the Soul, they are useless to me." He stated as he clenched his fist around the gems and returned his attention to the screen that now showed an image of the ruby he desired. "I must have it, and I _will_ have it, even if I have to tear the whole Jade Palace apart." Just then, Tobias heard the door to the hall open and in came his owl servant.

"My lord, the person you asked for has just arrived." He informed his master with a bow.

"Excellent, send her in." Tobias ordered with a smirk on his face. The owl nodded, and left to go fetch the visitor. A few moments later, another person entered the training hall; it was dark so Tobias couldn't see the visitor properly, he could only tell that it was female.

"You know, I don't usually take requests, but for _you_ I made an exception." The visitor said in a flirtatious voice.

"I am honored." Tobias replied with fake gratitude. "I have heard many things about you in the criminal underground, the main thing being that you're quite the thief." He stated.

"I try; a girl has to make a living after all, right?" She responded.

"I have a job for you, a job that I believe only you can accomplish." Tobias said.

"I'm listening."

"Are you familiar with… the Ruby of the Soul?"

"Hun, if it's shiny and valuable, then I've heard of it."

"Good, but what you may not know is that it is currently being held at the Jade Palace, and I want _you_ to bring it to me." Tobias explained, surprising the thief a bit.

"The Jade Palace, now that's pretty risky, especially with the new Dragon Warrior running around and all." She pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him; after all he is still just a novice, so I'm sure that you won't have any problems just taking and the gem and running, right?" Tobias said.

"I guess not, but what exactly am I going to be getting for this job, after all I'm not going to risk my hide for nothing." The thief inquired.

"Well, first get me the gem, and once I've taken over China I'll be sure to make it worth your while." Tobias stated, in hopes that it would convince her. The thief thought it over for a moment and then spoke.

"Fine then, but remember, I'm going to hold you to that." She said as she turned on her heal and began to walk out of the hall.

"You have my word." Tobias said, just before the thief exited the hall. He then turned back to the image of the gem and held up the other two to make it seem like he was holding all three. "Soon, you will be mine."

* * *

><p>"Alright so that's two pastries and some herbal tea, right?" Darvel said, confirming the order of the two customers.<p>

"Yep, exactly." The male customer said.

"Ok, I'll get that to you guys right away." Darvel stated as he walked over to the back to tell the chef what to get. While Tigria was moving the boxes to the front, Darvel had started waiting on the customers, and once Tigria was finished, she did the same.

"Ok, we'll have two orders of waffles with egg on the side, and three orders of pancakes." The goose father ordered for his family.

"Ok, I'll get right on…" Tigria began, but the goose mother interrupted.

"Actually Hun, its three orders of waffles and two orders of pancakes." She corrected.

"But Sam doesn't eat that much, why are we even getting a separate order for him?" One of the goose children said.

"Be nice to your brother." The mother said to the child.

"Well he does have a point; maybe he should just share one of ours." The father stated.

"Um, excuse me?" Tigria said but was ignored as the family bickered amongst themselves.

"Hey waitress, we're ready to order." A pig father said from across the room.

"Ok, I'll be there in a…"

"Hey waitress, where's my cream pie?" A grumpy sheep said from the other side of the room.

"Oh, sorry I'll get that as soon as I…"

"Hey guys, the bathrooms need to be cleaned, can one of you take care of that?" The owner said to the two volunteers.

"Sure thing, Tigria will get right on that." Darvel replied as he handed some customers their orders.

"What, why me, what about all the customers I have to deal with right now?" Tigria complained, trying not to sound as angry as she actually was.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, you just focus on the toilets." Darvel said as he handed a toilet brush to her. Just then they heard the toilet flush and a pig came out of the bathroom.

"Woo, you do not want to go in there." He said as he walked back to his seat.

"Well, have fun." Darvel said as he started to walk away. Tigria gripped the brush firmly with an angry growl.

"Why you…" She began.

"Complaining, are we?" Darvel said a bit teasingly, reminding Tigria of the training.

"N-no… sir." Tigria said before reluctantly walking over to the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed a few seconds after she entered, causing Darvel to chuckle a bit.

"Ok, so who ordered the pie?" Darvel announced to the customers.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, thank you for your help today." The rabbit owner said as he waved good bye to Darvel and Tigria. The two waved back and then left the shop.<p>

"You see, that wasn't so bad was it?" Darvel said.

"Well, you didn't have to clean the bathroom." Tigria responded as she shivered at the memory. "So, we're going back to the palace now, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Why would we do that, we're only half way through the day." Darvel stated.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" Tigria questioned. Darvel then thought for a moment, he actually hadn't thought of what else they would do. Just then he saw some children playing in the street, and he got an idea. "Follow me." He said, to which Tigria then complied. They then walked through the valley for a while until they came to a building with a sign that said 'daycare' on it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tigria said.

"Nope, the rest of the day we're going to be helping out at this daycare center, now come on, those kids aren't getting any younger." Darvel said as he walked towards the door of the establishment and Tigria reluctantly followed. They both entered and were met with the sight of a multitude of bunny, pig, and goose children playing and laughing with each other, seemingly unaware of the two warrior's entrance.

"Wow, it's even more crowded than I thought it would be." Darvel said with a smirk as Tigria's eye just twitched.

"Hello, may I help you?" A kind sheep lady asked as she walked up to the two.

"Well, actually we're here to help _you_." Darvel replied, confusing the sheep a bit. "You see the two of us were wondering if you needed any help with the kids." He explained.

"Oh, why… thank you. We could use some help with them, and I could use a break as well." The sheep said clapping her hands getting the children's attention. "Children, gather around please." She asked, to which all the children then complied. "Now, I want you all to know that we have some new caretakers for the day. Um, pardon me; I didn't get your names."

"Oh, well I'm Darvel, and this is Tigria." Darvel introduced to the group of children.

"Wait, as in Master Tigria?" The sheep questioned which gained a chorus of gasps from the kids.

"Master Tigria, leader of the Furious Five." A little bunny girl said in awe.

"Awesome!" a pig boy exclaimed, causing all of the children to rush over to the white tiger and crowd around her.

"Are you going to play with us today Master Tigria?" A goose duckling asked.

"Well I…"

"Hey, can you show us some cool Kung Fu moves?" a bunny boy questioned as he did a little kick.

"Uh, I don't think…"

"You are totally awesome!" The previous pig boy repeated. Tigria was becoming increasingly annoyed with the children's constant questions, but then Darvel decided she had enough for now, and interrupted.

"Alright little guys, and girls, slow it down a bit, Master Tigria will get to all of your questions in due time." Darvel announced gaining all of the kids' attention. Tigria couldn't help but be annoyed by this and then got an idea.

"That's right kids, listen to the _Dragon Warrior_." She said putting emphases on the title. The children then gasped once again.

"**The Dragon Warrior!**" They all said in unison as they then crowded around Darvel.

"Uh… yeah, that's me, but you all can call me Darvel." Darvel said a bit awkwardly.

"Well it looks like you two have everything under control; I'll just be down the hall if you need anything." The sheep woman said as she exited the room, much to Tigria's dread. The children then began to ask the two warriors questions all at the same time, until Darvel spoke, gaining their attention.

"Alright guys, you all have questions right?" Darvel asked the kids, receiving a group nod. "Ok then, so I want anyone who has a question to raise their hand and we'll get to all of you individually, ok." The kids nodded again. "Good, so who's first?" All of the children's hands went up and Darvel searched for one to choose. "Uhhh, you there." Darvel said as he pointed to a goose.

"Master Tigria, how long did it take for you to learn Kung Fu?" The goose child asked.

"Well, if by that you mean how long it took me to become a master, then about fourteen years." Tigria answered.

"Whoa, that's a long time!" the child said in amazement, as the other kids were in awe as well.

"Well, it wasn't easy either, Kung Fu takes a lot of time and effort; even now I still train everyday to keep my skills up." Tigria explained, as the children listened intently.

"Cool." The goose said.

"Ok, next question." Darvel said prompting the children to all raise their hands.

"How about… you." He pointed to a bunny boy.

"Can I train at the Jade Palace with you and the rest of the Five?" He asked, gaining agreeing cheers from the other kids. Darvel couldn't help but chuckle at the question.

"Uh, I don't think that's going to be possible, but if you want to learn Kung Fu we have an Introduction to Kung Fu class on the weekends you can join." He replied causing everyone to look at each other with excitement. "Ok, question number three. Uh… how about you." Darvel said pointing to a pig girl.

"Master Tigria, are you really the leader of the Furious Five?" She asked.

"Well, that's actually a tough question." She began. "You see, it's not like it's a real job or anything, it's just that… when me and the others are out on missions I'm usually the one that takes charge, it's the way it's always been, and to be honest I'm not entirely sure how it got that way." She concluded.

"Are you good at it?" The girl asked. The question was a bit surprising to Tigria as she had never really thought about it herself, was she a good leader.

"I like to think so." She responded.

"Ok last question and then we can play with you guys." Darvel said causing all of the children to raise their hands with smiles on their faces. "How about… you, and remember this is your last question, so make it count." He said as he pointed to a little bunny girl.

"Master Tigria, are you in love with the Dragon Warrior?" She asked innocently. Tigria and Darvel were shocked by the question, and both went wide eyed and began to blush madly.

"W-what?" Tigria said.

"Is Darvel your boyfriend?" The girl repeated.

"N-no, absolutely not, w-what would ever make you think that?" Tigria questioned as she turned away from the group to hide her blush.

"You're blushing, that means you're embarrassed." The girl pointed out with a giggle.

"So you do like each other." Another girl said.

"We do not." Tigria insisted.

"**Tigria and Darvel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!**" All of the children sang, just adding to the two's embarrassment and to Tigria's annoyance.

"Ok that's…" Tigria began to yell, but Darvel cleared his throat to interrupt her.

"Ehem, temper Tigria." Darvel reminded gaining a low growl from her, but she then calmed down as instructed. "Well if we're done with all that, what do you say we play a game?" He suggested, gaining a group cheer from the kids. "So what do you guys want to play?" The kids then talked amongst themselves thinking of what to play. After a minute or two they came to a decision.

"**Piggy back rides!**" The children announced in unison.

"Piggy back rides?" Tigria said in confusion.

"Alright then, everyone line up. Tigria you might want to stretch." Darvel said as he patted Tigria on the back.

"What, me?" Tigria said but then a bunny girl jumped on her back nearly knocking her over.

"I'm first!" She shouted with glee. Tigria just sighed and began to walk around the room. "Yay, faster, faster!"

"You heard her Tigria." Darvel said with a smirk on his face. Tigria tried her best to stifle a growl and did what she was told.

* * *

><p>A while later Tigria had finally given rides to all of the kids, even the heavy pig children.<p>

"Ok, that's the last one." Tigria said as she put down two bunnies that insisted on going at the same time.

"**Again, again!**" All of the kids chanted.

"Again?" Tigria said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea; in fact, I have a way that might make it a little more fun." Darvel stated to the group, gaining all of their attention.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first ever Kung Fu Master Piggy Back Race!" A little goose boy said imitating a sports caster while a pig boy filmed him with a children's camera. "Today we have some very special guests, Master Tigria and the Dragon Warrior, Darvel." He announced as the piglet moved the camera to where the goose was pointing to show Darvel and Tigria at a starting line with a pig and bunny on their backs respectively. "Here's what they have to do, they have to walk on the balance bean, walk through the tires, crawl through the tunnel, and jump over the hurdles, all with a child on their backs. Finally, once they clear the hurdles, they must take their child and throw them into the ball pit, the first to do this wins the race." He explained. They then turned the camera to the racers, as a bunny boy was about to start the race.<p>

"Are you both ready?" he asked the two.

"Shock yeah." Darvel stated.

"I guess." Tigria said.

"Ok then, on your marks… get set… GO!" He announced waving a little green flag, starting the race. Darvel and Tigria then ran towards the first obstacle, the balance beam, with the children screaming with joy. The beam wasn't even a challenge, considering their experience in Kung Fu, or in Darvel's case Parkour, but none the less Darvel took the lead. They then approached the tires and they both just as easily cleared that and moved on to the little tunnels. Since Darvel and the piglet on his back were a bit larger then Tigria and the bunny on her back, it was a bit harder for them to wiggle through the tunnel, which allowed Tigria to catch up. Once they crawled out of the tunnels they were now even with each other and began jumping over the hurdles. It seemed as though Darvel would take the lead once again but then after he cleared the last hurdle he tripped on something and he feel to the floor, making sure to fall forward as not to harm the child on his back.

"Ooh and Darvel goes down." The goose announced. "He has tripped on what seems to be… a discarded baby carrot." He said. Everyone then turned their heads to face a little bunny boy who was eating out of a bag of baby carrots.

"Sorry." He said with embarrassment. Back with the race Tigria had cleared the hurdles and was now approaching the ball pit.

"Alright, you ready?" She asked the bunny.

"Uh huh." She said with a nod. Tigria then slid to a stop in front of the pit and took the bunny off her back.

"Ok, one, two, three!" She said, and once she reached three she threw the child into the ball pit.

"And Team Tigria wins the race!" The goose announced, gaining a chorus of cheers from all of the child spectators, just then Darvel ran up and threw the piglet in the pit as well, finishing the race.

"We did it Master Tigria!" The bunny girl exclaimed as she ran over to Tigria.

"You bet we did." She said with a smile on her face as she gave her partner a high five.

"Sounds like someone had fun." Darvel said in a bit of a teasing voice. Tigria faced him as he said this, and now that she thought about it, he was right.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She said with a smile on her face, which actually surprised Darvel, but he couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you two going to kiss now?" The bunny girl asked, causing the two warriors to blush once again and look away from each other awkwardly, gaining giggles from the girl.

"So uh… ehem, well then, who wants to go next?" Darvel said changing the subject. Everyone's hands shot up and the two chose two more kids and raced once again.

"And then, the crocodile bandit pounced, but we were too fast for him." Tigria said, telling the story of her and the Fives first mission together. All of the children were absolutely captivated by her stories, so much so that they didn't notice when the sheep lady from before came back in.

"Sorry I took so long everyone, I accidently fell asleep, so how are things going in here?" She asked Darvel.

"Things are going good; we had a fun time, right everyone?" Darvel asked the children.

"**Yeah!**" They all said in unison, gaining a chuckle from Darvel.

"Well, it's actually getting pretty late, we should probably go." Darvel stated, gaining a moan of dissatisfaction from the kids.

"Kids, can you say thank you to the warriors for playing with you all?" The sheep asked the children, prompting them all to turn to the two.

"**Thank you Master Tigria and Darvel.**" They all said with a bow.

"No problem, happy to help out, come on Tigria let's go." Darvel said to the tiger prompting her to stand up and begin to walk away, but before she could a bunny girl ran up to her and pulled on her pant leg, gaining her attention.

"Um, I drew this for you." She said as she handed her a piece of paper. "It's me and you winning the race." Tigria looked at the picture and it was indeed them winning the race. It was crudely drawn with bright crayon that depicted her and the girl running ahead of Darvel and the pig after they tripped, which brought an amused smile to her face. At the bottom, written in red crayon were the words "Me and Master Tigria". Tigria smiled at the girl and then kneeled down to her level.

"It's really nice, thank you." She said sweetly as she patted the girl on her head, gaining a little laugh.

"You're welcome."

"Can you guys come back tomorrow?" A pig boy asked gaining approving nodes from the others.

"Sorry guys, we're pretty busy up at the Jade Palace, but I promise if we ever get the chance we'll come and play with you all, ok." Darvel promised.

"**YAY!**" They all shouted as they crowded around Darvel and gave him a group hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Ha Ha, yeah, well I kind of have to go, see you all around." Darvel said as he separated from the group followed by Tigria.

"Bye everyone, she said from the door way, which was met with waves goodbye from all of the kids. The two waved back and then exited to room and the building, heading back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha, you actually gave them all piggy back rides?" Baboon mocked as he laughed.<p>

"Man, I wish I could've seen that." Cobra added as he too laughed. Tigria growled in annoyance as she served everyone their soup, but tried her best to keep her cool.

"So Darvel how was Tigria today?" Master Chen asked the fox, referring to the training.

"Eh, she was ok, we had a few close calls, but she never actually blew her top." Darvel said as he ate some of his soup.

"Really, well I must say Tigria I am quite impressed." Chen praised his granddaughter.

"Thank you, master." Tigria replied with a small bow. The Jade Palace warriors continued to eat their dinner, with Baboon and Cobra cracking jokes about Tigria's day and Tigria scarfing down her soup to keep herself from getting angry. By the end of dinner, Tigria had eaten five bowls of soup, way more than her usual two.

"Well students, get a good night's rest, I want to discuss something to you all tomorrow." Master Chen said as he began to leave the room.

"Wait, that's it, the day is over, does that mean my training is complete?" Tigria asked her master hopefully.

"I believe so." Master Chen answered, but just as Tigria was about to cheer, Darvel interrupted.

"Not just yet actually." He said as he stood from his seat and walked over to Tigria. "There's still one last thing I want you to do." He stated. Tigria had a bad feeling about this but she thought that it couldn't be as bad as anything else she's made her do, so what's the harm.

"Fine, what is it?" She asked, just wanting to get it over with. Darvel then reached into this pocket and pulled out a syringe and a tube that said "Sample 1".

"Guess." Darvel said one he pulled said object out. Tigria indeed guessed and her eyes widened once she realized what he meant. The rest of the Five were also shocked by this, for they knew that this might not end well.

"Y-you can't be serious." Tigria stuttered, trying to keep her cool.

"I can and I am. Just fill it up at least half way." Darvel ordered as he held out the syringe for Tigria to take. Tigria couldn't believe this, he actually expected her to do it, and according to the rules of her training, she had to. She then reluctantly took the syringe and aimed it at a vain on her wrist. Everyone watched with anticipation as Tigria slowly lowered the needle to her skin. Then, just as it looked like she was actually going to do it she tightened her grip on the syringe so much that it shattered, surprising everyone.

"I am only going to say this, one. Last. Time." She said in a very low and scary voice. "I AM NOT GIVING YOU A SAMPLE!" She screamed in rage as she pulled pack her fist and punched Darvel in the gut, putting all of the anger she had bottled up into it. The power of the punch sent Darvel flying across the kitchen and strait through the wall, leaving a gaping hole where through it you could see Darvel slam into the wall of the next room. The rest of the Five all went wide eyed and stared at the feline, who seemed to have calmed down a bit but was still pretty miffed. "You know what, forget this, I'm sorry master but I think I'd rather be and anger crazed maniac then spend another day with _him_." Tigria stated as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way to her room. The Five were still wide eyed, but Master Chen just gave a light chuckle.

"I suppose it was a little silly of me to think that Tigria would be able to change right away, oh well." He said as he made his way to the doorway. "Students, please make sure Darvel get's to bed safely… and that he's still alive." He told his students snapping them out of their daze. They then complied and rushed over to help said fox.

* * *

><p>"Stupid fox and his science mumbo jumbo." Tigria mumbled to herself as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. Her expression softened a bit when she reached into her pocket and took out the drawing that the bunny girl drew for her. Her eyes soon fell on the depiction of Darvel on the ground, which brought a smile to her face. Tigria had to admit, she did have fun that day, and just then her mind wandered back to the question that little bunny girl asked her and Darvel. '<em>Are you in love with the Dragon Warrior?<em>' She remembered her asking. She blushed a bit and then shook her head to rid herself of the thought. "Of course not." She said to herself as she placed the drawing on her desk and crawled into her bed, falling asleep immediately from the long day she had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, Chapter 13, first post of the new year and it just so happens to be the unlucky number. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, and R&R please.**


	14. Caught Red Handed

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you Chapter 14 and let me tell you this chapter was seriously hard to write, but then again so is every chapter, so yeah. Well enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caught Red Handed<strong>

"Ow, are you sure this is supposed to make me feel better?" Darvel questioned as Spider stuck another needle in him. He and the rest of the Five minus Tigria were all gathered in his room, watching Spider perform acupuncture on him.

"Of course, just give it some time, I promise you that you won't feel any pain in the morning." Spider assured as she continued with her work.

"You know Darvel; I have to admit I'm kind of surprised that you're still alive after that punch." Baboon said only half kidding.

"Yeah, me too." Darvel agreed.

"Well, I'm surprised that she stopped at _one_ punch." Cobra said as he and Baboon laughed at this statement, even Darvel chuckled a little.

"Yeah, one thing's for sure, I'm never asking upfront again, from now on I'm sticking to sneak attacks and trickery." Darvel said which shocked the four warriors.

"You cannot be serious." Eagle said.

"I'm dead serious, I _will_ get that sample if it's the last thing I do." Darvel said with determination before he winced in pain from where Tigria hit him. "And it probably will be."

"You got that right." Spider said with a smirk as she stuck him with yet another needle, gaining another yelp of pain from Darvel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Master Chen was in the Sacred Hall of Heroes. He looked around to make sure that no one was around and once he confirmed this, he took out a small metal box out of his sleeve and placed it on one of the pedestals. It was very high tech compared to everything else in the Hall and for good reason as well, for inside was the Ruby of the Soul, the all important gem that needed to be protected at all costs. He had purchased the security case to insure the Gem's safety.<p>

"There, that should keep it safe." Master Chen said to himself, hoping that he was correct. One could never be too careful when dealing with the Brotherhood of Chaos, there's no telling what they'll do to get what they want. Master Chen was about to take his leave, but he couldn't help but make sure that the box worked properly again. He pushed a button on the front and a holomatter screen appeared along with a keyboard. There was also a message across the top of the screen that read "Type in Password" in little blue letters. Master Chen did just that only he typed in an incorrect password in order to see its reaction. The screen then flashed red and said "Access denied". "Excellent, good thing I haven't turned on the alarm yet or I would've awakened the whole palace." Master Chen said as he deactivated the screen and walked over to the door. '_I just hope that all of the precautions I've set up will be enough, I don't know why but I've been having a bad feeling lately… I suppose all I can really do is hope for the best._' He thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his quarters.

* * *

><p>It was late at night in the Valley of Peace and all of the villagers were sound asleep, completely unaware of the outsider lurking around in the shadows. She dashed through the empty streets as quietly as she could, as not to attract attention to herself, until she made it to the keypad that was right below the Jade Palace. She walked over to said keypad and typed in a code she got from a croc bandit that had invaded the palace before, but unfortunately it didn't work.<p>

"Ha, figures." The thief said as she sort of expected them to change the password, places that this usually changed them periodically to keep people like her guessing. Fortunately, she was prepared for this, she lifted up her arm and pushed a button on her watch, bringing up a holomatter screen and keyboard. With it she hacked into the system and found the code that was last used. "Bingo." She said with a smirk as she typed in said code and the holomatter platform appeared before her. She then hopped onto it and rode it up to the much larger platform that held the Jade Palace. Once she was up there she scaled the wall that boarded the main structure of the palace and made her way to the roof of the Sacred Hall of Heroes, where the Ruby of the Soul was sure to be held. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a little laser pointer like object and flipped a switch on it activating it. It turned out to be an actual laser and she used it to cut a hole in the roof just large enough for her to jump through feet first. Once the cutting was done, she quickly grabbed the piece of the roof before it fell to the floor of the Hall and set it to the side. She then jumped through the hole but before she made it all the way through she grabbed the edge of it and swung her legs over to the ceiling of the Sacred Hall, using the wall walking technique to stick her feet to the ceiling before she let go. Once she was in, she turned her mask into high tech goggles to survey the area. The Jade Palace security system was admittedly very out dated; it was nothing more than just some inferred lasers and some booby raped tiles that when stepped on would trigger hidden turret lasers to fire at her. "I guess just the mere thought of being beaten to a pulp by the Furious Five is enough to keep the everyday thief at bay." She said to herself as she then moved on to searching for the Ruby. There were ancient Kung Fu relics all over the room, but then her eyes feel on the only high tech thing in the room, which was a small metal box. "There you are my precious." She said as she walked on the ceiling until she was directly above the box and lowered herself with a holomatter line. Once she reached it, she pushed the button on the front and the holomatter screen popped up saying "Type in Password". "Please, this is not even a challenge." She scoffed as she brought up her own holomatter screen and hacked the case's system, little did she know, this was a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p>In the student barracks, Darvel was sound asleep in his room, that is until his watch alarm went off, waking him up.<p>

"Hu-huh, what, huh?" Darvel said as he woke up from his slumber. He then looked down at his wrist watch and out popped a holomatter screen that read "Warning: Hacker!" in big red letters. Darvel was still a little drowsy so he didn't know what was happening, but after a moment or two he realized what had just happened. "Oh shock, we're being robbed!" Darvel exclaimed as he scrambled out of his bed and rushed into the hallway. "Guys, wake up!" He yelled for the Five to awaken from their sleep but they seemed to have not heard them. Darvel then got an idea and turned his watch on and went to the alarm settings. He then changed his alarm from 'default' to 'gong' and turned the volume all the way up. He then activated the alarm and a loud gong like noise emanated from the watch.

"**Good morning master.**" The Five said in unison like they would every morning.

"Hey, it's not morning, it's still dark out." Baboon was the first to notice.

"Good, you guys are awake." Darvel said to the Five. "Now hurry, we have to get to the Sacred Hall of Heroes, like now!"He urged but was just met with confused faces. "I'll explain later, right now we really have to go, come on!" He stated as he dashed out of the barracks as fast as he could. The Five had no idea what was going on, but it seemed very urgent so they followed the fox out of the barracks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the thief continued the hacking process until finally she got the case open without tripping an alarm, or so she thought. She gave a satisfied smirk as she heard the metal container unlock itself and the screen read "Access Granted". She then reached over to the box and flipped the lid up, revealing the gem glowing brightly as usual.<p>

"There it is, the legendary Ruby of the Soul." She stated as she removed the gem from the case and held it up to get a better look at it. "It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be. Kind of makes me wonder what price it would fetch on the underground market." She said as a mischievous smirk found its way to her face. Just then, she heard the doors to the Hall burst open and in came Darvel and the Furious Five. The group just seemed to stare at the intruder in confusion until they finally realized what she was doing.

"Thief!" Darvel exclaimed prompting he and the Five to get into their fighting stances.

"Crap." She said to herself in dismay, as this was the one heist where she absolutely didn't want to get caught.

"Ok you low life, hand over… whatever you stole and we'll make your arrest quick and painless." Tigria ordered as she glared at the thief who just glared back. The thief then reached into her pocket and pulled out three purple balls and through them to the ground, creating a cloud of purple smoke, blinding the warriors. Eagle thought quickly and used his wings to blow the cloud away just in time for them to see the thief escape from the hole she came in from. "Eagle, after her, the rest of us will try to head her off at the main gate." Tigria ordered. Eagle then did what he was told and flew through the hole after the thief while the others rushed out of the Sacred Hall towards the main gate. Eagle spotted her running on top of the outer wall and swooped down to catch her. Thinking quickly, the thief jumped off of the wall, nearly avoiding Eagles talons, and then proceeded to leap off the edge of the platform.

"Guys, she leaped off, she's heading down to the village." Eagle informed his comrades, prompting them to rush to the edge and jump off as well. Eagle flew down the village in search for the intruder, and spotted her leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the mountain range. "She's heading towards the eastern mountains!" He announced just loud enough for the other to hear, and they all rushed towards said area. The trespasser looked over her shoulder to see that Darvel and the Five were already gaining on her. She wasn't really concerned about this however, because as a master thief she was also very skilled at escaping. Just as it seemed that Darvel and the Five were going to catch up to her, she dropped down from the roof into the street, but when the warriors did the same, they looked around and were surprised to find that the thief was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?" Spider questioned out loud.

"I don't know, hey Eagle do you see her?" Tigria said to the avian over head.

"No, sorry." He apologized as he lowered down to them.

"Damn, ok then, everyone split up; search the perimeter of the valley, wherever she is she'll be trying to escape the village, and we can't let that happen, now go!" She ordered, gaining nods from all of the warriors. The six then split up as instructed, Spider and Cobra went to the southern border, Baboon and Eagle went to the northern border, Tigria went to the western border, and Darvel stayed on course to the eastern border. Now, Darvel may not have much recon experience, but this is where his daily Parkour runs come in handy. He had pretty much memorized the layout of the city, including the eastern border, and he knew that from where she disappeared from, there was only one path he knew of that she could take without being spotted from the air or the ground. Darvel followed said path to the very edge of the village and wouldn't you know it, there she was, once again admiring the gem, thinking that she was in the clear.

"There you are." Darvel said just loud enough for the thief to hear him. She looked behind her and as soon as she spotted him she put the gem away and made a mad dash down the mountain path. "Hey, stop!" He stated as he began to pursue her. Darvel chased her no matter where she went, even if she went through a place he couldn't go through, he always found a way over or around it.

"Man, this guy's not going to quit is he?" She said to herself as she continued running through the mountain. She then turned the corner and was met with a dead end. '_Oh shock!_' She said as she tried to turn around and go the other way but she was too late, Darvel had caught up.

"Nowhere to run now." Darvel said as he stared at the cornered thief. She realized that he was right and sighed.

"Well, so much for a grab and go, then again it's been a while since I've had a real challenge." She said as she put right hand on her hip. Just then the moon came out from behind the clouds, allowing Darvel to finally get a good look at her, and as soon as he did he went wide eyed in shock. The thief was a female snow leopard wearing a black mask and a skin tight leather suit that highly showed off her cleavage, and pretty much her entire midsection (**A/N: Look up Black Cat 2099 on Google images to see what I mean**).

"Holy shock." Was all Darvel could say as he stared at the woman in front of him. She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah I get that a lot." She said with amusement, snapping Darvel out of his trance.

"So let me guess, you're a member of the Brotherhood stealing something of great importance that will somehow help you accomplish your primary goal, correct?" Darvel said as he regained his composure.

"Good guess, but not quite." She started. "I'm no Brotherhood member, their form of crime is… not my style. But your right on one thing, this gem seems pretty important to them to bring me in to their dirty work. I don't know the specifics, but then again I don't really." She explained. "Speaking of which, how did you even know I was robbing you anyway, I know for a fact I didn't trip any alarms." She asked.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Darvel said surprising the snow leopard. "You see the other day, Master Chen came up to me and asked for my help." He began.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Darvel, may I have a word with you?" Master Chen requested to which Darvel complied. The Jackal family had left a while ago and Darvel and the Five where headed off to bed._

_ "What's up master?" Darvel questioned._

_ "Darvel, you know a great deal about technology don't you?" Chen asked._

_ "I dabble." Darvel said modestly._

_ "Well… can I get your opinion on something?" Darvel nodded. "Do you think this case is… secure?" He said as he handed the security case to him for him to examine. Darvel took it and recognized the model immediately._

_ "Hmm, well it's definatly the most secure thing in the Valley, it'll definatly keep out any bandit that comes around here. But…" Darvel said._

_ "But what?" Chen questioned._

_ "Well, I doubt anyone around here would have the technology to do so, but there is a possibility of the system being hacked and disabled." He explained, causing a very worried expression to appear on Chen's face._

_ "Really, is there anything we can do to stop that from happening?" Chen asked a bit frantically._

_ "Not really honestly, no matter how strong the security system, it can always be hacked, it just takes the right equipment and the right hacker." Darvel explained, but then he thought of something. "But there are other ways of protecting against hackers." he added._

_ "Really, explain." Chen said, which put a smile on Darvel's face, he loved explaining things._

* * *

><p>"Basically, what I did was link the case's security system with my watches "Hacker Alert" system, that way if the case was hacked my watch would warn me as if the watch itself was being hacked, it's actually a very simple process." Darvel concluded.<p>

"Wow, that's actually pretty cleaver, they said the Dragon Warrior smart, but I didn't think you'd be a total nerd." The thief teased.

"Well, I'd rather be a nerd then a criminal." Darvel shot back.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." She teased some more.

"That's exactly what my mom said to get to eat broccoli, it didn't work back then either." He replied. "Hey by the way, who she shock are you?" Darvel questioned.

"Now is that any way to talk to a lady?" She said sarcastically. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you haven't had much experience with girls have you."

"Uh… w-well I…" Darvel stuttered as he was a little surprised at the question. "I'll admit I haven't had much luck in the past, but I'll have you know that I currently have a girlfriend… well technically we're in an open relationship so… hey wait, don't change the subject, just answer the question!" Darvel demanded getting a little annoyed. The thief giggled at this.

"Well, since you asked nicely, you can call me Wuye (**A/N: Chinese for Midnight**)." She responded a bit sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Ok then, Wuye it is." Darvel said. "I'm Darvel by the way, and now that we have the formalities out of the way, what do you say we get down to business." He stated.

"What's the rush, I was actually hoping you and I can have a little _fun_ first." Wuye said flirtatiously as she took a few steps toward Darvel, and he took a few steps back.

"What… f-forget it, just hand over the gem you stole." Darvel ordered. Wuye sighed.

"You brainiac types are always all work and no play, talk about dull… but if you insist on having it..." She trailed off as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the gem.

'_Wow that was easy._' Darvel thought to himself as he thought she was just going to give it to him, but boy was he wrong. She then reached her free hand into another pocket.

"Then you're going to have to work for it." She finished as she pulled out two black, high tech rings. She placed the gem back into her pocket and placed one of the rings in her other hand. She then activated them causing a blue plasma cutting edge to appear around the rings, as well as three plasma claws an each (**A/N: Just think of the Identity Discs from Tron: Legacy mixed with a futuristic version of the Wu Sister's wind and fire wheels**).

"Hu, the Wind and Fire Wheels JT-7, pretty advanced weapon, but a little lacking compared to the new JT-8 model." Darvel said.

"Oh really, well then maybe I'll swing by Alchemax later and pick myself up a pair." She said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Not gonna happen." Darvel rebuked as he too settled into a fighting stance. The two circled around each other for a minute or two until Wuye dashed towards Darvel and he did the same. The two then began exchanging blows, and Wuye was surprised that he did a decent job of keeping up with her. Darvel evaded most of her strikes almost as if he knew what she would do before she did it, and his attacks weren't that bad either, Wuye could tell that they were enhanced with chi so she had to be careful. Eventually, Darvel found an opening and after blocking a punch, he landed a kick with made Wuye stager and followed up with two swipes to the face and an upward swipe that knocked her into the air. However Wuye immediately regained her composure in the air, did a flip and landed safely on the ground. She then through the Wheels (**A/N: That's what I'm going to call her weapon from now on**) at her opponent but he reacted just in time and blocked with a helix kick. He made sure to coat his foot in chi so that the blades wouldn't harm him. Once he refocused he was surprised to see that Wuye was now right in front of him. She was able to land three hits, two punches and a kick, but Darvel was able to block the fourth strike and counter by sweeping her feet, sending her to the ground. She quickly got back up and the two began exchanging blows again. Without Wuye's Wheels Darvel could freely block her strikes without fear, which allowed him to not only defend better but also gave him more opportunities to counter attack, which helped him greatly. Darvel and Wuye each had their fair share of hits, and Wuye couldn't help but be impressed by his skills. They both had similar fighting styles, which required them to be in constant motion, each move leading into the next, "going with the flow" as one would say. Wuye then saw an opening to the face and attempted to land a punch, but Darvel actually purposely let his face open and grabbed Wuye's fist as it was about to land the hit. Wuye then immediately threw another punch but this was also caught. He then turned her around so that he was holding her as if he was a police officer arresting her; she had to admit this was pretty cleaver.

"Now, about that gem." Darvel said as he tried to hold Wuye still. She eventually stopped struggling and thought of a different way to get free. She then tilted her head up and licked Darvel on the cheek, shocking him greatly.

"Huuuuuhhhh!" Darvel exclaimed as he let her go and backed away. "W-what the shock was that!"

"A set up… for this." She answered. She then turned around and as soon as she did she shot something out at him and before he knew it he was pinned to the wall.

"What the… holomatter ropes." Darvel said as he noticed what exactly he was being pinned down with. Wuye chuckled a little bit, causing Darvel to turn his attention to her.

"Well what do you know; two prizes for the price of one." She said as she was admiring the gem while picking up her Wheels and putting them away.

"Two?" Darvel said in confusion. "Oh I get it, you walk away with the gem and you get to make a fool out of the Dragon Warrior, hardy har har." He continued sarcastically.

"You're right on the first part, but not so much on the second." She said flirtatiously as she began to approach immobile fox.

"W-what are you doing?" Darvel asked getting a bit nervous.

"You're not like other guys I've met, you're a total nerd, and yet you can put up a good fight, and not to mention you're kind of cute to." She continued, ignoring his question and getting closer to him.

"S-s-stay back." Darvel said, getting very nervous.

"And now, you're _all mine_." She concludes as she is now only inches away from Darvel. She then cupped Darvel's face in her hands and forcefully planted her lips onto his. Darvel's eyes widened to the size of saucers; what was happening was too much for his anti-social mind to process. At first he just stood there, completely still as Wuye continued to kiss him, but after a while he came back to his senses and frantically tried to struggled free, but to no avail. Wuye noticed this and decided to deepen the kiss, as well as press her body up against his, to further seduce him. Darvel was finding it harder and harder to resist kissing back, after all this was the first time he had ever made out with anyone, and Wuye being a great kisser wasn't helping. "Face it… you want me… so why… resist." Wuye whispered to him between kisses.

'_Ah man, how the shock am I going to get out of this?_' Darvel thought as he was about to give in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Furious Five where rushing through the eastern mountains looking for Darvel and the thief. After they couldn't find her, and Darvel had yet to regroup with them, they assumed he had found the thief so they went to look for him in the area he was searching. Eagle had spotted the two fighting while he was flying over head, so they rushed to their location.<p>

"Do you guys think Darvel's doing ok on his own?" Spider asked a bit concerned.

"Well, by the looks of it he seemed fine; in fact it looked like he was winning." Eagle answered.

"Of course he's winning." Baboon chimed in.

"Yeah, he totally wiped the floor with that other Brotherhood member; a simple thief should be no problem." Cobra added.

"We can't just assume that." Tigria said. "We still have to get there as fast as we can, so we can back him up if necessary." She said with just a hint of concern in her voice, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You know Tigria, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were worried about him." Eagle teased a bit, causing Tigria to blush.

"D-don't be ridiculous, I just… think that we should be there in case he screws up that's all." She argued, but wasn't very convincing.

"Uh huh." Spider said sarcastically, gaining snickers from the rest of the warriors. Tigria just ignored this and focused on finding Darvel.

"Ok, they should be just up ahead." Eagle said as they were about to turn the corner.

"Alright then, let's get ready to kick some buuuuuuhuh…?" Baboon began but trailed off once he turned the corner. The others were about to question Baboon what made him stop, but they soon saw for themselves. As soon as they turned the corner they were met with the sight of Darvel making out with the thief. At first the Five just stared at the scene in shock, Wuye noticed their presence but decided not to acknowledge them; she wanted to see how they would react.

"HEY, take your hands off of him!" Tigria ordered angrily. "He's… taken… by some girl." She continued, realizing what she just said.

"Nice save." Baboon said sarcastically. Wuye then broke the kiss, allowing Darvel to breathe, and faced flustered Tigria.

"Oh really, well you don't seem too happy about that." She teased with a smirk on her face.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Tigria questioned.

"It's just that by the way you reacted I would've guessed that you were the girlfriend he mentioned, but then again, I highly doubt he'd ever date someone as... masculine as you are." She explained just as teasingly.

"M-masculine, why don't you say that to my face you dirty thief!" She exclaimed enraged.

"Why don't you come over here so I can do just that?" Wuye challenged bringing out her Wheels.

"Why you…!" Tigria stated as before she activated her Plasma Claws and rushed towards the snow leopard.

"Tigria wait…" Spider said but it was too late. Tigria rushed up to Wuye and tried to slash at her but she blocked it with her Wheel. The two then began exchanging blows, with sparks flying every time their weapons clashed.

"Guys, don't you think we should help her… guys?" Spider asked but didn't receive and answer.

"I just don't get it, why is the nerd getting all the girls?" Baboon questioned the other three guys.

"Beats the hell out of me man." Eagle responded.

"I got it… catnip." Cobra suggested.

"**Catnip?**"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed that all of the girls that he's attracted so far have all been felines?" Cobra explained.

"Well, yeah I guess, but what about the Jackal sisters?" Eagle pointed out.

"Damn it, just when I thought I had it." Cobra said discouraged.

"You guys are idiots, you know that." Spider said, but she was once again ignored.

Meanwhile, Tigria and Wuye were continuing their fight. Wuye dodged three of her strikes and blocked a downward slash allowing her to kick Tigria's torso, sending her stumbling back. She followed up with a few strikes to the face but Tigria recovered fast enough to block them. Tigria tried to sweep Wuye's feet, but she was able to leap over her to evade. However Tigria got up fast enough and landed a kick right before she landed on the ground, sending Wuye across the field. As soon as Wuye got back up Tigria rushed towards her to deliver an open palm strike, but at the very last minute she moved to the side, barely dodging the attack. Wuye then did something unexpected, before Tigria could recover, she brought out a whip like object, unraveled it, and spanked Tigria with it.

"GYAH!" She exclaimed as she jumped in surprise and began rubbing the spot she had been spanked. Everyone had different responses to this, Tigria growled in anger, the three guys were laughing their tails off, Spider was stifling a laugh, and Darvel just winced, feeling Tigria's pain. "Grrrr, I'm going to get you for that!" Tigria growled.

"Well, looks like someone needs another spanking." Wuye teased, escalating Tigria's anger.

"Speak for yourself." Baboon stated, gaining weird looks from the rest of the group. "What?" Just then Darvel noticed something about the whip Wuye had.

"Hey, wait a minute, is that my belt?" Darvel questioned as he realized that what Wuye was holding in her hand was indeed his belt.

"You bet your sweet ass it is." Wuye confirmed seductively as she cracked the belt like a whip, sending a shiver down Darvel's spine. Tigria used this moment as a distraction and pounced on Wuye, pinning her to the ground.

"You little slut… now give back the gem you stole." Tigria ordered as she and Wuye wrestled on the ground. Darvel and the guys just stared at this, not sure how to feel about it.

"Dude, do I even have to say it?" Baboon said.

"It'd be funny if you did." Cobra replied not taking his eyes off the scene.

"CAT FIGHT!" Baboon exclaimed, gaining a head shake from Spider.

"Uh guys… yeah do you like not see me TIED UP HERE!" Darvel exclaimed, tired of the four warriors not noticing.

"Oh, sorry Darvel." Spider said as she and the Five rushed down, so free him. Once there, Cobra turned his tail into a plasma blade and sliced the holomatter ropes, allowing Darvel to move freely once again.

"Alright guys, let's do this." Eagle said, but before the four could spring into action, Darvel stopped them.

"Wait; let me and Tigria handle this." Darvel said, much to their confusion, Darvel noticed this. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." He reassured. Everyone nodded and went back to the side lines. '_God I hope this works._' Darvel thought to himself, immediately regretting what he just did.

The two felines were still wrestling on the ground that is until Wuye finally kicked Tigria off of her and stood back up. She then readied her Wheels to throw at her, but just as she was about to, Darvel came from the side with a flying kick; however Wuye noticed and took a few steps back to avoid it. As soon as Darvel landed he rushed up to her and the two began trading blows.

"Out of my way fox, this is my fight." Tigria stated, still very ticked off.

"Look, as much as I'd like to let you kick the shock out of this chick, you've obviously haven't learned anything from our training." Darvel replied as he was evading strikes from Wuye.

"Yeah well, whose fault is that?" Tigria said implying that he was the reason he didn't learn anything.

"Does it matter… look unless you want this to a repeat of you fight with Jana then take a second to calm down, I'll keep her occupied while you do." Darvel said as he blocked a couple of strikes and landed a roundhouse kick to the face. Tigria was a bit surprised by this statement, but as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Tigria thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine." She said emotionlessly as she then got into the lotus position and began to meditate. Darvel continued to defend against Wuye's strikes, whether it be by dodging or blocking. Wuye was about to strike his face, but Darvel then grabbed both of her hands. Wuye just smirked at this, and forcefully pulled Darvel's hand to her… 'behind'.

"You like that hot stuff?" She said to him in a seductive tone.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Darvel replied, surprising Wuye a bit. All of a sudden he kneed her in the stomach, making her stumble back, and he followed up with a roundhouse kick, sending her to the ground.

"You have to admit that was a pretty dirty trick." Wuye said as she stood back up.

"Well, you should know." Darvel argued.

"Cute, but not cute enough to make me let that go." She said as she through her Wheels at the fox. But just as they were about to land, Tigria jumped in front of him and knocked them into the air. Wuye was surprised by this, but she didn't hesitate to jump over them and grab her Wheels, landing on the other side of them.

"Well, looks like Miss Pickle Puss is back." Wuye teased, but Tigria just ignored her.

"So, you calm now?" Darvel questioned as he walked up next to Tigria.

"Yeah, but let's just hurry this up while that calmness lasts." She answered as she got into her fighting stance, and Darvel did the same. The two then charged at the leopard and began trading blows for what was hopefully the last time. Wuye had to admit that this was more difficult than just fighting them one on one, but for the most part she was able to manage. Eventually Darvel and Tigria came at her from opposite sides so to avoid them she rolled forward, causing them to knock into each other.

"Gah, watch it fox." Tigria scolded.

"Eh, sorry." Darvel apologized. While they were distracted, Wuye threw her wheels at them, but they were able to refocus just in time for them to duck away from them. They then returned to her hands and she rushed towards them. Tigria prepared herself for the clash, but Darvel stepped forward and intercepted her.

"Wait for my signal." Darvel said as he blocked two of her strikes. Tigria, although she didn't want to, she did so, for some reason, she trusted him. After landing two hits he ducked under a strike and tried to sweep her legs. Wuye jumped in the air to avoid this but that's exactly Darvel wanted her to do. She then used the momentum from his sweep and went right into a helix kick, knocking her twice in the air. "Now!" Darvel said. Once he said this, Tigria met Wuye in the air and kicked her into the wall of the mountain. Wuye slid down the side until she reached the floor, and regained her composure just in time to see both Darvel and Tigria coming at her with flying kicks. Quickly, she used the wall walking technique to stick to the wall and climbed up it, narrowly avoiding the devastating kicks.

'_This is getting dangerous; I better get out of here._' Wuye thought to herself. She searched her surroundings and noticed a couple of loose rocks right above her. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to go, people to rob, later."Wuye said as she added a wink at Darvel. She then threw her Wheel up at them and causing them to fall down upon the two warriors. Said warriors then quickly moved out of harm's way and once the boulders hit the ground they created a little dust cloud that blinded them for a moment. Once it cleared they saw that Wuye was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, she got away again." Tigria said discouraged.

"She couldn't have gotten far, come on we can still catch her." Eagle said he and the rest of the five were about to chase after the leopard.

"Eh, don't worry about it guys, just let her go." Darvel said nonchalantly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Let her go, what, what do you mean let her go. If we do that then she'll get away with the gem she stole!" Tigria stated, but Darvel still didn't seem worried.

"Oh, will she?" Darvel said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the very gem that they spoke of. Everyone just stared in amazement until Tigria spoke.

"The gem, b-but how did you…" She began but Darvel interrupted.

"I pulled the old switcheroo when she made me touch her… 'behind'." Darvel briefly explained.

"She what?" Tigria questioned a bit angrily, as she didn't notice this during her meditation.

"Eh, you don't have to worry about it, right now let's just get this thing back to the palace." Darvel said as he began walking back to the village.

* * *

><p>Wuye was now exiting the mountain range. She looked back to make sure that she wasn't being followed, and to her delight, she wasn't.<p>

"Alone at last." She said as she brought out the gem and held it up to the moon to get a better look at it. Just then, she realized something, she had to hold it up to the moon to see it; the gem wasn't glowing like it usually does. "Wait a minute." Then, upon further examination, she realized that the ruby she was holding wasn't a ruby at all; it was made out of glass. "But… but how?" She questioned, she then thought back to the fight and realized what Darvel had done. She growled a bit in anger and threw the fake ruby on the floor, causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. "Why that sneaky little… genius." She began angrily but then said the last part with an amused smirk. "It's been a while since someone was able to pull the wool over my eyes like that, that Dragon Warrior really is something. I'll definatly be keeping my eye on him." She then stepped over the shards of the fake gem and continued towards her hide out, feeling that Tobias would want an update.

* * *

><p>"So do you guys even know what this thing is anyway?" Darvel questioned as he examined the ruby in his hand.<p>

"No clue actually, we never even seen it before." Spider answered.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty valuable, how can something that glows like that not be?" Baboon added.

"Yeah, how is it glowing anyway, minerals aren't supposed to give off light like this, at least none from this planet." Darvel said as he continued to examine the ruby. He held it up to the moon to see it that would make any difference, and all of a sudden a ray of light shot out from the gem towards the ground near the edge of the mountain side.

"Hey, what's happening?" Cobra asked Eagle.

"How should I know?" He replied. Darvel then followed the light to where it was pointing. He reached the mountain side and kneeled down to where the beam of light ended and was surprised by what he saw. It was pointing to some sort cylindrical stone carving that had strange symbols written all around it, it looked very ancient and blended in perfectly with the rest of the stones, you wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't looking for it.

"Hey fox, what did you find?" Tigria questioned as she and the other walked over to him.

"I don't really know it looks like… some sort of relic or something." Darvel said as he set the ruby down and carefully reached for the relic. As soon as his hands made contact with the stone surface, Darvel felt a sharp pain run through his head and his vision began to blur. The Five were asking if he was alright but he could barely hear them. Images then began playing in his head of a tall, muscular Clouded Leopard training in a room similar to the Jade Palace training hall. The visions then flashed between the leopard training and him destroying villages and killing helpless people. The flashes then began to speed up until you could barely tell what you were seeing until finally it stopped at an image of the leopard with an evil smirk standing over an army. Just as Darvel was about to lose consciousness, he got a clear look at the leopard and one word came to mind. "T-Tobias…" Darvel mumbled and then blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, Chapter 14. Once again, special thanks to King of 2211 for helping me out with this chapter, he came up with some of the moments and gave me a name for my character. I hope you guys don't mind me adding another love interest, I did say this was a harem and the people involved can get very numerous, plus I really liked this character, Wuye's supposed to be a Black Cat like character, you know from Spider-Man, you'll definitely be seeing more of her. Well, R&R please.**


	15. Meet the Richeens

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you Chapter 15 I believe it is (checks chap count) yes it is. I'd like to thank King of 2211 _again _for helping me out a bit with this chapter, he came up with the Tobias part, but everything is mostly mine. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Richeens<strong>

"Fox… wake up." Darvel faintly heard as he was regaining his consciousness. Darvel's head still hurt like hell and his vision wasn't any better, he could faintly make out a figure standing over him, he was still in a haze but all of a sudden, the figure had the appearance of Tobias with an evil smirk on his face.

"Tobias!" Darvel exclaimed as he extended his right hand and hit the figure right in the head. Just then his vision completely cleared and he saw that the person he hit was not Tobias, but none other than Tigria.

"No… fair…" Tigria mumbled before she fell to the floor, for the hit she received knocked her out.

"Oh, sorry." Darvel apologized. He heard snickering and looked up to see that the rest of the Five were in the room as well and that it was baboon that was doing the snickering. He then noticed that they were all gathered in his room, and that it was now daytime. "Uh, what exactly happened?" He questioned the warriors.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Cobra said.

"What he means is that we're not too sure ourselves." Eagle added.

"Yeah, you just sort of freaked out a little bit and then passed out, it was kind of creepy actually." Baboon explained.

"Are you ok, Darvel?" Spider asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine… but I'm not so sure about her." Darvel said as he looked down at the unconscious Tigria. "I'm actually surprised I knocked her out."

"Well what do you expect; you hit her with a rock." Cobra said a bit jokingly.

"Rock?" Darvel said confused. He then looked down at his right hand and was surprised to see that he was still holding the artifact from the other night.

"Yeah, we tried to separate it from you during your little 'episode' but we couldn't, even after you lost consciousness." Eagle explained.

"Wow, really?" Darvel asked, to which they nodded. He then looked back down at the artifact and switched it from hand to hand to see if it was stuck on his hand with something, but surprisingly it wasn't. "Huh, that's strange." He stated perplexingly. Just then they heard the door slide open and in walked Master Chen.

"Ah, Darvel, good to see that you're awa…" Chen began but stopped once he saw Tigria knocked out on the floor. He looked up at the group for an explanation.

"Uh, forgive me master, it was an accident I swear." Darvel said a bit frantically, hoping he would understand. Master Chen let out a slight chuckle and spoke.

"It's alright Darvel, I believe you." Master Chen assured. "Students, take Tigria to her room, I wish to speak to Darvel privately." He told the others, gaining nods from all of them.

"Alright guys, bring her over." Spider said as she held the door open and Eagle and Baboon carried Tigria out. Spider and Cobra followed and closed the door behind them. Chen walked up in front of Darvel as he sat up on his bed.

"So, how are you feeling Darvel?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, considering I blacked out for a few hours for unknown reasons." Darvel replied.

"I see is that the relic that caused it?" Chen questioned further, receiving a nod from the fox. "May I take a look at it?"

"Sure." Darvel said as he handed the stone relic. Master Chen examined it closely, trying to find anyway of identifying what it was

"Do you know what it is master?" Darvel asked after he examined it for a minute or two.

"Unfortunately I don't, I've never heard of any artifacts such as this one before; I'm not even sure what these symbols mean." Chen answered before handing it back to Darvel.

"Well, judging by how they're formatted and the fact that some are commonly repeated, I would guess that it was some sort of language. I could probably do some research to see what language it is exactly, then we could have some idea of what era and culture this thing came from." Darvel said as he was already at his desk searching for things on the internet.

"Excellent, let me know when you find anything." Master Chen said as he was about to leave the room but then stopped, remembering something else he wanted to ask him. "By the way Darvel, who is Tobias?" He questioned.

"Excuse me?" Darvel asked, not entirely sure what he meant.

"The Five said that you mumbled the name 'Tobias' before you passed out, is there any reason for that?" Chen explained. Darvel had to think for a moment, he really didn't know how to answer that question.

"I don't really know myself master, it's just… when I touched this thing, I had this whole 'vision trip' thing. I don't remember the specifics, but they were visions of a clouded leopard, destroying things and training, and… I don't know the name just… came to me." Darvel tried to explain as best he could. Master Chen was a bit dismayed by this, but he didn't let it show much.

"I see, well you shouldn't trouble yourself with it, just due your research and the meaning behind the visions will surely be revealed in due time." Master Chen stated before he left the room. He walked down the hallway to his quarters, his mind buzzing with speculations on what this all could mean. '_This is certainly connected to the Brotherhood of Chaos; I doubt all of these strange events happening at once is just a coincidence._' Master Chen thought to himself. Just then a thought accord to him. '_Could it possibly be… that Tobias… is the name of their new leader? And if that's true, then could that vision mean that he's going to strike soon… oh please just let me be over thinking this._' But he knew that he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"You didn't get the gem!" Tobias shouted at the holomatter screen. He was talking to Wuye over communicators, for Wuye felt that delivering the news in person would be fatal.<p>

"That's what I said sunshine, though I'm not totally at fault here." Wuye replied. "After all you told me the Dragon Warrior wasn't going to be a problem and he ended up being the only reason I didn't succeed, I would watch out if I were you. Ta ta." Wuye said before hanging up. Tobias then punched the wall in anger, surprising his owl servant.

"Now what are we supposed to do!" He exclaimed.

"Well, we could always send another thief my lord." The owl suggested.

"No we cannot, that harlot was the best there is, if she couldn't steal it then no one…" Tobias began but then abruptly stopped as a look of surprise appeared on his face. After a moment or two, his face shifted again, this time turned into an evil smirk and he began to chuckle a bit and after a minute it turned into a maniacal laugh.

"Sir, are you ok?" the owl asked. Tobias stopped his laughing and spoke.

"He knows." He said.

"Who knows what exactly sir?" the owl asked once again.

"The Dragon Warrior, he knows of my existence." Tobias answered with his smirk growing wider. "I don't know how he knows, but he does."

"And that's a… good thing?" The owl said still a bit confused.

"It's not good, it's interesting." He replied as he turned his back to him. "The rules of this game keep changing, and I like it, for it will only make it that much greater when _I_ win." He explained with great pleasure. "Leave me, I must train." He ordered.

"As you wish my lord." The servant complied and quickly left the room. Tobias then approached the metal warriors.

"Prepare yourself Dragon Warrior… for your DEFEAT!" He exclaimed as he destroyed one of the warriors with a kick and broke into another evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Darvel was currently hard at work, trying to find out more about the mysterious artifact. He was trying to figure out what language was written on it and although he had no luck so far, he had a feeling he was getting close. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in." Darvel said not turning away from his work. He heard the door slide open and someone stepping in.

"Hey fox," A voice said and Darvel recognized it as Tigria. Darvel then jumped in surprise and turned to face her.

"T-Tigria, you're awake." Darvel said nervously. "Uh, look I am so sorry about, you know knocking you out and stuff, it's just that…"

"Calm down fox, I know it was an accident." Tigria interrupted, surprising Darvel quite a bit, he expected her to be in full on rage mode.

"Oh, really, well ok then." Darvel said relieved.

"Well, anyway, here." Tigria said as she held out a bowl of soup. "Uh, Master Chen told me to make you some; you slept through breakfast, so he thought you'd be hungry." Tigria lied, for she didn't want him to know that she thought of the idea herself.

"Oh, well thanks, I was getting a little hungry." Darvel said as he took the bowl from her and began eating it.

"I was only following orders, you should thank Master Chen." Tigria said, turning away from him to hide her blush.

"Could you thank him for me, I'm still trying to figure out what exactly this thing is." Darvel said as he continued his research.

"Have you found anything yet?" Tigria questioned.

"Well, I've found languages similar to the one on the relic but none are an exact match. I tried running it through my watches translator function, but it didn't work, which means it's most likely a dead language that hasn't been properly documented." Darvel explained, not looking away from his screen and taking a sip of his soup.

"So basically you have nothing." Tigria said.

"Pretty much, yeah, but I'm getting close." Darvel replied. Just then he reached a page that made him go wide eyed. "In fact, I may be closer then I think." Darvel said as he held up the relic and compared the symbols on it to the symbols he just found on the net. The screen showed a tablet fragment of some kind that had symbols on it as well, and wouldn't you know it, the symbols on the tablet matched the symbols on the relic. "I-it matches, it matches, ha ha, I found it!" Darvel exclaimed with excitement as he jumped up from his chair.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Eagle asked as he and the rest of the Five walked into the room.

"The fox figured out what the symbols are." Tigria answered.

"Wow, really?" Spider asked.

"You bet." Darvel said with a big smile on his face. "Go get Master Chen; I want to tell you guys all together." He said, prompting Baboon to go get their master. A few minutes later, Baboon returned with said master.

"Darvel, did you find something?" Master Chen questioned.

"Yep, and you guys are not going to believe what it is." Darvel stated.

"Well, out with it then." Chen said urging him to go on.

"Ok, so it took me a while to actually find this." Darvel began. "I started with some indigenous cultures that lived in this region, because that's where we found the relic and…"

"Just cut to the chase fox?" Tigria interrupted, not willing to sit through his explanation.

"Ok, so after a lot of research and surfing on the web, I found out that what's written on the artifact is none other than the sacred and long forgotten… Dragon Language!" Darvel finally stated with excitement. The Five and Chen all went wide eyed with surprise, none of them expected for him to say such a thing.

"You're kidding." Tigria said in disbelief.

"Nope, see for yourself." Darvel said as he moved the screen toward then. They all rushed up to said screen and stared at the image, as well as skimming the article about it.

"I-it is the Dragon Language." Master Chen said with equal disbelief as his granddaughter.

"That's incredible; there are very few legitimate pieces of writing from that language left in the world.

"There are only two others actually, this tablet, and a half of a scroll found in the ruins of an old village, both are currently being displayed at the Natural History Museum in the City of Prosperity." Darvel stated.

"Wow, so this thing's pretty rare huh?" Cobra said as he and the others looked over at the artifact at the desk.

"Not only that, it's valuable too, it could be worth a fortune." Darvel pointed out.

"**A FORTUNE!**" The Five exclaimed once they heard this.

"Awesome, come here you little gold mine." Baboon said as he snatched the relic from the desk and held it up to his face to admire it.

"Imagine what we can do with a fortune." Eagle said as he admired it as well.

"Do you think it'll be enough to get our rooms redone?" Spider said as she and the others joined in with the admiring.

"You'll never know," Darvel said as he snatched the relic from Baboon. "Because this thing is going to a museum with the other artifacts, where it belongs." He said gaining disappointed moans from the Five. "Sorry, but that's just how it…" Before Darvel could finish he heard his Wrist Com ring, gaining his attention. He held it up to him and a screen popped out to show who was calling, it read 'Mom'. "Mom?" Darvel said in a surprised tone as he pushed the answer button. The screen then switched to an image of a middle aged female fox who had pink tinted fur and bright blue eyes, and like Darvel, she didn't have a tail.

"Hello, sweetheart." The Fox said in a motherly tone.

"Hey, mom, how are you?" Darvel asked.

"Oh I'm fine, considering it's felt like ages since I've seen you, you should really visit more often." Mrs. Richeen replied.

"Yeah, sorry mom, but I've been busy with college and now I'm not even in the city." Darvel defended as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I still can't believe that you're father actually convinced you to drop out of college to…" She began but was interrupted.

"So what exactly did you call for?" Darvel said, not wanting to be reminded of that fact.

"Oh yeah, I just called to remind you that your sister's recital is tonight." Mrs. Richeen stated.

"Recital?" Master Chen said questioningly.

"Yeah, my sister's in high school orchestra, and she has a recital tonight." Darvel explained and then turned his attention back to his mother. "Don't worry mom I'll be there."

"Darvel, are there other people in the room?" Mrs. Richeen asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" Darvel replied.

"Well don't be rude, introduce me." She urged.

"Oh right, uh, everyone, this is my mom, mom, this is Master Chen, my Kung Fu master, and the Furious Five, Tigria, Cobra, Spider, Baboon, and Eagle." Darvel introduced as he turned the screen to face the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Richeen." Master Chen greeted with a bow.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you as well master." Mrs. Richeen replied. "Oh, and I'm guessing this lovely young lady over here is the girlfriend I've been hearing about." She continued, referring to Tigria. She and Darvel both blushed at this and the others just chuckled.

"W-what, no way is _she _my girlfriend." Darvel protested, but then something occurred to him. "Wait, how did you even know I had girlfriend?" He questioned his mother.

"Oh, it was just a hunch." She answered unconvincingly.

"Rex told you, didn't he?" Darvel suggested in a deadpan voice.

"No he did not… he told your brother, who told your father, who told me." She stated. Darvel then sighed in annoyance and lowered his head; he couldn't believe Rex did that, much less his own brother.

"Well fine then, yes I have a girlfriend, no Tigria is not her, we clear?" Darvel said.

"Crystal." Mrs. Richeen said with a nod. After then, Master Chen walked up to Darvel.

"Well then Darvel, I suppose you're going to ask for permission to take the rest of the night off, am I right?" Master Chen said.

"Oh, uh yeah I guess I do need to ask for permission… so can I?" Darvel asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Actually Darvel, I have a better idea, how about you all come as well." Mrs. Richeen suggested, surprising Darvel greatly.

"What?" Darvel said.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea." Master Chen said, ignoring Darvel's comment. "What do you all think?" He questioned his students. They all thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Well I'm in, it could be fun." Spider said.

"Yeah, plus I've never to a recital before." Eagle added.

"**Me neither.**" Baboon and Cobra said at the same time.

"I guess if the fox is going to skip out on training, then the rest of us might as well do the same." Tigria answered indifferently.

"Well, we're fine with it." Chen said.

"Then it's settled." Mrs. Richeen stated much to Darvel's chagrin.

"Mom, you can't just invite random strangers to family events." Darvel argued.

"But they're not random strangers; they're your friends and teacher." Mrs. Richeen pointed out. Darvel honestly didn't know how to respond to that, He hadn't really thought about what the Five were to him. Well, it was obvious that he and Tigria weren't friends, but what about the others, did they consider him a friend. "Honestly honey, I would really like it if you were a bit more social, so they're invited whether you like it or not."

"Ok mom, but in that case, can I invite my girlfriend?" Darvel asked, causing Tigria to twitch.

"Why of course, I would love to meet her, we'll meet you all outside of the auditorium at seven o clock sharp, see you then." She said in a happy tone as she hung up.

"Well, looks like we're all going to my sister's recital tomorrow." Darvel said to the group.

"Splendid, come now students, we may have the night off but that doesn't exclude us from afternoon training, let's go." Master Chen said, prompting all his students to follow. They all went to the training hall and begun their sparing matches.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Darvel, Chen, and the five were walking through the mountain tunnel to the City of Prosperity. Darvel had invited Alison like he said he would, but she couldn't come due to a prior engagement. Darvel was a bit disappointed, but he also couldn't help but be relieved, as he just knew his parents would embarrass him if they ever met her.<p>

"Alright guys, we're almost there." Darvel said as they approached the end of the tunnel.

"So how far is the school from this tunnel?" Spider asked.

"Not far, we should be able to get there in no time by bus." Darvel answered.

"But I thought you 'Parkoured' everywhere." Baboon said.

"Usually I would, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging, after all I'm the only one who knows the way." He explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Baboon stated, understanding the logic. Just then, the group finally exited the tunnel and the Five's eyes all widened and their jaws dropped at the sight they saw before them, the magnificent City of Prosperity.

"**Wow.**" They all said in awe as they stared up at the tall structures that seemed to touch the sky.

"First time in a big city huh?" Darvel said, gaining nods from the Five. "Well come on, we better get going if we want to get to the school on time." Darvel said as he then lead the group through the city streets. All the way there the Five were observing the unfamiliar surroundings, occasionally asking questions about stuff that was common knowledge for Darvel, but then again he grew up there. The then made it to the bus stop just in time to catch the next bus. They rode the hoverbus to another part of town and got off about a block away from the high school. They then made one final trek down said block and reached the school. It was fairly large, definatly much bigger than the school they had back at the valley, and out in front was a sign that read 'Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters'. "Well, here we are, come on; my family's probably already waiting for us." Darvel said as he then lead the group inside. They entered the school through the main entrance; there were a few people here and there who were probably here to see the recital, as most of them were dressed in formal clothing.

"Fox, you didn't tell us we were supposed to dress up for this." Tigria said in a bit of an irritated tone.

"We don't have to dress up; I never do for these things." Darvel said nonchalantly, as Tigria just rolled her eyes.

"Well, that can't be help, let's just find Darvel's parents and get to our seats, shall we." Master Chen suggested, gaining nods from the group. They all followed Darvel down the hallways and eventually ended up at four sets of double doors that had the word 'Auditorium' on the wall above them.

"Here we go the auditorium." Darvel said. "Now all we have to do is find my…"

"DARVEL, you're here!" A voice exclaimed, interrupting Darvel's statement. Before Darvel knew it, he was being embraced by a young child, who wrapped his around him in a loving embrace. Without even looking, Darvel knew who it was.

"Ha Ha, hey Lucas, long time, no see." Darvel said as he returned the hug. The child then pulled away, revealing that he was a young red fox, around ten years old, wearing dressy shirt with a little blue tie and black dressy pants. He was carrying a Kamen Rider #1 action figure (**A/N: Look it up if you don't know what it is**) in his right hand and, like Darvel, he had no tail. "Guys, this is my little brother, Lucas, Lucas this is my Kung Fu master and my fellow students." Darvel introduced. Lucas looked up at the tall and menacing looking people before him and instantly became afraid, so much so that he hid behind his mother, who had just walked up to the group.

"It's ok Lucas; they're your brother's friends." Mrs. Richeen said, trying to reassure her youngest child. "I'm sorry; he gets a little nervous in front of new people." She explained to the group.

"Its fine Mrs. Richeen, we understand." Master Chen replied. Just then Darvel had an idea and kneeled down to Lucas's height.

"Hey Lucas, you want to hear a secret about these guys?" Darvel said, gaining his brothers full interest.

"A secret?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, come closer so I can tell you." He continued. Lucas did what he was told and leaned in to hear the secret.

"You see those five people over there, the people I train with, they are actually the new Furious Five." Darvel whispered, as if it was really a secret.

"Really, like in the stories?" Lucas asked excitedly. Darvel nodded in response. "That is so COOL!" Lucas exclaimed as he ran up to the group of warriors. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting a team of kung fu fighting protectors!" The Five exchanged an awkward glance but then chuckled at the young fox kit's antics. "But wait, Darvel if you're training with them, then wouldn't that make them the Furious Six?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well not really, I mean the original Dragon Warrior fought and trained with the Five all the time, but that didn't mean that…" Darvel began but Lucas interrupted him.

"Wait, are you saying… what I think you're saying?" Lucas said in disbelief. Before Darvel could answer, Master Chen stepped in.

"That's right; Darvel has been named the new Dragon Warrior." He said. Lucas was stunned with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He slowly rose up his finger at him and spoke.

"You're the Dragon Warrior?" He asked in amazement.

"Well uh… pretty much, yeah." Darvel said reluctantly, for he knew exactly how his little brother was going to react to this new information.

"That. Is. AWWWWESOOOOME!" Lucas exclaimed at the top of his lungs, causing Darvel to flinch a bit. "I can't believe it, _my_ brother is the Dragon Warrior! You're just like a Kamen Rider, a super powered crime fighter who will stop at nothing to bring evil doers to justice!" He said excitedly as he made his action figure into a heroic pose and then mimicked that pose.

"Whoa, slow down there little bro, since when do I have super powers, I don't even know how to use a weapon." Darvel said as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder to calm him down.

"Yeah, but you can learn, and dad can make a Henshin belt for you and everything." Lucas replied.

"Alright sweetie, that's enough." Mrs. Richeen said in a motherly tone, which caused Lucas to obey. "Well, it's nice to have you all here," She said to the masters.

"Thanks for inviting us." Spider said.

"Yeah, we all could've used a break from training." Eagle added.

"Well in that case, you're welcome." Mrs. Richeen stated with a bow and the masters bowed back.

"So mom, do you think the others will be here soon?" Darvel asked his mother, since the recital was going to start soon.

"Sooner than you think." A voice said from behind them. The group then turned around and saw three men approaching them, two foxes and a panther. The panther was Tomas Holk; the older fox was Mr. Richeen, and the younger fox was only slightly older then Darvel, by about three years, as well as somewhat taller, like all the other foxes, he had no tail.

"Look who we found at the entrance." Mr. Richeen said, referring to the younger fox.

"**Tyler**." Darvel and Lucas said in unison as they then approached the fox.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Tyler said as he was hugged by Lucas and exchanged a secret handshake of some sort with Darvel.

"I've been doing ok, considering my life is pretty much on hold for the time being." Darvel replied a bit sarcastically. "What about you man, I haven't seen you in a while, what now that you're a big bad Public Eye officer you're too good to drop in once in a while?"

"Oh like you're any better Mr. Internship at Alchemax." Tyler rebuked jokingly, gaining laughs from Darvel and Lucas.

"Ehem." Tigria cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh yeah right, uh guys this is my Kung Fu master, Chen, and the Furious Five, Tigria, Cobra, Spider, Eagle, and Baboon. Guys, this is my older brother Tyler, my dad, who by the way made all of your weapons, and the CEO of Alchemax, Thomas Holk." Darvel introduced.

"**Hi.**" Tyler and Mr. Richeen said in unison.

"Pleased to meet you." Thomas greeted.

"Greetings, it is an honor to meet people who have been supplying our equipment." Master Chen said with a bow.

"Indeed, you're weapons have really helped us protect our village, we thank you whole heartedly." Tigria added as she and the Five bowed as well.

"No need for thanks." Mr. Richeen insisted.

"In fact it is us who should be thanking you for giving our products proper test runs." Thomas added.

"Hey Tyler, guess what, Darvel's the Dragon Warrior!" Lucas told the eldest sibling, interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah, I've heard, so how's the training been going Darvel?" Tyler asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Darvel said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Speaking of things you don't like to talk about, I assume that this lovely young tiger is the girlfriend we've heard about." Mr. Richeen said, gaining a similar response as when Mrs. Richeen thought the same thing.

"Wow Darvel, not too shabby." Tyler said as he poked Darvel's arm with his elbow.

"Who guys, you have it all wrong, I admit I do have a girlfriend, but Tigria is not it, ok." Darvel explained once again.

"Really, my bad, so will you're actual girlfriend be coming?" Mr. Richeen asked.

"Well I invited her, but she had things to do, so she won't be coming." Darvel said a bit solemnly.

"Oh, that's too bad; we all would've really liked to meet her." Mrs. Richeen said.

"It's no problem; you can always meet her some other time." Darvel replied.

"Well anyway, shouldn't we be getting to our seats?" Tigria interjected, getting a little irritated at all the talk about Darvel's girlfriend, plus the people that were in the hall started to walk into the auditorium.

"Oh, I suppose we should, come on everyone, before all the good seats are taken." Mrs. Richeen urged as she took Lucas's hand and led him and the rest of the group into the auditorium as well. After a minute or two they found a spot where they could all sit together and see the stage fairly well. Eventually, the lights dimmed down until they were completely off, and the curtain rose to reveal an entire orchestra made up of high school seniors, all formally dressed and carrying a variety of instruments.

"Which one's your sister?" Baboon asked Darvel in a whisper.

"I don't know where she is, probably somewhere with the string instruments, she plays the Viola." Darvel answered, but was immediately shushed by the audience. Just then, the conductor entered the stage and stood at the podium. He waved his baton, signaling the orchestra to start, and so they did. The musicians began to play their instruments, all of the sounds and tunes of the instruments blending together in perfect harmony. The group, as well as the rest of the audience, was captivated by the piece that that the orchestra was playing, all except for Darvel. He tried his best to listen, but the visions he had the night before were still plaguing his mind, he just couldn't forget them. He just kept on wondering '_Who exactly is Tobias, and what the heck is that relic supposed to be._' A few songs latter, he was brought out of his thoughts when the conductor requested the audience's attention.

"And now, to wrap things up, a solo performed by Cindi Richeen." He said. The audience greeted her with applause as she stepped into the spot light, allowing the group to get a good look at her. She was a young, female fox, about seventeen years old, with pinkish fur much like that of her mother's. She was wearing a black, formal dress similar to all of the other female musicians and, just like the rest of the family, she had no tail. As soon as her name was called, Mrs. Richeen took out the video camera, and Mr. Richeen walked up closer so that he could take pictures. Cindi then quickly tuned her Viola for the piece she was about to perform and once the tuning was done, she placed the instrument on her shoulder, raised the bow to it, and started playing. The piece she played was absolutely beautiful, and she played it with great skill and passion, Chen and the Five were very impressed.

"Wow, she's really good." Tigria said in awe.

"She should be, after all she just got accepted to the Alchemax University of Fine Arts." Mrs. Richeen said with pride.

"Cool… is that good?" Baboon asked the rest of the Five who all shrugged their shoulders. They then turned their attention back to the young violist, who just about done with her solo. Once she played the final note, the audience burst in a roaring applause, especially from the Richeen family. Cindi took a bow and sat back down.

"Well, on behalf of all the students and staff at this school I thank you all for coming to our performance. I'm sure all of our musicians here appreciate it and we all hope to see you hear again, thank you and good night." The conductor said. The audience clapped one final time before the curtain closed and the lights turned back on. The audience, including the Richeen family and their guests, began exiting the auditorium. They all waited in the hallway to meet up with Cindi, and soon enough they spotted her.

"Hey sis, over here." Tyler called out to her. Cindi turned her head and saw them.

"Tyler!"Cindi said as she and Tyler approached each other and then embraced. "You came."

"Of course I can, I wouldn't miss my sister's big recital now would I?" Tyler said as they broke away.

"That goes double for me." Mr. Richeen said as he walked up and hugged his daughter. "You were great honey." He complimented.

"Indeed, our fine arts school is lucky to have you." Thomas added.

"Thanks dad, thanks Uncle Tom, I'm glad you guys can make it." Cindi replied.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Darvel said, finally making himself known to his little sister.

"Yes." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh, well thanks a lot you little Dwat (**A/N: Darvel's pet name for Cindi**)." Darvel said as he crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Shut up you Nub (**A/N: Cindi's pet name for Darvel**)." Cindi rebuked, causing Darvel to face her again.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." The two siblings then began to stare each other down with angry expressions on their faces, but after a minute, their scowls turned into amused smiles and they burst out laughing. "I missed you Darvel." Cindi said as she hugged him.

"I missed you two sis." Darvel replied, returning the hug. Mrs. Richeen couldn't help but smile at this, she remembered how they always used to bicker as children, and it always warmed her heart to see them like this. "Oh by the way, Mom made me invite some of my 'Kung Fu buddies' to the recital, I hope you don't mind." Darvel said breaking away and turning her attention to Chen and the Five. "This is my master, Chen, and the Furious Five, their names are the same as their species." Darvel said, tired of introducing them all.

"Pleased to meet you all." Cindi said with a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is ours, you are a very talented young lady and we enjoyed your performance." Master Chen stated, as he and the Five returned the bow.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Cindi replied.

"Well of course they liked it, you did wonderfully sweetheart." Mrs. Richeen complimented.

"Yeah Cindi, you were just as good as Otoya or Wataru from Kamen Rider Kiva, only they play Violins, but still." Lucas added.

"Aww thanks Lucas that means a lot." Cindi said sincerely, as the best compliment you can get from Lucas was when he compared you to a Kamen Rider.

"You're welcome; also guess what I found out today, Darvel is the new Dragon Warrior!" Lucas exclaimed, still excited over it.

"Ha ha, really?" Cindi said as she kneeled down to Lucas's level.

"Yeah, and the Five people over there are the Furious Five, and they protect the Valley of Peace from evil doers and super villains!" Lucas rambled. As he kept on ranting, Cindi shot an 'are you serious look' at Darvel, who just shrugged. "… and he'll have a motorcycle that can fly like a dragon!" Lucas said finishing his rant.

"Wow, he really is Darvel's brother." Tigria whispered to the other warriors, gaining silent chuckles from then, even Chen, who had to admit that Lucas's rants were very similar to Darvel's.

"Wow, interesting… so uh mom, shouldn't we be heading back home now?" Cindi asked her mother to end her conversation with Lucas.

"Oh yes, I suppose we should." Mrs. Richeen said. "By the way Master Chen, would you and you're students like to come back to our house for dinner?" She offered.

"Well, we wouldn't want to impose." Master Chen said, knowing that Darvel might feel a little uncomfortable with that

"Oh but we insist, it would be an honor actually." Mr. Richeen insisted. Master Chen then glanced over at Darvel, who then gave him a look that said he'd be ok with it.

"Well, if you insist, then we would love to." Chen finally accepted.

"Great, let's go then." Mrs. Richeen said leading the group out of the school.

'_Ok, so far so good, I guess letting them come to the house isn't so bad, I just hope my parents don't keep embarrassing me._' Darvel thought to himself, but little did he know, he just jinxed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so just a heads up, the next few chapter will pretty much be fillers, but after that we're going to get to the climax of the story, so look forward to that. Also if you haven't already, go read King of 2211's fan fics; Star Chasers 2099, which takes place in the same universe as this story and has some heavy references, and Legend of Team Tao****, that one is completely original. Thank you and good night... oh and don't forget to R&R please.**


	16. A Night to Remember

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here, bringing you the long anticipated Ch. 16! As usual, i would like to thank my friend, King of 2211, for helping me out a bit with this chap, and another thing I forgot to mention last chapter, the "Dragon Language" actually belongs to my other friend Shadow Wolfboy, writer of the amazing story "Kung Fu Panda 3: Political Alliances", go check out his story when you have the time. Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, Alchemax, Catena, or Star Fox (you'll see what I mean later), just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night to Remember<strong>

The Richeen family and the Jade Palace warriors were now on their way to the Richeen family home. Mr. and Mrs. Richeen, Thomas, and Tyler took the car they came in, with Thomas going back to Alchemax to finish up some work, and Darvel, Lucas, Cindi, and the Jade Palace warriors took a bus together, the Five insisted, as they thought it was fun.

"So Darvel, do you guys live in like a giant skyscraper or something?"Cobra questioned as he stared up at a large building.

"I wish, no we live in a simple two story house just on the boarder of downtown and the suburbs." Darvel replied.

"Oh… ok then." Cobra said a bit disappointed, since he wanted to go into one of the big skyscrapers, but nobody really noticed.

"By the way Darvel, what happened to the whole Parkour thing, why are you taking a bus?" Cindi questioned.

"Trust me; I wouldn't be on here if I didn't have to drag these guys along." Darvel replied, referring to the Five and Chen. "I just hope Frank doesn't find it, boy if he did he would never let me hear the end of, AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Darvel exclaimed, as once he turned around he saw said primate standing right outside the window, glaring at him with his arms crossed. He then began to yell something in French, and you didn't have to understand what he was saying to see that he was not happy. The warriors just stood there with one thing on all of their minds, what language was this orangutan talking in.

"What?" Darvel said as he didn't understand a word he said. Frank then opened the window so that he could be properly heard and spoke in Chinese.

"What do you think you are doing, riding this, this, contraption?" Frank questioned angrily. Darvel opened his mouth to answer but Frank wouldn't let him. "I don't want to hear your excuses, haven't I taught you nothing, these vehicles and the laws that bind them are like cages that imprison you and force you to follow a set path." Again Darvel tried to rebuke, but Frank interrupted again. "No, no protégé of mine is going to ride in one of these metal monstrosities, come, out we go." He said as he grabbed Darvel's arms and tried to pull him out through the window.

"Hey, Frank stop, let me explain." Darvel pleaded, but Frank wouldn't have it.

"Hey, let go of him." Tigria ordered as she began to tug on Frank's arm to make him let go.

"Don't worry Darvel, we'll help you." Eagle said as he and the rest of the Five assisted as well. The Five struggled to get Darvel free, but Frank was just too persistent.

"Cindi, I'm scared." Lucas said as he hid behind his older sister.

"It's ok Lucas, I'm sure everything will be fine." Cindi said, trying to hide her own fear. The two watched helplessly as the struggle continued.

"Ok, stop it, stop it, STOP!" Darvel said as he finally freed himself from Frank's grasp. "Look, the only reason, and I do mean the _only_ reason I'm riding on a bus is that my friends here haven't been in the City of Prosperity before and I'm showing them around." Darvel finally explained, directing Frank's attention to the masters. They all awkwardly waved at him once he looked at them.

"Is this true?" Frank asked them, gaining nods from them all. "Ah, well, my apologies then." He apologized, a bit embarrassed by his actions. Just then the hovercar he was standing on changed lanes and he began to dangle on the window for dear life.

"Whoa, careful there man, here I'll help you." Darvel said as he began to pull Frank in through the window.

"What, absolutely not, I'd rather die then enter this vehicle!" Frank protested. The struggle was now revered, as it was now Darvel's turn to force Frank through the window, only this time Darvel was successful. Frank fell through the window and onto the floor, and he immediately curled up into the fetal position and began mumbling once again in French.

"Aww come on Frank, it's not that bad." Darvel said as he helped Frank stand up. "Just take a deep breathe and relax, it's only until we get to next stop." He continued, trying to calm his friend down. Frank took his advice and relaxed a bit.

"Ok, I am fine, thank you my friend" Frank stated with gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Darvel replied. Then all of a sudden…

"Rider Kick!" Lucas exclaimed as he jumped up and tried to land a flying kick on Frank. But as soon as he got his feet of the floor he fell back down, landing on his back. However, Lucas immediately got back up and charged towards Frank, who just held out his over sized arm and held him back. "Come on put 'em up, I'm not afraid of you." Lucas said as he tried to punch him, but he was too far away to land any. This went on for a minute or two, gaining a few chuckles from the group, until he finally got tired and was beginning to slow down. "Give up, evil doer, I won't, let you, win." Lucas said in a tired tone, which got Frank's attention.

"Evil doer, I am no evil doer." Frank protested.

"Nice try, but only an evil doer would attack an innocent bystander, meanie!" Lucas continued. Darvel then noticed that they were getting strange looks from the five. "Oh, I forgot, you guys haven't met before. Frank, this is my Kung Fu master, Chen, my fellow students, The Furious Five; their names are the same as their species, my sister, Cindi, and this little guy is my brother, Lucas. Everyone, this is Frank, he's the man who taught me how to do Parkour." Darvel introduced, which gained Lucas's attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, forgive me for my actions earlier, but as you could probably tell, I am not a very big fan of… _hovercars_." Frank said as he began to scowl at the interior of the vehicle. He then removed his hand from Lucas and kneeled down to his level. "Lucas, was it, I assure you I am not an 'evil doer'." He said to the little fox kit, who was still a bit skeptical.

"Are you sure you're not an evil shocker solider in disguise sent here to destroy the Dragon Warrior?" Lucas asked innocently, which made Frank laugh a bit.

"Yes, I am sure; I would never do anything to intentionally harm Darvel." Frank assured.

"Promise." Lucas said as he held out his pinky.

"Promise." Frank replied, intertwining his pinky with Lucas's.

"Ok." Lucas said as he turned around and walked back to his sister, like nothing happened.

"Again, I am sorry for my behavior." Frank repeated his apology.

"No need for apologies, we understand." Master Chen replied, as he could tell that he truly regretted his actions. "Also, may I say that it is an honor to meet Darvel's previous master, you have trained him quite well." He added with a bow of respect.

"Oui, I am also delighted to meet Darvel's new trainer, you look like a fine teacher, and I'm sure you already know this, but this boy is a very fast learner, so enjoy him while you can." Frank said in his upbeat tone he always seemed to have.

"Hey, why do you talk so weird?" Baboon questioned with an eyebrow rose, gaining a slap in the back of the head from Tigria.

"What kind of question is that?" She said, but she was actually wondering the same thing, as were the rest of the Five.

"Ha Ha, it is quite alright mademoiselle, it is not the first time I have been asked such a question." Frank said with an amused smirk on his face. "And to answer that question, the reason I have an accent is because I am French." He continued, but the Five put on confused faces. "As in, I'm from France." He tried to clarify, but it didn't seem to help. "The country." The Five then tilted their heads, showing that they were just getting more and more confused.

"Look unless you want a two hour lecture on France, all you need to know is that he's from another country that speaks a different language, and that's where his accent comes from." Darvel interjected.

"**Ohhhh.**" The group of warriors said in unison, finally understanding what they were talking about, well, at least the gist of it.

"Please excuse my students, as you can see they're not very familiar with life outside the Valley of Peace, let alone outside of China." Master Chen apologized to the primate, as not to offend him.

"Eh, it is fine, like I said I've meet people like that before, most of them are children, but still." Frank replied. "By the way Darvel, you still never explained to me what this 'Dragon Warrior' you had apparently become was." He asked Darvel, putting air quotes around the title. The Furious Five, as well as Master Chen, gasped at this, gaining both Darvel and Frank's attention. "What?" Frank shrugged.

"You don't know who the Dragon Warrior is?" Spider asked in an astonished tone. Frank shook his head in response.

"How could you not have heard of the Legend of the Dragon Warrior?" Tigria questioned equally astonished.

"I admit that is rather odd." Master Chen stated.

"Odd, it's unheard of." Eagle added.

"Yeah, it's the most famous legend in all of China." Cobra pointed out.

"Maybe even in the world." Baboon said.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who hasn't heard of them." Cindi interjected.

"It's my favorite bed time story!" Lucas exclaimed.

"For Oogway's sake, they made like six movies chronicling his adventures." (**A/N: This is a reference to how Dreamworks plans to make four more KFP movies for a grand total of six**) Baboon said.

"Seriously, I just can't believe you haven't heard of…" Tigria began, but Darvel interrupted her.

"GUYS, GUYS, cut the man some slack." Darvel said in order to gain everyone's attention and to calm them down. "Like he said, he grew up in France; so of course he's not going to know all of the myths and legends." He defended his friend. The group then gave him and each other 'oh, well that makes sense' looks.

"Well, I suppose it is now us that must apologize for our conduct; please forgive us Frank." Master Chen apologized as he and the Five bowed to him.

"Eh, it is nothing; I felt the same when I met a man that didn't know what the Eiffel Tower was." Frank replied, gaining some strange looks from the Five, for they too didn't know what the Eiffel Tower was, but they just let that one go. Just then, the bus stopped and it opened its doors to let passengers off. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I must now take my leave, au revoir." He said as he left in a hurry, as he wanted to get out of the hoverbus as soon as possible.

"Ok, see you later… Frank." Darvel said but the orangutan left before he could finish.

"Wow, he must really hate cars." Eagle said.

"You have no idea." Darvel replied as he rubbed the back of his head, remembering a few other times Frank has caught him riding in a vehicle.

"So Fox, when are we getting to your house?" Tigria questioned.

"Just two more stops and we're there." Darvel answered as the bus started to move again.

* * *

><p>"And here we are, Casa De Richeen." Darvel said as he stood in front of a two story, upper middle class house.<p>

"Casa De Whata?" Baboon asked as he scratched his head, gaining a face palm from Darvel.

"Never mind, just know that this is our house." Darvel said in an exasperated tone as he led them into the house. Cindi unlocked the front door and the group entered. The inside of the house was very nice, not extravagant, but definatly above average. "Mom, Dad, Tyler, we're home." Darvel announced, and were greeted by Tyler, who stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ah, there you all are." Tyler said, for he and his parents got there well before they did. "You know we could've given you all a ride, you didn't have to take a bus."

"Yeah, but the Nub's backwater friends wanted to ride the bus because they thought it was 'fun'." Cindi explained sarcastically.

"Shut up you little Dwat, it's not my fault they've never been to the city before!" Darvel rebuked.

"Well, you could've said something when they wanted to ride the bus again."

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to be a good host."

"Alright guys, break it up." Tyler said, getting in between the bickering canines. "Honestly, you guys haven't changed a bit, always fighting over stupid things, and always end up being referee." Tyler complained a bit, but the two siblings just glared at each other.

"Wow, I guess immaturity runs in the family." Tigria interjected sarcastically, gaining the attention of the two foxes.

"**What was that?**" They both said as they shot death glares at her, but she wasn't fazed.

"Geez Nub, you finally get a girlfriend and she's someone like this." Cindi said as she turned away from the group.

"For shock's sake, I'm getting really tired of explaining this!" Darvel exclaimed, but then Tyler put his hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about it dude, come on, mom and dad are waiting in the kitchen." Tyler said, forcing Darvel to drop the subject and head into the kitchen with the rest of the group not too far behind. As soon as they entered said kitchen, they were met with the sweet aroma of the food Mrs. Richeen was cooking.

"Hey mom, what ya cooking?" Darvel asked as he walked over to the stove to see.

"Some chicken, pasta, and a special surprise." She said as she gestured to the oven. Darvel inhaled the sent that was coming from it and he instantly knew what it was.

"No way, you're making zucchini bread?" Darvel asked excitedly, as he loved his mother's homemade zucchini bread.

"Of course she is Darvel; after all it's not every day we get the whole family together like this." Mr. Richeen said as he set the table, he also made sure to add enough place settings for their special guests.

"Awesome, I'm totally starved to." Darvel said as he rubbed his empty belly.

"Oh and the rest of us aren't?" Cindi teased as she took a seat at the table, for the food was almost done.

"Oh by the way Cindi, your friend left her Wrist Com here yesterday, keep it somewhere safe until you can get it back to her ok." Mrs. Richeen said as she grabbed a pink Wrist Com from a desk and showed it to her.

"Ok mom, I'll make sure she gets it." Cindi said as Mrs. Richeen tossed the device to her. As soon as she caught it, a holomatter screen popped up, for Cindi accidentally hit the activation button.

"Hey, what's that?" Spider asked as she hopped onto Cindi's shoulder and looked at the screen; it was showing some sort of article from a website.

"Oh this, it's just an article about Priscilla Alden's latest clothing line." Cindi said, gaining confused looks from the Five.

"Who's Priscilla Alden?" Tigria questioned.

"Priscilla Alden is one of the world's top fashion designers, not to mention owner and founder of Alden industries, China's most popular fashion industry; here I think there's a picture of her on here. " Cindi explained as she scrolled down until a picture of the famous fashion designer was visible on the screen. The picture showed a strange red furred rabbit with a bronze colored muzzle; about five foot ten, wearing a sleeveless turtle neck shirt and black skinny jeans, as well as grey low heel boots and a golden bracelet on her left wrist. Her most noticeable feature was the fact that her eyes had no irises; they were just a blank, golden color. She was holding a large note pad that displayed one of her latest designs for her clothing line.

"Wow, absolutely gorgeous." Spider cooed as she admired the design.

"I'll say, and the design isn't that bad either." Cobra joked, gaining a laugh from Baboon, and a slap in the back of the head from Eagle.

"So you mean to say that people actually waste money to where that kind of stuff, it doesn't even look that comfortable." Tigria criticized as she examined the picture on the note pad.

"Heh, everyone's a critic." Cindi teased, but Tigria decided to ignore it. Darvel then walked over to see the picture as well, and as soon as he laid his eyes on it, the image of a magnificent avian, which seemed to be made entirely out of fire, flashed in his mind, but it left as quickly as it came.

"AAAGH!" Darvel groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head, similar to the pain he felt during his vision last night, but not as severe. Darvel fumbled back a bit from the pain and he became dizzy enough to have to hold onto the table to stand.

"Darvel!" Mrs. Richeen exclaimed as she and the others crowded around him. "Sweetheart, are you alright, what happened?" She questioned as she put her hand on her back, trying to sooth him. Darvel didn't answer, due the pain, but after a moment, said pain was gone.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I just… have a head ache that's all." Darvel answered, trying not to get his mother worried, but she did anyway.

"Are you sure, that sounded like more than a normal headache, have you hit your head or fallen on it recently?" She asked as she examined Darvel's head.

"No."

"Any rushing fluids?"

"No."

"Large amount of blood loss?"

"Mom, I'm fine, it was just a onetime thing." Darvel lied, trying to get his mom to calm down.

"Well… ok then, but if it ever happens again just say the word and I'll call an ambulance." Mrs. Richeen said, already having a phone out to call said ambulance. Darvel sighed at this, his mother was always worrying over him and his siblings, even with the most simplest of things.

"Calm down hun, I'm sure all he needs is to get some food in him, which reminds me, when will dinner be ready?" Mr. Richeen said, trying to calm down his wife, and save his son.

"Dinner, oh yes dinner, actually it's practically read right now, so everyone take your seats while I start serving it." Mrs. Richeen stated to the group, who all did as she said. Darvel took a quick glance back at the picture before Cindi shut it off, but the effect didn't repeat. He then shrugged it off and was about to go over the table when Chen stopped him.

"Darvel, you had another vision, didn't you?" He questioned in a hushed tone, as to not let any of the others hear him. Darvel sighed.

"Yes." He answered

"Was it this 'Tobias' person again?" Chen asked, but Darvel shook his head.

"No actually, this was an entirely different vision, and it made less sense then the last." He answered. "I'm not entirely sure, but when I looked at the picture of Priscilla, I saw… what seemed to be a Phoenix."

"A Phoenix?" Chen said quizzically, as he didn't understand the significance of the vision either.

"Look, let's talk about this later, right now let's eat, I'm starving." Darvel said as his demeanor changed from troubled to carefree and walked over and took a seat at the table.

'_A Phoenix… wait, could it possibly be…_' Master Chen thought to himself as he joined the group, the meaning behind the vision suddenly dawning on him.

* * *

><p>"Aww man, this zucchini bread is the best!" Darvel exclaimed as he took another bite from his piece of bread.<p>

"I'll say, man I sure do miss your cooking mom." Tyler agreed as he finished his own slice of the bread.

"Well you wouldn't if you would just visit more often." Mrs. Richeen teased, gaining laughs from the assembly.

"Well… you have a point there." Tyler said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If I were you I would've never moved out." Baboon said as he stuffed his face with his pasta.

"Yeah, I wish _my_ mom could cook like this." Cobra added, as he two gobbled down his food, and Spider rolled her eyes at their lack of manners.

"Huh, well I'm full." Eagle said as he laid back in his chair.

"Yeah, same here." Tigria agreed.

"Would anyone like some more of anything?" Mrs. Richeen asked, but gained a chorus of "No"s.

"Yeah, I think we're all good mom." Darvel said as he rubbed his now full belly.

"Well ok then." Mrs. Richeen said as she put away all of the leftover food. "Oh, by the way kids, I was cleaning out my room the other day and look what I found… your baby pictures!" She practically squealed as she brought out a book-shaped hologram projector labeled 'Baby Pictures'.

"**WHAT!**" The Richeen siblings all exclaimed at once, with Tyler spitting out his drink.

"Yeah, I thought I lost these ages ago, and all of a sudden they just popped up." Mrs. Richeen said. The siblings knew that that was a flat out lie, for their mother would always bust out the baby pics when people came over for the first time, and it tortured their very souls whenever she did. "Come on every one, I'll show you them in the den." Mrs. Richeen told the others as she made her way out of the dining room.

"Baby pics, I got to see this." Baboon said as he, the rest of the Five, Master Chen, and Lucas followed.

"Oh god, kill me now." Tyler said helplessly.

"I should've known this would happen." Darvel added, regretting he had ever brought the masters over.

"Dad, can't you get her to stop?" Cindi asked Mr. Richeen with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry guys, you know how your mom gets." Mr. Richeen replied as he too made his way to the den. The three siblings lowered their heads in disappointment, and while they couldn't bear to watch this heinous act, they left the dining room and entered the den. Mrs. Richeen sat on the couch, ready to begin, with the whole assembly gathered around her.

"Alright, since you're all more acquainted with Darvel, we'll start with him." Mrs. Richeen said as she activated the generator and opened it up. A multitude of holographic pictures them popped up, all of them were of Darvel. "Aww look, this is when Darvel was first born." She cooed as she pointed to picture of a new born Darvel being held in his mother's arms. This gained a chorus of "Aww"s from the Kung Fu masters, and a groan of annoyance from Darvel, who pulled his hood over his head to hide his shame. "Ohh, and here he is taking a bath, he always used to love playing with his bath time toys." She continued, pointing to a picture of a butt naked Darvel in a bath tub filled with bubbles and bath toys. "Aww, and here he is on his first birthday." She stated referring to a picture of Darvel with chocolate cake smudged all over his face.

"Awwww, you were so cute Darvel." Spider cooed as she hopped onto the couch to get a better look at the pictures.

"Yeah, what happened?" Cobra said sarcastically, gaining chuckles from the rest of the Five, and the other siblings couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"That was so funny I forget to laugh." Darvel said as he turned his back to the group.

"Oh look Tyler, here you are on your first Halloween." She said, referring to a picture of baby Tyler in a pumpkin costume, crying at the sight of a jack-o-lantern.

"You didn't get any sleep at all that night, so of course neither did we." Mr. Richeen added.

"Dad!" Tyler complained, who only received a shrug from his father.

"And here he is sleeping with his Bibi Boo, that's what he called his blanket." Mrs. Richeen continued, pointing to a picture of Tyler sleeping in his crib with his light blue blanket covering him.

"Aww man, why did she have to mention Bibi Boo?" Tyler groaned as he hid his face with his hand.

"And here he is on his first day of preschool, I tell you, when I first dropped him off he wouldn't let go of my leg, now I kind of miss that." She cooed, embarrassing Tyler even further.

"Why me?" He said.

"Oh, and of course we can't forget about Cindi now can we?" Mrs. Richeen said, causing Cindi's eyes to widen. "Look, here she is being fed solid foods for the first time." She said, pointing to a picture of Mr. Richeen feeding Cindi some applesauce. "Aww, and here she is taking her first steps." She stated, referring to an image of Cindi walking over to her mother. "And here's Darvel holding her, you know for some reason she never liked being held by him." And it was true, as the image depicted Cindi crying while Darvel held her.

"Wow, they didn't like each other right from the get go huh." Cobra teased, causing Darvel and Cindi to groan in embarrassment.

"Why is she doing to this to us?" Cindi said. Mrs. Richeen sighed.

"They grow up so fast." She said a bit solemnly as she flipped through some more pictures. Master Chen then noticed that the Five were still chuckling amongst themselves, especially Tigria. He then smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"Yes, I know what you mean; in fact I remember when Tigria used to think that the Sacred Moon Pool was a bathtub." Chen stated, gaining the others attention and causing Tigria to flinch. "Whenever we'd get her ready for a bath she would crawl over to the Moon Pool and splash in it." He explained further.

"M-master!" Tigria exclaimed, shocked that Chen was joining in on the 'baby story' telling.

"What, it's the truth." Master Chen replied. "Also, when she was younger, she was terrified of The Adversary, a punching dummy we use to train children. She would cry, and cry, and the only way we could get her to stop was by feeding her a peach from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." He continued, embarrassing Tigria even more.

"The Adversary, seriously?" Darvel said with a chuckle.

"I was a baby, ok!" Tigria defended as she turned away from the group and crossed her arms. The whole group laughed at this, especially Cobra and Baboon.

"Hey, look what I found Darvel; it's you and your friends at Nolen's birthday party." Mrs. Richeen interrupted as she pointed to a picture that was indeed what she said it was. Darvel then stopped laughing and turned his attention to the picture.

"Huh, oh yeah, that's Nolen's seventh birthday." Darvel said in realization.

"So are these the friends we met?" Eagle questioned, walking up to get a better look.

"Yeah, see that's Rex, and that's Nolen." Darvel said as he pointed to seven year old versions of Rex and Nolen.

"Then, who's that?" Eagle asked as he pointed to a fourth child, who was a German shepherd pup."

"Him, that's Hank." Darvel replied. "He was my next door neighbor and one of my best friends. Funny thing was that we actually lived next door to each other ever since I was born, but I was too shy to ever ask him to play or anything. It wasn't until I made friends with Rex that I would actually talk to Hank, we wanted to play tag but it was boring with only two people, so when Rex noticed Hank on the other side of the fence he invited him over to play with us, and so he did, we played until the sun went down. Nolen was actually Hanks friend, we met him at his birthday party and realized we all had a lot in common, and thus our little group was formed." He explained, enjoying his trip down memory lane.

"Sounds like you two were pretty good friends." Spider pointed out.

"Yeah, Hank was the best." Darvel said with a smile on his face.

"Well if you were such great friends, then how come we haven't met him?" Tigria questioned a bit more bitterly then she wanted to sound.

"He moved away after we graduated elementary school, but we kept in touch with chat rooms and online gaming." Darvel explained, he still had a smile on his face, but he had a bit of a sad look in the eyes.

"Uh, hey look, it's a picture of us with our cousins." Tyler said in order to change the subject.

"Huh, oh yeah, that was Thanksgiving." Darvel said as he looked at the picture with him and his siblings, as well as two other foxes that, unlike the Richeens, actually had tails.

"Oh yeah, Fox and Sandra, we haven't seen those guys in a while." Cindi said.

"Yeah, they used to come over all the time, but now they only show up for major holidays." Tyler added, flipping through some more pictures of the two cousins.

"Well we can't really blame Fox; I mean he lives on another planet now." Darvel said pointed out.

"Yeah, you have a point there." Tyler agreed.

"Hey, why aren't I in any of these pictures." Lucas asked, as he noticed that none of the pictures included him.

"You weren't born yet Lucas, but if you want, we can show some pictures of you to." Mrs. Richeen said in an attempt to please her youngest child.

"Yay!" Lucas cheered, causing his older siblings to giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Now let's see… ah here we are, look, this is when we first brought you home." Mrs. Richeen said as she pointed to a picture of Lucas being set in his crib for the first time with a smile on his face. "You were such a happy baby, but you never wanted to be left alone, if you ever found yourself alone in a room you'd cry and cry until someone came in, but on the bright side that was the only reason you ever cried." She stated as Lucas sat on her lap and looked at the pictures.

"Well, that's not necessarily a good thing." Tyler interjected.

"Yeah, I remember that it was so bad that you couldn't even sleep without any one in the room and if they even left for a second you would cry like shock, the three of us actually took shifts sleeping in your room until you grew out of it." Darvel added, the story amusing Lucas greatly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, once I had to go to the bathroom really badly but since I couldn't leave without him crying, I had to hold it in for the rest of the night, it was torture." Cindi said, causing a chorus of laughs to come from the group. The Richeens kept on reminiscing from the album, with the Five listening intently on every story that the pictures told. Tigria had to admit, she enjoyed hearing the stories, especially when they embarrassed Darvel, but as they went on her amused smile slowly turned into frown, her eyes filling themselves with sadness, envy, regret, and loneliness. Eventually, Tigria had enough of this feeling, and decided to leave, she made her way out of the den with none of Five or Chen noticing, and yet ironically, Darvel did.

"Hey, Tigria, where are you going?" Darvel asked, causing everyone else to turn their attention to the white tiger standing at the doorway.

"Home." Tigria answered a bit bitterly, but no one seemed to notice.

"What, why?" Darvel said quizzically.

"Because, we never shouldn't have come here in the first place." Tigria replied, not even turning around to face the others. "This whole evening was a waste of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darvel said, getting a bit aggravated as he had pretty good idea what she was implying.

"I'm saying we all have better things to do then to hang out with your moronic family." Tigria shot back, shocking not only Darvel, but the rest of the Jade Palace warriors, as well as the Richeen family.

"Tigria, how dare you say something like that?" Chen scolded.

"Because it's the truth!" Tigria exclaimed as she whipped her head around to face everyone. Master Chen was taken aback by this; he could tell she was dead serious about this. "Right now the Brotherhood of Chaos is probably preparing their next attack on some unsuspecting village, with the intent of bloodshed, and instead of training to confront them, we're here listening to a bunch idiotic stories completely insignificant events, am I the only one that understands how wrong that is?" She continued.

"Tigria, I understand your concern, but what you said was way out of line." Master Chen rebuked in the same stern voice as before. Tigria was about to reply, but she was interrupted.

"You got that right." Darvel said as he then began to approach Tigria.

"Darvel please, I'll handle this." Master Chen insisted, but Darvel wouldn't have it.

"No master, _I'll_ handle it." Darvel said as he looked at Chen over his shoulder, giving him a look that showed how serious he was about this. Master Chen then knew that this was between Darvel and Tigria, and so he backed down. Darvel then turned his attention back to Tigria.

"Listen here Tigria; it's high time that I draw the line with you." Darvel began. "I am sick and tired of taking all your crap, its one thing to insult me, but how dare you insult my family! Ever since the moment they've met you, heck even _before _they even met you in person, they've done nothing but be kind to you _and_ your comrades, so how _dare_ you treat them like this!"

"Well, they better get used to it, because they're going to get even worse treatment if the Brotherhood has its way!" Tigria rebuked, infuriating Darvel even further.

"Brotherhood, Kung Fu, Dragon Warrior, prophesies, is that all you ever think about? There's more to life than just Kung Fu you know."

"Yeah, well stories about you and your siblings as babies aren't going to protect the lives of innocent people now is it?"

"Holy shock, you have got to be _the_ most uptight person in all of China!"

"Well I'd rather be uptight than a hypocritical moron like you!"

"Hypocritical, how the shock am I hypocritical?"

"You're angry at me for disrespecting your family, while you disrespect mine on a daily basis."

"What, when have I ever…" Darvel began, but Tigria wouldn't let him finish.

"Ever since you came to the Jade Palace, you've disrespected the teaching of Kung Fu left and right, you show no respect for the great masters and even less respect for the title of Dragon Warrior, and like I said when we first met, you disrespect the title, you disrespect my family, _and_ me!" Tigria explained with hatred in her voice.

"Oh here we go again, are you seriously playing the descendant card again?" Darvel shot back. "Seriously, you think the most important person in the world just because your ancestor was the Dragon Warrior. You know, I'm starting to think that you're learning Kung Fu, not to protect the valley, but to get all of the honor and glory that comes from saving the day."

"Don't you _dare_ question my reasons for learning Kung Fu; you don't know anything about me." Tigria growled, saying the last part through clenched teeth.

"Well I guess not, but you know even less about me!" Darvel shot back, having had enough of Tigria. "And you know what, I know all that I _need_ to know about you, and what I know is that you're nothing but a spoiled, egotistical, self righteous _Panger_, who just can't seem to realize that everyone has their own way of doing things and that you shouldn't try to control them!"

"Ok, listen here you…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Darvel interrupted, he was beyond furious at this point. "You just think you can say and do whatever you want to me don't you, well I'm _sick_ of it! Honestly, I have no idea how you could've ended up like this especially with someone like Master Chen around. Well, I can only think of one explanation for that, your _parents_ must've been just as bad as YOU!" Darvel practically roared. As soon as he uttered the last word, Tigria grabbed him by the collar and pulled her fist back to punch him, growling in anger as she stared him down. "What're you going to do huh, punch me, is that really your answer for everything, well go ahead, I _dare_ you." Darvel challenged as he stared deeply into Tigria's eyes, glaring right into the tiger's very soul. There was a deathly silence in the room, all that were present were either frozen with shock, or aware that speaking out would be futile. Tigria's fist tightened more and more with every passing second, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to punch him. Eventually she lowered her head and tightly closed her eyes, and to everyone's surprise, tears started to slowly fall from them. Darvel expression then went from hate, to a mixer of surprise and concern, as she also began to whimper a bit. Just then, before Darvel could say anything further, Tigria released Darvel from her grip, and ran out of den, leaving Darvel in utter confusion.

"Uh, what just happened?" Darvel questioned the remaining masters, who all had solemn and awkward looks on their faces.

"Dude, harsh." Baboon said.

"What, what did I say?" Darvel asked even further, now extremely curious of what was going on.

"Well Darvel, uh…" Spider tried to explain, but she just couldn't find the right words.

"We really don't know how to tell you this but, um…" Eagle stepped in, but he had just as hard a time as Spider did.

"What, what is it, what did I do?" Darvel said getting a little annoyed by this. Master Chen then stepped forward and looked him strait in the eye. Darvel knew right then in there that he wasn't going to like the answer, and he braced himself for what was to come.

"Darvel… Tigria's parents are dead." Chen said a little reluctantly. Darvel's eyes then widened in both shock and realization, as usual, he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it folks, Chapter 16. I'm sure some of you guessed that Darvel's cousin is indeed ****Fox McCloud from Star Fox****, I know it seems a little random but it'll actually play an important part in a later story, so stay tuned. If you want Fox's relation with Darvel explained in a little more detail, read King of 2211's story "Star Chasers 2099", he just updated it, it's great, go check that out. Hank is from a webcomic series called Catena, go check it out, it's pretty good. Well, that's pretty much it for now, see you guys later and remember to R&R please. **


	17. Reflections

**A/N: Ok, first let me say that I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long for this, I really have no idea why this took me so long, I guess it was a combination of writers block, procrastination, and homework, again I am sooooo sorry. And you know what the worst part is, this is probably going to end up being the most hated chapter in the entire story, seriously I am not happy with how this turned out, I think I tried to cover to many topics in Darvel and Tigria's big make up conversation, but what are you going to do. I'm going to tell you guys right now that this chapter is going to be REALLY cliche, but that's what I wanted it to be like so I'm sticking with it. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... or at least not hate it enough to just stop reading. Well, on to the chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reflections<strong>

"_What, what is it, what did I do?" Darvel said getting a little annoyed by this. Master Chen then stepped forward and looked him strait in the eye. Darvel knew right then in there that he wasn't going to like the answer and he braced himself for what was to come._

_ "Darvel… Tigria's parents are dead." Chen said a little reluctantly. Darvel's eyes then widened in both shock and realization, as usual, he was right._

"W-what?" Darvel stuttered, still in utter shock. Master Chen paused for a moment, finding it hard to repeat that simple fraise.

"Her parents are dead Darvel; they died a long time ago." Master Chen said in a solemn voice, as his expression was filled with grief. Darvel was dumbfounded; this new information boggled his mind, especially when he looked back at what he said. Suddenly he was disgusted with himself; he couldn't believe he had said those things, even if he was trying to defend his own family. He then looked over at his family and he could tell by the look on their faces that they were just as shocked as he was. He then looked over at his fellow students, who all had a look of concern for their feline companion, and who could blame them. Darvel then lowered his head in shame.

"I… I didn't know." Darvel said, mainly to Master Chen.

"I know you didn't Darvel, its ok." Master Chen reassured, but this did nothing to ease Darvel's conscience.

"No, it's not, it's really not." Darvel replied his voice filled with guilt and regret. "What I said… I-I just can't believe… it's just, ugh!" Darvel groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand, trying to calm down. After a moment of contemplation, Darvel sighed. "I have to go fix this." He said as he made his way out of the den.

"We'll go with you." Baboon said, prompting him and the rest of the masters to begin to follow him.

"No, this is _my _problem you guys, _I_ need to fix it." Darvel said, telling the four to stay put, and they reluctantly agreed. Darvel then rushed out of the front door and went on his way to find Tigria. Once he was gone, there was a slightly awkward silence that is until Master Chen broke it.

"I apologize for my granddaughter's behavior, I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you, it's just that…" he tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"There's no need to explain Master Chen, we understand." Mr. Richeen spoke for the whole assembly, with his family nodding in agreement. "I also apologize for what Darvel said, after all he not only insulted Tigria's parent; he insulted your child." He continued. Master Chen paused once again, the same pain from moments before resurfacing. However, after a moment, Chen shook his head and spook.

"True, my child was indeed insulted, but I place no blame on your son nor was I personally insulted… I have moved on." Master Chen stated, assuring the Richeens that this event would not cause any bad blood between him and Darvel.

"Well, the same can't really be said about your granddaughter." Mrs. Richeen interjected. "I just can't imagine what she must be feeling right now, being reminded of something so terrible." She said sympathetically.

"Your sympathy is greatly appreciated, but I'm certain that everything will work out." Master Chen replied with confidence.

"How can you be so sure master?" Eagle said quizzically.

"Yeah, after all Darvel and Tigria aren't necessarily the 'best of friends' if you know what I mean." Cobra pointed out. Master Chen thought it over and then smirked.

"True, but I have a feeling that everything's going to be just fine." He reassured. The student's didn't really understand, but they trusted their master and they trusted their friends, so they let it be.

* * *

><p>"Tigria, Tigria where are you!" Darvel called out as he hopped from roof top to roof top in search for the white tiger. It was fairly dark out, but not so dark that he couldn't find his way around. After searching a little bit longer, he finally spotted Tigria sitting on the roof of a house that was for sale, hugging her legs. Darvel then hopped onto said roof top but Tigria either didn't notice, or was ignoring him, either way she didn't turn around.<p>

"Tigria?" Darvel said, trying to gain her attention.

"What do you want?" Tigria asked calmly, but you could tell by the sound of her voice that she was still angry.

"I just… I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Darvel began but was interrupted.

"Exactly, you didn't know, that's my point." Tigria said, coldly but calmly. "You talk to me like you know everything there is to know about me, enough to decide that I'm the worst person on the face of the planet, but as far as I'm concerned, all you really know about me is what my name is."

"You're right." Darvel replied without hesitation. Tigria's ear perked up at this, surprised by his answer. "I don't know anything about you, at least not about _who_ you are. But in my defense, you never really gave me the chance to get to know you; also you didn't really take the time to get to know me, that's the power of getting off on the wrong foot." Darvel said a bit jokingly, but this just caused Tigria to bring her full attention back to the sight of the distant city. Darvel sighed, realizing that now wasn't the time for jokes. He then walked over and sat down next to her, but Tigria didn't acknowledge his presence. "Look, I know you probably hate me right now, but if it's any consolation, I understand how you feel." He said, in hopes that it would at least get her to listen.

"What?" She said bitterly, without looking at him.

"I have a pretty good idea what you're going through." Darvel repeated.

"You… you can't be serious." Tigria said angrily, but still not yelling, as she turned her head to face him. "How could you possibly understand how I feel, it's obvious from your loving family and loyal friends that you have no idea what it's like to experience _real_ loss." She argued as she turned away from him once again. Darvel wasn't surprised by her reaction, not one little bit; he had to prove to her that he truly did understand her feelings, and there was only one way to do that.

"Don't be so sure about that." Darvel said earnestly, prompting Tigria to look over at him slightly. Darvel then turned on his wrist com, clicked on a file labeled 'pictures', and clicked on a thumbnail causing the image to pop up to full size. The picture was of a young Darvel, no older than ten, sitting on the lap of an elderly fox that had the same feature, or lack thereof, that the rest of the family had.

"Who's that?" Tigria asked, only slightly curious.

"My grandpa." Darvel replied without looking away from the image. "This was taken on his seventy fifth birthday, we wanted to take him out for dinner, but he insisted on just having us all come over to his house, saying "As long as I'm with my family, it'll be the best birthday ever". But, we should've done something more for him, something that really showed him how much he meant to all of us, because little did we know… it would be the last birthday we celebrated with him." He uttered in a sad voice, grief evident in his eyes.

"You mean…" Tigria began, but she didn't have to finish for Darvel to know what she was going to say.

"Yeah…" Darvel began, but trailed off as he was becoming overwhelmed with sadness. However, he was able to regain his composure in order to continue. "He and I were pretty close, we were more than relatives; we were best friends. He's actually the one who named me."

"Really?" Tigria said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, when I asked him why he named me that, he told me that when I was born he knew that I would definatly be a marvelous person when I grow up, shorten marvelous to 'arvel', add the D from definitely, and you have Darvel." Darvel explained, smiling at the memory.

"So basically, your name's a pun." Tigria clarified, gaining a chuckle from Darvel.

"Yeah, pretty much, grandpa was clever that way." Darvel responded, his simile brightening. "The point is we were tight, my dad would usually get home late, cause of his job and all, so he was like a second father to me. Every day after school I would go over to his house and just spend time with him, he'd help me with my homework, we'd play dominoes while my grandma made us snacks, and, you're going to get a kick out of this one, he was the person who first told me about the legend of the Dragon Warrior. He knew all the stories by heart, he told them to me as if he was reading them right out of a book; it was probably my favorite part of visiting him. Sometimes, I would even bring my friends over to listen to the stories too, and even though they already knew some of them, they were always awestruck by the way my grandpa told them, he was the best." Darvel smiled ever so brightly as memories of his grandfather flooded his mind, but that smile soon turned into a frown as one memory in particular found its way to the surface. Tigria knew what he was thinking of and half expected him to stop right there, but Darvel swallowed the knot forming in his throat and continued. "When I was ten years old, me and my family went to Disney World for vacation, I don't really remember it much, but I do remember complaining about how my dad was always on the phone thinking he cared more about his work then spending time with his family. When I asked my mom about it, she told me grandpa was sick, he was about to go into surgery and my dad was getting status updates. I didn't really understand it at the time, but I could tell that my parents were worried, so I was too. They eventually decided that we should be there for him so we cut the vacation short to go back home to see him." Darvel paused for a moment sadness about to overwhelm him. "The operation itself was a success, but he was still a seventy five year old man, his liver just gave out… we were told on the taxi ride to the hospital." Darvel was now shedding tears, not being able to hold in the sadness. "You know what he said before we left, he said he'd see us when we came back, and that turned out to be the first lie he ever told me." Tigria was bewildered, not by the fact that Darvel was crying, or by the manner of his grandfather's death, she was shocked by how he was able to speak about it so openly, to someone he doesn't necessarily like, or liked him either for that matter. Darvel took a deep breath to try and calm down, and after a minute of silence, Tigria spoke.

"How?" She said, causing Darvel to look at her with a surprised look on his face. "How could you talk about something like that so easily? You lost someone so close to you and yet you and you're family are so upbeat and happy, like it never happened. How; how could you all move on so easily?" She questioned in a pleading voice. Darvel, now fully calm, thought about how to explain it, and then spoke.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, it was anything _but_ easy." Darvel began. "I used to see him every day, so saying "it took a lot of getting used to" was an understatement. In fact, after school I would make my way over to his house just to remember half way there that he wasn't going to be there; the pain was always fresh that way. Eventually, my parents noticed how I was still so sad and decided to talk to me about it. I told them how much I missed him, how guilty I felt about having fun in Disney World when I should've been with my grandpa, and how I never got to say goodbye. My dad told me that he felt the exact same way about it, and that I should never feel like I was going through it alone. They also said that if I ever miss him, I should think about all the good times I had with him and how he wouldn't want me to be sad. Eventually, with the support of all of my friends and family, I was able to move on; sure it still hurts when I think about him, but not nearly as much." Darvel concluded with a smile on his face. He looked over at Tigria and saw by the look on her face that she didn't really know what he was getting at. "You know why I'm telling you this?"

"Not really." Tigria responded, confirming Darvel's suspicion.

"People die every second Tigria, so of course everyone knows what it's like to lose someone close to them." Darvel said. "The pain and sadness of knowing that you'll never be able to see that person again is agonizing, but keeping all those feelings bottled up will only make it harder on you. Talking about these kinds of things might be hard, but it helps, especially when it's to someone who really understands what you're going through." Tigria looked away from Darvel, her face showing that she was in deep contemplation. "I'm not telling you to talk to me about it, you can talk to anybody you want, just… talk to somebody." There was a moment of silence between the two, as Tigria was wondering what she should do. After she thought it over she spoke.

"Well, if I can talk to anyone, then it might as well be you." She said, figuring if Darvel told her about his tragedy, she might as well tell him about hers. "But… I honestly have no idea where to start."

"Well, how about you start off by telling me who they were, what they were like, that sort of stuff." Darvel suggested. Tigria sighed.

"Ok, here it goes." She said, taking in a deep breath in preparation for what was sure to be an emotional rollercoaster. "Well, my mom was Master Chen's only daughter, and even though her father was a talented Kung Fu master, and was the current leader of that generation's Furious Five, she didn't practice Kung Fu; she was very feminine. Anyway, after Chen was chosen to take over the Jade Palace, he started training students of his own, including my father. He came from a village far away from here to train under the great Master Chen, and he met my mother when she walked in on him begging for Chen to accept him as his student. It was love at first sight, and that made my father that much more eager to become one of Master Chen's students, and after demonstrating his skills to him, he was accepted. During his training, my parents started dating in secret, feeling that Chen wouldn't approve. However, this didn't hinder his training; in fact he progressed so much that he eventually became the leader of his generation's Furious Five. However, once Master Jackal settled down with Janeira, my father thought it was high time he and my mother settled down, so they got married, and then they had me. They were great parents; they always had time for me when I needed them, _especially_ when I needed them. I remember this one time when I was made fun of for my "odd features", my claws were dull and not retractable, my teeth weren't as sharp as they were supposed to be, and my stripe patterns were a bit strange. When I asked my parents why I was so weird looking, they sat me down and told me how I was the descendant of The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, the greatest heroes that ever lived. They told me that I was so unique because I was a hybrid of a panda and tiger, as was my mom and Chen; I just thought that was the coolest thing in the world, and so did the other kids once I told them. When my parents told me more and more of the stories, and I watched my dad during his training sessions, I decided I was going to be a Kung Fu master too, just like all my predecessors. But, whenever I'd ask my dad to train me, he either played the "You're too young" card, or he had to go on a mission, but I was willing to wait, I wanted to be trained by no one other then my dad, after all he was the current leader of the Furious Five, he was my hero at the time. When I was five years old, dad finally decided I was old enough to train; I was so happy that I could've popped. But… the day he promised he would start my training, my mom got really sick. She caught River Fever from one of the villagers, and since she never had it as a child it was fatal. My dad knew she didn't have much time, so he decided to go look for the Sacred Sun Orchid, a flower that was the only way to cure the disease. Before he left, I ran up to him in my training gear to start our first lesson, but he just looked at me with sad eyes and told me he had an important mission he had to do. He didn't tell me how sick mom was; he didn't want me to worry, but since I didn't know, I thought he just didn't want to train me, he broke his promise so I was angry. As he leaped off the edge of the platform, I yelled the words, "I hate you!" I found out later that mom was sick, but they assured me that it was just a cold, so I tried my best to help Master Chen take care of her. We waited all day for my dad to come back with the orchid, but he never did, so… my mother…" Tigria paused, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why didn't your dad come back?" Darvel asked quickly, before she broke into tears. Tigria regained her composure to answer.

"Chen gave him a map to find where the Sun Orchid grew, he followed the map exactly and he actually did find the orchid." She began. "But, as it turns out, the only place the orchid grows now was, was… in a Brotherhood of Chaos training camp." Darvel went wide eyed at this; he had a pretty good feeling what was going to happen next. "The Brotherhood was in hiding at the time, so no one knew where their hideouts were and anyone unfortunate enough to wonder into one were met with grim consequences… and my father was no exception. He walked into their camp, guided by a villager who knew the way, when they were ambushed by some Brotherhood members. My father tried to fight them off, but they ganged up on him, and they were all very skilled… he just couldn't take it. He was only able to stall them long enough for the villager to escape, and once my father… didn't come out, the villager journeyed back to the Jade Palace… to tell us what happened." Tigria couldn't hold it in anymore, and the tears were now falling freely from her eyes. "My last words to him were that I hate him… he died thinking his only daughter hated him… I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't ha…" She stuttered as she broke down sobbing, unable to deal with the pain she was feeling at the moment. Darvel then put a hand on Tigria's back and rubbed it.

"It's ok, let it all out." Darvel said, he felt he had to comfort her in some way, and despite her current state, he still felt that hugging her would be way to risky. She sobbed for a while, but she eventually calmed down. "There, now don't you feel better?" Darvel asked.

"No." Tigria replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm supposed to be a hardcore Kung Fu master, and here I am crying like a baby… how shameful" She said.

"So, you're ashamed of missing your parents?" Darvel questioned, surprising Tigria quite a bit.

"What, of course not." She defended. "What could've possibly made you think that?"

"Well, that's the reason your crying, isn't it?" Darvel said. Tigria was surprised once again and fell silent. "You miss them Tigria, you feel the pain of not having them around, of not being able to see them again, and it's ok to show that." He continued, but Tigria wasn't convinced.

"It's not that simple." Tigria insisted. "I'm a Kung Fu master, the leader of the Furious Five, I can't, nor am I supposed to, show weakness like this… I have to be strong."

"Tigria… avoiding weakness doesn't make you strong, in fact if anything, it just makes you even more vulnerable." Darvel said, confusing Tigria quite a bit. Darvel noticed this and tried to think of a way to better explain it. "Uh… we all have weaknesses, some we can work to get rid of, like say your anger problems, but others… we just have to learn to live with. You're always going to miss your parents, but bottling up your emotion isn't going to help."

"It's worked for me so far." Tigria stated.

"It's obvious that it hasn't." Darvel argued. "You see look at it like… a barrel you want to fill with rubber balls. You can put a great amount of balls in there, but eventually, if you keep adding them, it's going to overflow. Sure you can shove them all in there and force the lid on, but eventually that lid is going to come off and all the balls are going to go explode out of the barrel and bounce everywhere. That's exactly what happened to you Tigria, you bottled up all that sadness to the point where you can't even bear to even think about your parents; you may act all tough, thinking that it makes you strong, but really your just hurting yourself more than any bandit or Brotherhood member ever could." Tigria thought about this for a moment. She didn't even know why she was even listening to Darvel, after all what could he know about any of this. But the more she thought about it, the more she saw the truth in Darvel's words, until she finally realized that he was right. The funny thing was that Darvel's advice was not only beneficial, but also… wise; in fact it was the sort of thing that she expected Master Chen to say, and to think that those words were coming from someone that she respected just about as much as a piece of cheese. Just then another thing occurred to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Cause I want to help." Darvel replied.

"I know that, but why, I mean you don't even like me." Tigria pointed out, and Darvel was then put in a bit of a ruff spot, as he didn't want the conversation to turn ugly.

"Uh, well… Ok, I admit as of late I'm not very fond of you." He admits slightly awkwardly.

"Then why?"

"Mostly guilt I guess." Darvel said. "I mean, what I said to you back there was totally out of line, especially considering the circumstances. I hurt you, and I had to set things right, so again I say, I'm sorry." Darvel apologized once again, looking down in shame. Tigria could usually tell when people were lying or being insincere, but she could tell just by the look on the young fox's face that he truly did regret what he did. This made her reflect on what she herself had said back there, she had done the exact same thing he had done, but she had absolutely no excuse for it. She sighed.

"If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." Tigria said, gaining Darvel's full attention. "I… I'm sorry for insulting your family; I really didn't mean it, I guess I was just… jealous."

"Jealous, of me? Darvel said quizzically.

"Yeah, when I saw how you and your family are so close, it reminded me that I don't have that, not anymore." She explained solemnly.

"Tigria, a blood relation does not a family make." Darvel said. "My parents treat my friends like they're my siblings, and Uncle Tom is obviously not my real uncle, I call him that because he's always felt like family. Don't you feel that way about the Furious Five, and what about Master Chen, doesn't he count for anything" Darvel asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my Yéye, and I appreciate all he's ever done for me, but… most of the time he treats me more like a student rather than his granddaughter, sure we have our moments, but most of the time he's Master Chen, not Yéye. And the Five, I'm not really sure where I stand with them. Sure we'd put our lives on the line for each other on the battle field, we train together, eat together, but I never _really_ hang out with them, every day off we get I spend it punching the ironwood trees and they spend it going out on the town, having fun, acting like a group of close friends… like a family." Tigria explained with a depressed look on her face.

"Well, that's the real root of the problem Tigria; you never open up to anyone." Darvel pointed out. "I mean, maybe if you stopped being so uptight, and demanding, and judgmental, and condescending, and…" Darvel stopped when Tigria glared at him a bit. "Yeah, and stop doing that." Darvel added quickly. Tigria's expression then went back to one of guilt, realizing what Darvel was talking about was true.

"I don't mean to be like that, I really don't." Tigria insisted.

"Well you could've fooled me." Darvel said sarcastically, but Tigria decided to just ignore it.

"It's just that… a lot of people think that Kung Fu is just some sort of game, that they could just come on into the Jade Palace and "give it a whirl", but it's not like that at all." Tigria began. "Kung Fu was founded for the sole purpose of protecting the soft and weak from the hard and strong, it's not some sport you can do in your spare time just for the heck of it. I've met countless people like that while I was training, some of them even got up to my level at the time, and before the current Furious Five was formed I would sometimes go on missions with those idiots. Sure they did ok during training and talked a big game, but once they entered the battle field they either totally chickened out or did something stupid that put us in a tough spot and I would always have to save their butts. They would usually end up quitting, not dedicated enough to even try to improve."

"So, you're so strict about Kung Fu because of those former students?" Darvel questioned.

"No, I'm strict about it because I need to be." Tigria said. "It's one thing to _train_ with an unskilled or fair-weather Kung Fu artist, but when you send those kind of people out on missions, especially ones involving the Brotherhood, all their doing is endangering not only themselves, but everybody involved as well… there's just too much at stake. I can't bear to have anyone's death on my conscience." Darvel couldn't help but think that Tigria was talking about him during that last rant, but he put that mater aside for now. "I know all too well… what can happen when someone bites off more than they can chew." Darvel was really starting to see Tigria in a new light, she truly did have everyone's best interests at heart, but her emotional distress was just too much for her to handle, resulting in her undesirable behavior. One thing was for sure, she wasn't necessarily wrong in her views.

"You know, you're not so off the mark with that." Darvel said, gaining Tigria's attention once again. "You see, you had me pegged right from the start, when I first came here, I had little respect for Kung Fu, I thought of it in the way that those other students did, in fact I was worse, I didn't even want to "give it a whirl" I just wanted to get by until the month was up, so in a way, you had the right to dislike me. But once I realized the severity of the conflict you have with the Brotherhood, how real the threat is, I began to see how important you and the others are, how important Kung Fu is, but while my respect for the art grew, so did my desire to leave." Darvel admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tigria said quizzically.

"At first, I wanted to leave because I didn't want to leave behind the life I was living, a selfish reason I know, but that's what I felt at the time. But once I realized how serious this whole situation is, I got scared." Darvel explained

"So what, you were going to run away like a coward at the end of month just because you don't want to risk your life?" Tigria said rather bitterly, but Darvel shook his head.

"No, it's not that." Darvel said. "I'm not afraid of losing, or at least that's not the thing I'm most afraid of. I'm afraid of… failing. Ever since my first mission with you guys, more specifically when I first heard that we were up against Brotherhood members, I felt like I wasn't ready, that all I would do is get in the way and cost you the fight, or worse." He explained further, shocking Tigria greatly.

"Really?" Tigria asked, having no idea Darvel thought like that.

"Yeah, it's always been like that to." He answered. "I was never really good at things like sports or anything like that; whenever I would play game with the other kids I usually ended up costing my team the game, needless to say they were not happy about that. Eventually I decided to just stay out of it, to not get anyone's way, and that seemed to work out fine. Sure I would see opportunities to help out but I was too afraid of messing up to ever do anything about it, it was like this for a lot of things. The only thing I ever really had any pride in was my scientific ability; it was the one thing I was really good at, the one thing that nobody could ever beat me at. However, all it ever caused me was trouble; jocks would bully me for being a 'nerd', and my fellow scientific elites hated my guts."

"Why, I'd think that they would've worshiped you or something." Tigria said, not understanding why Darvel's fellow eggheads would shun him.

"Yeah, but it didn't turn out like that." Darvel said. "At first they praised me, but once they found out my dad worked at Alchemax, they shunned me. You see, the school was run by Alchemax, and since my dad worked there they thought the only reason I got better grades then they did was because my dad was pulling some strings, which of course he wasn't. I guess in a school where intellect truly matters, they just couldn't accept the fact that I was smarter than they were, that there was a chance I would get all the honors that, according to them, I didn't deserved. And you know the part that really stings, they aren't entirely wrong. My dad did help me a lot when I didn't understand something, and I think that without him I wouldn't have been that much smarter than any of them, or maybe not even that smart… uh, sorry, I didn't mean to get so off topic there." Darvel apologized, as he knew that Tigria didn't want to hear about his own problems.

"So is that why you don't want to be the Dragon Warrior, why you didn't respect the title?" She asked.

"Well, that's part of it. I don't respect the title of the Dragon Warrior… because that's all it really is to me, a title, one that's not even earned at that. I fall out of the sky because of a stupid mistake and all of a sudden I'm some important hero that's supposed to take down an entire criminal organization, does that sound right to you? I mean really skill has nothing to do with being the Dragon Warrior, and before you say anything, I'm not trying to diss your "linage" or whatever, I understand that the original Dragon Warrior was a very important hero in China's history, and the world probably wouldn't be the same without him, but it wasn't the title of Dragon Warrior that made him so strong, he always had the potential to the great warrior he was, he didn't have to be named the Dragon Warrior for that."

"But if he wasn't named the Dragon Warrior, he wouldn't have had the chance to hone his skills, to train at the Jade Palace with the Five, he wouldn't have the skills he needed to defeat Tai Lung; being given the title gave him the opportunity to bring out his true worth." Tigria argued, almost refusing to believe that the title of Dragon Warrior was as useless as Darvel was claiming it was.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still don't like it." Darvel responded. "I know you think I should be honored to be the Dragon Warrior, or even be considered to be the Dragon Warrior, but… I didn't even earn it, as far as I'm concerned it was completely random that I was chosen as the Dragon Warrior, and I'm getting praise and respect for… something I don't even really deserve. Bottom line, you were right all along Tigria, I don't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior and me training with you guys is a complete waste of time… for everyone." He concluded solemnly, feeling a bit guilty of wasting everyone's time, but he wasn't the only guilty one. Tigria was feeling just as lousy, to think that her comments would have this kind of effect on him, and not only that, he agreed with every single one of them and yet was able to tolerate it enough to see the training through to the end, or at least until his self imposed limit was up.

"Well… maybe I was a little too harsh about it." Tigria said, but immediately knew that wasn't enough. "No, I had absolutely no right to say those things. It wasn't my place to say whether you were the Dragon Warrior or not, it wasn't anyone's place to say really. It's just that you weren't exactly how I, or the rest of the Five for that matter, pictured the Dragon Warrior to be like. Hearing the stories of Master Po's great exploits, we all thought the next Dragon Warrior would be this larger than life hero that would swoop in and solve all of our problems like it was nothing, but of course that's not the case. When we first met you, you seemed so…" Tigria trailed off trying to think of the right word.

"Scrawny, weak, pathetic?" Darvel suggested, but none of those were what she was looking for, but then, it came to her.

"…normal, you were so normal. If Master Chen hadn't told us, we would've never guessed you were the Dragon Warrior, you just seemed like some random kid you could find walking down the street." Tigria continued.

"Well, that's kind of because I am, haven't you been listening?" Darvel said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's true, but it turns out that doesn't really matter." Tigria replied. "Little by little, you began to prove that all the things I said about you were wrong; you began taking your training seriously, you got up to our level practically overnight, and during our first battle with the Brotherhood, you were the reason we won. At that point, there was no reason why I shouldn't have accepted the possibility that you were the Dragon Warrior; I guess it was just my pride that made me continue to treat you the way I did… but that's no excuse."

"So… you admit you were wrong about me?" Darvel questioned carefully, wanting to be perfectly clear on that. Tigria was reluctant to answer this, her pride was telling her to just bite her tongue, but she knew that this was something she had to do.

"Yeah, I was wrong." Tigria said just above a whisper, only loud enough for Darvel to hear. "Don't get me wrong though, you still have a long ways to go before I start acknowledging you as the Dragon Warrior, but you're on the right track." She said with a smile, surprising Darvel slightly, because now that he thought about it he had never seen the female tiger smile at him before.

"Thanks, that actually means a lot coming from you." Darvel replied, returning the smile.

"R-really?" Tigria asked, blushing slightly from the comment.

"Yeah, I mean you actually _choose_ to do all this, to risk your life for total strangers because it was the right thing to do. Sure you sometimes go about it the wrong way, but your hearts really in the right place; I admire that about you, and the fact that you think I'm on the right path, it kind of puts my mind at ease." Darvel admitted, causing Tigria's blush to deepen at the compliments.

"I-I thought you "weren't very fond of me"." Tigria said, quoting Darvel from earlier in the conversation.

"Ha ha, yeah, it's true that I don't like a lot of the things about you, but I guess everyone has their bad points, but then again, everyone also has their good points." Darvel rebuked.

"Even me?" Tigria asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're a good person Tigria, you should show that more." Darvel replied with absolute sincerity.

"W-well, I guess that's… doable." Tigria stammered, turning away to hide her blush.

"Alright, you try to be nicer, and I'll try to keep improving my skills as the Dragon Warrior, deal?" Darvel suggested.

"Uh, ok then, it's a deal." Tigria agreed.

"Good, so in that case, do you think maybe we could… start over?" Darvel asked as he extended his hand out for a handshake. This probably surprised Tigria more than anything that Darvel had ever done. After all she had done, all she had put him through, he was still willing to put that all behind him and start anew, Tigria was just blown away by this. She stared at his hand for moment before looking up at his smiling face, and she herself smiled.

"Sure…" Tigria said, with Darvel expecting her to shake his hand. However, instead she completely ignored his hand, leaned in, and pressed her lips on to his. Darvel's eyes widened to the size of saucers, absolutely shocked, this was the last thing he expected her to do, in fact he saw this as a scientific improbability, and yet here she was kissing him out of nowhere, there was no doubt about that. The kiss didn't last very long; it only took three seconds or so for Tigria to pull back. She smirked at the face Darvel was making, taking a moment to relish the moment. "… Starting now." She said, snapping Darvel out of his daze. She then stood up and began to walk towards the other side of the rooftop. "Well, it's getting kind of late, we should probably head back or the others will worry." Tigria said nonchalantly, as if the kiss never happened. Darvel was deeply confused by this, and he didn't have the guts to bring it up, after all he and Tigria had just started their truce; he didn't want to risk it. "Well, what are you waiting for…Darvel?" She added, as she looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. Darvel just then realized that she had just called him by his name for the first time, a sign that she was truly going to through with the truce, and that was good enough for him. He decided to set aside the matter for now and just be content with the fact that there was no longer any bad blood between Tigria and himself.

"Alright, I'm coming." Darvel replied with a smile and made his way over to her. The two then began jumping from rooftop to rooftop in order to get back to the house.

"Hey, did you know that gas is the most compressible form of matter?" Darvel asked, about to go on another one of his rants.

"Yeah, don't push it." Tigria said in her usual demeanor.

"Sorry." Darvel apologized, continuing the trip in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, the long awaited Ch. 17. Now I know what you're all thinking, "I waited all this time for THIS!", well like I said, I'm really sorry for the long wait, and for what is most likely going to be the least liked chapter of this story (hopefully). Again sorry if this chapter didn't please you guys, just stick with me for like two or three more chapters and we'll start getting into the good stuff, ok. Also, just so you guys know, Darvel's grandfather's death is based on my own grandfathers death, it was actually kind of hard to write that part, but as you can see I managed. ****Once again, I am REALLY sorry about the long wait and I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter, but no promises because I have a book I need to read for school, CURSE YOU MYTHOLOGY CLASS! But like I said I'll try. Well that's it for now, I guess I'll see you guys later, and remember to R&R please. R.I.P. Abuelito.**


	18. Research

**A/N: GUESS WHO! Hi guys, sorry I keep updating late, things with school and just plain procrastination keep getting in my way, but I didn't give up and I finally cranked out this chapter for you all, WOOT! Well, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Research<strong>

"…And so I would like to say that I am sorry for what I said to you all, I realize that it was highly disrespectful and I deeply apologize." Tigria said as she bowed to the Richeens, hoping they would accept her apology.

"It's alright Tigria, we understand, we're just glad that you and Darvel were able to work things out." Mr. Richeen assured much to Tigria's relief. Meanwhile, the rest of the Furious Five were utterly baffled by this, not the fact that Tigria was forgiven, but that Tigria actually apologized in such a manner.

"Guys, is it just me, or did Tigria actually just admit fault?" Cobra asked sarcastically

"Is it really that strange for me to admit I was wrong?" Tigria asked the group.

"Actually, yes Tigria, it very much is." Eagle said, gaining chuckles from Cobra and Baboon.

"I agree, are you feeling alright, maybe you should lie down." Spider added, with a mixture of fake and genuine concern.

"I feel fine, in fact, better than I have in a long time." Tigria replied with a smile on her face. The Five were very intrigued by this, sure she had smiled before, but this one seemed kinder then her past ones have been; there was definitely something off about their no nonsense leader, but in a good way. She seemed… happier than she did before, not in the sense that she stopped crying, but more though as if for as long as they had known her she had been carrying some sort of burden, a heavy one that she was finally relieved of. There was one thing on everyone's mind.

'_What exactly did Darvel say to her?_'

* * *

><p>After a few discussions, joking, and laughs, Darvel and the Kung Fu masters were ready to depart.<p>

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Richeen for having us over, we all had a wonderful time, despite that little spat from earlier." Master Chen thanked the couple.

"Likewise Master Chen, we were happy to have you and your students here." Mr. Richeen responded while shaking the elderly tiger's hand.

"Please, come back any time." Mrs. Richeen added.

"**Thank you for your hospitality.**" The Furious Five said with a bow.

"Well, I guess we'd better be off." Darvel said to his family.

"Aww, you have to go already?" Lucas whined, saddened by his older brothers departure.

"I'm sorry little guy but I was only here for a visit." Darvel said as he kneeled down to his brother's level "But it's ok, I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" Lucas asked.

"Ha ha, I promise." Darvel replied with a smile and hugged his little brother good bye.

"Good luck with your Kung Fu bro." Tyler said as he gave Darvel fist bump.

"Thanks Tyler."

"And try not to nub things up to much." Cindi added sarcastically.

"I'll try not to you little dwat." He replied equally sarcastic.

"Oh, by the way Darvel," Mrs. Richeen said while handing him a plastic container. "Here, some of the left over zucchini bread, I know how much you enjoy it."

"Oh awesome, thanks mom."

"But remember, this is meant to be a dessert. I still expect you to eat full, well balanced meals every day." She added.

"Ok mom, will do." Darvel replied as he was about to leave.

"And also remember to brush your teeth every morning and every night, that includes flossing… and try not to stay up too late at night, 8 hours of sleep is still essential… and be careful with… your kung fu training…" She continued sadly until she started shedding tears.

"Ahh mom." Darvel said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's been such a long time since we've had the family all together like this." She said, wiping the tears for her eyes. "Tyler's a Public Eye officer now, and you don't even live in the city anymore. Next year Cindi will be off to college and before you know it, Lucas will be off on his own too. I just... hate to see you guys go." She explained as she began to cry once again. Darvel understood how his mother felt; after all it was not like he didn't miss spending time with his family as well. He then hugged his mother in order to comfort her and it wasn't long until the rest of the family joined in. They stayed like that for a minute or two and then broke apart, with Mrs. Richeen wiping her tears away.

"You ok now mom?" Darvel said.

"Yes, I'm ok sweetheart." She replied, trying to calm down, "Sorry to hold you up, I know you have to be on your way. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece, when ever that may be."

"I promise." Darvel said, giving his mom one final goodbye hug.

"Mrs. Richeen," Master Chen said gaining her attention. "I promise you, my students and I will not let any harm come to Darvel."

"Thank you." Mrs. Richeen said, bowing to the elder tiger, which he returned.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Darvel said as he walked over to his dad and hugged him goodbye.

"Bye son, see you soon." Mr. Richeen replied. Darvel and the masters then took their leave, waving goodbye one final time from the doorway. The group took the bus to the edge of the city and hiked the rest of the way back to the palace. Once there, the warriors went to their rooms and slept the night away.

* * *

><p>Beep, Beep, Beep…<p>

Darvel woke up and turned off his alarm, only to immediately realize that he didn't need to have his alarm on that morning, as Master Chen allowed everyone sleep in, because of all the excitement from the day before.

"Ah, shock." Darvel said with mild frustration, but it was no big deal, he was used to getting little hours of sleep, so it didn't bother him much. He laid down on his bed mat, looking around his room as he reflected on last night's events. His eyes then fell on the artifact; that mysterious stone object that seemed to hold so many mysteries. He walked over to it and carefully picked it up, half expecting to go on another "vision trip", but nothing of the sort happened. This is what really troubled Darvel, the visions. He had no idea what they were about or how he even had them for that matter, but they were obviously connected to the artifact.

"What the heck is this thing anyway?" Darvel asked out loud as he took another look at the object, but finding nothing really out of the ordinary about it, or at least nothing that he had overlooked in the "hundreds" of other times he had looked at it. "Well, whatever it is, I can't afford to be clueless about it anymore." Darvel said with determination as he put on his watch and some fresh cloths and walked out of his room, making sure not to wake up the others. He searched the palace for his master and he eventually found him meditating in the Hall of Warriors. "Master Chen, can I have a moment?" Darvel asked, gaining the elder tiger's attention.

"Ah Darvel, of course." Master Chen replied, prompting Darvel to walk up to him. "Why are you up so early, after all I gave you all permission to sleep in?"

"Eh, I forgot to shut off my alarm, it woke me up." Darvel explained. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask if I could go into town today."

"For what?" Chen questioned.

"Research." Darvel said,

"Research?"

"Yeah, you see I've been thinking about the visions I've been having lately, and how their obviously connected to this artifact." Darvel said as he held up the artifact. "The only thing I really know about it is that it has writing in the Dragon Language on it, but other than that I don't really know what it is, what it's used for, or even who would've even made this thing… I don't know why, but I feel like this thing is really important, that it has something to do with the Brotherhood, and I think it's high time I figured out what that something is." Darvel continued as he stared intently at the artifact.

"Can't you just use the internet?" Chen questioned.

"Usually I would, but I think a library would be better, the internet can be unreliable with stuff like this, plus I can always double check my sources." Darvel explained.

"I see." Master Chen said, impressed with his knowledge and dedication.

"So, can I go?" Darvel asked.

"No…" Master Chen answered, surprising Darvel greatly, for he didn't expect that answer. "I know a better place you can go." He added with a smirk.

"Really, where?" Darvel said curiously.

"Come, I'll show you." Chen said. The two then began to walk out of the Hall of Heroes. As they walked through the halls of the Jade Palace Darvel couldn't help but remember Master Chen's interest in his previous vision, the one with the fire bird. He had given the vision some thought and then something occurred to him.

"Hey, Master." Darvel said, gaining Chen's attention. "You remember that vision I had at my parent's house; you know the one about the "phoenix"."

"Yes, I remember." Chen replied, glad that Darvel had reminded him, as he wanted to talk to him about it.

"Well, I've been thinking, what if it wasn't a phoenix per say."

"What do you mean?" Master Chen inquired, wanting to know if he and Darvel were thinking the same thing.

"Well… when I was little, my grandpa told me about these aliens called Phenixians, phoenix like creatures from the planet Phenixia. Though their existence wasn't confirmed until the early 2060's, he said that there've been legends of phoenix like creatures appearing in China around the time of original Dragon Warrior. So I was thinking, what if the vision I had… was of a Phenixian?" Darvel said, confirming that he and Chen have indeed been thinking the same thing.

"I believe you are correct Darvel." Master Chen replied, almost solemnly. "You see, a Phenixian did indeed appear on earth long ago, during the time of the Dragon Warrior, in fact he played a key role in the battle between the Jade Palace warriors and the Brotherhood of Chaos. I fear that your visions up to this point can only mean that… the Brotherhood will strike again soon." He explained, surprising Darvel greatly.

"Wait, seriously?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, of course this is just speculation, I believe we should still do everything we can to do to prepare ourselves to defend the Valley against this threat." Chen stated, but it didn't do much to ease Darvel's worry. The two were silent the rest of the way, until Chen stopped in front of what seemed to be an ordinary wall. "Well here we are."

"Uhh… Master, why are we staring at a wall?" Darvel asked, to which Chen chuckled.

"You'll see." He said as he walked a bit closer to the wall. "Noodles." He said aloud, confusing Darvel for a second. Just then, a computerized voice said 'Password Accepted' and all of a sudden the wall moved aside to reveal a hidden hallway. "Here we are, come along Darvel." Master Chen said to a very surprised Darvel. The two walked into the dark hallway that lit up with lights as they went further down it. Eventually they made it to a single door. "Now Darvel, before we go any further, I want you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about what you are about to see." Chen said in a serious tone.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess." Darvel replied a bit awkwardly, as he had no idea what would be so important that he would have to make such a promise. Once that was said and done, Master Chen went on to open the large, wooden, double doors, revealing a dark room. Once the two stepped inside, the lights flashed on and Darvel's eyes widened at what he saw. The room was massive, probably two or three times the size of the Hall of Heroes and the Training Hall put together. It was filled with rows upon rows of shelves, all of which had what seemed like hundreds of scrolls and books on them. It was wealth of knowledge if Darvel ever saw one. "What… Is…This?" Darvel asked, still awestruck.

"This Darvel is the Jade Palace Sacred Archives. This is where we keep all of our information regarding Kung Fu, from the history of the ancient art to the most powerful techniques ever devised. Darvel, every single bit of information regarding Kung Fu or anything connected to it, is in this room." Chen explained, adding to Darvel's wonder.

"Wow." Darvel said as he marveled at the archives a moment more.

"Yes, impressive isn't it." Chen said with a smirk, amused by Darvel's reaction.

"Yeah, and perfect too." Darvel stated. "This place is bound to have what we're looking for, or at least get us closer to finding it."

"Well then, shall we get started?" Chen suggested.

"Yeah we should." Darvel replied.

"Where should we start then?" Chen asked.

"Ok um…" Darvel then brought up a web page on his Wrist Com." I guess we should start with what we know."

"Ok, what do we know?" Chen inquired.

"Well, the only thing we really know for sure is that the artifact has writing in the Dragon Language on it, so maybe we should start with learning more about the Dragon Language. This tablet is the only other genuine representation of the Dragon Language there is, so I guess we should start where this tablet was first made." Darvel suggested, pulling up the image of said tablet. "Alright Master, do you think you could take me to where I could find scrolls from this time period?" He continued pointing to the date he was referring to on the screen.

"Hmm, I believe so, come this way." Master Chen said as he led Darvel through the archives. Chen would occasionally stop at the shelves and grab some scrolls that they needed. By the time they were finished, they both were holding large armfuls of about 40 or so scrolls each, all with varying lengths and sizes, needless to say, Darvel was surprised.

"Wow, this is a lot of scrolls." Darvel said as he set down his armful onto a nearby table. Chen then did the same.

"Indeed, are you certain we will need all of them?" Chen inquired.

"Well the only thing we really have to go on is the time period of the tablet, figures we couldn't narrow it down very much." Darvel stated.

"I suppose your right," Chen said. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we just read through them, see what's useful and toss what isn't."

"Well, seeing as we have so many to read, I suggest we get started then."

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>And so the two began reading through the scrolls, trying to find the answers they were looking for, and needless to say it wasn't easy. Out of the forty scrolls they had only three had useful information. From one they found out about a tribe that lived on the eastern side of the Wu Dan Mountains that apparently had scrolls written in the Dragon Language, but upon researching more in depth about said tribe they found out most of their records were destroyed during a bandit raid. The second told them of some carvings found in a mountain cave that were thought to have Dragon Language writing on them, but upon cross referencing this info with an online source, it turns out that this claim was disproven. The final scroll, however, had something that seemed very interesting.<p>

"Hey Master, I think I found something." Darvel said.

"Really?" Chen asked as he put down the scroll he was reading.

"Yeah, check this out." He said as he held up the scroll so they both could see it. It was written in two languages, one seemed to be Chinese, and the other looked an awful lot like the Dragon Language. "See I think this some kind of poem written in the Dragon Language, and this is the translation."

"I think you might be right Darvel, look." Chen stated as he pointed out a single line at the bottom of the scroll. "Translation by Dìyī Lóngshé…Hm, Lóngshé, I think recognize that surname."

"Really?"

"Yes… yes, _Zang_ Lóngshé!"

"Who?"

"Zang Lóngshé, he owns a book store in the valley, maybe he knows something, and possibly he's a descendant of whoever translated this poem." Master Chen suggested.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean having the same last name doesn't necessarily mean that their related." Darvel said skeptically, gaining a chuckle from Chen.

"Ha ha, it does in the Valley of Peace." He said.

"Well ok, it's the only lead we got anyway; let's go pay Zang a visit." Darvel said as he and Chen began walking towards the exit. Just then Darvel's shoulder grazed a scroll on one of the shelves causing it to fall on the ground. "Oops." Darvel said as he kneeled down to pick it up. The scroll unrolled a bit and Darvel caught a glance of what seemed to be a sword's handle. His eyes widened at the sight of it, and he stopped just as he was about to pick it up. He felt strange, not like how he felt when he was going to have a vision, but it felt more like, anxiety, nervousness, maybe even fear, as he noticed his hand was shaking. He eventually regained his composure and picked up the scroll, rolling it out to see what exactly it was about. The first thing that caught his eye was the illustration, which depicted three nasty looking swords. One was and evil looking katana (**A/N: Look up Uramasa from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**) and the other two seemed to be claymores with a blue ring at the tip of that was lined with seven spikes (**A/N: Look up Saix's weapon, Lunatic, from Kingdom Hearts**). "Hey Master, what's this?" Darvel asked curiously. Master Chen walked over to him to see what he meant and as soon as he laid his eyes on the scroll his face took the form of a scowl, his eyes filing with a look of hatred and disgust, though Darvel couldn't possibly imagine why.

"Those Darvel, are the Cursed Swords." Chen replied coldly, sending a bit of a shiver down Darvel's spine once he uttered the name.

"Cursed Swords, what's so… cursed about them?" Darvel asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Chen said quizzically, not sure about the relevance of the topic.

"Just curious." Darvel replied. Chen seemed a bit reluctant, but he thought it would do no harm.

"The swords were created by a man known only as Muramasa, a legendary Japanese metal smith. It is said that whenever he created a new weapon he would give it life, a mind of its own; this is what truly made his creations special. One day, he was asked by the emperor to craft swords for his three finest soldiers, for they were to go into battle against a rival empire, a battle that they couldn't afford to lose. Muramasa complied whole heartedly, and met up with the three soldiers, brothers they were in fact; to ask them what kind of weapon they wished for him to make for them. The youngest brother, humblest of the three, requested a claymore, powerful enough to defend himself and his people against any foe. The middle brother, only slightly humble, requested a claymore as well, but he insisted that it be made equal to his brother's in both power and design, not wanting to be cheated out of a good weapon. The eldest brother, the most prideful of the three, requested a katana, and for it to be the most powerful weapon in the land, able to slay any foe that dare challenge him. And so Muramasa worked for ten days and ten nights to craft what would turn out to be his finest weapons he had ever created, the twin claymores, Izanagi and Izanami, and the katana Uramasa. Once all three were completed, he bequeathed them to their respective recipient; all three soldiers were pleased with the weapons and gladly took them into battle. The war ended with a victory for the three brothers and their kingdom and while they were quite happy with their victory their swords were not. The blades were dissatisfied with battling such feeble opponents, they wanted fight stronger opponents, more worthy opponents, and so they entered the minds of their wielders and took over their minds, only to do their bidding. The three soldiers then went on a rampage, slaying anyone that dare stood in their way, until they reached their village and even then they continued their massacre. Muramasa was horrified to see what his creations have done and knew that he had to stop them. He approached the three soldiers and tricked them into fighting each other, saying that only the siblings were strong enough to face one another on equal ground. And so the three soldiers fought, the battle waged for ten days and ten nights until finally Uramasa came out on top, forcing the eldest brother to slay the two younger. The eldest brother was horrified and over come with guilt at what he was forced to do and it was his grief over his dead siblings that gave him the strength to overcome Uramasa's influence, just as Muramasa intended. Once the swords were subdued, Muramasa sealed them into a cave in the mountains outside his village and vowed never to make another weapon again, not wanting to repeat this disaster." Darvel was awestruck at this story; no wonder these swords gave him a bad feeling, they were downright evil.

"Wow." Darvel said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it is an awful tale, to think a sword itself could cause so much destruction." Chen stated bitterly. "But how is this relevant to the Dragon Language Darvel?"

"Uh, it isn't really, like I said I was just curious." Darvel said awkwardly, as he placed the scroll back on the shelf. "So uh, about that Zang guy."

"Ah yes, come, I shall take you to his shop." Master Chen replied, as he and Darvel made their way out of the archives and back into the hallway where they came from.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Zang Lóngshé's shop." Master Chen said as he stopped at what seemed to be a book store.<p>

"Cool, let's go in." Darvel said as he opened the door, causing a little bell to ring, and walked into the shop. It was a typical book store, shelves with countless books resting on them, a front desk where people would make their purchases, even a couple of tables and chairs were people could sit and read.

"Hello, is someone there?" Said a voice from behind one of the book cases.

"Zang, it's me, Master Chen." Chen replied. As he said this and elderly wolf walked out from behind the shelf, carrying three books, apparently reorganizing them. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest over it, black pants and round rim glasses.

"Ah yes, greetings my friend, to what do I owe this visit. If this is about that book you wanted I'm sorry to say that I still don't have one in stock, it's very rare after all." Zang said as he walked up to the elderly tiger.

"Actually Zang I am here on an entirely different matter, but before we get to that, I would like to introduce you to someone." Chen said as he directed his attention to Darvel. "Zang I would like to introduce you to my latest student, Darvel Richeen, also known as the Dragon Warrior."

"Ah yes, the Dragon Warrior, I sometimes see and hear you jumping on my roof, which I'm perfectly fine with as long as you don't break anything." Zang said with a laugh as he shook Darvel's hand. Darvel couldn't help but laugh as well, but something troubled him, this man seemed very familiar to Darvel, as if he had met him before, but he was quite certain that he hasn't. However, he pushed that matter a side for the moment, for he had more important things to worry about now.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Darvel said.

"The pleasure is mine Dragon Warrior." Zang replied with a bow.

"Please, just call me Darvel." He insisted.

"Well, if you insist. So, what can I do for you two today?" Zang inquired.

"Well, we were hoping you could take a look at something and tell us if you know anything about it." Chen explained.

"Well ok then, what is it?" Zang asked.

"This." Darvel said as he handed Zang the scroll that they had found in the archives. Zang gladly took it and opened it to see what it read, but as soon as he saw what was written on that scroll his smile turned into a frown and his eyes filled with anxiety.

"W-what is this exactly?" He asked nervously.

"A poem I guess, written in the Dragon Language and translated into Chinese, and apparently the person who did this was named "Dìyī _Lóngshé_ "." Darvel clarified. He then noticed that Zang tensed up when he said the name of the supposed translator.

"Is that so?" Zang said.

"Yes, and if I am correct isn't _your_ surname "Lóngshé" as well?" Master Chen questioned in a sort of incriminating matter.

"Well yes, b-but that doesn't mean anything, I mean there are a lot of people with the same last name that no relation to each other. That's perfectly normal." Zang defended suspiciously.

"Zang, I know you're lying to us, look you're not in trouble and we're not trying to accuse you of anything, just want some information." Chen assured, which calmed Zang down a bit.

"About what?" Zang asked.

"We want to know about the Dragon Language." Darvel stated, causing Zang to tense up again.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Zang replied solemnly

"You can't or you won't?" Darvel questioned sounding more harsh then he wanted to.

"What makes you think I would know anything about the Dragon Language anyway?" Zang stated getting a bit annoyed with this.

"Zang, a man with the same surname as you clearly translated the Dragon Language into Chinese, and that surname is not very common. I know you have some connection to this man, now please, tell us what you are not telling us." Chen said sternly, showing Zang just how serious he was about this. Zang was silent for a minute and then sighed in defeat and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone about what I am about to say, you hear me?" Zang said to which the two warriors agreed to. "The truth is I am indeed related to the man that translated that poem, in fact I am a direct descendant of him." Zang admitted. "Dìyī, as well as I, are members of the Lóngshé clan, a family that for centuries have guarded the dangerous secrets of the Dragon Language."

"Whoa, seriously?" Darvel said in bewilderment at this new discovery. Zang nodded. "Wow, th-this is great, really what a stroke of luck, I mean you're probably an expert at the Dragon Language right?"

"No, not in the slightest, in fact I don't know any more than you do about the language itself." Zang said, confusing Darvel and Chen greatly.

"What, but I thought you said your family has protected the Dragon Language for centuries, I think it would be safe to assume that you know much more about it then we do." Chen inquired.

"No, I don't know anything about it really, I wasn't allowed." Zang rebuked.

"Wasn't allowed, what do you mean?" Darvel asked confusedly.

"You see, not everyone in the clan is allowed to know the secrets of the Dragon Language, it would only make it easier for those who wish to steal the secrets to do so." Zang began. "The way it works is that the eldest child of the main branch is taught the secrets, and they are only allowed to teach their own first born about it, and so only a select few truly know the secrets of the Dragon Language, from its origins to why it must be kept a secret. My older brother was the one who had all the secrets passed down to him, he's the one you want to talk to."

"Well, where can we find him?" Darvel asked.

"Now I can honestly say I have no idea where he is, he left the village after his son was born and he never told us where he was going, he didn't tell anyone, he felt that that was the best way to protect him and his family from anyone who would want to come after him, and now that the Brotherhood as returned, I believe that was the right choice."Zang explained, much to Darvel and Chen's disappointment. This was their only lead and it turned out to be a dead end. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Zang apologized, sensing their disappointment.

"It is fine Zang, you told us what you know; that is all we asked for." Chen reassured as he put a hand on Zang's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for your time, and don't worry we won't tell anyone about the Lóngshés" Darvel said, holding out his hand for Zang to shake it, which he did.

"I appreciate that." He replied. Darvel and Chen then made their way to the door. "Oh, there is actually one more thing that I can tell you." Zang said, regaining the two warriors' attention. "For reasons that even we don't fully understand, only a member of the Lóngshé clan can read the Dragon Language." The two were confused by this statement, not know how that could be possible, but since Zang already stated that he didn't know the reason, they decided to just leave it at that. The two nodded in thanks for the piece of info and took their leave, heading back to the palace.

* * *

><p>The Furious Five were training in the Training Hall as usual when Darvel and Chen walked in through the main entrance.<p>

"Hey, there they are." Cobra said a bit sarcastically, turning everyone's attention to the two.

"What've you two been doing all this time?" Eagle asked, since they weren't informed of Darvel and Chen's activities.

"**Research**." They both said in unison, confusing the Five.

"Research, for what?" Spider questioned.

"Rest assured students, you need not fret over it." Chen assured, and while it left the Five curious, they accepted it and moved on. Darvel then joined the five in their training, not having done his daily training session that day, and it wasn't long until dinner time came and went and it was time to turn in.

"Well night guys." Darvel said to his fellow students, to which they all responded with 'good nights' of their own. Darvel was about to enter his room until Chen called for him.

"Darvel, can you come here for a second." Chen said from around the corner, which Darvel complied to. When he turned the corner he saw Chen carrying a fairly big and heavy box. "This came in the mail for you." He said as he handed Darvel the package.

"Thanks." Darvel said as he gladly took it. He then noticed the Alchemax logo and instantly knew what it was. "Wow, I didn't think it would get here this fast."

"What is it?" Chen asked.

"In layman's terms it's an x-ray machine, I asked my dad if he could send one over from Alchemax for me to borrow." Darvel explained.

"What's it for?" Chen questioned further.

"Well, when I first examined the relic I found out it was emitting a slight magnetic field. The stone that the outside is comprised of is just ordinary stone found in the Wu Dan Mountains, and the last time I checked they weren't magnetic in the slightest. So I think there might be something inside of it that is." Darvel replied.

"Hmm, interesting, well let me know what you find." Chen said.

"Will do Master." Darvel complied. He then took the package to his room, opened it up, and set up the device, wanting to examine the relic as soon as possible. "Alright, let's see what we got here." Darvel said as he grabbed the relic and turned on the scanner, which had a monitor on it so that user could see what the scanner was picking up. Once the scanner was on Darvel took the relic, placed it underneath it, and was shocked by what he saw. The monitor reveled that underneath the stone surface of the relic was highly advanced circuitry, with small bits of energy pulsing through them, like blood flowing through a vain. "What the…" Darvel said as he quickly pulled the relic out and examined it, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He then put the relic back under the scanner and the screen displayed the same image. Darvel frantically twisted and turned the relic to see if it was like this all around it, and it was. "Holy shock, it's… it's a MACHINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, Ch. 18. Again sorry for the late update, especially since it's just a filler, but all you writers out there know how it is, so yeah. I know that all of the things discussed in this chapter may seem irrelevant, especially since a lot of it won't ever be brought up again for the remainder of the story, but a lot of it will play important roles in later stories, so you might want to take note of them. And now it's time for the "chapterly" shout out to King of 2211 for helping me out with this story and letting me use some of his ideas; the Phenixians and the Cursed Swords are his ideas and like I said they will play some pretty significant roles in later stories, so yeah. By the way if you haven't already check out some of King of 2211's stories, especially "Star Chasers 2099" and Team Tao, they're great. Star Chasers is directly connected to my this story, taking place in the same universe as mine does, it explores not only the "end" of Po, the original Dragon Warrior, but also gives some insight to the Richeen families origins, including Darvel himself, so that's interesting. A fair warning though, it does contain some spoilers for THIS story, the main one being how this story ends; now it doesn't go into great detail about it, I guess the best way to fraise it is that it tells you "what" happens, but not "how" it happens, so if your ok with that then by all means go read it, but if your not so sure about spoiling this story then I say put off reading it until this story comes to a close, but it's ultimately your decision. Team Tao however has no connection what so ever to any of my stories so that one is completely safe and it totally awesome to, so when you have time read those stories, it would mean a lot to both of us if you did. Well, that's it for now, see you guys later, and remember to R&R please. **


	19. Invitation and Preparations

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here, with another filler chap. Yeah I know, but just please hang in there a little longer guys, things will start to get a little more interesting after Ch. 20. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitation and Preparations<strong>

"A what?" Chen exclaimed at what Darvel had just told him. Darvel had requested his presence that morning before the gong in order to discuss his findings, and they were quite puzzling to say the least.

"A machine, this hundred year old relic is a highly advanced piece of technology, even by today's standards!" Darvel repeated frantically, still shaken up by this discovery.

"You must be mistaken Darvel, there is no possible way that can be true." Chen insisted, but Darvel was sure of this.

"See for yourself." Darvel said as he put the relic under the scanner once again. He then directed Chen's attention to the monitor and Chen was shocked to see that Darvel was right. "But… how?"

"That's exactly what I thought." Darvel said. "At first I thought it meant that this wasn't actually ancient, but I did some carbon dating and it is most definitely from hundreds of years ago."

"How is that possible?" Chen inquired.

"Well, I do have one theory." Darvel began.

"Which is?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the idea that ancient civilizations we actually built by… aliens?" Darvel asked, to which Chen shook his head. "Well you see, a lot of the structures made by civilizations like the Egyptians and the Aztecs were theoretically impossible, or at least it would've been highly difficult to make without relatively modern technology, so some people came up with the theory that these civilizations were visited by extraterrestrials who helped them build these structures. This theory got me thinking, what if this relic is actually alien technology, more specifically, Phenixian technology." Darvel suggested. Chen thought of this for a moment, as this idea was indeed a strange one.

"Well, it is possible, after all the Phenixians are connected to our history." Chen said.

"Exactly, but of course this is just a theory, and even if it did turn out to be correct, why would the Phenixians make something like this and leave it here, what's if for?" Darvel said quizzically, this discovery only deepening the mystery of the relic.

"Well, we have already tried to figure out what it is, and we reached a dead end." Chen reminded.

"Yeah, but that was back when we thought it was just a simple stone carving, now we know it's a highly advanced gadget, and that's right up my alley, but more importantly, it's up dad's alley." Darvel said with a proud smirk. "I'll just call my dad and see if he and his tech team can take a look at this, then at least we might be able to figure out what this thing is." He continued as he reached for his watch to call his dad, but just then his watch began to ring and the screen popped up to reveal that the caller was none other than his father. "Huh, speak of the devil." Darvel said as he pressed the answer icon and an image of Mr. Richeen popped up on the screen.

"Hello son." He greeted.

"Hi dad, I was actually just about to call you." Darvel responded.

"Really, well that's convenient, so what did you want to call me about?" Mr. Richeen asked.

"You first, why'd you call me?" Darvel insisted.

"Ok, well it's that time of year again and your mother and I were wondering if you and the masters would like to come to the Alchemax ball?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Darvel said bluntly.

"Aww come on Dar…"

"No."

"But son we…"

"No, I can do this all day dad." Darvel said sarcastically, but serious about his answer.

"Alchemax ball, what is that?" Master Chen asked.

"Every year Alchemax has this ball to celebrate the anniversary of its establishment, and every year my parents try to get me to go." Darvel explained.

"Come on Darvel, it'll be fun, plus it'll give you chance to rub elbows with some of the company big wigs." Mr. Richeen said in an attempt to convince his son, but it did nothing of the sort.

"Dad, you know I hate parties, especially big fancy ones with a bunch of people I don't know." Darvel stated crossing his arms. Mr. Richeen was about to rebuke but just then the morning gong rang.

"**Good morning Master.**" The Five said, assuming their master was in the hallway, but were surprised to see that he wasn't.

"Master?" Tigria said.

"I'm in here." Master Chen called out from inside Darvel's room, prompting the Five to enter.

"What's going on?" Spider asked as she noticed the image of Mr. Richeen on the screen.

"Nothing really, my dad's just trying to get me to go to this ball at Alchemax, which by the way the answer is still no." Darvel explained, saying the last part to his father.

"Ok, ok, I get it, you're not going to go, but can you at least ask if your friends and master want to come?" Mr. Richeen said.

"I guess." Darvel said, not seeing any problem with his friends going. "So you guys want to go to the Alchemax Ball?"

"A ball, you mean like those big fancy parties where everyone dresses up in suits and dresses and dances and eats fancy food?" Eagle clarified, to which Darvel nodded.

"Wow, I've never been to one of those, sounds like fun." Spider said, excited at the prospect of going to a ball.

"Two trips to the city in one week, count me in!" Baboon exclaimed, mainly thinking about taking the bus again.

"Not to mention all the classy ladies that are bound to be there." Cobra added with a smirk.

"Well, I did have a pretty good time at Cindi's recital, so I guess going to this ball wouldn't hurt. Ok I'm in." Eagle said.

"I thank you for the invite, and I most humbly accept." Master Chen said to Mr. Richeen with a bow.

"What about you Tigria, are you coming?" Spider said hopefully, but she had a pretty good idea what her answer was going to be.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to sit _this_ one out, no offence Mr. Richeen, I'm just not one for those kinds of gatherings, especially ones that require… formal wear." Tigria answered, bowing in respect to Mr. Richeen.

"See dad, I'm not the only one who hates these things." Darvel said to his dad.

"Yes, yes, well if you two change your minds, you're always welcome." Mr. Richeen assured.

"Thanks dad, but believe me, there's no way I would be caught dead at one of those parties." Darvel asserted. Just then, Darvel's watch rang again and an icon popped up that said "another call". "Oh, sorry dad, I got another call, just wait there for a second." Darvel said, to which his father nodded. Darvel then pushed the icon and the image of his father disappeared was an image of none other than Alison.

"Hi Darvel." The cheetah said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Alison, what's up?" Darvel said smiling back. Unbeknownst to both of them, Tigria's eye twitched and she clenched her fists in anger an annoyance, but this of course didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Nothing really, how about you?" She asked.

"Well I was kind of in the middle of talking to my dad…" Darvel stated.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Nah, it's fine, we weren't talking about anything really important. So to what do I owe this call?" Darvel inquired.

"Well, I was thinking, since I couldn't make it to your sister's recital, which by the way I'm _really_ sorry about." Alison said sincerely.

"Don't worry about, I mean it was kind of early for you to meet my parents anyway." Darvel reassured.

"Well still, I feel bad about blowing you off, so I was thinking to make up for it we could go out tonight, maybe to the… Alchemax Ball?" She said, surprising Darvel quite a bit, shocking him even.

"Th-th-the Alchemax Ball?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, what's wrong, you don't want to go?" Alison questioned, her smile turning into a frown.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… look, it's not that I don't want to go out with you tonight, I just don't want to go to _the ball_, you know?" Darvel said awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really much of a party person, anything really that involves mingling, dancing, or any type of social interaction I'm not very good with… like at all, so even if I did go with you I probably wouldn't be much fun anyway, so yeah." Darvel explained, feeling a little bad that his insecurities were costing him a date with his girlfriend, something he knew would happen eventually.

"I see, but we don't have to dance or talk to people or anything like that, we could just hang out, like we did last time, I just… want to see you Darvel, after all, it's been a while.

"R-really?" Was all Darvel could say, he wasn't really used to a girl, or anyone for that matter, saying things like this to him, so he didn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah, so what do you say?" She responded.

"Well… I don't know…" Darvel said, still unsure of the whole thing.

"_Please_, for me?" Alison pleaded in a sweet tone that seemed to be too much for Darvel to handle.

"Uhh… oh, oh, o-ok." Darvel said squeamishly.

"So you'll come?" Mr. Richeen said as an image of him popped up at the corner of the screen.

"Dad!" Darvel said in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry." Mr. Richeen apologized as his image blinked out. Darvel sighed exasperatedly while Alison let out a giggle.

"So, are you coming?" Alison said.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess I could go, just this once, but also just a heads up, the people I train with are going to be coming too; my dad invited them, so…" Darvel replied.

"That's fine; I'm actually looking forward to meeting them, if you wouldn't mind introducing us." She said.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that'd be great. So I'll see you there?" Darvel said awkwardly.

"Of course, you can count on it." Alison said with a wink before the she hung up and the image then returned to Mr. Richeen.

"So I'm guessing _that_ was your girlfriend." Mr. Richeen said.

"Uh, yeah." Darvel confirmed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well she must be one heck of a girl to be able to convince you to come to the ball." Mr. Richeen added with a laugh, to which Darvel just grunted in annoyance.

"Well, Tigria looks like you're the only one that's not going to guhhg…" Baboon started teasingly but stopped when Tigria elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm going." Tigria said in a monotone voice, which everyone knew not to question.

"Wonderful, so you all should probably come around seven thirty, and we'll meet you near the entrance to the ball room, sound good?" Mr. Richeen stated.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Darvel said. "But let me just tell you this right now, I will not, I repeat, will _not_, _absolutely _not, _wear. a. suit_." Darvel said as firmly as he could.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys are making me wear a suit." Darvel said as he and the masters were approaching the shop of the village tailor.<p>

"Ah come on Darvel, it can't be that bad." Eagle said, trying to calm him down.

"It is for me, I don't like wearing suits; they're uncomfortable." Darvel complained

"Well then you obviously haven't had one personally tailored for you before." Baboon rebuked.

"Have you?" Darvel questioned.

"Well, not exactly a tuxedo, but I have had some formal robes done for me." Baboon said.

"Exactly, so for all you know a tuxedo might be the most uncomfortable piece of clothing on the planet, which it pretty much is." Darvel continued to complain.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little?" Tigria interjected.

"Possibly," Darvel admitted. "But I still don't want to wear a suit."

"Ha ha, fret not Darvel, I'm sure our village tailor will make you something you'll feel comfortable wearing." Master Chen assured as they all walked into the shop.

"I highly doubt it." Darvel stated.

"Challenge accepted." A voice suddenly said from behind Darvel, which made him jump a bit. The voice came from a middle aged sheep wearing a light brown robe, small round rim glasses, and holding a yellow tape measure. "Now, hold still." He said as he kneeled down and began measuring Darvel's legs.

"Uhhh." Darvel said awkwardly.

"Darvel, this is Bik, the village tailor, Bik, this is Darvel Richeen, the new Dragon Warrior." Master Chen introduced in order to clear the confusion.

"Pleased to meet you Dragon Warrior." Bik said as he raised his hand to Darvel from the ground, not taking his eyes off the tape measure.

"Uhh, hi, and you can just call me Darvel." Darvel responded as he shook the sheep's hand.

"Ok, now extend your arms please." Bik said which Darvel complied.

"Bik, I would like you to make some evening wear for my students and I, tuxedos for the men and dresses for the women, by tonight, if that is not too much to ask." Chen requested.

"Not at all Master Chen, it's a slow day anyway." Bik complied as he finished up taking Darvel's measurements. "Alright, who's next for measurements?" He asked, prompting Eagle to walk up and spread his wings. "Alright, ladies, get the rest of them." Bik told two female sheep, to which the stood up and began to measure the others. "So, may I ask what the special occasion is?"

"We were invited to the Alchemax Ball by Darvel's dad." Eagle answered.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Darvel added.

"Well as you can see, Darvel isn't really excited about going, or wearing a suit for that matter." Tigria stated with a teasing smirk.

"Well the last time I checked you didn't want to go either, that is until Darvel's girlfr…" Cobra began but shut up when Tigria shot him a death glare.

"I just changed my mind, that's all." Tigria defended, and everyone else decided to just let it go.

"Alright, that ought to do it." Bik said as he and his assistants wrote down all of the Five's measurements. "Now, all of you just sit tight, we will get right to work on your cloths and we'll have them ready as soon as we can." He said happily to the group.

"Great, can't wait." Darvel replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, ohh trust me Darvel, as soon as you put on that tux you are going to look at them in a whole new light." Bik assured.

"I doubt it." Darvel said plainly.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see now will we." Bik said playfully as he walked over to his assistants and began working on the clothing.

"Looks like this might take a while." Baboon said.

"Yeah, so anyone up for Angry Birds Xtreame while we wait?" Darvel asked the group to which they all, minus Tigria and Chen, cheered. Darvel then pulled up the app on his Wrist Com and the group took turns playing.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of waiting, the tailors were finally finished with the clothing for the masters.<p>

"Alright everyone, they're done." Bik said as he and his assistants held up their finished products. There were four tuxedos, one for Master Chen, one for Darvel, one for Eagle, which had no sleeves for his wings, and one for Baboon. For Cobra they had made a tuxedo like sleeve that would wrap around his cylindrical body, and of course it was sleeveless. For Spider, they just had a simple red flower, a fake one at that, with sparkles on it, to contrast with her black body.

"Wow, these are nice." Eagle commented.

"You can say that again." Baboon added.

"Wow, I didn't think they'd make stuff for us." Cobra said.

"Yeah, simple, but nice." Spider said.

"Hey, where are my clothes?" Tigria asked as she didn't see anything for her to wear.

"Oh, sorry Master Tigria, we're still putting the finishing touches on your dress." One of the assistants stated.

"Oh, ok, well just call me when it's ready." Tigria said as she sat back down.

"Darvel, here's yours." Bik said as he handed the suit over to Darvel."

"Woopty doo." Darvel said unenthusiastically as he took the piece of clothing.

"Alright everyone, if you want you can try them on here." Bik offered. "Boys change over in the left, girls on the right."

"Cool, thanks." Baboon said as he led the men into the left room. Tigria and Spider just stayed out in the waiting area, since Tigria didn't have her clothes yet, and Spider didn't really need privacy to change, she just slipped the flower on her abdomen.

"Well, how do I look?" Spider asked as she stroke a pose.

"You look great Spider, that flower fits you perfectly." Tigria complemented.

"Really, thanks." Spider said with gratitude.

After a few minutes or so, the boys came out of the changing room in their new attire.

"Wow Bik, you really out done yourself this time." Eagle commented.

"I know right, not even my most formal robes can compare to this." Baboon agreed.

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing something!" Cobra exclaimed, causing the group to chuckle.

"Well Darvel, what do you thing?" Master Chen questioned the fox.

"Huh, you know I really have to say, this is actually pretty comfortable, almost like a second skin." Darvel said in amazement, which everyone was a relieved to hear.

"Good to hear Darvel, I'm glad you like it." Bik said ecstatically.

"No really, this has got to be the most comfortable suit I've ever wore, I mean I'd still rather wear my street clothes, but yeah this is something I really wouldn't mind wearing. You really have a talent for this." Darvel complemented as he further admired his attire.

"But of course, after all I was taught by the greatest fashion designer of our time, Priscilla Alden." Bik stated with pride, surprising Darvel quite a bit.

"Wait, Priscilla Alden, as in the owner of Alden Industries, _that_ Priscilla Alden?" Darvel asked in disbelief.

"The very same." Bik confirmed. Darvel then remembered that his last vision, the one of the supposed Phenixian was triggered by an image of Priscilla. He didn't really think much about it at the time, but now he started to wonder what the connection could possibly be.

"So she taught you how to sow?" He inquired

"Oh no, I've been sowing all my life, but I was just average at it until Priscilla came along." Bik explained. "I met her ten years ago, at a fashion seminar in the City of Prosperity, we bumped into each other on the way out. I showed her some of my work and she decided to take me under her wing, show me the tricks of the trade so to speak. If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't have ever gotten good enough to take over this shop, and you wouldn't be wearing that comfy suit." He said with a laugh.

"What was she like?" Darvel questioned further.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, her photos don't do her justice; she was as beautiful as a goddess, and even that's an understatement. Oh but she was more than just a pretty face, she was kind and caring, and obviously a great teacher." Bik continued with a laugh. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"No reason." Darvel said. He didn't really know what else to ask, whatever Priscilla's connection to the Phenixians was, Bik probably didn't know.

"Well ok then." Bik said, letting the topic just slide.

"And done!" One of the assistants said from the other room.

"Alright Master Tigria, you're dress is all ready." The other said as they both came out with it. Tigria's eyes widened in shock when she saw it, it was a dress that was the same blue color her vest was with the same vine pattern as well; it also had some sparkles on it.

"You expect me to wear that?" Tigria said in disbelief. The boys tried to stifle their laughter, to which Tigria shot death glares at them.

"Is there something wrong with it?" the first assistant asked.

"No no, it's lovely; it's just that I didn't expect it to be so… so…"

"Girly?" Darvel finished for her.

"Yeah." Tigria agreed. "Sorry but I am _not_ wearing that."

"Aww come on Tigria, they spent all this time making it, and now you're refusing to wear it?" Spider interjected.

"If would indeed be very rude to waste their efforts." Master Chen added.

"I know, and I'm grateful for it, but I just cannot wear something like that, it just isn't me." Tigria tried to justify, but Darvel wouldn't have it.

"Hey, if I have to wear a tux then you have to wear a dress; ok I am not letting you skip out on it if I couldn't." He asserted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say that you actually wouldn't mind wearing that tux since it was so comfortable?" Tigria shot back.

"Exactly, so who's to say that this dress would not also turn out to be comfortable?"

"It's not a matter of comfort; it's just not my style to wear dresses. I'm sorry but I am _not _wearing that dress, that's my final answer." Tigria declared, hoping to put the matter to rest. However, Master Chen had other ideas.

"Well alright, then I guess you won't be joining us tonight after all." He said nonchalantly, surprising all his students, especially Tigria.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because if you really wanted to go to the ball then you would have no problem with wearing a dress, after all going to a ball includes wearing the appropriate attire, so if you really don't want to wear it then I just can't allow you to go." Chen explained, turning away to hide his playful smirk.

"But, I, you… gah, fine, I'll wear it, but just this once." Tigria gave him as she snatched the dress from the assistants and stomped into changing room. A few seconds later the door creaked open and Tigria stuck her head through. "Umm, how do you put this thing on?" She asked awkwardly, gaining silent chuckles from everyone.

"Here, we'll help you." The first assistant said as she and the second walked into the changing room to assist her.

"Man this is going to be priceless." Baboon said.

"Well it'll definitely be interesting, seeing Tigria look like… well a girl." Cobra added.

"Now now students, I want you all to be polite about this, after all she's not used to this kind of thing." Master Chen said, to which all the students agreed. A few minutes later, the door to the changing room opened and out came Tigria. As soon as the boys got a look at her in that dress they went into complete shock, their eyes widening and they're jaws dropping at the sight of her.

"So, how is it?" Tigria asked awkwardly as she blushed at the looks she was getting. Baboon was the first to regain his composure.

"Wow Tigria, you look… nice." Baboon complimented.

"Yeah, I mean wow, I almost didn't recognize you." Eagle added.

"Ditto." Cobra agreed.

"Well Darvel, what do you think?" Spider asked the fox, making him a bit nervous and causing Tigria's ears to perk up in attention.

"Uh well I… uh, you look nice, great even, you should wear that kind of stuff more often." Darvel said a bit awkwardly, adding a bit of sarcasm at the end to ease the tension.

"Well, I don't know about that, but thanks." Tigria said in usual demeanor but she couldn't help but blush a bit at the complement.

"You really do look lovely Tigria." Master Chen said.

"Thank you, master." Tigria thanked.

"Well, I think we're all set, Bik." Chen said.

"Great, now if you would just come to the front desk so I can receive my pay." Bik said.

"Of course." Chen responded as he walked over to the desk to pay for the clothes.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone got what they need?" Darvel asked the group, to which they all nodded. They were all dressed in their formal clothing in order to go to the Alchemax Ball. "Then let's get going." And so they did, they came down from the palace and went through the mountain tunnel in order to get through the city once again. They marveled at the metropolis once again and made their way to the Alchemax corporate building.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's Ch. 19 for you all. Again sorry for another filler you guys, but Ch. 20 is going to be the last filler, I promise, starting Ch. 21 we're going to start getting to the climax of the story, so stay tuned. Do I even need to say it, I should just in case, thanks King of 2211 for helping me with this chap, and make sure to read his stories guy, we would really appreciate it. Well, see you later guys, and remember to R&R please.**


	20. Bells of the Ball

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here, with another late update. Yeah sorry for the long wait for updates, but I'm a really slow writer, so they're going to take a while. Well, like I said before this is going to be another filler chap, and probably not a very liked one either, yeah this is really just a chap filled with random unrelated plot points used to give an excuse for the group to be at Alchemax, so yeah. Just bare with this chap and I promise we'll get into the good stuff next chap. Well, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bells of the Ball<strong>

The group eventually made it to the Alchemax corporate building, just on time as well, for Darvel's watch now said the time was 7:30 PM.

"Wow, we make pretty good time." Darvel said. "Alright guys, here it is, the Alchemax corporate building." He announced to the group as they admired the structure.

"Wow, it's so tall." Baboon said in awe.

"Says the guy that lives in a flying palace." Darvel joked, gaining chuckles from everyone. "Alright everyone, follow me." He said as he led everyone into the building. The group marveled at the interior of the complex as well, gaining some odd stares from fellow attendees. "What can I say, they're tourists." Darvel said sarcastically to said attendees. Eventually, they made it to the entrance of the ball room, where Mr. and Mrs. Richeen, as well as Tyler and Lucas, were waiting for them.

"Hi everyone." Darvel greeted, gaining their attention.

"Darvel, you actually came." Mr. Richeen said in disbelief. "Welcome Masters, so good to see you here." He greeted the masters to which they replied with bows.

"DARVEL!" Lucas exclaimed with Tyler holding him back before he could tackle the middle brother.

"Well well well, Darvel Richeen wearing a full dress suit, I never thought I'd live to see the day." Tyler teased gaining a giggle from Lucas.

"Well you better take a good look bro, because this is only going to happen once in a blue moon." Darvel replied sarcastically.

"Well I think you look quite dashing son." Mr. Richeen said.

"I agree, my handsome boy." Mrs. Richeen cooed as she fixed Darvel's fur.

"Ah come on mom, not in front of my friends." Darvel complained, just then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Cindi?"

"She had some things to do, something about volunteer work for collage or whatever." Tyler said.

"Ah, well that's one less thing to worry about today." Darvel joked.

"Well then, shall we." Mr. Richeen said as he opened the door to the ballroom. The group walked into a big, beautiful ballroom, a mix of modern and more traditional decorating, filled with people in fancy clothes. Some were mingling, others were dancing on the dance floor, and there was a live band to play music for the festivity.

"Wow, so this is what a real ball is like." Eagle said.

"Yep, this is it, but like I said it's not my thing." Darvel said unenthusiastically.

"Well I can already tell that it's going to be _my_ thing." Spider said as she began swaying to the music.

"Well we hope you all enjoy yourselves." Mrs. Richeen said.

"I'm sure we will Mr. and Mrs. Richeen." Master Chen responded.

"Speak for yourself." Darvel said.

"Darvel, don't be rude." Mrs. Richeen slightly scolded.

"So Darvel, when is this mystery girl of yours going to be arriving?" Mr. Richeen asked.

"I told her to meet us at the front door at this time; I guess she's running a little late." Darvel replied. "You guys go on and do whatever I'm going to wait here until she shows up."

"Well who knows when that will be?" Tigria said a bit irritably.

"Uh, Darvel." A voice Darvel recognized as Alison's said from behind him. He turned around and his heart practically skipped a beat when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful green dress with a gold flower pattern. She also wore some blush and red lipstick. "Darvel, Darvel, you in there?" Alison said, causing Darvel to snap out of his daze.

"H-huh, what, oh, uh I… I, uh, he he." Darvel stammered awkwardly, causing Alison to giggle a bit. "Uh, hi Alison, sorry about that, it's just… you look great." He said as he blushed madly, not used to saying stuff like that.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." Alison said as she too blushed a bit.

"Thanks."

"Ehem." Tigria cleared her throat in annoyance, regaining Darvel's attention.

"Oh yeah, I should probably introduce you to everybody." Darvel said as he walked Alison to his family.

"Well, I guess I'll start with my family, uh this is my mom, Elaine Richeen, my dad, Aiden Richeen, my older brother Tyler, and my younger brother Lucas. Everyone, this is Alison, my… girlfriend." Darvel introduced, a little nervous about how they'll react.

"It's very nice to meet you." Alison said as she began shaking hands with them all.

"Are you kidding, the pleasure is ours." Mr. Richeen said.

"Yes, after all we've been dying to meet you." Mrs. Richeen added.

"Yeah, after all Darvel here isn't really much of a hit with the ladies." Tyler teased a bit.

"Yeah, Darvel mentioned something like that, though I find that hard for believe." Alison said with a chuckle, which made Darvel blush madly once again. She then turned to Lucas who shied away from her. "Well hello there." She said as she looked down at him.

"Hi." He quietly said as she made his Kamen Rider action figure wave at her, which made her giggle. She could tell he was too shy to greet her normally, so she just left it at that.

"Alright, up next are… uh, who are you people again?" Darvel said as he led her to the others, His nervousness, causing him to forget who the Five and Chen were momentarily.

"Uh, Kung Fu?" Baboon reminded.

"Oh yeah, right, right." Darvel said. "First off, this is my Kung Fu master, Master Chen."

"Pleasure to meet you." Master Chen said with a bow, which Alison politely returned.

"And these are my fellow students, the Furious Five." Darvel said, redirecting her attention to the Five. "This is Eagle, Baboon, Spider, cobra, and… Tamera, no... Tamlyn, no... Terra, no that's not it..." he stammered to remember her name.

"Tigria!" She shouted, annoyed beyond belief.

"Tigria! Wow, I was way off." Darvel said, gaining chuckles from the group. Tigria growled as quietly as she could and clenched her fists as well.

"Uh, it's very nice to meet you Alison." Spider said quickly, in order to stop Tigria from getting too angry.

"Likewise, I've wanted to meet you all, ever since Darvel told me about you." Alison responded.

"He's told you about us?" Eagle said quizzically.

"Yeah, on our first date, and during our Wrist Com conversations." Alison explained.

"And what exactly did he say about us?" Tigria questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Just what you were all like, how you guys train, you know that kind of stuff." Darvel answered a bit nervously.

"Is that so?" Tigria said with a raised eye brow.

"Don't worry; Darvel has also filled me on your "truce", so no worries Tigria." Alison said, assuring that she had no negative thoughts about her.

"Well, as long as you know?" Tigria said, wanting to just drop the subject. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Cobra broke it.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I see some assorted cheeses that have my name on it." Cobra said as he made his way over to the food table.

"You don't say." Baboon said as he fallowed the serpent.

"Yeah, uh, I'm going to go mingle, see what these city people are like." Eagle stated.

"Mind if I tag along?" Spider asked, to which Eagle nodded in response. "Great, Tigria, you in?" She said to her friend, who seemed uncertain.

"Well I…"She began.

"Come on, it'll be fun, plus we should probably leave these two alone, right?" Spider said the last part a bit teasingly, knowing that that was the last thing she wanted to do. She considered declining, but she knew she would hold it over her for a while, so she sighed.

"Ok, fine." She said as she followed Spider and Eagle.

"Hun, I think we should leave them be as well." Mr. Richeen said.

"Alright, just let me do one thing…" Mrs. Richeen said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a camera. "Smile." She said as she took a picture of Darvel and Alison. "Alright, now could you two scoot a little closer for the next one?"

"Mom!" Darvel groaned in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Um, I think one's ok for now mom." Tyler interjected as he covered the lens of the camera and lowered it.

"Really, because it wasn't even really a good one…" Mr. Richeen began.

"Alright Hun, come on, let's go talk to my coworkers, ok." Mr. Richeen said as he led his wife away from the group.

"Well ok, have fun you two." She said back at her son and his date. Darvel let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that bro." Darvel thanked his brother.

"Anytime." He responded. "Well if you two are all set I'm going to go chat with my friends on the force, come on Lucas."

"Aww, but I wanted to stay with Darvel." Lucas said with disappointment. Darvel felt bad about this, sure he would've liked to have been alone with Alison, but he hated to his little brother sad.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we all go to the punch bowl, get some refreshments, is that cool with you Alison?" Darvel asked, hoping it would be.

"Of course." Alison said, not minding a bit.

"Yay!" Lucas said with glee as he took Darvel and Alison's hands and led them to the punch bowl.

"Sorry." Darvel whispered to Alison.

"It's fine; you're just being a good brother." Alison whispered back. Once the group was at the punch bowl Darvel served punch to the group. Darvel looked around for his comrades. Baboon and Cobra where at the next table over, scarfing down all the fancy food and such. Tigria, Spider, and Eagle were talking to some of the other attendees, and Master Chen was chatting with his parents as well as others that he couldn't quite make out.

"So Alison, my dad said that you're the one that convinced Darvel to come, you must be quite the sweet talker." Tyler said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Not really, I just told him the truth; that I wanted to see him." She said sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Darvel's, causing him to stiffen a bit.

"Wow Darvel, I didn't expect you to be the kind of person to be swayed by a pretty face." Tyler teased.

"I'm not, I just, uh… hey by the way Alison, what made you think of coming here in the first place?" Darvel questioned, partially just to change the subject.

"Well, truth be told I was going to come here either way, I'm actually here on business." Alison said.

"What kind of business?" Darvel asked.

"Well, I'm interning at a local tabloid and the reporter that was supposed to cover this event got sick, so they gave the job to me, thought it would be a good way to start my "training". After this ball is over and done with I'm going to write an article about it that'll hopefully be good enough to get published in the next issue." She explained.

"Wow, that'd be awesome." Darvel said. "But if that's the case, then why did you invite me, I mean wouldn't I be a bit of a distraction?" He inquired.

"Well, that's the idea." Alison said flirtatiously as she took a sip of her drink, causing Darvel to flinch nervously. Tyler just smirked at this, and Lucas was confused.

"More please." Lucas said as he held out his cup.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure thing." Darvel said as he grabbed Lucas's cup and began to fill it with more punch.

"Here you go little guy." Darvel said as he bended down and handed Lucas the cup. Just when he was about to get up…

"DARVEL!" A high pitched voice said as she jumped on to Darvel's back, causing him to stagger. Everyone was surprised by this, especially Lucas, who hid behind Tyler.

"What he shock!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hi Darvel, did you miss me?" The little girl said with a smile. Darvel then looked over and realized who it was.

"Janya?" He said, to which the girl nodded.

"Hey Darvel, is this your little sister?" Alison inquired, remembering Darvel said he had one. "She's so cute."

"I am, aren't I?" Janya said with a smile, for she liked it when people called her cute.

"She sure is, but she's not my sister, she's…" Darvel began but was cut off.

"She's _our_ sister." Said yet another familiar voice. The group then turned their attention to it and Darvel and Tyler's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at what they saw. Standing before them were Jana and Janika, both in beautiful ball gowns. Jana wore a black dress with tears at the legs, which also showed off some cleavage, and Janika wore a pure white dress that really made her shine.

"J-Jana, Janika?" Darvel stammered, both stunned by their looks and surprised to see them at the ball.

"H-hello Darvel." Janika said nervously as she blushed a bit, embarrassed that they were staring at her and her sister.

"Well, I have to say I didn't expect to see you here." Jana added.

"You're telling me." Darvel said, as he was thinking the same thing.

"Janya, mother said not to run off." Jana said to the little Jackal girl on Darvel's back.

"I know, but it was getting boring talking to those guys, they didn't even notice me." She said with a pout.

"Even so, you had us worried." Janika interjected. "Now… get off of Darvel please." She said, to which Janya reluctantly complied.

"Gah thanks Janya." He thanked as he was relieved from carrying her weight.

"Your welcome." She responded.

"Darvel, do you know these people?" Alison asked softly, trying not to sound rude.

"Uh yeah, I met them during my training; they visited the Jade Palace not too long ago." Darvel explained. "Oh, where are my manors, these are the "Jackal Sisters", they're the daughters of Master Jackal, the keeper of the Topaz Palace. This is the eldest, Jana, the middle child, Janika, and the youngest, Janya." He introduced.

"Don't forget Kummy." Janya reminded as she held up her teddy bear that was wearing a bow tie for the occasion.

"Ha ha, and this is Janya's teddy bear, Kummy." Darvel said, humoring her. "And girls, these are my brothers." He continued, directing their attention to the other two tailless foxes. "This is my older brother, Tyler, and my younger brother, Lucas." He said, causing Tyler to come out of his "Jana" induced trance and for Lucas to peek around Tyler's legs. "And this is Alison… my girlfriend." Darvel said as he put an arm around her and nervously scratched the back of his head. The three girls were surprised by this, especially Janika.

"You're… girlfriend." She said dejectedly as her ears fell flat on her head in sadness.

"Yep… well I don't really know if she can be considered my girlfriend since we've only ever been on one date. Not to mention the fact that due to time constraints because of my training we've decided on an open relationship and thus are not exclusive. But I've been calling her my girlfriend all this time so I guess…" Darvel rambled on until he was cut off by Alison.

"The point is, we're romantically involved, but he is right, we aren't really exclusive." Alison clarified.

"Oh, I see." Janika said, still a bit saddened, but relived that the two were not exclusive, which didn't go unnoticed by Jana.

"So, are any of you seeing anybody?" Alison said with curiosity.

"Uh…no, we're not, truth be told I've never even had a…boyfriend." Janika answered, becoming crestfallen once again.

"Really, huh, that's actually really hard to believe." Alison said in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at you in that dress, you look amazing, I would think you'd have men lined up for a chance with you." She said with certainty.

"Well thank you, but really it's Jana that has men falling all over her?" Janika said modestly.

"It's true, but you know what they say, looks run in the family." Jana said, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Who says that?" Darvel asked.

"I did." Jana responded.

"Well it's true, you both are absolutely gorgeous, and Janya is just the cutest thing I've ever seen." Alison said as she pinched Janya's cheeks, making her giggle with delight.

"Can't argue with that." Darvel added.

"Neither can I." Tyler said, still staring at Jana, which she made a note of.

"Oh, there you ladies are." Said a voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh boy." Darvel said, recognizing the voice. They all looked over and saw none other than Rex and Nolen, weeding through the crowed to get to them. "I'm going to guess that those are the guys that were hitting on you two earlier?" He inquired, receiving nods from the girls.

"Hey there, we've been looking for you." Nolen said as he and Rex stepped in between Darvel and the sisters.

"Yeah, where have you been, did you uh find your sister or whatever?" Rex added. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his shin and yelped in pain. He looked down to see that Janya had kicked him.

"Yes, as a matter a fact we have." Jana replied in an amused tone.

"What was that for?" Rex asked as he rubbed his leg.

"You ignored me before, you're mean and I hate you." She said bluntly before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ohhhh, are you going to take that Rex." Darvel joked.

"Hey, I may be a womanizer most of the time, but I don't hit little girls, especially not ones this cute." Rex said, gaining Janya's attention.

"I am cute aren't I?" Janya said with a smile.

"You sure are." Rex said as he rubbed Janya's head playfully, making her laugh.

"Wow, there really isn't any girl who's heart Rex can't worm his way into." Darvel said out loud.

"Well, I think that Tigria girl you train with would disa…"Rex began but stopped once he realized who he was talking too.

"**Darvel?**" The two said in unison.

"Yo." Darvel said casually.

"Hey man, long time no see." Rex said as he grabbed Darvel into a headlock and gave him a nogy.

"You can say that again. By the way, hi Tyler, hi Lucas." Nolen greeted the brothers.

"Hey." Tyler responded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darvel asked as he escaped from Rex's grip.

"Shouldn't we be the one's asking you that?" Rex replied.

"Yeah, I mean you're always saying that you wouldn't be caught dead at these things, and yet here you are all dressed up and mingling, what gives?" Nolen inquired.

"Uh, well I…"

"_I_ convinced him." Alison said as she stepped forward. "In fact we're actually on a date right now."

"Oh really, well looks like you guys are getting along pretty well." Rex said.

"Well, a second date is definatly farther than I ever thought I was going to get." Darvel replied rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, trust me Darvel; you're getting a lot more than a second date." Alison said flirtatiously, shocking Darvel quite a bit.

"My sentiments exactly." Jana said in a similar manner, which just made Darvel that much more tense. Just then, Darvel felt someone pulling at his pant leg and looks down to see that it is Lucas.

"Darvel, can I have a cupcake?" The little fox boy asked

"Uh, sure Lucas, but you really don't have to ask permission, you can just take it." Darvel stated.

"But I want that chocolate one up there, and I can't reach it." Lucas said as he pointed to the multilevel platform that held the cupcakes.

"Oh, well then yeah I'll get if for you." Darvel said as he grabbed a chocolate cupcake and handed it to his brother. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said as he happily started to eat it. It was this interaction that made the three girls fully notice Lucas, since he was hiding behind Tyler during his introduction. Janya then smiled, happy that there was another kid at the party.

"HI!" She greeted happily as she walked up to him. This startled Lucas and he once again hid behind his older brother, though this time it was Darvel. "What did I do? All I did was say hi."

"It's not your fault Janya; he's just a little shy that's all." Darvel reassured. "Come on Lucas, say hi to the girls." He insisted but Lucas just shook his head. Darvel then kneeled down to Lucas's height. "Hey, what do you think Kamen Rider would in this situation?" Darvel asked as he pointed to his action figure. "Do you think he would shy away from them like that?"

"No." Lucas answered.

"No he wouldn't, now, you be brave like Kamen Rider and introduce yourself." Darvel encouraged, stepping aside so Lucas could do so. He timidly walked up in front of Janya and spoke.

"Hi… I'm Lucas… and this is Kamen Rider 1." He said as he held up his action figure.

"Hi, I'm Janya, and this is Kummy." Janya introduced cheerfully. "And these are my sisters, Jana, and Janika."

"Hello." Lucas said a little less timidly.

"Well, look at that Janya, looks like you have your own little Mini-Darvel." Jana teased, causing Janya to chuckle at the prospect. Jana then notice that Lucas was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Your… pretty." He said.

"Aw, thank you, and you're such a cutie." Jana thanked as she kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well Rex, looks like you have some serious competition." Darvel joked as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'm not the only one." Rex replied, turning everyone's attention to the Furious Five, with Eagle, Baboon, and Cobra having shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh boy." Darvel said with an exasperated sigh.

"Man, even the nerd's six year old brother has better luck with the ladies then us." Baboon stated.

"Ok I don't know about you guys, but I think that's a wakeup call to start making some changes." Cobra deduced.

"I hear that." Eagle agreed.

"Well you all obviously remember the Jackal Sisters." Darvel said sarcastically, but the three guys of the Five didn't seem to hear him.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you three here." Spider said as she jumped onto Tigria's shoulder.

"That goes double for me, why are you here anyway?" Tigria inquired.

"Nice to see you too Tigria." Jana replied sarcastically.

"Answer the question." Tigria demanded as she crossed her arms.

"We were invited by Mr. Holk, the CEO." Janika answered.

"Wait, seriously?" Darvel asked in surprise.

"Yep, you guys aren't the only ones that test weapons for Alchemax." Jana confirmed.

"Really, you guys test too?" Darvel said.

"Yes, we, as well as our father's other students test out various types of weapons." Janika answered. "Mr. Holk said something about wanting to develop weapons for multiple forms of combat, so I guess that's why they sent weapons to us as well as you, since we practice different forms of martial arts."

"Well, I bet you girls are great product testers, probably even on my level." Cobra interjected, slithering in between the sisters and the rest of the group.

"And with some time you could probably get up to my level." Eagle added, walking up next to Cobra.

"Oh please, we all know I'm the go to guy when it comes to weapon testing, you should see the high tech stuff they give me to test." Baboon said boastfully.

"Well, I may not know about Kung Fu or weapon type stuff, but what I do know is how to show a lady a good time." Rex interjected, shooting a wink at Jana.

"Ugh, here we go again." Tigria said exasperatedly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Darvel agreed.

"Hey Janika, did your parents come too?" Spider asked as she hopped onto Janika's shoulder.

"Yes, uh, there they are, over there talking to one of the scientists." Janika said as she pointed over to Master Jackal and Janeira talking to some very familiar tailless foxes.

"Wait a minute, those are my parents!" Darvel announced, gaining everyone's attention.

"Huh, really?" Jana said.

"Yeah, that's my mom, and that's my dad." Darvel confirmed.

"Wow, now that you mention it there is a resemblance, I'm kind of embarrassed I didn't see it sooner." Janika said.

"Well you have to admit, it's kind of hard to miss." Darvel joked as he pointed to where his tale would've been.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't have tails either!" Janya said in realization as she noticed that neither Lucas nor Tyler had tails.

"Yeah, it's kind of a dead giveaway that we're all family." Tyler said.

"So, your parents work at Alchemax?" Janika inquired.

"Just my dad actually." Darvel corrected. "He's actually one of the head scientists."

"**Really?**" The girls said in unison.

"Yeah, some people even go as far as to say that he's the most intelligent person in the city." Darvel pointed out, which very much impressed the sisters, as well as the entire group for that matter. "Oh, that actually reminds me, I have to talk to him. Uh, will you all excuse me for a second?" Darvel said as he left the group to go talk to his father.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Richeen, as well as Master Chen, were speaking with Master Jackal and Janeira.<p>

"Darvel is your son?" Master Jackal said, surprised at the realization.

"Yep, our own flesh and blood." Mr. Richeen confirmed.

"Wow, well isn't this quite the coincidence." Janeira said. "I'm actually a bit embarrassed that I didn't figure it out sooner, what with the… unique trait that you all share." She continued a bit awkwardly.

"Oh believe me; we're actually glad you didn't." Mrs. Richeen joked, gaining a laugh from the others.

"Well, I think the real coincidence is meeting you here so casually, after all this is the last place I would've expected to bump into you." Master Chen said.

"Well, we were going to stop by the Jade Palace on our way back to our village, mostly because Janika and Janya were begging for another chance to see Darvel again, but since we're all here I would it's much more convenient, I suspect that the girls and your students will run into each other eventually." Master Jackal replied.

"Sooner than you think." Mr. Richeen interjected as he gestured to his son's, the Five and Alison talking to the Jackal Sisters by the punch bowl.

"Wow, so those are your daughters, they are absolutely gorgeous." Mrs. Richeen complimented.

"Of course, they have their mother's looks." Jackal said, prompting Janeira to blush and peck him on the cheek affectionately. Just then Darvel walked up to the group.

"Uh, excuse me." Darvel said, gaining the groups attention.

"Oh, hi son." Mr. Richeen said.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Richeen asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to dad and Master Chen for a minute. It's kind of important." Darvel stated. Master Chen immediately realized what he was talking about.

"Ah, I see, well in that case I think we should include Master Jackal as well." Chen suggested, confusing the master.

"I would?" Master Jackal said quizzically, to which Chen gave him a look that said it really was serious. "Yes, I would. Uh hun would you mind giving us some privacy?" he said to his wife.

"Absolutely not, I'll just be over here if you need me, Elaine would you care to join me?" Janeira asked the tailless fox.

"Uh, sure, I'll be glad too." Mrs. Richeen obliged, leaving the group for the four males to talk.

"So what do you need Darvel?" Mr. Richeen asked with curiosity.

"Well, you remember the X-Ray machine I borrowed the other day?" Darvel said, to which his father nodded. "Well, here's the reason I needed it." Darvel then pulled out the relic and showed it to his dad.

"What is it?" Jackal said quizzically.

"That's just it, we don't know what is; The Ruby of the Soul guided Darvel to it." Master Chen explained.

"We did some research on it but all we really found out was that the writing on it is written in the Dragon Language." Darvel added.

"So, you wanted the X-Ray machine to examine a stone cylinder?" Mr. Richeen said.

"It's not just a stone cylinder dad; it's emitting a slight magnetic frequency, so I used the machine to check it and… this is what I found." Darvel then gave his father pictures of the inner mechanisms of the relic, causing his father's eyes to widen in shock at the sight of them.

"Wait, you mean this is the inside of this thing?" He said as he snatched the photos and examined them.

"I know, I was shocked too, especially since I've done some carbon dating and this relic is definitely hundreds of years old." Darvel stated.

"But, this all looks like something that we would make in the lab today." Mr. Richeen said in complete awe.

"I know right, it's crazy." Darvel agreed. "And that's why I brought it here. I was wondering if you could do some testing on it, I figure if anyone could figure it out, you could."

"Well, I suppose I could take a look at it, if anything I should be able to figure out exactly _what_ this thing is." Mr. Richeen complied with his son's request.

"Awesome, thanks dad." Darvel said with gratitude as he handed him the relic.

"We appreciate you doing this for us Mr. Richeen." Master Chen said with an appreciatory bow.

"It's no big deal, anything for my son." Mr. Richeen said as he Darvel's fur on the top of his head. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang from a nearby refreshment table followed by someone saying "ouch" in pain. The group was surprised by this and walked over to said table to see what it was. Darvel kneeled down and looked under the table cloth to find Lucas and Janya, with Lucas rubbing his head, apparently hitting the table with it.

"Uh oh." Janya said as she hid behind Kummy, realizing their cover was blown.

"Lucas, Janya; were you spying on us?" Darvel said in a fake stern tone.

"**No.**" They said in unison, gaining a chuckle from Darvel.

"Come on out guys." Darvel said, prompting the two ten year olds to come out from under the table.

"Janya didn't your mother and I tell you that eavesdropping is wrong." Master Jackal said, having had this conversation with his youngest daughters before.

"Yes, but we were board daddy, and we wanted to see what Darvel wanted to talk to you about, right Lucas?" She explained and looked to Lucas for back up, but he shied away at the sight of the angry looking kung fu master.

"I don't care what the reason was Janya, eavesdropping is still wrong, understand?" Jackal scolded.

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry." Janya said as her ears slumped down in guilt and sadness.

"Well, as long as you don't do it again." Jackal said as he kneeled down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I won't daddy, I promise." Janya said enthusiastically.

"That's my girl." Jackal then hugged his daughter affectionately.

"Well guys, I'm done with the thing I had to do, so what do you say we go back to the others?" Darvel suggested.

"**Yeah!**" The two tikes said with glee as they each took one of Darvel's hands and led him back to the group, causing the three men to laugh at the scene.

"Your son is very good with children." Jackal commented.

"Yeah, he's always been like that, I just sort of wish he could be that social with people his own age, you know?" Mr. Richeen said, knowing all too well that Darvel wasn't really that social with his own peers.

"Well, he seems to get along with most of my students, that's for sure." Master Chen said.

"Well that's a relief." Mr. Richeen replied.

"Yes, it is for me too." Chen said, as he had previous students that didn't get along with the Five, especially not with Tigria. "By the way Mr. Richeen, how is the… favor I asked of you coming along?" He asked cryptically, but Mr. Richeen knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, it is completed for the most part, but I would like to make a few adjustments before I give it to you for a test run.

"Well, let me know when it's ready, we may need it sooner then we think." Chen stated.

"Understood, well I'm going to go put this in the lab." Mr. Richeen then left the ball room, heading up to his lab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Janeira and Mrs. Richeen were getting drinks while watching Darvel be pulled back to the group by their respective youngest child.<p>

"Aww, you're daughter Janya is so cute." Mrs. Richeen cooed. "She reminds me of _my_ daughter when she was her age."

"You have a daughter?" Janeira said, having not heard of the Richeens having a daughter.

"Yes, Cindi, she's graduating high school this year, oh we're so proud." Mrs. Richeen said with pride.

"You should be, so is she here at the ball?" Janeira asked.

"No, she had other things to do today, so it's just my three boys." Mrs. Richeen replied.

"Yes, your three boys, actually I was wondering…" Janeira began.

"What?" Mrs. Richeen said out of curiosity.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I think it would be wonderful if your sons would marry my daughters." She said, causing Mrs. Richeen to nearly chock on her drink out of shock.

"Excuse me but… did you say "marry"?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean my daughter Janika is quite smitten with Darvel, and aren't Lucas and Janya just precious together." Janeira said optimistically as she watched Janika shyly converse with Darvel, and Lucas and Janya pretending that Kamen Rider and Kummy were talking to each other.

"Well, yes but marriage…" Mrs. Richeen began but was cut off.

"And I admit Jana is a bit of a… well flirt, but if anyone can make an honest woman out of her it's Tyler." Janeira commented.

"Well, I'm sure he could but…"

"Oh, if only I had a boy as well for your daughter then it would be perfect, well I suppose it can't be helped" Janeira continued, further ignoring Mrs. Richeen. "Oh I could just see it now; we could have a triple wedding, your boys on one side, and my darling girls on the other."

"That does sound nice, but I really don't…"

"But wait, how is Jackal going to lead all three down the aisle… well we'll think of something. Now about the ceremony…"

"Janeira!" Mrs. Richeen snapped, finally getting the black jackal's attention.

"What?"

"Look, no offence, but I'm actually not a big fan of arranged marriages." She admitted. "And truth be told Darvel has a girlfriend, Tyler just got out of a bad relationship, and Lucas is much too young for us to be thinking about marriage, the same goes for Janya." She said, explaining why she felt awkward with it.

"Oh… um yes of course, your right. I'm sorry I got a little carried away there." Janeira apologized with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It's alright, I guess, for now, we're just going to have to settle for our children being good friends." Mrs. Richeen said with a warm smile, gaining a smile back from Janeira.

"I guess I could live with that." Janeira said as she and Mrs. Richeen clanked their glasses together.

* * *

><p>"And then drop kicked his head and that seemed to have done it, he was down for the count." Darvel said, as the entire group listened. He was telling the story of his first mission, in fact it was insisted that he should tell it since he wouldn't exaggerate in order impress Jana. "And that's how my first mission with the Five went." He concluded.<p>

"Wow, you did that?" Nolen asked in amazement.

"Of course he did, because Darvel's the Dragon Warrior!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, the greatest hero ever!" Janya added with glee.

"YEAH!" Lucas agreed.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a hero, I mean really the Furious Five did most of the…" Darvel began, but stopped and froze in the middle of his sentence. The Five noticed his change in behavior, as well as Rex, Nolen, and Tyler having a similar change, and wondered what could've caused it. They saw that Darvel ears had perked up as well, as if he heard something. The group listened to their surroundings but all they could here was a song playing; Only You by The Platters.

"Darvel, are you ok?" Alison asked out of concern, but Darvel didn't seem to hear her.

"Darvel… Darvel?" Lucas called to his brother, getting more and more distressed with each passing second that he didn't answer. "Mommy, Daddy, something's wrong with Darvel!" The young todd called for his parents, who came rushing over with the others, already having a good idea of what was happening.

"Darvel, are you ok sweetheart?" Mrs. Richeen said in a motherly tone as she placed a hand on Darvel's shoulder, which seemed to get his attention.

"Huh, what…" He said, coming out of his daze. "Oh yeah I… I'm fine I just… I need to get some air, excuse me." Darvel said before he rushed out of the ball room.

"Darvel wait." Rex called out to him, but Darvel was already out in the hallway. "Man, they just had to play this song." He said with a sigh

"Yeah, things were going so well too." Nolen said with equal distress.

"Why, is there something wrong with the music?" Master Jackal asked curiously.

"I think it's kind of nice." Jana commented.

"Yeah, it's really sweet." Janika added.

"It's not the song that's the problem; it's the person who used to listen to it." Tyler clarified a bit.

"Who?" Chen questioned.

"His grandpa." Mrs. Richeen said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Darvel burst through the doors of the ball room and walked into the privacy of the hallway. Darvel leaned his back against the wall trying to keep his cool, but it was no use. Even in the hallway he could still hear the song that his grandfather loved so much. Alfonso Richeen would often play the song while Darvel was over to visit, or be listening to it as Darvel arrived; it was a timeless classic, and the old fox's favorite song. Hearing it made Darvel feel like he was a kid again, brought back all the wonderful memories of his time with his beloved grandfather. However, it also brought him pain, the song reminding him that those happy times with his grandpa were gone, and he would never see him again. He lowered his head, trying to fight back his tears, but they dripped from his eyes regardless until her just let them flow.<p>

"Grandpa." He mumbled as he let out small whimpers of sadness. He stayed like that for a minute or two until the music stopped, and that was when he was finally able to calm down. He whipped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling that he was ready to go back inside. Suddenly, he felt a little squeeze on his butt. "Hello!" He said in surprise as he turned to see what had done it, but no one was there. He looked around the hallway to try and find who did it, but there was no one in site. He was about to just dismiss it but then his eyes were covered by two paws that came from behind.

"Guess who." Said a feminine voice in a playful tone. Darvel became flustered by this sudden act, he felt like he recognized the voice but he couldn't place where he heard it.

"Uh… uh, Alison?" Darvel guessed, though he was almost certain that it wasn't her.

"Ha, not even close." The voice scoffed. "You know girls hate the name flub." She then retracted her hands allowing Darvel to see again. He then quickly turned around to finally see who it was and saw that it was a female snow leopard wearing a form fitting gray dress that showed off some cleavage.

"Uh, yeah I know." Darvel said, as he remembered his first meeting with Alison, back when she was still dating Rex. Darvel couldn't help but stare at the leopard's body, and she definitely noticed.

"Like what you see?" She said flirtatiously, regaining Darvel's attention.

"Y-yes, I-I mean no, I mean… I got to go." Darvel stammered as he tried to walk back into the ball room, but the leopard held him back by his shoulders.

"What's the rush handsome?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the back.

"H-have we met before?" Darvel asked, the woman's actions seeming familiar to him.

"Maybe." She whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. "Oh loosen up will you, I mean we're at a party you know." She teased, noticing his discomfort.

"Well, parties have never really been my thing." Darvel replied a bit sarcastically.

"Just stick with me hot stuff, and they'll _become_ your thing." She teased even further as she let go of his neck and circled over to his front, caressing his caller bone with her right hand. Unfortunately, we're going to have to take a rain check on that, I actually have a little… errand to run." She admitted.

"Oh, well too bad then." Darvel said, but secretly relieved.

"Yes, it really is, well I better be on my way. It was nice seeing you again… Darvel." She said as she walked past him but not before licking him on the cheek, shocking Darvel immensely. However, this subsided a moment later as he finally realized who that leopard was.

"Wait… Wuye?" Darvel questioned as he turned around, but once again she was nowhere to be found. "It couldn't have been… could it? Ah whatever." He said as he decided he should just let it go and he reentered the ballroom.

* * *

><p>The group was waiting around patiently, yet worriedly, for the young grief stricken fox to return to them. Eventually Darvel reentered the ballroom, gaining the entire groups attention.<p>

"Uh, sorry about that." Darvel apologized as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"**Are you ok Darvel?**" Tigria, Alison, and Janika all said at the same time as they stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no worries." Darvel assured, but it didn't do much to ease they're worries.

"Are you sure?" Janika asked.

"Cause, we heard about your grandfather, and…" Alison added.

"It's just…I know how much it hurts for you to think of him." Tigria said, almost disregarding that the other two even said anything.

"Well yeah, but it's fine, after all it's ok to be a little sad sometimes, right?" Darvel replied, mostly to Tigria in reference to their conversation.

"Well, you seemed a lot more than just a little sad." Jana commented.

"Yeah, you seemed downright depressed." Baboon added.

"I can't even imagine how hard it must be on you." Spider said.

"Though it's understandable, your grandfather seemed like a great man." Master Jackal stated.

"Indeed, I wish I could have met him." Master Chen added.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would've loved to meet you." Darvel said. Just then he realized they were short one tailless fox. "Hey, where's dad?"

"He said he was going up to his lab to put the relic away." Master Jackal replied.

"Really, when?" Darvel questioned further.

"Right after you took the children back." Chen answered.

"Really, huh?" Darvel thought that it was strange that he wasn't back yet; after all it wouldn't take that long for one to go to a lab and place an object on some random table for a later time. "Well, I'm going to go check on him, see what's taking him; see ya." Darvel said as he once again exited the ballroom. The majority of the group then began to talk about other subjects, but Alison, Tigria, and Janika couldn't get their minds off Darvel.

"I really do hope he's ok." Janika said with concern.

"He'll be fine… he's tougher then he looks." Tigria said in an admiring tone, she also had a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed by Alison. She giggled a bit, gaining Tigria's attention.

"What's so funny?" She questioned antagonistically.

"Nothing, it's just weird how you show affection to people." Alison said.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Tigria said a bit flustered.

"Oh please Tigria, I know that you like Darvel." Alison replied, shocking Tigria even further.

"What! I-is that true Tigria?" Janika questioned, finding it hard to believe as she was usually so cruel to Darvel. Tigria's face turned bright red at the accusation and she turned away to hide this.

"D-don't be ridiculous, there's no way that I would…" She tried to deny, but Alison wasn't convinced.

"Don't even try Tigria; it's so obvious that you do, especially since you send out waves of jealousy whenever he's with another girl." She said teasingly, aggravating Tigria quite a bit. However, she could tell that she wasn't going to convince Alison.

"So… so what if I do?" She said, still looking away from them.

"Are you admitting it?" Alison pried, to which Tigria nodded her head in response. "Wow, I didn't actually think you'd admit it." She said playfully, which caused Tigria to growl in annoyance. "But you know you're not going to be much competition if you keep acting like that." She added, surprising Tigria and Janika.

"What?" Tigria said.

"Oh right, I'm suppose to tell you to "stay away from my man or else", right?" Alison said lightheartedly. "Well, unlike you, I'm not the jealous type. I mean, I can't really say I like the thought of Darvel being with another girl, and I _do_ intend to win him over, but I'm not going to go clawing out the eyes of every girl that's in his life… especially since we're not even exclusive." She explained, saying the last part with slight sadness. Tigria was blown over by this, she had been jealous of Alison but it was hard to stay hostile toward her after hearing that.

"Well, that is very kind of you, but I don't think you need to worry about me." Tigria responded, confusing Alison. "Truth be told, she's your real competition." She said, referring to Janika.

"W-what, me?" Janika said, utterly shocked by Tigria's statement.

"Yeah, I mean me and Darvel _just_ became friendly with each other recently, it's going to be a while before I can really… make a move on him. But you, you're like magnet for Darvel's kindness, as much as I hate to admit it, you have a way better chance with him then I do." Tigria admitted, causing Janika's face to turn bright red.

"W-well, I wouldn't say I have a better chance, I mean you do live with him, chances are he's going to feel closer to you then he would to either of us at some point." Janika pointed out.

"She has a good point Tigria." Alison commented. "So I guess I better watch out for both of you."

"Well, whether I have a good chance or not doesn't really matter, I'm not going to give up, so yeah, you should watch your back." Tigria said confidently, but also in a non hostile tone.

"I guess that settles it then, from now on the three of us are rivals." Alison said in a similar tone. Janika nodded her confirmation with a smile.

* * *

><p>Darvel walked out of the elevator and into the hallway, making his way to his father's lab. He made it to the door labeled "restricted" and presented his ID to the security drone who gave him clearance to enter. The door swung open and he walked in. Darvel took a moment to look around at all the gadgets and blueprints that were scattered everywhere. Someday he was going to work in that very lab, and no legendary prophecy or Kung Fu terrorist group was going to change it.<p>

"Dad, you in here?" Darvel called out as he looked around the room, but received no answer. "Dad?" He called again, but still no answer. He was beginning to think that his dad had returned to the party but that thought changed as he looked behind one of the tables. His eyes widened in shock and horror, as there was Mr. Richeen lying on the floor, half unconscious and slightly convulsing. "DAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the final filler chap. Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter, it was a little random, but I felt it needed to be put in here, and so I did. Once again thanks to "King of 2211" for helping me, in fact the whole Alchemax ball thing was his idea, so if you don't like it blame him, LOL, just kidding, but really thanks King. Also on a side note today, July 20th, is my birthday, I am officially 17, WOOT! Also I'm going on a trip to Mexico tomorrow for 2 weeks, but my sis is bringing her laptop so I'll sill be able to work, so yeah. Well, later guys, and don't forget to R&R please.**


	21. A Turn for the Worst

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you Chapter 21, the first official non filler chap in I don't know how long WOOT! Well, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Turn for the Worst<strong>

"DAD!" Darvel exclaimed. He rushed over to his father just as he lost consciousness. "Dad, dad can you hear me, dad!" He said as he shook his father lightly but desperately. He put his index and middle finger to his throat and felt that he still had a pulse, and he was breathing. "Don't worry dad, I'm going to get you out of here." He said as he began to lift Mr. Richeen off the ground.

"Darvel." A voice called to him, and he looked up to see Thomas Holk staring down at him.

"Oh, Uncle Tom, thank god you're here." Darvel said with relief. "Quick, call an ambulance while I help my dad downstairs."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Darvel." Holk responded in a monotone voice.

"What?" Darvel said, surprised at his refusal.

"It truly is unfortunate for it to come to this, but Aiden had what was coming to him." Holk stated as he held up a taser. Darvel's eye widened in shock as he realized what this meant.

"You… you did this to him?" Darvel said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did." Holk confirmed.

"Why, why would you do this!?" Darvel demanded in rage.

"I didn't want to do it, but he forced my hand." Holk said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darvel said, wanting a clear answer. Holk paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain it to the young fox.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning." He began, a bit solemnly. "It all started about a year ago, when I first became CEO of Alchemax."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your promotion Mr. Holk." Said a raven that was walking next to Holk, he was one of the Alchemax board members.<p>

"Yes, I am sure you will be a fine CEO." Said a badger that was walking on the other side of the panther, who was also a board member.

"Thank you; I will try my best to lead this company into prosperity." Holk said. He was admittedly a bit nervous about leading the company, after all he wasn't even the first choice for the job, his best friend Aiden Richeen was, but he turned it down as he didn't want to leave the lab. Holk and the two board members were on their way to his very his board meeting as CEO. They eventually made it to the board room and the door slid open to let them inside. The room was fairly large, it had a big table with twenty chairs around it, assumingly for twenty board members, but oddly enough, there were only three other members in the room, a cougar, a rabbit, and boar.

"Um, are we early?" Holk asked the raven.

"This board meeting will only consist of the members that are… involved with the topic of discussion." The raven explained as he led Holk to his seat at the head of the table. Holk was confused by this, but he just let it go and sat down.

"Alright, now that we're all here we can commence the meeting." The raven announced to the group. "Start up the video conference."

"Video conference?" Holk said quizzically. Suddenly a holomatter screen popped up at the center of the table and on the screen appeared the image of a sinister looking clouded leopard that seemed to be sitting in a dark room.

"Greetings Mr. Holk, it is a pleasure to meet you." The leopard greeted.

"Who are you?" Holk questioned, as the leopard make him a little uneasy.

"You can call me Tobias; I am the leader of an organization that has been doing business with Alchemax for quite a few years now, so I suppose you can call me a business associate." Tobias explained, but Holk was still not at ease.

"Is that so, and what pray tell _is_ this organization of yours?" He inquired.

"Well, we are group of elite… "soldiers" that aim to bring about world change by radical and unconventional means." Tobias said, choosing his words very carefully.

"World change… radical means… wait, you mean… you're a terrorist organization?" Holk said in realization.

"I suppose some would call us that, we prefer to call ourselves… revolutionaries." Tobias responded with a grin.

"Well, whatever you call yourselves, there's no way I would ever do business with you, end the transmission." Holk ordered to the raven, but he did not comply. "Did you hear me, I said end the transmission." He repeated, but the raven still did no such thing.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _sir_." He said menacingly as he glared at Holk. The panther was shocked at this, and looked around to see that the rest of the board members were giving him similar glares.

"J-just what is going on here?" Holk questioned to no one in particular, but it was Tobias that answered.

"You see Mr. Holk; my organization has a number of people hidden among your rank, from cleaning maintenance… to the board of directors." He explained, shocking Holk as he realized that all this time these five board members were in league with Tobias. "True, not all of the people helping us are official members, but they help us merely because they benefit from doing so… like the previous CEO for example." He continued.

"The… previous CEO?" Holk said once again in shock.

"Sure we've been right under your noses since the establishment of this fine company, smuggling out weapons and supplies, but it was only until the previous CEO found us out and offered his full cooperation that we really started getting things done. He supplied us with much more advanced weapons then we could get out hands on before, and he made certain that our little transactions were kept safe from pondering eyes." Tobias explained further.

"But… but why would he do that?"

"I suppose his reasoning was along the lines of 'if you can't beat them, join them', he knew that in the coming conflict, that we intend to start, we would be the winning side, so he did what any sensible person would do and offered his assistance, and I suggest you do the same." Tobias stated, but this angered Holk.

"You mean he did what any _coward_ would do, but I'm not about to do the same." He said as he stood from his seat and activated his Wrist Com and pressed the Public Eye auto dial icon, causing the five board members to stand up as well. "As CEO of Alchemax I have complete control over the Public Eye forces, and even if you try and shut me up with force, the Wrist Com is still contacting them as we speak and they will send over a squad if I don't respond. Even if you do manage to escape I will see to it that you are all hunted down and arrested!" He threatened. He then waited to see their reactions, at first the five members seemed to be a bit anxious, but then Tobias started chuckling, which made the members smirk wickedly.

"Ha ha ha, well this is quite a shame, I really thought we could've been friends, or at the most friendly with each other, but it seems we're going to have to do this the hard way." Tobias stated.

"What do you mean "hard" way?" Holk said quizzically, having a bad feeling about it. Tobias then smirked and pushed a button on his side of the screen and an image of Holk's family appeared, causing the panther's eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"Now, it really pains me to have to bring this little trick out so early in our relationship Mr. Holk, but you've forced my hand." He said, regaining Holk's attention.

"What is this?" He asked, but he already knew.

"I would think it's obvious, it's a live video footage from inside of your home." Tobias responded. "You sure do have a lovely family; it would be shame if something will happen to them."

"Y-you wouldn't." Holk said.

"Oh I would Mr. Holk, and that's not all I will do." Tobias continued. "You see, me and my men have acquired enough weapons over the years to reduce the City of Prosperity to rubble. So, if you refuse to cooperate, we will invade your precious city and insure that you're family have a front row seat to watch the destruction, and once there is nothing left to see, I am going to personally kill them, slowly and painfully, and before they take their last breath of air, I am going to lean in real close, and tell them that it was all. your. fault." If Holk wasn't shocked before, he was now, the man before him was dead serious, as well as completely insane.

"You can't… you can't do that." Holk mumbled out just loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh but I can Mr. Holk, and I will, unless of course, you choose to cooperate. So… what's it going to be?" Tobias stated, staring the panther down with his cold, remorseless eyes. Holk couldn't believe what was happening; he looked at the video feed of his family, going on with their lives blissfully unaware of what was occurring. He then thought of the countless other families doing the same, whose fate would be determined by Holk's rely to the mad man on the holomatter screen before him. He knew what the right thing to do was, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Public Eye service office, please state your emergency… hello?" A voice uttered from his watch, waiting for a reply. Holk didn't look away from the video of his family and just brought up the watch so he could speak into it.

"Sorry, false alarm." He said solemnly and then hung up. The image of his family then disappeared from the screen and he turned his attention to Tobias. "What exactly is it that you want?" He said, which Tobias to put on an evil, satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Holk brought his story to an end and Darvel was utterly speechless, after a second or two he was able to bring himself to speak<p>

"You… you can't be serious, this is some sort of sick, twisted joke right?" Darvel said, refusing to believe what Holk had just reviled.

"I wish it was Darvel, believe me I do, but it's the truth." Holk responded, just making Darvel more distraught.

"I-I just can't believe this…" Darvel began. "all this time…Alchemax has just been a…"

"Darvel do not misunderstand," Holk interrupted him. "This company was not established to "take over the world" or whatever the brotherhood wants to…"

"How do you know?" Darvel interrupted Holk, surprising him by this sudden question.

"What?"

"How do you know Alchemax wasn't made for this exact purpose, to supply weapons to a group of crazy and dangerous radicals?" Darvel suggested. "I mean Tobias even said that this has been going on ever since Alchemax's establishment, heck even the executives are in on it, the previous CEO was in on it, you're in on it… for all we know, the establishers could've been on it, or worse, members of the Brotherhood." He pointed out. Holk pondered this for a moment, and then spoke.

"I admit, it is astounding, as well as disgusting, how many people work for the Brotherhood, people I have known for years even, but a majority of the employees here are good people, and are completely unaware of the Brotherhood's existence just as you and I were." He assured, and Darvel then realized something.

"And I'm guessing my dad was one of them." Darvel said.

"…He was for a while." Holk admitted. "But soon after my encounter with Tobias, Aiden had become suspicious, he always was a curious man, probably too much for his own good. It wasn't until recently that he out right questioned my decisions as CEO, but I was able to delude him for quite a while, until tonight. I was giving Tobias a status report on a project we were working on for him, and your father caught us. It was then that he put all the pieces together and threatened to turn us in, and as you probably guessed, I couldn't let that happen."

"So you did this to him… to shut him up?" Darvel said, his anger reaching critical levels.

"Yes, unfortunately." Holk replied. "Darvel, I didn't _want_ to do it…"

"Well you could've fooled me." Darvel interrupted his animosity obvious to Holk.

"Darvel, I am not the enemy here." He insisted.

"No, you just supply the enemy with weapons and supplies!"

"I couldn't risk them attacking us."

"And yet you can risk the safety of the entire world!"

"I had no choice!"

"Like SHOCK YOU DIDN'T!"

"YOU THINK I LIKE THIS!" Holk exploded. "You think I like being manipulated and black mailed by a terrorist organization, for god sakes I HAVE A FAMILY TOO DAMN IT!"

"Yeah and I thought we were a part of it!" Darvel shot back.

"You are Darvel, don't you see, I'm doing this to protect you, to protect all of the people in the city, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" Holk stated, puzzling Darvel. It was a very good question in fact, would he have done the same if he were in Holk's shoes, at first he was actually unsure, but after pondering the subject for a minute or two, he knew that he would have indeed done the same, which just made him even angrier, as that meant he was just like all the other conspirators in Alchemax, and even worse was the fact that he had wanted to be one of them for all of his life. He stared at the ground, teeth and fists clenched, angry beyond belief. "Look Darvel…" Holk began as he took a couple of steps forward.

"Don't come ANY CLOSER!" Darvel shouted as he took his fighting stance and glared at the jaguar he once considered an uncle. Holk could tell by the hate in his eyes that he was serious about fighting him, and he sighed in regret.

"Well, I suppose words won't get through to you, but I am no fighter, so I will leave it at this." He said as he walked towards the exit of the room. "You should probably call an ambulance for your father." He was now at the door and just as we was about to exit, he paused and spoke. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is how the world is, and if you intend to take your fathers place one day, or maybe even mine, you best get used to it." He then walked through the door and it closed behind him. Darvel just stared at the door with the same look he gave Holk until it hit him that his father was still unconscious on the floor. He activated his Wrist Com and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" said a voice from the other end of the line.

"Send an ambulance, my father was attacked by a taser and is now unconscious. We're at the Alchemax corporate building, please hurry!" He pleaded a he lifted his father from the ground and made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Alchemax ball was in full swing, the Kung Fu masters were still conversing with the Richeen family as well as Darvel's friends. Unbeknownst to them an ambulance was pulling up outside the building, the medics and a couple of Public Eye officers rushing into the building. They burst through the ballroom doors, gaining the attention of all the attendees.<p>

"Everyone please remain calm." The officer said to the distraught guests. "We received a call that someone in the building is in need of medical attention, who is it?" he questioned, but none of the guests knew what he was talking about.

"Over here." A voice said from the door, which turned out to be Darvel, carrying his father on this back.

"Aiden!" Mrs. Richeen exclaimed as she rushed over to her unconscious husband.

"Dad!" Tyler said as he two rushed over to his father. They were followed by the rest of the group, all highly concerned.

"Darvel what happened?" Mrs. Richeen asked as she examined Mr. Richeen.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get him to the hospital." Darvel replied as he began carrying his father over to the medic, who met him half way.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" One of the medics said as he examined Aiden's condition. "We need a stretcher over here now." He ordered as he took the fox from Darvel. Two more medics came with the stretcher and they helped the first put Aiden on it.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Lucas asked his mother, for he was scared at seeing his father like this.

"D-don't worry Lucas, I'm sure everything's fine, right Darvel?" Mrs. Richeen turned to Darvel but he didn't even acknowledge that she said anything. "Darvel?"

"Hey, Earth to Darvel, you mind filling us in on what happened?" Rex said, trying to snap his friend out of his trance, but to no avail. The group became increasingly distraught until Darvel just dashed off without a word, hopping into the ambulance to be beside his father. The group caught up just as the ambulance sped off.

"Come on, we got to get to the hospital." Tyler said, with everyone in agreement. They all then rushed towards they're vehicles in order to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Aiden Richeen… ah, here he is, he's in room A-14." Said a nurse at the reception desk.<p>

"Thank you Miss." Mrs. Richeen said as she and the rest of the group rushed over to the room. They found room A-14 and they barged in, being met with the sight of Mr. Richeen sleeping in a hospital bed and Darvel sitting in a chair next to him. He looked up at the group, surprised that even the Jackal family even came, but then again he was surprised by a lot of things that night.

"…The doctors said he should be alright, but he'll need a while to recuperate." Darvel said as he looked back at his father's unconscious body.

"Thank goodness." Mrs. Richeen said as she too took a seat beside her husband.

"We should probably let Cindi know." Darvel said.

"I called her earlier, she's on her way." Tyler responded. There was an awkward silence that hung for a minute or two, that is until Chen stepped forward.

"Darvel, just what happened?" He asked the question on everyone's minds. Darvel was about to speak, but he stopped when Mr. Richeen mumbled and began opening his eyes.

"Dad." Darvel said, gaining his attention.

"Darvel… w-where am I?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"You're at the hospital Hun; you've been unconscious for god knows how long." Mrs. Richeen responded.

"Are you ok dad?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I've been better."

"Daddy…" Lucas said on the verge of tears at the site of his father in this condition.

"Aww, it's ok Lucas, daddy's going to fine, don't you worry." Mr. Richeen assured as he put his hand on his youngest child's shoulder.

"Dad…" Darvel said, gaining his father's attention. "Is… there a reason you wanted me to train at the Jade Palace?" He asked, surprising him. Mr. Richeen sighed and spoke.

"You know, don't you?" He said, gaining a nod from Darvel. "Yes Darvel, I asked you to train at the palace… because I didn't want you to get mixed up in all this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know for sure at the time and…"

"It's fine dad, I understand." Darvel said. Mr. Richeen was glad to hear that. The conversation just made the party more curious about what exactly happened to Mr. Richeen, but before they could question them a doctor came in through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Richeen, I see that you are awake." He said. "I am so sorry to interrupt but I must ask you all to step out of the room so we may run a few more tests, make sure everything is fine." The group complied with this and began to leave the room.

"Darvel, wait." Mr. Richeen said before Darvel left. "There's something… I think you should know. I overheard Thomas talking a man named Tobias about a shipment that was to go out at midnight tonight. It seemed very important to Tobias… so I know it can't be good. I don't really know why I'm telling you this, I just felt like… you had to know." Darvel didn't know how to respond to it, so he just nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Y-you're kidding right?" Tyler said in disbelief.<p>

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Darvel replied. He had just finished explaining the situation and everyone was utterly shocked, especially the Kung Fu masters.

"Thomas did this to Aiden?" Mrs. Richeen said in the same disbelief as her son. "But that's impossible, they've been friends for years, he would never…"

"That's what I thought too, but he did." Darvel said solemnly, the feeling of betrayal welling up inside of him.

"Uncle Tom hurt daddy?" Lucas asked, not fully grasping the concept.

"Yeah, he did." Darvel replied.

"If I may, I don't think it's really fair to place the all the blame on Mr. Holk alone." Master Jackal spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Father, what are you saying?" Janika questioned.

"The Brotherhood threatened to destroy everything the man ever cared about. I admit what he did and has done so far is terrible, but I believe his heart was in the right place." Jackal explained, putting the situation in a whole new light for the group.

"I guess you're right, as much I hate to admit it, if I were in his shoes I would've probably done the same thing." Darvel admitted.

"I think it's safe to say that we all would have." Master Chen said, with no one denying it. Tigria growled in anger and slammed her fist on the wall.

"That damn Brotherhood!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I just can't believe it; they've been right on the other side of the mountain all this time… they've been so close." Baboon said.

"Gah, that kind of creeps me out." Cobra added with a shiver.

"I can't believe they would stoop this low." Spider said bitterly.

"Man, it's stuff like this that really makes me want to just kick the crap out of them" Eagle said.

"Well good luck with that?" Nolen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean they've hiding right under our noses this whole time, how in shock's name are you going to find them?" Rex added, and the Five knew they were right.

"That is true, we have not possible way of tracking him; so as much as I hate to say it, there is nothing we can do." Master Chen said, causing all of his students to lower their heads. Just then, Tigria realized something.

"Wait a minute, Darvel what did your dad say about a shipment?" She inquired.

"He said that he overheard them talking about a shipment that was supposed to go out at midnight, probably some sort of weapons shipment for the brotherhood." Darvel replied.

"Exactly," Tigria said. "So if we find out where that shipment is going…"

"We'll find the Brotherhood of Chaos." Eagle finished in realization, causing the rest of the Five to perk up.

"A midnight shipment… hey I think I might know the one you're talking about." Tyler said, gaining the groups full attention. He then activated his Wrist Com. "Holk requested that he send two officers to guard it, now I know why. Ah, here it is, shipment 34 to… ah shock, they didn't put the destination in the logs."

"Well then we'll just tail it." Baboon suggested.

"Yeah, and if we're lucky they might even lead us to their main hide out." Cobra added.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Spider said with enthusiasm.

"Now calm down everyone." Master Chen interjected. "I know this is a once in a life time opportunity, but this is going to be a recon mission only, you are to gather information on the Brotherhood's hide out and motives so that we may properly prepare for an attack, understand?"

"**Yes Master**." The Five said in unison.

"Excellent, now get going." Chen ordered prompting the Five to begin to leave.

"Well… you can count me out." Darvel said, causing the Five to stop in their tracks and turn their attention to the fox.

"Wait, what?" Baboon said quizzically.

"I'm not going." Darvel responded, looking away from the Five.

"Not going, what do you mean you're not going?" Tigria questioned.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Darvel said as he turned his head toward her, shooting a glare at her.

"Maybe we should let him sit this one out guys." Spider suggested.

"Yeah, I mean his dad is kind of in the hospital." Eagle agreed.

"It's not just that." Darvel said, regaining the Five's attention "I'm done."

"Done?" Eagle said quizzically, not sure what he meant by that.

"Yeah, done, as in I'm done with all this Kung Fu stuff."

"Wait, you don't mean…" Cobra began.

"Yes, I quit, I'm finished, done; I don't want to train with you people anymore!" Darvel snapped, absolutely shocking the Five and Master Chen.

"But… Darvel, you can't…" Spider began to plead, but Darvel cut her off.

"There's nothing you say that can change my mind, it's over; I'm done with all of you."Darvel said coldly.

"Darvel, how dare you talk to them like that?" Mrs. Richeen scolded. "I understand you're angry, but you promised your father you would see this through to the end."

"I know, ok mom!" Darvel shot back, surprising her as she was not familiar with Darvel talking back to her in such a matter. "But it's not like I promised I would do this for the rest of my life, I promised a month, and considering the circumstances, I don't think he'd mind if I shaved a few days off the top." He said as he glared at the floor in annoyance.

"So that's it then?" Tigria said, the Furious Five knowing that things were about to get ugly. "Things take a little turn for the worst and you just give up?"

"Ok, first off this isn't just a 'little turn for the worst', and second, I never even wanted to do Kung Fu in the first place, and I was going to leave sooner or later, so why not sooner." Darvel argued.

"So you mean to say that even after all we've been through, all the time and effort Master Chen spent to train you, you still want to quit?" Tigria questioned, to which Darvel seemed reluctant to answer, but eventually he nodded in response.

"You were right from the beginning Tigria, this was all just a waste of time." He said, as he looked back at the ground.

"It doesn't have to be Darvel." Tigria insisted. "We have a chance to take down the Brotherhood of Chaos here, if you would just…"

"And what exactly do you intend to do, huh?" Darvel asked bitterly.

"Well, this is a recon mission, so we're going to learn as much as we can about them so that we can prepare for a strike." Tigria explained.

"And you think that's going to work?" Darvel questioned in the same tone as before. "You really think that _one_ recon mission is going to give you some kind of edge over these guys?" He was showing a lot of anger in his voice, as well as what seemed like annoyance.

"Well, more so then we do now, yes." Tigria replied, but this just made Darvel angrier.

"Like shock it will!" He shouted. "The Brotherhood isn't some tight nit little clan you can weed out with a makeshift army anymore, they've become a legitimate criminal slash terrorist organization that can manipulate Alchemax, one of the world's most powerful and influential mega corporations, like a puppet on a string. If they can do that then ruling the world is practically a hop, skip, and jump away!"

"What are you saying?" Tigria said, but already knew what he meant.

"I'm saying it's hopeless!" Darvel said. "I mean if they have enough weapons and technology destroy the City of Prosperity then I'm sure they can completely annihilate a small army of Kung Fu warriors armed with close combat weapons. I mean remember the first time you even faced Brotherhood members, they had better technology _and_ better fighting skills, and my guess is that they were low in the hierarchy, imagine what the elites are going to be like!"

"But, we defeated those Brotherhood members, and it was thanks to you." Spider pointed out from the side lines.

"Yeah, you did that "living encyclopedia" thing you do and told us how to disable their tech." Cobra added.

"And it was smooth sailing from there." Baboon said.

"Exactly, you're the Dragon Warrior Darvel, if anyone can take down the Brotherhood it's…" Eagle began.

"OK THAT IS IT!" Darvel exploded, slamming his fist against the wall sending a shock wave of chi through it. "That fact is exactly why we're in this mess!"

"What are you talking about?" Tigria asked. "Are you saying it's your fault?"

"No, I'm saying it's _your_ fault!" Darvel pointed a finger at Tigria, everyone to gasp. "You, the five, Master Chen, the Jackal family, and all of your shocking predecessors, because while they were sitting around twiddling their thumbs waiting for the "oh so powerful Dragon Warrior" to show up and fix everything, the Brotherhood of Chaos was getting stronger, making a plan, learning how to get with the times until they became as powerful as they are now. If you really wanted to defeat the Brotherhood then you should've done it YOURSELVES A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Well, excuse us for believing in the prophesy of a wise old panda on his death bed!" Tigria shot back, but Darvel wasn't fazed what so ever.

"Oh, so just because some old man gives an incredibly vague prophesy you're just going to let the Brotherhood do whatever they want for a couple of centuries?"

"Well that incredibly vague prophesy just so happened to be right! Like it or not you're the Dragon Warrior, and you're the only one that can…"

"STOP SHOCKING SAYING THAT!" Darvel exclaimed so loud that everyone flinched. "I am sick and tired of people treating me like I'm some sort of god damn messiah! I am Darvel Richeen, a 21 year old red fox with a love for science, I'm not the Dragon Warrior, I don't _want_ to be the Dragon Warrior, and I will _NEVER_ BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" he was panting by the end of his speech, and everyone as absolutely stunned. Many wanted to say something in response, but when they opened their mouths nothing came out. "I'm out of here." He said as he walked past the Five, about to walk down the hallway.

"Darvel…" Tigria began.

"Don't… I'm done with Kung Fu, end of story." Darvel cut her off. "I never want to see any of you ever again, and that goes you and your family too Master Jackal, please… just leave me alone." The masters were flabbergasted at his final words, not to mention Janika was practically heartbroken. Darvel then walked down the hallway and turned the corner disappearing from view. There was a long, agonizing silence, the group didn't really know what to say, that is until Eagle finally spoke.

"Is… he serious about that?" He asked, but no one answered.

"Come on guys, we have work to do." Tigria said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she led the group down the other end of the hallway, their thoughts still on Darvel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, Ch. 21, hope you guys liked it, and sorry if you guys didn't like the twist, I was planning having Holk be willingly in on it, but King of 2211, by the way thanks for helping me out with this chap, gave me a lot of ideas for future fics that would only work if he wasn't, so yeah. Well see you guys later, and don't forget to R&R please.**


	22. A Crucial Mission and a Hooded Hero

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here, listen, I'm sorry for all the late updates, but chances are there only going to get harder from here, school just started for me and by the time I get home I don't really feel like writing, and even when I do, the usual procrastination and writers block sets in, so yeah, it's going to be rough for me to finish this story, BUT I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! Well now that we got that out of the way, on with the story, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Alchemax, or the Remalons (you'll see what I mean), just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Crucial Mission and a Hooded Hero<strong>

Darvel stormed out of the hospital, the anger he felt towards the Kung Fu masters still as fresh as ever, in fact if he were to see them again he would probably have a restrain himself from punching them. Darvel walked down the street looking for a taking off hovercar in order to make his way back to his apartment, he thought he might as well take this time to get resituated in the city. He then spotted a hovercar and quickly jumped on to it as it flew up to the first traffic level, little did he know that on the roof of the hospital was a hooded figure that seemed to be keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Furious Five were staking out the Alchemax corporate building, waiting for the delivery truck to leave the parking lot. The group had changed back into their training attire and was ready to tail the truck all the way to the Brotherhood's hideout. The group heard the sound of sirens and saw two Public Eye officers, both riding hovercycles, drive up to the docking area.<p>

"Ok, there are the officers Darvel's brother told us about, which means the truck should be coming out soon, you guys ready?" Tigria said, but when she looked back at her team mates she could tell by the looks on their faces that all their minds were elsewhere. "Uh, guys, guys… GUYS!" Tigria shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Come on, stay focused, this is a once in a lifetime chance we have here." She only gained a couple of mummers and a half hearted "yeah". "Oh come on, you're all not still upset about Darvel are you?"

"How can you _not_ be?" Eagle said.

"Yeah, I mean did you even hear the way he shouted at us, the bandits that we take down on a daily basis show us less hate then he did." Baboon added.

"And you know what the worst part is; he kind of had a right to be angry." Spider said solemnly.

"Yeah, I mean we did kind put a label on him, and I don't know about you guys, but if I was expected to take down the entire Brotherhood of Chaos by myself, I'd crack under pressure too." Cobra admitted.

"Well, right or not, he's not here anymore, so let's just focus on the mission right now, ok." Tigria suggested.

"How can you seriously not be bothered by this?" Eagle questioned.

"Yeah, you said it yourself; after all we've been through he walked out on us, why are you not depressed?" Cobra continued.

"I'm not saying it doesn't bother me, I'm saying that moping around like this isn't going to bring him back, but completing this mission might." Tigria said.

"What you talking about Tigria?" Baboon said quizzically (**A/N: I don't think I have to explain the reference**).

"Look, the main reason Darvel quit was because he thinks it's pointless to fight against the Brotherhood, right?" The group nodded. "Well, maybe if we can gather some good info on the Brotherhood, something that can really give us an edge over them, then maybe Darvel will see that it is possible to fight against them, and come back." She explained, and the faces of her team mates brightened at her reasoning.

"You know what, that's just crazy enough to work." Baboon said.

"Get some dirt on the Brotherhood of Chaos and get our friend back, two birds with one stone." Cobra added.

"I'm in." Eagle said.

"I guess that settles it then." Spider stated.

"Great, and just in time too." Tigria said, as the truck they were looking for was just leaving the docks, along with the two Public Eye officers. "Alright, there they go, come on." She ordered as they began to pursue the hovertruck.

"So Tigria, you do admit that Darvel quitting is bothering you right?" Eagle questioned jokingly.

"Shut up." Tigria said in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Darvel unlocked the door to his dorm and walked in, taking a good look around. Everything was kept the way he left it, but it all felt unfamiliar to him. He still knew where everything was and all, but it… just didn't seem like home anymore, after all he had been gone for nearly a month, and he had gotten used to the thin paper walls of his room at the Jade Palace. However, Darvel quickly shook off these feelings of "homesickness" and walked over to his closet, taking out a change of his usual street clothes and promptly changed into them. He hung up his tuxedo in the closet and proceeded to exit the room. He reached over to the coat rack to grab his usual red hoody, but it wasn't there, and he then realized he left it, as well as his fingerless gloves, at the Jade Palace. He groaned in annoyance and walked back to his closet, grabbing a spare dark gray hoody as well, as black fingerless gloves, as opposed to his usual blue ones, and left the dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>They young fox jumped from one building to the next, like he used to do on a daily basis, trying to clear his mind. Doing Parkour usually helped when he was worried, sad, or angry about something, but not this time, no matter how hard he tried his mind kept running through the nights events over and over again, keeping the sense of betrayal and despair fresh in his heart. Darvel wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, and in all honesty he didn't care, he just wanted to get his mind off of the absolute disaster his entire night was. Eventually, he stopped to catch his breath, as well as to get a fix for where he was in the city. He looked around and figured from the position of the more familiar buildings that he was in what was labeled the "bad part of town".<p>

"Holy shock, how did I get out here, man I must be really out of it." Darvel said to himself. He then took this moment of calm to truly reflect on his actions, and the actions of those around him. He did feel a little guilty about snapping at the Furious Five like he did, after all it wasn't really their fault that Holk betrayed him, but that didn't changed how he felt about his decision to quit. He didn't like being the Dragon Warrior, nor did he want to be the Dragon Warrior, and for all he really knew, he wasn't the Dragon Warrior. Now that he had finally cleared his head he decided it was time to make his way back to his room for some shut eye. Just as he was about to jump over to the next building a bright light illuminated before him; forcing him to shield his eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A menacing voice said as soon as the light died down. Darvel removed his hand and was shocked to see three strange creatures standing where the light had been. They all had dark black skin that seemed to be reptilian in appearance, long devilish tails, long ears, and a small snout. The one that just spoke also had a metallic eye patch over his right eye. Darvel felt like he had seen creatures like them before, but he just couldn't exactly place where.

"You know, it's not safe to be wondering around the city at night." The only female of the trio said as they began to surround him.

"Yeah, you never know who you might… run into." The final creature said with a chuckle.

"Well, I was just passing through; in fact I was just about to go home, so if you'll excuse me." Darvel said as he tried to get past the eye patch wearing one.

"Well what's the rush?" The creature said as he blocked Darvel's path, causing Darvel to back up.

"Yeah, I mean we come all this way just to see you and you blow us off?" The female said, confusing Darvel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned, having a bad feeling about the entire situation.

"Here's a hint." The third one said as he proceeded to shoot an eye beam at the unsuspecting fox, but luckily it missed by a couple inches. The eye patch one responded with a slap to the back of the grunts head.

"You imbecile! He's not a Remalon; our powers won't work on him!" He scolded, making it apparent that he was leader of the trio.

"Indeed, which means we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." The female added.

'_Wait a minute; powers, Remalon… no way, they're…_' Darvel thought to himself as the realization dawned on him that three creatures standing before him were in fact Remalons, alien beings that appeared on earth sometime during the 2060s. From what Darvel heard they came from a planet located in the mysterious Eden Sector, but strangely enough, they couldn't remember the location of the sector, and so they remained on earth. After coming to this realization he returned his attention to the Remalons, who he noticed where now carrying Dao Swords, with the leader carrying two and the lackeys using one each. "What the…"

"Do us a favor and try not to struggle too much, not that it'll be much trouble taking you down while you're still a rookie." The lead Remalon taunted as he readied his swords to strike.

"Wait, by any chance, are you guys part of the Brotherhood of Chaos?" Darvel questioned as he tightened his fists at the thought of it.

"Like hell we are." The male grunt snorted, surprising Darvel.

"Ok, in that case, what exactly is your beef with me?" Darvel said quizzically, not finding any reason they would be attacking him.

"We could tell you, but since you're going to die, that would just be a waste of time." The female grunt said with a sadistic smirk.

"Right, now with that said, you better prepare for the fight of your life Dragon Warrior." The lead Remalon stated as he and his goons took a fighting stance, causing Darvel to do the same. The two sides stared each other down and just as the Remalons were about charge at him, yet another bright light blinded them. However, unlike the first one which brought the Remalons to him, Darvel was able to pinpoint the source, a large search light on another building on the other side of the road. He could also make out a figure standing next to the search light, presumably the one that turned it one. To his surprise the figure jumped off the building it was on and seemed to glide over to his building, landing right in between him and the Remalons. Just then the light fizzled out allowing Darvel a clear view of the figure. The man was clad in all black; he wore a black tunic that sported a navy blue metallic X shape on the entire front, black pants, gloves, boots, hood, cape, and a long white flowing sash. His presence was intimidating to say the least, especially since the only thing that could be seen under his hood was his bright navy blue eyes.

"Hey, what the shock are you suppose to be?" The lead Remalon questioned, but the figure remained silent.

"Listen freak, you better scram if you know what's good for you." The male grunt threatened, but the figure remained unfazed. He merely waged his finger in a "tisk, tisk" motion in response. The figure then looked back at Darvel from over his shoulder.

"Hang back for a bit ok, leave these guys to me." He said to him, confirming by his voice that he was indeed male. As he did this, a memory flashed in Darvel's mind of that very same figure standing in a burning building, looking back at him just as he was now. He didn't really know what to make of that, so he just nodded in response.

"Oh, if you think we'll be beaten by some caped crusader wannabe, then you've got another thing coming." The female grunt stated as she and her comrades readied their swords. The figure calmly reached into his cape and pulled out what seemed to be two hook swords and flicked a switch on them causing them to go glow with plasma energy. The Remalons were a bit intimidated by the device, while Darvel was just astounded by them; they were like nothing he had ever seen before, the weapons seemed so technologically advanced that it would've taken years, even decades for even Alchemax to design something even close to it. The figure entered a battle stance, causing the Remalons to do the same. They stared each other down, waiting for their opponent to make the first move, however the Remalons were impatient and charged.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the Wu Dan Mountains, the truck was driving along the road with one Public Eye officer on either side of it. Little did they know the Furious Five where hot on their tail, making sure to keep their presence hidden at all cost. Eventually the truck stopped in the middle of the road, causing the Five to stop as well.<p>

"Wait, are here already?"Baboon asked in confusion.

"We can't be there's nothing here?" Eagle insisted.

"Don't be so sure about that?" Tigria stated as she and others observed as one of the officers got off of his Hovercycle. He walked over to the mountain wall and waved his hand, causing a holomatter number pad to appear. He entered a code into it and once he pushed enter the whole side of the mounted disappeared, as it was a hologram, and revealed a large metal door, which then opened allowing the truck and the officers to enter. The Five were absolutely astonished by this.

"My god, to think that they were so close." Cobra uttered.

"We've passed this road hundreds of times to and from the village." Spider said.

"Now that's what I call hiding in plain sight." Baboon added.

"Come on, we got to get inside." Tigria said as she and the rest dashed towards the entrance, successfully entering without being seen. The group hid behind some crates and surveyed their surroundings. There were Brotherhood members everywhere, sparing with each other, conversing, or inspecting their weapons. The Five also watched as they unloaded the cargo that was brought on the truck they followed. It mostly consisted of average weapons, such as blasters, swords, cannons, but one thing in particular caught their eye, a medium size case that the members seemed to be very careful with.

"Alright, easy does it, if anything happens to that thing the boss is going to have a cow." One of the members, apparently of high rank, said to the members holding the case, setting it on the nearby table. "Great now all we need to do is wait for the boss to get…" The member began, but was silenced by the sound of a door opening. The entire room when silent as a menacing looking clouded leopard entered, followed by an owl. The whole room bowed in what the Five assumed was respect for the leopard as he walked towards the case.

"I have a feeling that that guy's the leader." Eagle whispered to the group, who all agreed with the observation.

"Greetings, Master Tobias." The Brotherhood member greeted with a bow.

"Greetings, I assume that everything is in order." Tobias replied.

"Of course my lord as you can see it was safely delivered." The member said as he gestured to the case.

"Splendid, well let's see it." Tobias said, prompting the members that had carried it to begin to open it. The Five watched with anticipation as the two members slowly deactivated the locks, but just as they were about to open it, "But first," Tobias said, causing the two to cease. "I think we should take care of our _guests_, wouldn't you agree?" The Fives hearts nearly popped out of their chests, realizing that they have been discovered. Suddenly, they noticed the two Public Eye officers coming up from behind them, and just before they could strike them with their electrically charged nightsticks, the Five evaded them by jumping out from behind the crates, making their presence known to all. All the members were getting ready for combat, but Tobias raised his hand to stop them. "Calm yourselves, I'm sure those two are more than enough for them." He said smugly, which greatly irked the Furious Five. However they had no time to dawdle on the subject as they needed to focus on fending off the PE officers. Baboon, Spider, and Cobra took on one of them, and Tigria and Eagle fought the other, and it was actually more difficult than they anticipated.

Baboon was fending off the officers nightstick strikes with his plasma pole; he tried to get in a few hits as well, but the officer would always parry them. Spider and Cobra where coming at him from the sides, but before they could get to close the officer quickly pinned Baboons pole to the ground, pulled out a small laser pistol and shot at each warrior twice, causing them to back off. Baboon then freed his pole and extended the other end to strike him with it, but the officer leaped over it, narrowly evading it, and shot at Spider and Cobra once more before turning his attention back to Baboon. This pattern went on for a while, with the officer fending off Baboon while shooting at the other two to keep them away, however Baboon did manage to get a couple hits in, and the tables really turned once he landed a solid hit to his head, disorienting him for a second, and that was all they needed. Cobra used this opportunity to rush up and wrap his body around him until he made his way to his arm, forcing the laser pistol out of his hand. Before he could do anything further, the officer pushed a button on his belt, causing a pulse of electricity to flow through his armor, forcing cobra to let go. However, as soon as cobra was out of the way, Baboon hit he officer with a combo, ending it by tripping him and circling his pole around to knock him into the wall. However, before he could hit the wall, spider kicked him to the ground and snared him in a plasma web, ending the struggle.

The second officer pulled out his pistol right away, using it to help keep his distance from the two warriors. He knew very well that if Tigria was anything like the legendary Master Tigress then it would be best to keep the fighting at long range. Eagle, being an avian, was able to dodge to shots with ease in the air and dashed towards him. However, the officer quickly leaped over him, and once he landed on the ground he shot three shots at him, Eagle evaded the first two, but the third hit his wing, causing him to crash to the ground. Tigria used this distraction to her advantage and closed the space between them, but the officer turned his attention back to her just in time to block a strike from her Plasma Claw with his nightstick.

"Eagle, are you ok?" Tigria asked her comrade as she began to exchange blows with the officer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, wish I could say the same for this Hover Feather." Eagle replied, luckily the shot hit the feather, protecting Eagle's wing from any real harm. Tigria continued to slash and kick at the officer, who stayed on the defensive for the most part. He then found an opening and landed a solid kick to Tigria's abdomen, sending her back a spell, and allowing him to get some distance between them. Tigria was aggravated this, but then she saw that she was a few steps away from a sword rack, holding five plasma swords.

"Eagle, fly over head, I have an idea." Tigria said to the avian, who complied without question. Tigria then took the sword rack and through all the swords at the officer. They were moving too fast to evade them so he was forced to deflect them with his night stick. However this was a distraction allowing Tigria to rush in directly behind the last sword and land a powerful uppercut which sent the officer into the air. Eagle, realizing what the plan was, met him in the air and kicked him back down, but before he could reach the ground Tigria nailed him with a punch to the head which, increased by the momentum of his falling, knocked him out cold. "How do you like that?" Tigria said as the Five regrouped, facing Tobias and the spectators.

"Well, will you look at that, it seems I have grossly overestimated those two's strength." Tobias said, utterly unimpressed with the Five's victory.

"More like you _underestimated _us." Baboon shot back as the Five took their fighting stances. Tobias chuckled at this.

"If so, then only by a miniscule amount, but I'm certain that I have you five pegged." Tobias taunted. "After all your performance in your previous battle against our ranks was less than impressive."

"Previous battle… wait, you mean you saw that?" Tigria asked, realizing he was referring to their battle with the trio from before.

"Yes, I monitored the entire battle, and from my observations it became painfully obvious that the Dragon Warrior was the only formidable one, I'm actually a little disappointed that he did not accompany you here today." Tobias replied. Tigria clenched her fists at the in direct insult.

"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that." Tigria said as she readied herself to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I mean, just look around you." Tobias said. The Five did so and saw that all of the members were readying their weapons, preparing for combat, which did somewhat intimidate the Five. "You are highly outnumbered, out gunned, and out skilled, attacking me would be suicide and you know it." The Five realized that he was right, they could most likely last for a while, but they could not win under such overwhelming forces. They came out of their fighting stances and lowered their heads in defeat. "Wise decision, I suppose there isn't a chance I can get you all to beg for mercy is there?" The leopard said with a chuckle, causing Tigria to let out a low growl and shoot a death glare at him. "Hmm, you know now that I get a good look at you, you seem fairly familiar." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Maybe it's just the look of disgust you recognize." Tigria suggested bitterly and sarcastically.

"Hmm, perhaps." Tobias said, not amused by the tiger's quip. "Well, if you five are done pestering me, you may see yourselves out."

"Wait, you're letting us go?" Baboon questioned, he and five baffled by the thought of it.

"Yes, like I said, the Dragon Warrior is the only threat to my plans, and a minor one at that, it would be a waste of my precious time to dispose of you. Besides, the humiliation that you have surely felt today will satisfy me much more than any physical harm I can do to you." He explained, insulting the group yet again. "Now, leave this place." He said as he gestured to the entrance of the hide out. The Five made their way towards it, listening to the members of the Brotherhood insult them, calling them "pathetic" and such. The group kept their heads high, trying to preserve what dignity they had left. But then, just as they were about to exit the lair… "Ah yes, now I remember." Tobias suddenly said, regaining the Five's attention. "About twenty years ago, a man stumbled upon one of our main layers; he seemed to be in search of something… a Sun Orchid I believe." This statement made Tigria's heart practically jump out of her chest and her body freeze up, she knew where he was going with this. "His skills were nothing special, but he fought with all he had, tearing through all of our forces, just for that simple little flower. But, despite his efforts, he was no match for me, I admit there was a bit of a struggle, but in the end I overpowered him. Once I subdued him, I asked why I would go through so much trouble just for an insignificant little plant. He told me of how his wife was sick with River Fever and that if he did not get the orchid back to her in time she would surely die, and so he got on his hands and knees and begged for me to let him take it back to her. And you know what I did then, Tigria?" He asked the petrified tigress. Tigria kept quiet, staring at the ground, listening to her own increasing heart beat as she prepared herself for what she was about to hear. "I crushed the orchid within my fist, and watched as his face went from a look of desperation, to a look of horror as he watched as his last hope of saving his wife crumpled to bits. I savored his dread, his pain, his suffering, and once I had my fill I unsheathed my claws… and sliced his throat open." Tobias said, turning his back on the five and walking away. He then went into a maniacal laugh, and that's what made Tigria snap. She let out a terrifying roar, charged up her plasma claws, and dashed towards Tobias, with full intent to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know the Remalon thing might seem kind of random, but like the other seemingly random stuff in this fic it'll play an important role in later chapters, or more accurately, the hooded figure that saves Darvel from the Remalons will. Also, just so you know, the Remalons are from this comic called The Extinctioners, so look up "Chaosbringers" on wikifur to see what the one's in this chap look like, also the "Hooded Figure" belongs to my friend, King of 2211, thanks again good buddy. Ok, I don't know about you guys, but the last chunk of this feels weird to me, I mean I feel like it could be better but this was the best I could make it, you know, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Well, that's it for now, see you guys later, and don't forget to R&R please.**


	23. Two Victories

**A/N: Guess who's back from the dead for Halloween, LOL! Just kidding, but seriously, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait, things have been weird on my end, a strange cocktail of School stuff, writers block, and procrastination, I actually think I'm losing my touch with this story, but I'll tell you about that at the end of the chap. Well anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two <strong>**Victories**

_The figure entered a battle stance, causing the Remalons to do the same. They stared each other down, waiting for their opponent to make the first move, however the Remalons were impatient and charged._

The male grunt was the first to reach him and he attempted to strike with his sword, but the figure just calmly evaded his strikes as the grunt swung wildly at him. He then blocked a downward slash with one of his hook swords and did a spinning back kick to knock him out of the way, allowing him to parry a strike from both the female grunt and the leader. The leader recovered first and lunged at the figure with both his swords, clashing with his. The leader tried to kick him back but the figure used one of his hook swords to grab his leg and fling it to the side, taking the rest of the Remalon with it. He went directly into a spin kick which hit the recently recovered female grunt in the face, knocking her back down. The male grunt tried to come at him from the back, but he caught on to this and locked the two hook swords together by their, well hooks, and whipped them at him, causing him to stumble back. He swung the weapon back around hitting the two other Remalons and brought it full circle once again, this time swiping their feet and tripping them. He then unhooked the swords and began using them normally again.

"Ok, I have to admit, this guys pretty good." The male grunt admitted.

"I don't care how good he is; we can't let this freak push us around. Come on, together!" The leader ordered as he and his comrades charged at the figure, slashing at him all at once. However, he didn't even flinch and blocked all their slashes with ease. The Remalons tried desperately to land a hit, but he met their strikes with his hook swords every time. The trio surrounded the figure; thinking that maybe coming at him from multiple angles would work, but it changed nothing, the figure would block one Remalon with one hook sword, parry the other, and the third he would just evade. But the more the fight went on, the more the trio synchronized their strikes, and the harder it was for the figure to keep them all at bay. He knew that if he was going to win, he would have to break their synchronization, and he did this by using that synchronization against them. He waited until their strikes where so in synch that he could barely fend them off, and just when they were going to deliver the finishing blow, he leaped over them, escaping the circle they made around him, causing their swords to clash with each other. Before they were able to react, the figure rushed up to them and with an upward slash with both of his swords he sent the weapons, including his own high up into the air. The Remalons stumbled back from this sudden action but in response to this turn of events, they scrambled to land a hit on him, but as soon as they were in range, the figure hit the two grunts with a split kick simultaneously and as soon as he landed he went right into a butterfly kick, which connected right into the lead Remalon's face.

* * *

><p>Tigria swung her claws at Tobias with all her might, but to everyone's surprise the Clouded Leopard nonchalantly lifted his arm and blocked the strike with ease, utterly shocking the rest of five. Tigria however was too lost in her rage to react to this and continued attacking him.<p>

"You bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed at the man as she violently slashed at him, throwing a punch or kick in every now and then. Tobias calmly evaded all of her attacks, his smile growing as he gazed at the hatred in Tigria's expression. The five just watched the display, knowing that getting involved would just be useless, at least until Tigria calmed herself down, but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen soon. Tobias eventually felt that it was time to fight back, so when Tigria tried to land a palm thrust he leaped over her and landed behind her. Tigria then tried to crescent kick him, but he ducked under it and before she even knew it, he effortlessly elbow struck her all the way across the room; she would've hit the wall if the five hadn't caught her.

"Tigria, you ok?" Spider asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi… gah!" Tigria said as the pain from the strike began to settle in.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to go back that far, guess I don't know my own strength." Tobias taunted, hoping to enrage Tigria further, which it did. "Before I continue my warm up exercise, I'm going to guess you had some sort of relation to that tiger, no?"

"He was her father, and I think you already knew that!" Eagle snapped back, knowing he was just trying to get Tigria angry.

"Well, I wouldn't say knew for sure, but I was certainly hoping." Tobias replied. "In fact Tigria, you're part of the reason I even bothered to kill him."

"W-what?" Tigria stuttered in shock.

"You see, I was going to just crush the orchid and send him on his way, after all he was no threat to us and thus not worth killing, but then during his little speech he told me how much it pained him to break his promise with his precious daughter in order to search for the orchid, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was truly remorseful. But what really interested me was that he was not only a husband, but a father as well, and to an aspiring young Kung Fu artist no less. I knew what it was like to grow up learning the disciplinary arts of Kung Fu without a parent's love to support me, and so I thought to myself, it might be worth killing this man, if by doing so causes a life time of turmoil for another." The Five were utterly shocked by his explanation, and Tigria was absolutely horrified.

"You… you killed my father, because of me?" Tigria said.

"Not exactly, I killed you're father because I knew it would cause you pain, one that you would have to carry for the rest of your life. That kind of emotional pain is the best kind and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Truth be told I would've been perfectly fine just knowing of the pain I inflicted, but never in a thousand lifetimes did I think I would actually be able to meet her and experience it firsthand." Tobias said with a maniacal grin, truly enjoying the situation. If Tigria wasn't angry before, she was now, she let out a menacing growl and was about to speak, but before she could…

"Alright, that's it you creep, it's go time!" Cobra shot back, surprising Tigria.

"Yeah, you mess with Tigria, you mess with us!" Baboon added.

"Come on, let's show this guy what real pain is." Spider said, causing the four warriors to take their fighting stances.

"Guys…" Tigria said, moved by their display. It was moments like this that made her realize that she really wasn't alone in this, that her teammates always had her back; this was enough to put a smile on her face and calm her down enough to fight more efficiently. She stood back up and took her fighting stance with the others. Tobias's smirk disappeared and he cracked his neck.

"Well, if you really insist on fighting me, I suppose I have a couple minutes to spare. Please try not to waste them." Tobias replied as he too took a stance. "And just to make things fair, I'll let you five make the first move." Everything fell silent, the Five were waiting for Tigria to strike first, as they assumed she would, but she didn't. Instead she quickly glanced at Spider, then at Cobra, and the two nodded, knowing what she meant. "Well, I'm waiting." Tobias said with false inpatients. After a moment more of stalling, Spider sprang into action, jumping forward and shooting plasma webs at him, which he easily evaded. Once the webs ceased Baboon and Cobra ran up to them with their weapons at the ready. Cobra turned his tail into a blade and began slashing at Tobias, while Baboon came around the side and began attacking with his staff. Tobias was able to dodge them both for a while and once he saw an opening he grabbed Cobra's tail, took him and wrapped him around Baboon's arm like a whip and pulled him towards him, allowing him to punch them across the field. Tigria then used the opening to land a combo, but Tobias regained his composure before she could land the finishing hit. He then began blocking the strikes and countering with his own, when all of a sudden Eagle drop kicked him from above. This distracted him long enough for Tigria to land a punch but when she tried to follow up with a kick, Tobias grabbed her foot and laughed. "Ha ha ha, is that really the best you got." He then flipped her over and threw her at Eagle, knocking them both to the ground. Spider crept along the ground waiting for a chance to strike, and once she had her chance she jumped up and tried to land a kick to Tobias's head, but he noticed and tilted his head to the right causing her to miss. She quickly continued to attack but Tobias dodged her with great ease, and eventually he was able to land a punch, sending her slamming into the wall. Baboon was now back up and swung at him. Tobias ducked under the first swing and leaped over the second, going directly into a high jump kick, knocking him down again.

"Ok its official, this guy is tougher then he looks." Baboon said as he struggled to get up from the ground.

"Well I don't care how tough he, he can't possibly take us all on at the same time." Tigria said as she and the others surrounded him. "On three… one, two… THREE!" She commanded and the Five charged at leopard. But he kept calm and at just the right moment he jumped out of the way, making the group crash into each other.

"Wow, I can't believe we fell for that a second time." Cobra complained. Tobias chuckled at this, looked over at one of his subordinates and bobbed his head in one direction, and he seemed to understand.

"Well, I admit you all lasted longer than I thought you would, and it's obvious you don't have any intent of giving up, despite that being the only dignified thing to do. I on the other hand grow tired of this, so I think it's time that I brought this scuffle to an end." He said confidently as the Five got back to their feet.

"Oh yeah, well bring it on then." Baboon challenged.

"Yeah, we can take anything you can throw at us." Spider added.

"We won't stop until you and all of the Brotherhood of Chaos is defeated." Tigria stated as they shifted back into their fighting stances.

"Is that so, well we'll just see about that." Tobias replied. The subordinate from earlier came back with a black case and opened, letting out a blinding light. Tobias reached into the case and pulled out the two gems he had obtained, stunning the Five. "Look familiar?"

"Hey, those are just like the gem we have." Eagle said.

"Yes, the gem you refer to is the Ruby of the Soul, and these are known as the Topaz of the Body, and the Emerald of the Mind." Tobias said as he presented both gems in each hand.

"Body, Mind, and Soul… wait, you mean like the Combat Trinity?" Tigria questioned, having remembered being told of the Combat Trinity.

"Yes, exactly like that. You see each gem enhances a certain aspect of the trinity, and since I don't want this fight to drag on longer then it has to, I've decided to take them out for a little spin." He explained. He then clenched the Topaz of the Body in his left fist, causing a yellow aura to cover his body. The Five kept their guard up, not know what they were about to experience. "Now, let's get started, shall we."

* * *

><p>The lead Remalon fell to the ground, knocked out and unable to continue. The figure tossed him over to the other two and took out a crystal like cube, throwing it to the ground next to them. A second later the cube expanded and encased the three aliens.<p>

"That ought to hold you." The figure said.

"Whoa!" Darvel exclaimed as he examined the prison. "I've never seen anything like this. It doesn't look like a holomatter case, and that's the only kind of material that could expand like that, what is it?" The Figure was silent for a moment, as if pondering on how to answer that question. Eventually he spoke.

"Uh… it's kind of a secret." He said, much to Darvel's disappointment.

"Oh, well ok, anyways, thanks for helping me out." Darvel thanked.

"It was no problem, really." He responded.

"Well, thanks all the same. Who are those guys anyway?" Darvel questioned.

"They're Remalons, aliens from the Eden Sector." He began.

"I know that, but who are they, and who are you?" Darvel asked further

"Look, I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I can't answer any of them, not now anyway." The Figure explained, greatly confusing Darvel.

"Not even, why they attacked me?" The Figure tried to think of an answer that would satisfy him, but not give anything crucial away.

"I guess you could say… they attacked you because you're the Dragon Warrior." He said.

"Oh _of course_, let me guess, they're from the Brotherhood of Chaos, right?" Darvel said in an annoyed tone.

"No actually." The Figure said.

"Are you kidding me, there're other creeps that are going to attack me just because I'm the Dragon Warrior, SHOCK, and here I thought my life would get back to normal now that I quit Kung Fu!" Darvel exclaimed in anger.

"You what?" The Figure said, shocked at his statement. "You can't do that!"

"Why not, what's it to you?" Darvel inquired.

"I told you, there are some things I just can't tell you, but what I can tell you is that you're making a big mistake."

"Oh I get it, you're one of them aren't you; what did Master Chen send you to convince me to come back?" Darvel suggested.

"Well, I…" The Figure struggled to find an answer.

"Just forget it, I'm out of here." Darvel growled as he walked past the hooded man. The figure thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way to stop him. As much as he hated to admit it, or how much he knew it might cause some trouble, he knew what he had to do.

"Wait." He called to Darvel, who indeed stopped and turned his attention back to him. "Look, I know you were sort of… dragged into all this, and like you said, there's not a lot that I can say to sway you. So, I'm going to say what someone else said, something a wise man once told me." The figure paused for a moment, as if hesitant to say it. Darvel waited for him to continue, and just when he was about leave, the Figure spoke. "As life goes on… anything goes." He said, much to Darvel's confusion.

"As life goes on, anything goes?" Darvel parroted, unfamiliar with the oddly worded phrase. However, the more he thought about it, the more he felt that he had heard it before. And then it dawned on him, he had heard it before, and he can't believe that he had forgotten.

_Flashback_

_ "…Neon, and Xeon." A young todd said, having just finished reciting the six noble gases. He then looked hopefully at an elder looking fox, who was looking thoughtfully at a copy of the periodic table of elements._

_ "I'm sorry Darvel, but…" The Fox began, saddening the ten year old Darvel. "You're correct!" He said in an excided tone, causing Darvel to brighten up again._

_ "Really, awesome, I am so going to ace this test." Darvel said with glee._

_ "I'm sure you will." The elderly fox said."You know, you remind a lot of your father when he was your age." _

_ "I hope so, because when I grow up I'm going to be an Alchemax scientist, just like him, and like how you used to be grandpa." Darvel said excitedly, gaining a laugh from his grandpa._

_ "Ha, ha, well the world could always use more bright minds like you Darvel, but I don't want you to think that you have to be a scientist just because me and your dad are." Grandpa Richeen stated._

_ "It's not like that, I want to be a scientist because I like science, it's my favorite subject at school, and I'm really good at it." Darvel assured. _

_ "Well even so, you're only ten years old; you don't have to decide what you want to do for the rest of your life just yet." Grandpa Richeen said as he ruffled the fur on his grandson's head._

_ "Well I may not have to, but I have." Darvel said, causing his grandpa to laugh once again._

_ "Don't be too sure of that kiddo. You know when I was your age; I actually didn't even want to be a scientist." Grandpa Richeen said, Darvel gasping at what he was just told._

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yeah, you know how I know all of those Chinese myths and legends, like the stories of the Dragon Warrior you love so much?" Darvel nodded. "Well, the reason I know all of that is because when I was a kid, my passion was mythology, I loved learning about all of the myths and legends from all over the world, how they were all so different yet so similar; every day I would go to the library, check out a mythology book and read it cover to cover, that's how much I loved it, and I still do."_

_ "If you love it so much, why did you become a scientist?" Darvel questioned._

_ "Well you see, when I got into high school they didn't offer any mythology classes to freshmen, so I had to take a regular English class, in addition I was required to take three years of science, and back then I didn't think much of science, mix two things together and you get an explosion, no biggy, so I thought I might as well get it over with. But, it in that class that I learned what science actually is, it's the study of how the universe works, almost everything in the world around us can be explained with science. Suddenly I was able to view the world in an entirely new way, even something so simple and mundane, like a ball bouncing up and down, had such tremendous meaning behind it, and I thought that was just the coolest thing ever. Sure I did still enjoy mythology when they allowed me to take it, but my true passion was now science, and so I decided to study physics in collage, and I became a scientist." Grandpa Richeen concluded, as he looked at an amazed Darvel._

_ "Wow, see Grandpa, I like science for the same reason you do, that's why I want to become a scientist." Darvel said excitedly._

_ "Darvel, I think you missed the point of the story." Grandpa Richeen said. "I told you this because I want you to understand that life isn't something that can be planned out step by step, one minute life can lead you down one path, then take you down an entirely different path the next, and all we can do is embrace and make the most of those changes, whether they be for better or worse. Remember Darvel, as life goes on, anything goes, you understand?_

_ "Uhh, I guess… I still want to be a scientist though." Darvel replied, causing the elderly todd to laugh hysterically. _

_ "Ha Ha Ha, and there's nothing wrong with that, but whatever you end up doing, I'm sure you'll be great at it." He said sincerely as he put his hand on the young todd's shoulder._

_ "Thanks Grandpa." Darvel said as he hugged the fox; Grandpa Richeen returning it with interest._

_ "I love you to Darvel."_

_End Flashback _

"Grandpa…" Darvel muttered as he stared at the ground solemnly. He hadn't given that conversation a much thought since they had it all those years ago, to think it took a total stranger to remind him of his grandpa's words. And then something dawned on him. "Wait, where did you hear that?" He questioned, but the figure just turned his back to him.

"Sorry, I've said all that I can say; the rest is up to you, whether you want to just run away from it all, or face up to it, it's your call." He said without looking at Darvel.

"Not too long ago you were telling me I was making a huge mistake, why the sudden change in attitude?" Darvel asked a bit sarcastically, which gained a chuckle from the figure.

"Let's just say… I know you'll make the right decision." He said as he looked over his shoulder. The same memory from before flashed in Darvel's mind again, and so before the Figure could take his leave…

"Wait, one more thing." He said, causing the figure the stop and listen. "Have we ever met before, maybe at Alchemax or something?" The Figure thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so." He responded.

"Oh, ok, my mistake then." Darvel said confused, as he could've sworn he had met the mysterious man before. The Figure was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, there's actually something I need to give you." He said as he reached into his cape. He pulled out what seemed to be an encoded disc that Darvel recognized as being used by Alchemax to hold key codes for high security containers.

"Wh-where'd you get that?" Darvel asked in shock.

"Never mind that, just take it." The Figure said with what seemed to be haste. Darvel was tired of being suspicious and just took the disc with no further questions. He looked it over and it didn't seem too special, but considering the one who gave it to him it must have been significant.

"Well I'll be off then." He said as he walked over to the edge of the building. "Good luck, Dragon Warrior." With that he jumped off the building and used his cape to glide away. Darvel watched as he left, then looked back down at the disc, reflecting on the recent event, as well as his experiences the past month.

"Grandpa, is this… what you were trying to tell me?" He said to himself, deep in thought of what his next move should be.

* * *

><p>"OOOFF!" Baboon choked out as he hit the wall of the cave and fell limp on the floor in pain. Everyone else was in a similar position, trying desperately to recover after the previous clash with Tobias.<p>

"You realize now the position you are all in?" He questioned to the Five. "You had no chance of defeating me when I wasn't using the gems, so what hope do you have now that I hold this power in my hand?" He watched as the Five slowly recovered and stood back up in their fighting stances, not willing to give up. Tobias let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well, it won't take much longer I suppose." He said as he began glowing green from the power of the emerald. Baboon ran forward, about to strike him with his Plasma Pole, but he immediately ducked under it and swept his legs, but before he fell to the floor he grabbed him and threw him over to the side , where Spider was coming around to hit him with a web, knocking them into each other. He then immediately did a split kick upward hitting Eagle square in the jaw, he then began glowing yellow from the power of the Topaz, leaped up and kicked him with all his might down toward Cobra who was planning on sneaking up and trip him. The Five were baffled; it was as if he knew exactly what they were going to do. "Your combinations won't work on me anymore; with the Emerald I was able to examine and memorize your basic attack pattern, allowing me to predict all of your moves." He explained.

"Oh yeah, well how about this move!" Tigria said as she jumped Tobias, but he glowed yellow and blocked her first punch, looking as though he didn't even feel it, but Tigria sure did. While she didn't show it much, she felt as though she had just punched a wall of thick steel.

"Wow that almost stung." He mocked. Tigria growled and she began to exchange blows with the Clouded Leopard, but even the hits she managed to land didn't even faze him. "Look, this is pointless; as long as I have the Topaz your hits are nothing to me, ha, like they ever were the first place." He insulted, angering Tigria just as he expected it to. Tigria continued swinging punches at him, but as always he just blocked, dodged, or endured them. He eventually countered with a strait punch to the chest, which landed and sent her flying to the wall. Tigria was in immense pain, as if the iron wood trees that she punched during training punched her back, but even so she tried to suck it up and get up. "Oh come on, don't you know when to give up, it seems that your friends do." Tigria was confused at this statement until she looked up and saw that the rest of her teammates were down for the count and being restrained by the Brotherhood members. Tigria was disappointed, but she couldn't really blame them, their opponent was extremely powerful, and chance for victory was slim, but she didn't care, she couldn't just walk away.

"I am the leader of the Furious Five, and the proud descendent of the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, and I will not rest until I bring you and the Brotherhood of Chaos down." She said with determination, but Tobias didn't seem moved.

"Ha ha ha, do you really think I care about who you are related to, do think anybody really cares, that it makes you special, well it doesn't. Though I do understand why you would boast about that, after all you have nothing else to boast about. Your Kung Fu is nothing special, and the way I see it you are a terrible leader, just look at your comrades, I gave you a chance to leave, to save yourselves, but that temper yours cost you that. You could've just ignored what I was saying and live to fight another day, but you chose to but your life, as well as the lives of your comrades in danger by lashing out at me. Face it Tigria, you're just bitter, egotistical, sorry excuse for a warrior, who at the end of the day is just trying to live up to her ancestors name. I would say it is a waste of talent, but that would require you actually having talen…" He wasn't able to finish his speech before Tigria rushed at him with the loudest of roars, wanting nothing more than to just rip his throat out. However, Tobias quickly uppercut her into the air, leaped up and drop kicked her strait down. He pinned her down as she struggled to get out, but it was no use. "There you go again." He mocked, not giving her a break for one second. "You know, you really should do something about your temper problems, after all if I wasn't having so much fun torturing you, you would be dead right now." He said, shocking Tigria to the core, as that was so similar to what Jana had said to her when she defeated her. It was here that she realized just how bad the situation was and she knew she just couldn't go on. She slumped down on the ground and Tobias lifted his foot and simply walked away. "Lock them up." He ordered his goons. They all complied and three members ran over to Tigria and restrained her, Tigria not even resisting as they took her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chap isn't satisfying enough to justify the long wait, but like I said with all the things happening I just don't feel like writing this story anymore, I'm not saying I'm going to discontinue it, I'm just going to try writing something else on the side, specifically a Silent Hill/Kung Fu Panda crossover that I might post later today, if not later this week, be on the look out for it if you're interested. Sorry if that's a little disappointing, but I can't really help it, it's how I feel, but don't worry, I'll try my best to write for this story as well as the other. Well later guys, don't forget to R&R please. **


	24. Making an Offer and Following a Lead

**A/N: Greetings fellow survivors of the 2012 Apocalypse, HAPPY 2013! Now I know what you're all thinking, "Where the F*CK have you been MCN, we all thought you gave up!" Well I didn't, I am still writing this story and I will finish it. Now I want to extend my sincerest apologies for taking so long with this chap, I honestly have no excuse for taking so long, I just really haven't felt like writing lately, like I just procrastinated the shit out of this chapter, and again I'm sorry. I will try my best to update sooner, but no promises, as I am lazy. Well now that I got that out of the way, why don't we get to the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, just my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making an Offer and Following a Lead<strong>

The Jade Palace was completely silent, the only sound that could've possibly been heard being the soft breathing of its inhabitants. After the Five left on their mission, Chen and the other Kung Fu practitioners traveled back to the Jade Palace, quiet solemnly at that. Everyone was shaken up by Darvel giving up on his training, each one for different reasons and to various degrees. Master Chen and Master Jackal were worried that they had just lost their only hope of gaining the upper hand on the now very powerful Brotherhood of Chaos. The Jackal Sisters were just depressed over what Darvel said to them, how he never wanted to see them again, it hurt them very badly, and they still couldn't believe he had said that to them. Everyone was in the Sacred Hall of Heroes, Chen and Jackal were meditating, Jana and Janika were watching the communicator for an update from the Five, and Janya was sitting in her mother's lap. No one has spoken since they have arrived, that is until Janya got up the courage to ask the question she had been afraid to ask.

"Does Darvel hate us?" She asked her mother innocently.

"Oh no sweetie, he's just a little… confused that's all." Janeira said, trying to comfort the child, but you could see she wasn't buying it.

"He seemed pretty certain to me." An utterly crestfallen Janika stated, gaining the attention of her family members. Hearing her big sister so sad made Janya snap out of her depressed state and regain her usual demeanor.

"NO way, Darvel will definitely come back; he's a hero, right Kummy?" Janya said as she jumped off her mother's lap and made Kummy nod.

"I don't know Janya, he seemed pretty serious." Jana replied. "I mean he held the title with such little regard that he didn't even bother telling us when we first met, I mean if that was me I would quit the first chance I'd get."

"Listen to yourself sister, how could you even think that. Darvel's our friend, there's no way he'll let us down." The little jackal girl insisted.

"Why wouldn't he; we let _him_ down." Janika remarked. "I mean this really is _our_ battle and when his family gets hurt by it we just expect him to continue doing something he didn't even want to do in the first place, that was just cruel of us, and now he's gone because of it… and we all know he's not coming back." She seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Jana gave her a comforting hug to prevent this. The group took in what she had said, and truth be told she was saying what most of them were thinking, and they felt like they could finally talk about it.

"You may be right, my dear." Master Chen said without moving from his meditative position. "Perhaps we, as well as our predecessors, made the mistake of assuming that the one to be named the Dragon Warrior would take the title in stride, but times really have changed. We truly cannot force Darvel to be the Dragon Warrior, and by trying to do so, we may have pushed him away, made him turn his back on us… _we_ truly are to blame for his resignation." Everyone pondered this fact, and nobody could deny it to be true.

"So what do we do now, about the Brotherhood?" Janeira asked.

"As Darvel said, we cannot deal with the Brotherhood like our ancestors did in the past; they have grown more powerful in a more modern sense, maybe that is why Darvel was chosen as the Dragon Warrior, we needed someone to open our eyes to this, and have the means by which to fight them. With that said, without him, we may not be able to defeat them." Master Jackal replied. The room fell silent again; they all knew that if Darvel had heard that statement, he'd blow his top… again. But they all knew that a prophesy was still a prophesy, and with the Dragon Warrior gone, the Brotherhood's victory was all but assured. Just then, the communicator that Jana was holding began to ring, gaining everyone's attention. The holomatter screen pops up and says that the call is coming from the communicator Chen had given Tigria, which caused Chen and Jackal to get up from their seated positions and for everyone to gather around.

"It's them, they're calling." Janika said.

"Well we can see that, answer it already." Janya urged almost excitedly. Jana complied and hit the answer icon. The screen then went to display the image and unfamiliar looking clouded leopard, who seemed to be in a cave of some sort.

"Greetings, masters of the Jade Palace I presume, it's so nice to finally be able to meet you." Tobias greeted, ignoring the shocked expressions of the group.

"Who the hell are you?" Jana questioned a scowl on her face as she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Well, by your reactions I assume you know who I am, but I'll introduce myself nonetheless." He replied. "I am Tobias, the current…"

"Current leader of the Brotherhood of Chaos?" Chen cut him off, much to his, as well as everyone else's, surprise.

"Wow, looks like my reputation precedes me, I wonder if that's because I'm just that infamous or we suck at being a secret organization." Tobias said sarcastically.

"Master Chen, how did you know that?" Janika inquired, everyone wondering how he knew the leopard's identity.

"Truth be told, I didn't know for sure that he was the Brotherhood's leader, but I recognized his name." Chen explained. "You see, not too long ago Darvel had a vision."

"Darvel did?" Master Jackal said in surprise.

"Yes, he told me it was of a clouded leopard named to Tobias, "destroying things and training" as he said." Chen continued as he glared at Tobias.

"Ahh, so that's how it went then, I had a feeling the Dragon Warrior knew who I was, now I know how." Tobias said, turning everyone's attention back to the screen.

"Why are you calling us?" Janeira said, ignoring his comment.

"Well then, I guess I'll just get strait to the point." Tobias said. "You have something I want, I'm sure you all know what it is already, and I'm the kind of man that doesn't like to waste time or energy, so I'm giving you the chance to just hand the gem over peacefully." The group was a little shocked at this, but mostly disgusted. This man actually thought that they would actually just hand over the thing that could give him ultimate power to him, well that's just crazy.

"Ok, fine, we'll give it to you." Chen said nonchalantly, absolutely shocking everyone, including Tobias.

"Wait, really?" Tobias said, truth be told he actually wasn't expecting them to agree. The rest of the warriors were speechless, they just couldn't believe that Chen was actually agreeing to it.

"Yes… WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" The Panda-Tiger hybrid roared, everyone now realizing his intentions. His companions were relieved by this, and Tobias seemed almost amused, even letting out a chuckle.

"Actually, many people believe hell to be a frozen wasteland, but I'm guessing by your tone you're not one of them are you?" He replied mockingly, to which everyone growled at.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not, hell is a pit of fire and as previously stated you will get the Ruby of the Soul once it is COVERED IN ICE!" Chen restated in a furious and serious tone. However, this didn't even seem to faze Tobias, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that, but maybe _this_ will make you change your mind." He said, moving to the side to reveal the Furious Five, tied together with high tech chains. Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, but at the same time they were a bit relieved that they could see them at all.

"Tigria, Tigria!" Chen called, trying to get his granddaughters attention, but to no avail. He tried the same with the others, but they all just sat there, not even struggling to get free, with crestfallen and ashamed looks on their faces. "Release them at once!" Chen ordered, rage obvious in his voice.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that _Master_ Chen." Tobias said. "You see, just like you I gave them a chance, I offered to allow them to leave once they were found out, cause like I said, I don't like wasting my time. But it was in fact your students here that insisted on fighting me, particularly the young tigress here." Tigria winced at this, refocusing on the floor below her in shame, but she still felt as though she could feel the stares of her master and the Jackal family through the holomatter screen. "And after taking the time to fight and defeat them, which really wasn't that difficult anyway, I really don't feel like letting them go… unless of course you make it worth my while."

"Are you suggesting a trade?" Master Jackal said.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting, you come to my lair and hand me the Ruby of the Soul, and I'll give you your little students back." Tobias replied. "Now I know you're getting the short end of the stick here…"

"You got that right." Jana said sarcastically, which gained stern looks from everyone.

"But you know what they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure." Tobias said, once again mocking the Five. "So what do you say Masters, do we have a deal?" Everyone turned their attention to Master Chen, anticipating his response.

"Master, don't do it!" Tigria pleaded. "This freak is right for once, we're not worth trading the gem for." Everyone was surprised by this claim, especially since it came from Tigria.

"You expect us to just leave you there, abandon you?" Master Chen said.

"You have to." Cobra replied.

"Yeah, you weren't the one who fought this creep, he was crazy powerful with only two gems, if he has all three he'll practically be invincible." Baboon stated, trying to reason with Chen.

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes, but right now my concern is for you five." Master Chen rebuked in a firm voice, not intending to back down.

"Please, don't agree to it master, we'll be fine." Spider added.

"Yeah, no matter what you can't let Tobias have the geAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eagle began but was interrupted as the chains sent thousands of volts of electricity through the Five's bodies, causing them great pain.

"NO, stop, I beg of you!" Master Chen pleaded, which indeed got Tobias to stop, pressing a button on a remote causing the electricity to stop.

"What, you didn't expect me to just throw them into a cell and let them rot did you?" Tobias questioned mockingly. "Oh no, I'm going to get my "money's worth" out of these five, one way or another, the difference being one way they live, and the other… they live _painfully_." At that last word he pressed the button on the remote again and the Five were once again being electrocuted, letting out screams of pain and agony. "So, what's it going to be?" Chen looked away from the screen, not being able to bare the sight of his students, and only granddaughter, in such pain. But he could still hear their screams, and he knew that if he left them there that they would go through much worse.

"OK, fine!" Chen said, to which Tobias stopped the torture again. "I will… give you the gem." He reluctantly said, shocking his fellow Kung Fu masters.

"Ha ha, I knew you would see it my way." Tobias mocked, with a chuckle. "Now, I'm going to hang up, and you will be receiving the coordinates of this hide out. Bring the gem to me and I will release your students. And please try not to keep me waiting, I tend to get… restless when I wait." He said as he gestured to the remote. He then hung up and the screen then displayed the coordinates to the Brotherhood's hideout, just as Tobias said. Chen didn't say a word as he walked over to the case where the Ruby of the Soul was kept. Everyone then snapped out of their shock.

"Master Chen, what are you doing?" Jana questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting the gem." He replied, as he opened the case and took out the ever glowing ruby.

"Wait, you're actually planning on giving the Ruby of the Soul to them?" Janeira said in disbelief.

"Master with all due respect you can't honestly be going through with this!" Master Jackal pleaded, but Master Chen didn't face him as he spoke.

"Of course not, I would never just hand over the gem to that maniac." Chen said, surprising the Jackal family greatly.

"Oh… ok then." Jackal said awkwardly.

"Well then, why are you getting the gem?" Janika questioned.

"We need to keep up appearances, until the time is right." The tiger replied vaguely.

"Until the time is right for what?" Jackal asked, to which Master Chen faced the family, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Darvel waited patiently on the security drone as it slowly but surely hovered upwards to the top of the Alchemax corporate building. Once he was close enough he leaped off and landed on the roof of the extremely tall skyscraper.<p>

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." He mumbled to himself, to think that he was actually sneaking into the building as if he where some criminal, but after learning the truth about the Brotherhood's influence in Alchemax, he found himself not trusting anyone who worked there, and so here he was, hoping to god that he was still entered into the security system as he let the elevator scan his ID. Thankfully, it accepted it, and opened for him. Darvel quickly walked in and pressed the button that would take him to the floor that his dad's lab was located, from there he would scan the disk to see what exactly it was; sure he knew it was a key code disk, but he needed to figure out what the key codes unlocked. The Elevator opened to reveal the metal hallway; Darvel took a deep breath and rushed as quietly as he could toward the laboratory. He tried his best to avoid attracting the attention of the security drones, after all it was closing hours and no one was supposed to be in the building this late, at least no one without clearance, which thankfully Darvel still had. After what felt like an eternity, he finally made it back to his dad's lab, which was sealed off with yellow holomatter police tape due to the investigation of the attack, of course this was mostly just for show, Holk's attempt to keep the loyal Public Eye officers from tracking the crime back to him. Darvel entered in his ID code, and the security code for the police tape that he got from his brother earlier, and he was in. Darvel flipped a switch on the wall near the door and the lights illuminated the room. Everything was left exactly the way it was when Darvel found his injured father, which really only meant that there were some blueprints and spare parts on the floor that Mr. Richeen had presumably knocked over when he was tased. Darvel noticed that the relic was on the floor as well, but he didn't really care about it anymore. Darvel saw the computer was in the center of the room, which really just looked like slightly elevated platform, but once he stepped on it, a neon blue ring began to glow around the edge, projecting a holomatter keyboard, and three holomatter screens all around him. The words 'Please identify yourself' popped on the main screen and Darvel typed in his ID code. The computer took a second to process the code, but it eventually let him in, the words 'Access Granted' appearing on the screen.

"Awesome, I'm in." Darvel said to himself. He was about to look for the program he was looking for when the Alchemax logo appeared on the screen.

"Welcome Mr. Richeen, what program do you wish to run?" A feminine, computerized voice said from the computer. Darvel was surprised at first, but that shock gave way to wonder and admiration.

"Whoa, voice activated AI, sweet!" Darvel said excitedly, but calmed down once he remembered what he was actually there for. "Uh, run key code disc scan and determine function of codes." He said trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.

"Understood, please insert disc." The AI said as out from the floor to his left popped out a cylindrical device that raised itself up to about Darvel's shoulder.

"Awesome." Darvel stated, elated that the AI obeyed his command. He then took the disk and inserted it into a slot on the disk reader.

"Processing…" The AI announced as the loading screen appeared. It wasn't long until the spinning, hourglass shaped icon dissipated revealing the result of the scan, which the AI began to read out loud.

"Scanning complete; key code disk's primary function: to unlock Experiment Containment Unit Alpha-03."

"Containment Unit Alpha-03, what's in there?" he said to himself, but to his surprise the AI actually thought he was asking it and answered.

"The available information on the contents of Containment Unit Alpha-03 is as follows: File Name: Chen's Request, Product Stage: Prototype, Current Status: Functional, Description: Not available, Notes: Just a few more tests and it'll be ready." The AI stated.

"Uh, ok, got any useful information?" Darvel said with a little annoyance.

"My apologies; that is all the information that Aiden Richeen has documented in the general files, all other information, such as schematics and experimentation notes, are in Aiden's personal files that I am not allowed to give clearance to." It said apologetically, or at least Darvel though it was apologetically, it was hard to decipher with the computerized voice. Darvel sighed.

"Figures, but is there any chance you can tell me where this Containment Unit is?" Darvel asked hopefully.

"Certainly, Mr. Richeen." The AI complied. "Containment Unit Alpha-03 is located in Aiden's personal laboratory, conveniently located on the south corner of this floor."

"Personal laboratory, I didn't know my dad had a personal laboratory, but then again that's probably because it's personal." Darvel said as he took the disk and began deactivating the computer. "Thanks, uh, computer."

"My pleasure, Mr. Richeen." It replied the second before it shut off and the Holomatter screen disappeared. Darvel rushed out of the lab and made his way down the hallway, but first he had to look out the window to remember which way was south. He turned the corner and there was a door slightly smaller than the rest at the end of the hallway. "Ok, this is probably it." He said, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He then noticed the keypad to the right of the door and face palmed. "Oh duh." He mumbled. He then tired typing in various codes, ranging from numeric forms of names to he and his siblings birthdays, but nothing worked. "Oh great, now what?" He said in frustration, but just as he was about to give up he felt a sharp pain in his head and he had a vision of his dad punching in the correct code, which was the first six numbers of the Fibonacci sequence, 1-1-2-3-5-8, he always did find that sequence fascinating. Darvel quickly punched in the code and the door opened. "Man, these vision trips sure come in handy sometimes." He then entered the lab, the lights flashing on as soon as he stepped in. It looked pretty much like a smaller, more compact version of the main lab, Darvel had heard that some of the head scientists would use personal labs like this to tinker with devices that they felt might be useful but were not of Alchemax's top priority. Like the main lab, there were notes and schematics scattered everywhere, but there was some order to them, probably arranged by experiment or testing phase. Darvel looked around the room, admiring some of his dad's work, until he came to the very back wall off the lab, where there were three large cylindrical containers, each one with a label, Alpha-01, Alpha-02, and finally…

"Here we go, Containment Unit Alpha-03." Darvel said as he scanned the large unit and found the slot for the Key Code Disk. "Alright here we go, this better be worth it; I'm risking my shocking hide for nothing." With that thought in mind, he hesitantly put the disk in the slot and waited for it to be scanned. Seconds later the screen confirmed that the disk was accepted, and Darvel heard the container unlock. It then began to open slowly, letting neon blue light escape from it, and when it finally opened all the way Darvel's face went from impatient, to fascination, to finally, amazement.

"Holy Shock."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, the LONG awaited Ch. 24. Now originally I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, featuring the big exchange and all, but I though, hey this chapter is of satisfactory length and you guys have been waiting for so long, so why make you wait any longer, so yeah. Again I'm sorry for taking so long and I will try to work on the next chapter, but no promises, since I'm actually writing another story along with this and I kind of want to get another chapter of that up, since people are waiting on that one too, sorry guys, but you are welcome to read that story too, it's called Silent Hill: Cry of the Tiger and it is a crossover between KFP and Silent Hill, weird crossover I know, but that's kind of my thing. Well until next time, see you all later, don't forget to R&R, and Happy New Year.**


	25. Facing the Consequences

**A/N: Ok, I know I am BEYOND late, and I really have no excuse for it, at least none that I haven't used before, so I'm just going to shut my big mouth and let you guys get to what you really came here for. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Alchemax, OSCORP, or Stark-Fukikawa, just my own OCs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Facing the Consequences<strong>

"To think, they were so close to us this whole time." Master Chen stated in utter disbelief. He had followed the coordinates Tobias had sent him and was now outside of their hideout with Jackal, Janeira, and Jana by his side. They had ordered Janika and Janya to stay home, the youngest little Jackal girl was obviously too young to partake in this endeavor, and they felt that Janika was still too inexperienced to go into the belly of the beast like this, and so they were left behind.

"It's not that surprising, I mean it's not like we were really looking for them." Jana said with a bit of shame, remembering Darvel's words from before.

"True, but that's not important right now." Janeira stated.

"Yes, what's important is that we get my students out of there, now does everyone remember the plan?" Chen asked, receiving nods from everyone. "Well then, let us proceed." With that said Chen raised his hand to knock and what he hoped was the entrance to the hideout, but before he could the hologram disguising the entrance disappeared and the door itself opened for them. The group was a bit surprised by this, but Chen just shook it off and entered. He was met with the sight of countless Brotherhood members, of various builds and species, all probably gathered to witness their master's "Crowning Achievement". And in the center of the large room was Tobias himself, sitting comfortably on a metal throne, having clearly been waiting for him. Chen walked about halfway up to the clouded leopard and once he stopped he heard the door shut behind him.

"Ah, Master Chen, it's so nice of you to join us." Tobias said with a confident smirk on his face, resting his chin on his right fist. "But I must admit you kept me waiting longer than I hoped you would, what, did you get lost on the way here?"

"I did not come here to talk." Chen said bitterly, glaring daggers at the leopard. Tobias chuckled at his impatience.

"True, well then, do you have it?" He questioned which caused Chen to tense up a bit. However, he nonetheless reached into his pocket and pulled out the red ruby, its light illuminating the entire room. Just then the other gems, which Tobias was keeping in his own pocket, began glowing just as brightly, which intensified as he brought them out to the point that looking at them would be the equivalent of staring directly at the sun. The light dimmed down after a moment, allowing everyone to see again, looks of awe on everyone's faces. Tobias left out a satisfied laugh. "Wise of you to bring the real gem, rather than try to trick me with a fake; that might have worked on the thief but I'm a little more perceptive than that. Now, if you would kindly hand it over…"

"Not so fast," Chen said as he clenched his fist around the ruby. "First show me my students."

"What; don't trust me?" Tobias said sarcastically.

"Now." Chen said firmly, slightly annoying Tobias; after all he wasn't really in the position to take that tone with him.

"Well, since you asked nicely." He replied as he snapped his fingers, prompting one of his subordinates to pull a lever that lowered the captured Furious Five from the ceiling.

"Tigria, everyone!" Chen exclaimed gaining their attention.

"Master." Tigria replied, shame evident in her voice.

"Don't worry; I'll get you out of here soon." Chen assured.

"They could be out already if you would just give me the gem." Tobias said with false impacients, when, truth be told, he enjoyed watching the respected master pathetically pine for his precious students, but there would be time for that later. "Well, Master Chen?"

"Master no!" Spider pleaded, but was met with silence from the panda-tiger hybrid, as if he didn't even hear her. He looked down at the Ruby of the Soul, a slight moment of doubt crossing his mind, but he knew he had to do it.

"Very well… catch." He said as he tossed the gem towards Tobias. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the gem slowly but surely making its arcing motion towards the maniacal leopard, his eyes staring intently at the small glowing object as it made its way to him. He held out his hand to catch it when it got close enough, but when it was about half way to him… "NOW!" Chen commanded. In a fraction of a second after the word left his mouth, Jackal and Janeira leaped out of the shadows, hoping to catch Tobias off guard and put him into submission. But their efforts were futile, for Tobias reacted quickly and with each fist punched them both in the jaw, sending them back a few feet. He turned his attention back to the gem and saw that Jana was hiding in the shadows as well, and was now leaping up to catch it. Tobias would not allow it and jumped off his throne and kicked Jana away from the gem just as she was about to grab it. Once he landed on the ground he rushed over to grab the gem, but just when it seemed like he'd done it, Jana kicked it back up in the air. She then proceeded to exchange blows with Tobias, all the while keeping the gem in the air, and away from him. This didn't last long until Tobias caught one of her punches, twisted her arm behind her back, and pinned her to the ground, preventing her from deflecting the gem. But when he tried to catch it as it fell towards him, he was surprised that it was knocked across the room by a throwing knife. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Janeira who had thrown it, with two more at the ready. While he was distracted Jana attempted to kick him in the face, but Tobias evaded it with a front flip, which allowed Jana to stand back up. Tobias faced her, taking his battle stance, but before he could strike he noticed that Chen was coming at him from behind. He then used the Topaz to do a powered up round house kick to him, but Chen leaped over it, going straight into a side kick that connected with Tobias's chest, but due to the Topaz it didn't cause much damage. Chen held up his hand to show that he had caught the Ruby, and waved it in a taunting manner, which slightly upset Tobias. Jana then used the opportunity to try and drop kick Tobias, but he thought quickly and side stepped to avoid it. Jana tried a couple of kicks but eventually Tobias caught one and threw her at Chen. The elderly master was able to catch Jana and get her back on her feet, after which they both came at Tobias furiously. He then switched from the Topaz to the Emerald and began dodging and deflecting their blows.

Meanwhile, Jackal and Janeira used this chance to try and rescue the Five. They made their way where they were hanging, but were met with multiple guards blocking their path. They were soon surrounded by other Brotherhood members who prepared to fight, and the two canine masters did the same. They were back to back, waiting for their opponents to make the first move; it was too dangerous to be reckless when they were so outnumbered. Sure enough, four of the guards got tired of waiting on attacked, their swords at the ready. They slashed at the two a couple of times, but the two effortlessly disarmed and neutralized them. With that the rest of the members began joining in the fight as well; luckily most of them were low level grunts, sure they were stronger then the average bandit, but they were able to keep them at bay for the most part. They quickly took down the grunts and focused most of their energy on the more skilled fighters, defending themselves against their strikes and neutralizing them when they had the chance.

However, Chen and Jana weren't having as much luck with Tobias. With the Emerald of the Mind he was able to easily determine their fighting styles and counter them. While Chen was able to deal with this fairly well, the same couldn't be said for Jana. As skilled as she was, the only style she really knew was her own, unlike Chen who has mastered multiple forms of Kung Fu, Tiger Style just being his most prominent. Tobias was effortlessly able to predict her movements, as if he could look into her mind and see what she was planning to do next. Jana tried her best to keep up, but she couldn't, in fact, as much as she hated to admit it, if it weren't for Chen fighting with her she would've probably been subdued by now. She tried to kick him in the head as he blocked an elbow strike from Chen, but he quickly did a back flip and switched to the Topaz in the air, and hitting her with a palm strike, sending her flying back with enough force that when she was caught by Chen he was sent back quite a bit as well. Jana wallowed in pain for a moment in Chen arms, and that's when he realized she couldn't fight this monster any more.

"Jackal, Jana is weakening, switch out." Chen called to Jackal, who complied and shook off the members he was fighting and made his way to the other battle.

"Jana, are you ok?" He asked with concern, receiving a nod in response. "Good, go help your mother, we'll take care of Tobias." He ordered, and Jana did just that, running over and kicking a guard that was about to jump her mother from behind. Chen and Jackal then turned their attention to Tobias and took their fighting stances.

"Wait," Tobias said, putting his hand up in the stop position. "Before we continue there's something I'd like to ask." The two masters were caught a bit of guard, and were weary to actually their guard down, but nonetheless they listened to what he had to say.

"And that would be?" Chen said sternly.

"Tell me, if you were planning on ambushing me, why didn't you bring the Dragon Warrior along?" He asked almost casually. The question made the two masters flinch a bit, which Tobias clearly saw and continued his questioning. "After all, from what I've heard the Dragon Warrior was supposed to be "the only one who can defeat us". My subordinates surely seem to believe that, you wouldn't believe how frightened they were when they found out the new Dragon Warrior had been named. And believe it or not I've seen him in action, not bad for a beginner, but he's no threat to me…yet. My point is, if he's really your only hope of stopping me then why would you leave him behind when you finally decide to face me?" He inquired with an amused smirk, Chen and Jackal knew he was suspecting something, and they quickly tried to think up an excuse.

"That's because…" Chen began, but he really didn't know how to answer.

"What don't tell me I scared him off, that the great and powerful Dragon Warrior abandoned you in your time of need? But then again I had a feeling he was the only smart one in your ranks." He mocked, angering the masters to no end.

"Silence, you know nothing about the Dragon Warrior!" Jackal shouted in anger.

"Yes, he did not run out of fear!" Chen added.

"But he did run, right?" Tobias said, now certain that that was the case. Chen and Jackal felt a pang of guilt surface again, but denying it would only make it worse.

"Yes, he has abandoned his training, but it was NOT because he feared _you_." Chen insisted sternly.

"Oh, well then why did he leave then?" Tobias asked, having become interested in the matter. Chen paused for a moment then spoke.

"He left… because of us." He admitted. "We put too much pressure on him, and treated him in a why he did not want to be treated, so eventually he…" Chen was cut off when Tobias let out a maniacal laugh.

"HA HA HA, so that's what happened!" He said once his laughter died down. "How pathetic do you have to be to actually drive someone away by treating them with honor and respect?" This infuriated the masters, in fact all they wanted to do at that moment was punch him in the face, but they knew that they had to play defensive if they wanted to take him down. "But, with all jokes aside, it really is a shame that he quit, I was actually quite looking forward to meeting him, facing him in combat… and crushing him. But, I guess it'll be nothing more than a dream now."

"You got that right." Chen said nonchalantly, surprising Tobias and utterly shocking Jackal. "That little fantasy of yours will always just be that, a fantasy, even if Darvel didn't quit."

"Oh and why do you say that?" Tobias replied in his usual sarcastic manner.

"While it's true you have been dominating us so far in this fight, but as far as I'm concerned that's only because of the two gems you have." Chen stated, causing Tobias's smirk to dissipate. "Heck, even with the gems we're still able to put up a pretty good fight, face it, from where I stand you're the real pathetic one." Tobias fell silent, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, after all he has been called many things from his enemies, but pathetic was never one of them. But now that he thought about it, there were some merit to his words. He looked down at the gems in his hands and spoke.

"Very well then, tell you what, I'll humor you." He said as he threw the gems over his shoulder, only to have them caught by one of his subordinates who put it in a case for safe keeping. "I don't _need_ the gems to take care of you; my own skill is more then enough." He then got into a fighting stance, as Chen and Jackal did the same.

"We'll see about that." Jackal said with determination as the two mastered stared down their opponent. Now they knew the lack of gems was no reason to let their guard down, this man was the reason the Brotherhood of Chaos had come out of hiding after so many years, which meant he was as powerful as the original Brotherhood leader was, they still needed to give it everything they had, they couldn't afford not to. Both sides were smart enough not to make the first move, but they were both getting a bit restless, and in their slight panic, the two masters dashed forward and began trading blows with Tobias. While he was noticeably less powerful without the gems, he was still skilled enough to take on both masters at once, but not without a decent amount of effort. Eventually, he found an opening in Jackal's defense and was able to land a combo on him, ending it with a round house kick to the face, causing him to stumble to the side. However, Tobias's momentary lapse of his guard allowed Chen to move in to strike. While Tobias was able to block his initial punch to the face, Chen was able to land a kick to the torso and went right into a barrage of punches to his chest and face; ending his onslaught with a crescent kick that sent him a few feet back. Tobias recovered and thus was able to avoid the drop kick Chen tried to fallow up with by side stepping. He then landed a palm strike on Chen sending him to the other side of room and refocused just in time to catch a punch that Jackal through at him. Jackal thought quickly and brought his knee up, hitting Tobias square in the jaw. He then went straight into a high jump kick that sent him flying towards Chen, who readied himself to land a palm strike on him, but Tobias was able to recover in the air and kicked off of Chen's palms, knocking the master down and allowing him to land safely on the ground exactly halfway between the two. Chen and Jackal didn't waste any time in continuing their onslaught as they both rushed up to Tobias from both sides of him. Tobias smirked at this, and prepared himself to evade, and as soon as they were close enough he leaped into the air expecting them to knock into each other just as the Five had done. However, the two masters were expecting this and just moments before they ran into each other they fallowed Tobias into the air, catching him off guard and both landing a solid crescent kick on him, sending crashing into the stone wall of the cave and then onto the ground. Tobias had to admit, fighting the two masters with his skill alone was much more difficult than he had expected it to be, in fact he felt that there was even a possibility of this battle ending in his defeat, and that was not an option for him. He slowly stood back up and watched as the two masters landed back on the ground and retook their stances. He did the same, worry evident in his eyes, but as he looked around and saw just where they were, he realized he had them just where he wanted them. Tobias's expression then went from panicked to cocky as he let out condescending laugh.

"Is that really all you've got, you're lousy student's put up a better fight then this." He taunted, but the two masters seemed unaffected.

"You are no longer in a place to mock us Tobias." Chen stated.

"Face it, without the gems, you can't beat us." Jackal added.

"Is that so," Tobias replied. "Tell me then, if I am to fall here, then what will that mean for your precious little prophesy, huh?" Chen and Jackal went wide eyed at his statement, as they instantly knew where he was going with it. "Think about it, if you, or anyone else really, defeats me, that would mean that the prophesy of the "New Dragon Warrior" would be a complete hoax. Defeating me here would only prove just how pathetic you and all those that came before you really are, listening to the idiotic ramblings of a senile old panda and allowing us to become the criminal super power that we are. You see now, either way, _I_ get the LAST LAUGH!" He then broke into a maniacal laugh, the masters frozen in shock by this new prospect. As much as they hated to admit it, there was some truth in Tobias's words, if Darvel wasn't the one to defeat him, than all of the Kung Fu masters that had come before them would be forever known as fools, and shame would be brought onto all of them, including the original Dragon Warrior himself…but, that didn't matter anymore.

"You… are wrong." Chen replied, stopping Tobias's laughter dead. "While you are correct in that defeating you will prove the prophesy false, that is not the only thing that will come of it, it will also assure that you and your Brotherhood will never hurt anyone ever again."

"And if we have to live with the shame of our predecessors' years of foolishness, then so be it, as long as you and the Brotherhood falls." Jackal added with determination.

"Well then what are you waiting for, come and get me." Tobias challenged, and in the heat of the moment Chen and Jackal threw caution to the wind and dashed toward the crazed leopard, but this was exactly what Tobias was hoping for. The two masters were determined to take down Tobias with this one final clash, but suddenly, just a feet or two away from their enemy, they were stopped in their tracks by an unbearable, agonizing pain which forced them onto the ground. They then saw that there were sparks coming off of the floor they were standing on, and thus realized that they were being electrocuted. Once the voltage died down they glanced up and saw that Tobias had pressed a button on the wall that must have activated the electric floor, needless to say, they were appalled.

"Why you no good, dishonorable…" Chen began, but was silenced when Tobias pushed the button once again, sending another round of volts through him and Jackal.

"Ha, ha, ha, what did you expect, for me to play fair, have an honorable fight to death with you two, pff, please. I didn't get to where I am today by being honorable, I did whatever it took to crush my enemies. You can say whatever you want about me, and whatever you do say probably is true anyway, but the fact still remains that you're on the ground crying in agony, and I'm still standing, which means, I can do this." Tobias reached down towards Chen's pocket, obviously going for the gem, but before he could…

"You get away from them!" Jana shouted as she and her mother closed in on Tobias, ready to strike him down. However, Tobias easily evaded Jana's first punch and struck her back with a paralyzing touch point, instantly immobilizing her. Janeira then moved in to attack, but Tobias easily parried her strikes and eventually struck her with the same move in the gut, paralyzing her as well.

"Jana, Janeira, no." Jackal mumbled as he tried to crawl to his family, but Tobias just kicked him back down.

"If you're smart, you'll stay down." He said as he made his way back to Chen and kicked him over so he was on his back. "Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said as he reached into Chen's pocket and pulled out the Ruby of the Soul. Chen tried to reach up and take it back, but he was still in too much pain from all the electricity he received. "Yes, it's mine, it's finally mine." He said with a devilish smile as he clenched the gem in hand and absorbed its power, gaining a bright red aura all over his body much brighter than the ones the other gems gave him. The Five were horrified, they couldn't believe that not only their master and the honorable Jackal Family were defeated, but that Tobias was now in possession of all three gems, it was their worst fear coming to life right before their eyes, and the worst part is, they couldn't shake the feeling that it was all their fault. They watched in horror as Tobias began to slowly lift off the ground, the gem's power ascending him into the air. "Oh how I have longed to feel this power, and yet, it's still not enough." He said as he lowered himself and walked over to the guard he gave the other gems to. The minion then opened the box to allow Tobias to place the gem with the others.

"What, what do you mean it's _not enough!_" Tigria growled.

"Yeah, you have the third gem, and the last time I checked there were only three." Baboon added.

"What more could you possibly want?" Spider demanded.

"Now, now, have a little patience, after all we wouldn't want to make the big announcement while the rest of our guests are incapacitated like this now would we." He said as he looked up at the Five and waved the minion away.

"Announcement, what announcement?" Eagle questioned, but Tobias just gave them a teasing look and walked over to his fallen comrades.

"Get up, and restrain our new guests, I want to make sure they are comfortable for what I have to show them." Tobias ordered, prompting the grunts to struggle back to their feet and make their way to the four masters.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Cobra said.

"There's… nothing we _can_ do, the warriors of the Jade Palace, have been defeated." Tigria solemnly said, causing her teammates to fall even deeper into the pit of despair. There was only one person who could possibly help them now, but he had no idea where they were, and he didn't even care.

"I'm a thief; I'm a shocking dirty thief!" Darvel quietly shouted to himself. He was climbing up the wall of his dormitory with his wall walking technique, too paranoid to walk in the front entrance, carrying a strange black metal container on his back like a backpack. He then opened his window and climbed into his room, landing on the floor with a thud. "I cannot believe I actually broke into my father's private lab, and stole what could possibly be a highly advanced and immensely valuable piece of technology, on the order of a _complete _stranger no less! I mean what the shock was I thinking, for all I know; he could've been… a spy for OSCORP, or Stark-Fujikawa, trying to get the dirt on my father's latest project… oh shock, he could be watching me right now." Darvel looked around frantically, trying to find any indication that he was being monitored, but he found none. Darvel then carefully, while still looking around suspiciously, placed the container on his bed. "But, then again, the Computer did say it was a request from Master Chen, maybe… it's for me, and he wanted me to find it. But still that begs the question of who that guy actually was, and how the shock did he even know about this, it was in my dad's personal laboratory, it should've been private." Darvel pondered to himself all of the possibilities. The hooded stranger could've been an employee at Alchemax who worked on the suit with Mr. Richeen, or even a Brotherhood member who hacked into the files and found out about it, but if that were true then why did he give the key codes to him in the first place, he knew he was the Dragon Warrior, so wouldn't it be better to keep something like this out of the hands of the enemy. No, it didn't make any sense, so that was out. Darvel decided to give his mind a break and activated his Wrist Com. On the screen were bright blue letters that read "Downloading New Function" and a loading bar that was ever so slowly filling itself up. When he took the contents of the containment unit with him he was also alerted to the inventions activation function that he needed to download from the Alchemax main computer system, which he was now in the process of doing.

"Man, this thing is taking a long time to load, guess it must be some serious hardware." Darvel said in almost an excited tone. Despite his guilt and paranoia, he was still thrilled to be in the ownership of one of his dad's private experiments, he couldn't wait to power it up and see what it could do, but then again, considering what he think it was designed to be used for, it probably won't see much use, after all, he did quit his training. "Well, just because I'm not the Dragon Warrior doesn't mean I can't take this out for a little spin every once in a while." He said with a little enthusiasm as he patted the container playfully, but as he did so the all too familiar pain shot through his head, and he was once again given a vision. However, this vision was much more intense, he felt as though he were actually flying through Wu Dan Mountains, right over a path he had taken once or twice before to get to and from the Valley of Peace. Just then he turned and it seemed he was about to slam right into the side of the mountain, but before he did, the mountain was revealed to be just a holographic disguise, hiding a large, heavy duty, metal door that opened for him. He was horrified by what he saw; Brotherhood members everywhere, to think that their haven was so close to such highly populated areas, but that was nothing compared to what he saw next. As if he were looking through the zoom lens of a camera he saw the images of Master Chen, Master Jackal, Janeira, and Jana being restrained by advanced looking chains and being hoisted up into the air next to the Furious Five; who were in the same exact position. The image then panned over to a clouded leopard, grinning sadistically at the scene.

"Oh no, no… NO!" He exclaimed as he was thrust back into his own body, falling back on the floor from the intense shock. He breathed heavily allowing the events he had seen to sink in. "They're… they're all captured. Uh, I knew something like this would happen, I mean seriously, these are the guys that have an entire mega corporation under their thumbs; of course they're going to be able to take a small group of Kung Fu Masters. They should've listened me, I mean I quit for reason you know, but no, they had to fulfill their duty as Kung Fu masters or whatever. Well you know what, forget them, none of this is any of my concern, I'll just stay here and leave them to face the consequences of their own actions, cause this is really not my problem." After his rant he plopped down on to his bed and got comfortable, but before he let all of his worries and cares go, something caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw a framed picture of him as a fox kit and his grandpa on his desk. He then remembered his grandfather's words to him and couldn't help but wonder what he would've thought if he had heard the things he had just said. Darvel let out an exasperated sigh. "What the shock are you doing Darvel?" He said to himself as he stood from his bed and activated his Wrist Com. "Computer, status report." He ordered.

"The program that you are downloading is currently at 32%, please be patient as the download proceeds, once completed all functions off containment unit Alpha-03 will be fully deployable." It said to him politely.

"Well how long will that take?" Darvel questioned.

"The time often varies."

"Shock!" Darvel said in annoyance. "Well, is there any way I can do… maybe a partial deployment?" He said in desperation.

"It is possible, but be warned that the module that is deployed may not function at its optimum capacity." The computer warned.

"That's fine, it's better than being empty handed, just tell me how to do it." He replied.

"Very well Mr. Richeen, please select state which function you wish to activate." The computer said as it pulled up a voice recognition screen.

"Uh… deploy hand modules." Darvel spoke into the screen and a second later his Wrist Com projected a hologram of two gloves that then made their way onto Darvel's own two hands. The holograms glowed brightly, and when the light died down Darvel was wearing two black gloves. "Whoa, particle guided teleportation." Darvel said in awe.

"As previously stated Mr. Richeen the modules are unable to work at their full capacity at this time, please refrain from overuse, as doing so may result in automatic shutdown."

"Alright, I got it, thanks computer." Darvel thanked as he deactivated his Wrist Com. He then took another look at his gloves, excitement welling up inside him. He clenched his fists and glanced over to his closet. He then walked over and opened it, a smile appearing on his face. "Well, if I'm going to act like a hero, I might as well dress like one." He said as he unzipped his gray hoody and tossed it to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know it's not much considering the wait, and again I sincerely apologize for my absence, I really have nothing to blame except for my own laziness. Again I'm really sorry and I will try to do better in the future. Well, now that that's settled, here's some news I want to share with you. Me and my good friend King of 2211 have created a cast list for the people we would want to voice the characters of this fic, you know so you all have some sort of idea of what they all sound like, check it out if you like, we worked really hard on it. Another thing, King also is writing another Kung Fu Panda fic, it's called "The Dragon" and it's really good, check that out as well, you won't be disappointed. Well, until next time, and don't forget to R&R please. **


End file.
